


Scratch the Surface

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 127,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de Mr Scratch (Peurs enfantines). Ce qu’on peut faire de pire à un leader et à un homme très secret, c’est lui arracher son armure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cou

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scratch the Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216109) by Melody Harper. 



> 1) Il s'agit de la suite de l'épisode 21 de la saison 10, "Mr. Scratch" (ou Peurs enfantines en VF). Je déconseille donc fortement la lecture de cette histoire si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu. Ce serait vous gâcher un des meilleurs épisodes (si ce n'est le meilleur) de la série.
> 
> 2) J'ai publié un sondage sur mon compte twitter (@malohkeh_) pour choisir le thème de ma prochaine traduction. Aucune inscription n'est nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous préférez parmi les choix proposés !

\- Maintenant, je sais de quoi tu as peur…

Le revolver s'abaissa et son viseur s'ajusta sur Hotch. Amenant droit sur lui l'ignoble trou au centre du canon.

\- Non !

Il se retourna, se recroquevillant devant la balle qui allait arriver ; devant le rire suffisant qui s'élèverait ensuite ; devant la douleur, le choc, et l'état de somnolence précédant la mort qui s'ensuivraient.

\- NOOOON !

 

* * *

 

Hotch plongea le visage dans ses mains en écoutant Rossi le pousser à cracher le morceau.

 _Etrange terminologie… "cracher le morceau"… pas la meilleure manière d'encourager quelqu'un à parler._ Dave ne voulait pourtant pas le laisser en paix.

Il ne savait pas comment commencer. Rossi semblait penser que c'était _où_ commencer qui importait. Mais il se trompait.

Aaron savait ce qu'il avait vu et ce que cela signifiait. Il refusait simplement de l'admettre. Laisser les mots prendre leur envol, les laisser sortir, cela rendrait réel ce qu'il existait de pire. Cela faisait des mois, des mois et des mois qu'il s'efforçait de le nier. Il l'avait enterré si profondément qu'il pouvait fonctionner au quotidien sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

Cependant, avec les images que l'unsub avait dénichées et personnalisées, à la fois pour son propre plaisir et pour le tourment du Chef d'Unité, ce dernier ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Hotch ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne voulait pas que Rossi le sache. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il rêvait de pouvoir l'extraire de son cerveau avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon. L'aplatir au sol afin que ce ne soit plus qu'une simple tâche qui partirait à la prochaine averse.

Seulement, c'était là. C'était une part de lui.

Et, à présent, quelqu'un d'autre le savait.

Hotch s'attendait à ce que Peter Lewis force les agents à le tuer lors de l'arrestation. Il l'espérait. Il le voulait. Encore un autre secret qu'il lui faudrait garder. Lewis savait ce qui terrifiait secrètement le chef d'unité. Pour cela, Hotch avait souhaité sa mort.

Lewis le savait. Il savait à quel point le chef d'unité voulait être l'unique gardien de sa plus grande peur. Il savait ça, et il savait ce que Hotch craignait le plus. Lewis emportait avec lui la connaissance de ce qu'il existait de pire chez Aaron Hotchner. Se riant de lui jusqu'au bout.

Hotch regarda droit devant lui, fixement. Cela ne servait à rien de se couvrir le visage. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher de lui-même, désormais. Il désirait la mort d'un homme, et ce, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ait connaissance de cette petite trace de lâcheté présence au plus profond de son âme.

Il avait peur. Pas que son équipe meurt. Non, rien de si honorable.

Et pas non plus du fait qu'il aurait pu lui-même tuer l'un d'eux. Rien de si altruiste.

Ce qui terrifiait Hotch, c'est _comment_ ils avaient été tués. _Où_ ils avaient été touchés. Dans le cou. Chacun d'eux, sans exception.

Exactement comme Reid l'avait été plusieurs mois auparavant, quand ils faisaient face à un réseau de corruption rampant parmi les forces de l'ordre d'une ville du Texas. Hotch n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque combien la vue du sang s'échappant de la jugulaire entaillé de son plus jeune agent l'avait affecté.

Il n'avait laissé personne soupçonner la manière dont, pendant des jours, son cœur s'emballait et cognait contre ses côtes chaque fois qu'il voyait la gaze et le sparadrap qui pansaient le cou de Reid.

Depuis lors, chaque fois que Hotch enfilait le gilet pare-balle, il devenait particulièrement conscient de la vulnérabilité de son cou, comme si celui-ci appelait à être pris pour cible.

Et parce qu'il avait plus peur pour lui que pour son équipe…et parce qu'en prison se trouvait quelqu'un qui souriait avec suffisance en le sachant aussi… Hotch se sentait lâche.

Pour la première fois de sa vie. Ouvertement, horriblement… lâche.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Dave. Il ne pouvait pas l'enterrer à nouveau au fond de lui.

Et il ne pouvait pas vivre avec…


	2. Entaille

__

\- Bon sang, Aaron, parle-moi ! lui crachait Rossi à la figure. Si tu ne me parles pas… alors parle à quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! Mais, peu importe ce qu'il y a là-dedans… Fais… le… sortir ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant douloureusement son doigt contre le front de Hotch.

C'était beaucoup trop… beaucoup trop… beaucoup trop d'un seul coup ! Le cerveau de Hotch souhaitait s'échapper et se cacher quelque part. Sous un véhicule. Sous une des couvertures empilées dans l'ambulance. Sous une feuille de chou. N'importe où ! Juste se cacher… se cacher… se cacher !

Mais Rossi le maintenait par les épaules. Une prise ferme qui ne cèderait jamais. Qui le tiendrait directement sous les projecteurs alors qu'on le scrutait, tandis qu'il se tortillait et se tortillait encore, sans parvenir à s'échapper.

\- Parle, Aaron ! MAINTENANT !

Tout ce qui sortit de la gorge de Hotch fut un gémissement étranglé.

Et c'était pire que tout ! C'était le son d'une gorge dont le coté avait été entaillé ! Un cou d'où jaillissait du sang chaud ! Si chaud, contre son corps dont la vie s'échappait, qu'il bouillirait pendant quelques instants ! Que de la vapeur s'élèverait dans le ciel nocturne, emmenant son âme dans ses fragiles et beaux tourbillons.

Il ne parvenait plus à respirer ! C'était en train d'arriver !

C'est à cela que ressemble la mort ?!

_Oui_ … murmura Peter Lewis à son oreille. _C'est à cela que ressemble **ta** mort. Sens le liquide couler le long de ton cou, de ton épaule, de ta poitrine. S'accumuler sur ta clavicule, s'accumuler sous tes pieds._

Il pouvait sentir le souffle humide de Lewis chatouiller les minuscules poils de son oreille.

\- HOTCH !

Les doigts de Rossi s'enfoncèrent en lui, le ramenant de force dans son corps.

 

* * *

 

A distance, les membres de l'équipe regardaient leur leader perdre pied.

\- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait.

\- Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps. Cela ne nous a pas pris longtemps pour arriver.

\- Mais regardez-le.

\- Bon sang…

\- C'est la drogue. Cela a créé un trou dans sa réalité, pour l'emmener droit dans le monde de l'unsub.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air très scientifique, Spence.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air très scientifique pour Hotch. C'est toujours dans son corps. Il le combat, mais…

\- Quoi ? Mais quoi ?

\- Nous savons déjà qu'il s'agit d'un hallucinogène altéré. Les cerveaux de ceux qui y sont confrontés peuvent développer des réactions hautement individualisées. Comme avec le LSD dans les années 60.

\- C'est-à-dire… ?

\- C'est-à-dire que parfois, des altérations permanentes se produisent. A un niveau cellulaire.

Reid pouvait sentir qu'ils le fixaient tous, et construisaient chacun leur propre scénario cauchemardesque. Il était désolé de ne pas être en mesure de leur offrir un meilleur réconfort que celui de s'être empêché de dire à haute voix : « et des lésions cérébrales. »

 

* * *

 

Rossi n'arrivait à rien.

L'agressivité ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être une autre tactique.

Il tint le visage de Hotch entre ses mains, forçant les yeux marron et humides à se fixer sur lui.

\- Ca va aller, Aaron, ça va aller. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne peut te faire de mal. Je ne le permettrai pas. Non, regarde-moi ! Reste avec moi. Allez, continue de me regarder.

Une fois que Dave fut certain d'avoir l'attention du chef d'unité, il baissa la voix et en adoucit le ton.

\- Tout va bien, Aaron. Tu as ouvert la porte. Tu es entré. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Commence par là.

Aaron déglutit avec tant de force que Rossi put sentir les vibrations traverser ses mains, ses doigts.

_Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai vu. Il **voulait** que je le vois…elle l'a dit…_

Le traumatisme brouillait les bords de l'image, mais le centre, ses mots, restaient clairs. Ils demeureraient nets et éclatants jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La femme l'attendait. Parce qu'on le lui avait dit. Parce que tout cela était pour lui. Un théâtre sanglant. Pour un unique spectateur.

\- Entrez, Aaron… entrez.

La lumière folle dans ses yeux. Le couteau dans sa main. Ses derniers mots…

\- Il _veut_ que vous voyiez ça.

Puis, l'entaille.

Et la vie de cette femme qui s'enfuyait par son cou… par son cou… son cou…

_Et le plat s'est enfui avec la cuillère…*_

Et l'esprit de Hotch se glissa dans un recoin éloigné, empli de ténèbres, où il pourrait balbutier seul avec lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : *and the dish run away with the spoon, dernier vers de la comptine Hey Diddle Diddle


	3. Enigme

\- Nous pouvons le garder en observation.

L'auxiliaire médical avait observé les efforts inutiles de Rossi. Et quelque chose, dans les yeux du blessé, laissait l'ambulancier penser que si une personne devait passer une évaluation psychologique, c'était bien cet homme.

\- Non, je m'en occupe.

Dave n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait le pressentiment que s'il laissait tomber, l'esprit de Hotch s'enfuirait pour se protéger. Et cet homme était très bon en dissimulation. Si on lui laissait une chance de fuir, Aaron pourrait ne jamais retrouver son équilibre. Il continuerait simplement ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un refuge dont ils ne pourront jamais le faire sortir, ou alors il courrait nettoyer les confins de la terre. L'image d'une carte antique traversa l'esprit de Rossi. _Et des monstres rôdent là où la terre s'arrête…_

\- Pensez-vous que vous pourriez lui donner quelque chose pour, vous savez, le calmer un peu ? demanda Rossi en se tournant vers l'ambulancier.

\- Alors là… je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci en s'approchant, et se penchant pour observer les yeux sombres. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner quoi que ce soit en plus de ce qu'il a déjà en lui, vous voyez.

Il s'attendait à de la déception ou à être contredit, mais l'agent le regarda avec un espoir renouvelé.

\- Vous voulez dire que ça ne s'est pas encore estompé ? Il est toujours sous influence ?

\- Un peu, oui, peut-être.

\- Mais physiquement, il est hors de danger, pas vrai ?

\- Nous ne le laisserions pas s'en aller, dans le cas contraire.

Rossi observa de nouveaux les yeux troubles de Hotch, et l'ambulancier le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

\- Comme je le disais, nous pouvons le garder, si vous êtes inquiet.

\- Non, je vais m'occuper de lui.

_Et je suis bien plus inquiet à l'idée que vous ne compreniez pas la situation._

\- Allez, Aaron. Tu vas venir chez moi.

Les yeux sombres se remplirent de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

\- Il m'a fait voir des choses, Dave. Il m'a fait voir des choses.

Il s'agissait là de la seule phrase complète que Hotch semblait capable de formuler. Cela lui crevait le cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse amener Le Chef d'Unité à raconter ce qu'il avait vu, Peter Lewis resterait tapi dans son esprit comme une infection.

 

* * *

 

\- Je le prends avec moi, dit Rossi à l'équipe, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur leur patron, assis sur le hayon de l'ambulance, penché en avant comme s'il luttait contre un étourdissement. Ou contre l'envie de vomir.

La voix de Reid se fit entendre, pensive, presque rêveuse :

\- L'esprit essaye de se nettoyer lui-même pendant notre sommeil. De tout organiser en données gérables. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y a ce vieux proverbe disant que « la nuit porte conseil. » Il s'agit d'un processus de guérison. Et c'est également pour cette raison que les personnes vivant un deuil dorment plus que d'ordinaire. Le sommeil soigne… Dormir l'aidera à guérir…

\- J'espère que tu as raison, Reid. Ce qu'il y a en lui doit trouver un moyen de sortir, soupira Rossi. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles de lui demain matin.

\- Peut-on lui dire bonne nuit ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'y vois aucune objection.

 

* * *

 

Hotch les sentit arriver vers lui et rassembla ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas les regarder, mais il pouvait dire qui était qui par leurs gestes, par leurs voix. Des mains sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Les caresses et petites tapes d'encouragement de JJ et Kate. Les hommes se montrèrent un peu plus fermes dans la démonstration de leur inquiétude. C'est lorsque la main aux longs doigts de Reid s'enroula autour de son poignet et le serra doucement pour communiquer son soutien, que Hotchner ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux.

Son regard se fixa sur le cou de Spencer. La cicatrice. Si petite, pour une blessure si sérieuse. Peu de personnes la remarqueraient.

Mais les lumières des gyrophares des véhicules d'intervention d'urgence semblaient se focaliser dessus.

Le rire de Lewis accompagnait les éclairs des faisceaux lumineux. _Regarde, Aaron…regarde…Lui as-tu jamais demandé à quoi cela ressemblait ? Imagine. Recevoir une balle dans le cou. Imagine…_

Avec un cri étranglé, Hotch dégagea son poignet de la prise de Reid. Il pouvait sentir la vie s'échapper de ses propres veines. Juste cinq centimètres sous l'oreille. Juste sous la ligne de la mâchoire. Inéluctable. Inexprimable.

\- NOOOON !

Il se plia en deux, se protégeant le corps, la tête, de ses bras. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas le flot de sang.

_Lui as-tu jamais demandé si cela s'était totalement cicatrisé ? Est-ce que cela le démange ? Veut-il se gratter…se gratter… se GRATTER* ? Est-ce un problème pour se raser ? Est-ce que le rasoir l'irrite…l'irrite… l'IRRITE* ?_

 

* * *

 

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait_ ? s'exclama Reid, qui se reculait en chancelant.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Spence.

\- Ouais, Beau Gosse, tu l'as dit toi-même, la drogue est toujours en lui. Ce n'est pas toi.

Seulement Reid n'allait pas avaler ça. Parce que de temps en temps, un des yeux terrifiés et cerclé de blanc de Hotch roulait vers eux, le trouvait, et se fixait sur lui. Pas sur son visage, toutefois. Mais il le fixait, pétrifié par… quelque chose.

Et tandis que Rossi emmenait leur chef d'unité plus loin, un bras autour de ses épaules, cet œil terrifié parvenait encore à parcourir fébrilement les environs, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Reid.

C'était une énigme.

Une énigme que Reid prenait particulièrement à cœur.

Une énigme qui blessait sa nature bienveillante.

Il soupira, observant Rossi installer Hotch dans la voiture que ce dernier avait conduit jusqu'ici seul, sans renfort. Il voulait croire à ses propres mots sur les propriétés bénéfiques du sommeil. Il y avait cependant une chose que le cerveau phénoménal de Reid ne pouvait pas faire. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même.

Et il n'était que trop conscient que si le sommeil pouvait amener la guérison…

…il pouvait aussi amener les monstres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *« se gratter » et « irriter » sont deux des traduction du mot « Scratch ». Il s'agissait de deux jeux de mot avec le nom du monstre Mr Scratch (M. Griffe), impossible à rendre en français.


	4. Douche

\- Et voilà Aaron. Là, c’est bien.

Rossi ne pouvait s’empêcher de traiter Hotch comme un enfant. Il y avait, dans son regard, quelque chose de si démunis. De si tragiquement vulnérable. Qui exigeait qu’une personne forte le prenne sous son aile et le garde en sécurité jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse voler seul à nouveau.

David garda son bras autour de la taille d’Aaron et murmura des encouragements en l’aidant à monter les marches, puis à entrer dans le vestibule de son manoir.

\- Monte prendre une douche. Il doit rester sur ta peau des résidus du pulvérisateur que nous avons retrouvé, et je n’ai pas envie qu’ils y restent plus longtemps que nécessaire.

_Et peut-être que c’est la raison pour laquelle tu agis ainsi ; parce que c’est toujours en train de s’insinuer en toi._

\- Et j’ai besoin de récupérer tes vêtements, en tant que pièces à conviction. Tu sais… juste au cas où.

Rossi resserra sa prise sur l’homme silencieux à ses cotés dans un geste rassurant, puis le lâcha.

\- Je te monte ton sac de voyage. Ca va aller si tu restes seul un petit instant ?

Le regard abattu, Hotch acquiesça et se mit à trembler ; nouveauté que Rossi trouvait inquiétante.

\- Ok, vas-y, monte. C’est très bien. Mets simplement tes vêtements par terre, je viendrai les récupérer.

Il suivit des yeux Hotch qui montait une à une les marches du large escalier. Il semblait distrait, préoccupé par une autre réalité. Une réalité créée par l’esprit de Peter Lewis.

Quand il sembla cependant continuer à monter seul jusqu’au premier étage, Dave se dépêcha de retourner à la voiture afin de récupérer le sac de son ami, et revint juste à temps pour entendre la porte de la salle de bain de l’étage se fermer. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la douche se mit en marche et Rossi soupira de soulagement. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais si Hotch pouvait faire au moins ça de lui-même, cela représentait un progrès par rapport à l’état dans lequel ils l’avaient trouvé.

Rossi ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser la vision de ce moment. Il avait parcouru le corps de Hotch de ses mains pour essayer de trouver une blessure, une plaie qui requerrait un traitement immédiat. Et pendant tout le temps qu’avait duré cet examen, les yeux du plus jeune restaient fixés sur lui, à le supplier avec un désespoir flagrant qui était nouveau pour l’un comme pour l’autre. _Il m’a fait voir des choses, Dave. Il m’a fait **voir** des choses._

Avec un soupir, Rossi traîna les pieds jusqu’à la chambre voisine de la sienne ; il voulait garder Aaron près de lui. Il posa le sac au pied du lit et l’ouvrit afin de chercher la version « Chef d’Unité » d’un vêtement de nuit. _Un survêtement. C’est soit_ _un survêtement, soit un t-shirt et un boxer._ Considérant la manière dont Hotch tremblait, Rossi opta pour le survêtement.

Tout en fouillant dans sa poche parmi les gants et les nombreuses pochettes de preuves, il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Ses doigts touchèrent soudain l’arme qu’Aaron lui avait mise dans les mains avec une urgence inexplicable. Fronçant les sourcils, Rossi sortit l’arme, et l’examina. _C’est là une partie du problème. Une partie de ce qu’il doit exprimer. Une partie de ce qui le tourmente._ Il soupesa l’arme à feu, considérant sa présence solide, fiable. Hotch était bon avec les armes à feu. Phénoménal, même. Talentueux. Et cependant, quelque chose avait incité Aaron à repousser ce qui était presque une extension de sa propre main, comme si l’objet était possédé.

Dave glissa de nouveau l’arme dans sa poche. _Je me fiche que tu te débattes et que tu te dérobes, Aaron. Tu. Vas. Finir. Par. Parler._

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Aaron ? Je rentre.

Pas de réponse ; il s’y attendait. Il ouvrit la porte, ce qui laissa échapper un nuage de vapeur, puis se baissa pour ramasser les vêtements jetés en tas sur le sol.

\- Je t’ai amené un survêtement. Tes affaires sont dans la chambre à coté de la mienne. Je vais…

Dave s’arrêta, et fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Pas l’absence de réponse ; parler semblait pour l’instant être un problème pour le Chef d’Unité. Quelque chose d’autre. _L’eau. Le son change lorsqu’on se douche. Au fil des mouvements du corps sous le jet, le son change._

Ce que Rossi entendait était une cadence monotone, régulière. _Ce n’est pas normal._

\- Aaron ? Ca va ?

Le cœur lancé dans une chute sans fin, Dave passa deux doigts à l’une des extrémités du rideau de douche et le tira. Ses yeux se posèrent à mi-hauteur, là où on s’attendrait à voir une personne de taille adulte. Puis, ils descendirent plus bas… et plus bas encore.

Hotch était assis, nu, dans le coin opposé, adossé contre le mur carrelé. Les bras passés autour de ses genoux repliés contre lui. Se faisant aussi petit que possible. Les yeux fermés, le visage levé à la rencontre du jet continu.

\- Aaron ?

Si Rossi pouvait affirmer que Hotch pleurait, c’était uniquement parce qu’il pouvait voir chaque muscle, chaque petite contraction, chaque vague de douleur silencieuse. L’eau chassait les larmes avant qu’elles ne tombent. Un déni liquide. _Je ne pleure pas vraiment. Vous ne pouvez pas voir mes larmes, alors je ne pleure pas réellement à m’en rendre malade._

\- Aaron, veux-tu que je vienne t’aider ?

Un mouvement horizontal de la tête, les cheveux sombres ruisselants.

La voix de Rossi était si paisible, si douce.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, Aaron.

Hotch se pencha en avant, amenant son front sur ses genoux, se repliant sur lui-même. Etouffant sa voix.

\- J’ai essayé de le combattre, Dave. J’ai essayé avec tant de force…

\- Je sais que tu as essayé.

\- Ca n’a pas d’importance. Il m’a vaincu. Je n’ai rien pu empêcher.

\- Parfois, on ne le peut pas. Mais il n’a pas gagné, Aaron. Nous l’avons eu.

_Avançons avec précaution, ici !_

\- Parfois, on paie le prix fort pour y parvenir, mais tu as fais ton travail. Il ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit, désormais. Tu es le dernier. Le seul moyen pour lui de gagner, maintenant, c’est si tu le laisses faire.

Rossi pouvait sentir les bords de cette antique carte du monde se rapprocher ; les monstres rodaient.

\- Tu dois te battre un peu plus longtemps, et alors il aura absolument tout perdu. Il ne restera plus rien de lui.

_Allez, Aaron, fais un pas en arrière et éloigne-toi de cet endroit où le monde chute, éloigne-toi des choses écailleuses aux grandes dents…_

\- C-comment ?

\- Parle-moi. Juste comme ça. Nous allons nous asseoir ensemble et je vais t’aider à le combattre. Tu ne seras pas seul. Parle-moi. C’est tout. Peux-tu faire ça ? Peux-tu essayer maintenant ?

Rossi retint sa respiration, et attendit.

La cage thoracique et les côtes de Hotch se soulevèrent dans un soupir tremblant, douloureusement profond. Il releva la tête, mais cette fois ce fut vers Rossi, et non à l’encontre du jet d’eau.

\- D’accord.

Rossi dissimula sa joie. _Pas de mouvement brusque. Calme et avenant._

\- Bien. A présent, lève-toi, et on va te sécher et t’habiller. Puis on va s’asseoir et se battre contre lui. Ensemble. Côte à côte.

 

* * *

 

L’équipe au complet était restée silencieuse, inquiète quant au comportement de leur leader, puis s’était séparée sur la promesse de se recontacter le lendemain.

Reid retourna à son appartement.

Il éteignit toutes les lumières, tira une chaise devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et y prit place. Il se repassa les réactions de Hotch. Ses coéquipiers qui lui assuraient qu’elles étaient le fruit des ultimes restes du psychotrope qui emprisonnait le cerveau de leur Chef d’Unité.

_Mais ils ne peuvent pas en être certains._

En fait, il n’y avait qu’une seule chose dont le Docteur Spencer Reid _était_ certain : c’était que ni Rossi ni Hotch ne parviendraient à dormir cette nuit.

Les lèvres serrées dans une inébranlable détermination, Reid enfila une veste puis enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, contre la fraicheur de l’air. Il s’agissait d’un cadeau de sa mère, qui l’avait faite en prenant pour modèle celle que le Docteur portait dans Doctor Who. Seulement, la couleur était différente.

C’était là qu’un de ses fantasmes avait pris le dessus. Elle avait ainsi dit à son fils qu’il s’agissait de la couleur du pouvoir. D’une couleur qui terrifierait et éloignerait de lui les émanations diaboliques et le protègerait du mal.

Spencer enroula donc l’écharpe rouge sang autour de son cou et sortit afin d’aller voir s’il ne pouvait pas apporter son aide à Rossi et Hotch.


	5. Doutes

Hotch s’essuya pendant que Rossi terminait de s’occuper des vêtements que le Chef d’Unité portait un peu plus tôt.

Dave emmena les sachets contenant les preuves au rez-de-chaussée et les mit de coté dans un des placards de sa cuisine avec un regard d’avertissement à son chien, Mudgie. _Crois-moi, vieux frère, cela n’est pas fait pour être mastiqué._

Il se demanda s’il allait pouvoir faire en sorte que Hotch mange un peu. Cela semblait improbable au vu du bouleversement émotionnel qui l’envahissait, seulement il se devait au moins d’essayer. Bien que gourmet, il gardait toujours en réserve quelques aliments faciles et rapides à préparer pour les fois où il rentrait après une affaire particulièrement éreintante, avec à peine assez d’énergie pour nourrir Mudge et se plonger dans un verre de Scotch.

Debout devant le placard, Rossi détailla les différentes soupes en conserves alignées sur l’étagère. Il sentit alors un corps chaud et recouvert de fourrure se presser contre sa jambe, et entendit les coups sourds de la queue contre le sol. Sans regarder, il bassa une main pour caresser les oreilles fidèles qui avaient écoutées bien des monologues lors de nuits solitaires.

\- Qu’en penses-tu, Mudge ? Un bouillon de poulet, ou l’estomac du gamin peut supporter un peu de nouilles ?

Dave baissa finalement le regard vers les yeux marron emplis d’une chaleureuse compassion et brillants d’un amour simple, joyeux, de son animal. Il ne put s’empêcher de les comparer aux yeux de son autre meilleur ami. Celui qui se trouvait à l’étage. Celui dont les yeux reflétaient la tragédie, la peur, et un cri à l’aide désespéré.

Il regarda pensivement Mudgie, puis, prenant le long museau dans la paume de sa main, Rossi sentit les premières vagues vibrations d’espoir.

\- Hé, camarade, si tu n’es pas occupé cette nuit, ça te dit de te prélasser avec Aaron et moi ?

Le consentement fut montré à grands coups de queue.

Dave plaça un bol de soupe de poulet au vermicelle dans le four à micro-onde et retourna auprès de Hotch.

 

* * *

 

Hotch avait l’impression que du plomb recouvrait chacun de ses membres.

Il ne possédait plus aucune énergie. Et, à présent qu’il s’y était engagé, il se sentait de plus en plus réticent à l’idée de parler à Rossi.

Il connaissait Dave. Il ne le laisserait pas se dérober. Il le poursuivrait avec assiduité et détermination, aussi longtemps qu’il le penserait nécessaire. Une telle dévotion était admirable. C’était également effrayant, quand chaque cellule de votre corps vous hurlait de fuir pour ne pas avoir à admettre votre propre lâcheté. Dans sa perception altérée par la drogue, Hotch pensait qu’un tel aveu changerait définitivement sa vie. Cela changerait la manière dont Rossi le voyait. Cela mettrait un terme à toute prétention de leadership. Cela le rabaisserait aux yeux de son équipe. Aux yeux de son fils. Car lorsque vous êtes un lâche, votre vraie nature finie par éclater au grand jour. _Et un jour, Jack se rendra compte…_

C’était la pensée de tomber du piédestal sur lequel Jack l’avait placé, sa cape de super-héros devenant une loque repoussante, qui faisait le plus mal.

Au fond de son esprit, quelque chose frappait, martelait, essayant d’attirer son attention. C’était une sensation étrange. Quoi que ce soit, cela demeurait bloqué et ne pouvait sortir au grand jour. Cela ne pouvait passer la terreur aveugle qui s’imposait chaque fois qu’il voyait les artères exploser… la lumière d’un regard s’éteindre…les corps tomber comme des marionnettes auxquelles on aurait coupé les fils. La seule chose qui pouvait prendre le devant de la scène, c’était la peur, et l’auto-flagellation.

Hotch ne se concentrait pas suffisamment, ou ne se montrait pas assez fort pour réaliser que, ce qui se déchainait juste derrière le barrage de ses pensées conscientes voulait lui crier que _tout le monde_ a peur de quelque chose ! _Tout le monde_!

Mais cela ne le rendait que plus confus encore, plus tendu émotionnellement. Il ferma les yeux avec force et goûta à son propre échec, sans avoir conscience que la voix intérieur et tentatrice qu’il entendait n’était pas la sienne. Il s’agissait de celle de Peter Lewis.

 _Quand tu mourras, tu ne laisseras derrière toi que déception et dégoût. Mépris. Répulsion. Et tout ce que tu emporteras sera la vision de veines jugulaires qui explosent._ Hotch sentit un sanglot remonter du fond de sa gorge. Il lutta. Se détesta d’être trop faible pour le maintenir à distance.

Il s’échappa juste au moment où Rossi ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Hotch se haït encore davantage de vouloir que ces mains fortes qui le prenaient par les épaules et le retournaient ne partent jamais. La voix de Dave était basse, bienveillante. Une bouée de sauvetage…

\- Aaron, écoute-moi. Quoi que tu ressentes, quoi que tu penses, il faut que tu te souviennes que tu as été drogué et manipulé par un expert. Tout va devenir plus clair, et tu _vas_ te sentir mieux. La première chose à faire est de t’ouvrir, et laisser sortir tout ce que Lewis t’a mis dans la tête. Pour l’instant, tu n’es pas le mieux placé pour juger ce qui est bon pour toi, alors je te demande de me faire confiance, plus que jamais. En es-tu capable ?

Hotch ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait peur que, s’il ouvrait la bouche, un gémissement primaire de détresse ne s’échappe. A la place, il hocha la tête.

La part de conscience de lui qui aurait dû reconnaître en ce geste un acte de bravoure… en fut incapable. Elle resta en cage, isolée du reste de son esprit, subordonné à la personnalité couarde que Lewis avait créée et laissée à sa place.

Sentant les frissons qui parcouraient Hotch, Rossi attira un peu plus près de lui le corps tremblant de son ami. En se rendant compte qu’il ne rencontrait aucune résistance, il opta pour une véritable étreinte, et tint Aaron contre lui. D’un geste automatique, Rossi appuya doucement la tête d’Aaron pour l’encourager à enfouir le visage dans l’angle entre son épaule et son cou, et essayer par la proximité de transférer à son cadet de sa chaleur et de sa force.

Il ne sut absolument pas pourquoi Hotch, en venant au contact de son cou, lutta pour se reculer avec un cri de terreur animal.

Tout ce que Rossi put faire, c’est tenir bon en promettant à l’âme de Peter Lewis la damnation éternelle.

 

* * *

 

Reid s’engagea dans l’allée impeccablement organisée et entretenue de chez Rossi, coupa le contact, et fixa l’imposante façade à arcades.

A présent qu’il se trouvait sur place, il avait quelques réserves sur le fait de venir sans avoir prévenu. Etant ce qu’il était, il n’y avait simplement pas repensé à deux fois ; des pensées, son esprit agile en engendrait des douzaines.

_Je leur impose ma présence… Néanmoins, nous sommes une équipe, et cela concerne toute l’équipe, ce n’est pas qu’entre Rossi et Hotch._

_Je n’ai pas été invité et Rossi aime garder son domicile à l’écart, vierge de ce qui concerne son travail… Mais je pourrais être en mesure d’aider, et s’il me demande de partir, je m’en irais._

_Ils pourraient être en plein milieu de quelque chose, comme une interview cognitive… Alors frappe doucement, n’utilise pas la sonnette, et si tu n’obtiens aucune réponse…_

_Oh, la ferme, Spencer ! Va simplement leur offrir ton aide._

Sur cette pensée, il sortit de sa voiture et, tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte d’entrée minutieusement gravée, il vit des lumières s’allumer au rez-de-chaussée.

_C’est le salon. S’ils sont là et qu’ils sont occupés, je peux juste jeter un coup d’œil rapide par la fenêtre. Et ainsi, je saurai si j’interromps quelque chose._

Reid avança lentement vers l’avant de la demeure. Ses pieds, aux chaussettes dépareillées et enfoncés dans des baskets, ne faisaient aucun bruit. Il longea quelques massifs, tout en prenant garde à ce que son écharpe ne s’accroche nulle part.

Il n’essayait pas de se cacher. Il voulait simplement se montrer prévenant.

Une fois qu’il eut regardé par la fenêtre, pourtant, Reid regretta _vraiment_ , de tout son cœur, de ne pas avoir choisi de frapper à la porte.


	6. Vision écho

Désespérant de calmer Hotch, Rossi le força à se retourner.

 _J'espère qu'il n'interprète pas cela comme une forme d'attaque._ Dave n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir davantage. Il attira Hotch contre lui pour l'étreindre, mais cette fois, avec le dos de son cadet contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et attrapa ses propres poignets contre le torse d'Aaron, pour maintenir contre lui son corps parcouru de tremblements tout en essayant de ne pas le blesser.

\- Chhh… fit-il d'une voix basse, pratiquement fredonnante. Chhh… allez, Aaron… on se calme… respire… tu es en sécurité… allez… respire… respire…

Hotch se débattait de moins en moins.

\- Voilà… c'est bien… on se calme… comme ça…

Quand la crise ne devint plus qu'un tressaillement sporadique et un occasionnel gémissement involontaire, Rossi relâcha sa prise.

\- Seigneur dieu, Aaron, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il retourna de nouveau Hotch pour qu'ils puissent se faire face, et le tint suffisamment loin de lui pour pouvoir observer son expression. Pour quelqu'un passé maître dans l'art de l'impassibilité, son visage trahissait étonnamment bien ses expressions. Dave pouvait lire de l'embarras, de la honte, de la confusion, mais surtout… de la terreur.

Se refusant à essayer une autre étreinte aux conséquences possiblement néfastes, Rossi préféra guider son ami avec une main autour de ses épaules tremblantes, et l'autre main au milieu de sa cage thoracique. Il s'agissait d'un moyen de le maîtriser, de le diriger… tout en lui permettant de surveiller les battements rapides et la respiration superficielle du Chef d'Unité.

Il fut heureux de constater que l'un comme l'autre semblaient revenir à la normale, pendant qu'ils descendaient lentement vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Hotch gardait la tête baissée et évitait les contacts visuels ; signe de honte. Rossi ne fit rien à ce propos jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la cuisine. Toute cette situation était peu claire, préoccupante. Dave ignorait ce qui risquait de bouleverser Hotch. Chaque pas était risqué. Néanmoins, il y en avait un que son cœur lui imposait de faire.

Rossi poussa Aaron à s'asseoir sur une des chaises autour de la petite table de la cuisine et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son estomac se tordit de compassion en s'apercevant qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'inciter à établir un contact visuel. Avec la douceur d'une brise, Dave embrassa Hotch sur le front. En voyant que les yeux sombres restaient baissés, Rossi ne le poussa pas davantage, mais il garda sa prise sur le visage baigné de détresse.

\- On va trouver la solution, Aaron. Ensemble… comme je te l'ai promis.

Quand Hotch bougea, Rossi le relâcha, laissant son cadet enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- Comment ?

Ce mot unique, étouffé, portait tout le désespoir du monde.

\- La clef, c'est de parler, Aaron. C'est pour cette raison que c'est si difficile pour toi, pour le moment. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que tu _dois_ le faire.

Dave considéra cela comme une victoire quand les épaules de Hotch se soulevèrent de résignation… sans qu'aucune objection ne soit formulée.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas.

Rossi sortit la soupe de poulet aux vermicelles du four à micro onde, et s'en servit comme excuse pour éloigner les mains de Hotch de son visage, afin d'y placer le bol bien chaud.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, Dave.

\- Cela ne fait rien, tu peux t'en servir pour te réchauffer les mains.

Rossi se tourna, à la recherche de Mudgie. Il le trouva étendu sous la table avec un œil plein d'espoir, à l'affut d'une miette égarée ou de tout autre accident alimentaire.

\- Allez, amenons tout ça au salon.

En dépit des circonstances, Rossi dut cacher un sourire quand le Chef d'Unité et le chien se levèrent d'un seul geste, tous deux prêts à obéir. Il prit Aaron par le coude et le guida doucement jusqu'au canapé du salon qui donnait, à la lueur du jour, une vue paisible sur le paysage magnifiquement entretenu. De nuit, seule une partie de la végétation verdoyante restait visible, grâce aux quelques projecteurs miniatures stratégiquement placés.

\- Met-toi à l'aise, Aaron. On ne va pas partir d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé… ce que tu as vu.

_Et peut-être, ce que tu **continues** de voir…_

Il installa Hotch au centre du canapé, avec la table basse en face de lui afin qu'il puisse y poser le bol de soupe. Avec l'aise que procure l'habitude, Rossi fit un geste à Mudgie qui alla prendre place à coté de Hotch. Rossi s'assit de l'autre coté, le calant efficacement entre eux.

_Tu n'as nulle part où t'enfuir, mon ami. Tu es là pour un bout de temps. A présent, allons-y._

 

* * *

 

Hotch trouva refuge dans le bol de soupe dont il n'avait pas voulu. Mais cela ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre en sachant que tôt ou tard, il devrait décrire ses visions. Tôt ou tard, il devrait admettre la raison pour laquelle cela le terrifiait. La raison lâche et égoïste.

Hotch ferma les yeux et tint le bol brulant contre lui ; sa chaleur offrait un peu de réconfort dans un monde sinon lugubre.

\- Allez, Aaron. Libère-toi de tout cela.

Le ton était plein de douceur mais les mots, comme des épées, laissaient présager une immonde dissection. Rossi se pencha et lui donna un petit coup d'encouragement.

De l'autre coté, Aaron sentait la présence massive et dénuée de tout jugement de Mudgie qui se serrait contre lui. Il suspectait que cela avait plus à voir avec le contenu de son bol que celui de son esprit ; et cependant, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi on utilisait des animaux dans les thérapies des victimes de traumatismes. Quand le chien se pencha davantage sur lui, le museau tendu vers l'arôme tentateur qui s'échappait du bol, Hotch se décala légèrement, le repoussant en arrière. La chaleur imposante de Mudgie ne céda pas.

_C'est pourquoi ils sont si précieux. Leur soutien est inconditionnel. On n'a pas à s'inquiéter qu'ils nous tournent le dos en réalisant qu'ils câlinent une méprisable pourriture._

Se détendant face à l'acceptation de l'animal, Hotch fut pris de court par le grondement sourd qui émergea en vibrant du plus profond du poitrail du chien. Confus et plus que prêt à accepter de croire que, avec la perception pratiquement occulte que l'animal semblait posséder, Mudgie avait deviné la véritable nature de l'homme à ses cotés, Hotch tressaillit.

\- Mudge ! le réprimanda Rossi, surpris qu'un son aussi peu avenant puisse provenir d'un compagnon ordinairement si complaisant.

Puis, tout sembla se dérouler avec la lenteur propre aux cauchemars.

Rossi et Hotch réalisèrent tous deux que l'attention du chien n'était plus portée sur le fumet de la soupe savoureuse. Tandis que le grondement s'intensifiait, que les lèvres se soulevaient pour révéler les impressionnantes canines, Mudgie fixait un coté d'une des baies vitrées qui ornaient le mur, devant eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Rossi plissa les yeux pour voir au-delà du reflet sur la vitre.

Il vit Reid qui regardait à l'intérieur, ses yeux ambrés grands ouverts et pleins d'une inquiétude innocente. Il levait les sourcils en une question muette, souhaitant savoir s'il était invité à entrer, ou s'il devait partir.

Hotch ne vit que l'écho de sa terreur. La tête pâle, dénuée de corps, de son plus jeune coéquipier, sinistrement éclairé par les lampes du jardin… un flot écarlate s'échappant de son cou. Une légère brise fit onduler le flot pourpre comme un torrent de sang infini, accusateur.

Avec un cri guttural, Hotch se pencha et vida son estomac des quelques gorgées de soupe qu'il avait réussi à avaler.


	7. Génie vs génie

Le cœur de Spencer ne se brisa pas. Mais il sombra à plusieurs mètres sous terre.

Sous ses yeux, le salon élégamment aménagé de Rossi devint le théâtre de l’humiliation de Hotch. Et, cette fois, absolument personne ne pouvait le convaincre de ne pas prendre contre lui la réaction de son chef. _Il regardait droit vers moi ! Et là, il s’est mis à vomir. Je l’ai rendu malade._

La tête basse, le jeune génie était sur le point de s’éloigner quand quelque chose frappa le carreau et le surprit. Il leva les yeux pour voir Mudgie debout, les pattes de devant appuyées contre le double-vitrage de la fenêtre. Le chien le fixait d’un regard mauvais mais, au moins, il ne grognait plus. Cela restait néanmoins une attitude inhospitalière.

Les épaules voûtées, s’avouant clairement vaincu, Spencer retourna vers sa voiture. Si en venant, il était prêt à admettre que, peut-être, il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider, jamais il ne s’était douté que sa simple présence aggraverait la situation.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, il entendit le son lourd de la porte d’entrée qu’on ouvrait.

_ Génial, ils vont sûrement lâcher le chien après moi… Pour protéger Hotch… _

\- Reid ! Hé ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?! Reviens !

D’un mouvement lent et réticent, Spencer se retourna. Rossi se tenait dans un rectangle de lumière dorée provenant de l’embrasure de la porte. Mudgie se tenait à ses cotés, alerte, sans toutefois montrer de signe d’agressivité. En fait, la queue du chien esquissait un mouvement indécis de balancier. Un bon présage.

\- Ne m’oblige pas à rester là toute la nuit, fiston. Reviens !

Avec précaution, Reid s’approcha.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses chaussures, trouvant plus facile d’aborder un sujet difficile devant la toile élimée que face au regard interrogateur de Rossi.

\- Je l’ai rendu malade, Rossi. Vous avez vu comment il a réagi avec moi sur la scène de crime. Et maintenant, ma simple vue le fait vomir.

Rossi laissa échapper un long et très audible soupir.

\- Vraiment, gamin, je me serai attendu à mieux, surtout venant de toi.

\- Q-quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le fabuleux esprit de Spencer Reid devrait être capable de voir au-delà des évidences, et détecter toutes les sortes d’alternatives possibles.

Rossi observa le visage du jeune docteur. Il était toujours possible de voir le processus émotionnel de Reid. A ce sujet, il était l’exact opposé de Hotch. _Enfin, évidemment, Aaron s’est retrouvé à terre, alors ses émotions s’exposent avec une liberté inhabituelle, mais Reid ? Il suffit de regarder sa bouche._

Sans surprise, les lèvres de Spencer se déformèrent et se tordirent, tremblèrent et furent mordillées, trahissant toutes ses insécurités, et une bonne partie de ses peurs. Ses collègues ne cessaient jamais d’être stupéfaits de constater que quelqu’un d’aussi doué puisse être aussi inconscient de sa supériorité ; la considérant, en fait, comme quelque chose devant être caché, minimisée. En réalité, Reid n’était jamais certain d’être le bienvenu, peu importe où il se trouvait ou avec qui. Voir le comportement de Hotch lui apporter la preuve qu'il ne l'était pas avait douloureusement appuyé sur chaque corde sensible dans le cœur solitaire du génie.

Les lèvres de Rossi se serrèrent en une ligne compatissante.

\- Hé… allez, entre, gamin.

Il inclina la tête, invitant son jeune et nerveux invité à franchir son seuil.

\- D’accord. Merci. Mais… mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas m’approcher de Hotch ? Je voulais venir voir si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour aider. Peut-être serait-il mieux que je reste hors de vue.

\- Eh bien, allons le découvrir.

Rossi lui retira la possibilité de faire un choix en plaçant une main ferme mais accueillante dans son dos, afin de faire entrer le réticent docteur dans le hall.

* * *

 

\- Donne-moi ton manteau.

Tentant d’être un hôte convenable, Rossi débarrassa Reid de sa veste et de son écharpe d’un rouge profond, puis les accrocha sur un antique portemanteau pourvu de pieds griffus et orné de nombreux rinceaux ciselés.

\- Attends là une minute.

Dave se rendit dans la cuisine pour récupérer des serviettes en papier, intérieurement soulagé que Hotch n’ait pas beaucoup vomi. Néanmoins, le simple fait que cela ait eu lieu était ennuyeux. En revenant, il fit signe à Reid de le suivre dans le salon. Le jeune docteur resta à la traine en se servant de Rossi comme d’un bouclier ; prêt à filer si son patron montrait le moindre signe de détresse.

L’idée que cela arrive l’inquiétait à s’en rendre presque malade.

\- Hotch, ce n’est que Reid, tu vois ?

Ignorant le regard anxieux du chef d’unité, Rossi s’occupa du nettoyage.

\- Je dois dire, cependant, gamin, apparaître ainsi à la fenêtre au beau milieu de la nuit est une manière bien étrange de passer nous rendre visite. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Spencer réalisa que l’agent confirmé tentait d’entretenir une conversation innocente, afin de donner à Hotch le temps d’interroger ses propres réactions. Il pouvait presque entendre les pensées de Rossi : _Allez Reid, joue le jeu…_

\- Je, euh… je me doutais que vous seriez debout et… et je m’inquiétais… je pensais que je pourrais peut-être aider…

Il haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés, évitant le regard intense de son supérieur.

\- …Peut-être… vous savez… aider… d’une manière ou d’une autre, bredouilla-t-il en s’adressant une fois de plus à ses chaussures.

\- Je vais jeter ça, ajouta Rossi une fois sa tâche terminée, la main pleine de serviettes en papier froissés. Je reviens.

_ Et peut-être que si je vous laisse entre vous, vous arriverez à comprendre ce qui se passe. _

* * *

 

Hotch tremblait.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Reid. La vision de la fenêtre était tout droit remontée des tréfonds de son Enfer personnel. Mais l’homme épuisé devant lui, gêné et intimidé, aurait pu arborer des ailes d’ange. Le leader, à l’intérieur de lui, lui hurlait de _dire_ quelque chose. Son collègue, son ami… une belle et douce âme… en avait besoin.

_ Lâche ! Lâche !  _ Le travail tortueux et tordu de Peter Lewis empêchait Hotch de voir le courage et l’altruisme dont il fit preuve, une fois sa terreur dépassée, même si ce fut seulement pour dire :

\- R-Reid… Je… Reid…

\- Ca va, Hotch, fit le génie en communiquant toujours avec ses chaussures. Rossi m’a fait entrer. Mais je vais partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

La créature enfermée au fond de l’esprit de Hotch se débattit contre les barreaux. Inutile. Il existait certaines clefs que ce qui était enfermé là n’avait pas encore trouvées. La seule conséquence de cette bataille fut d’augmenter l’anxiété de Hotch ; ce qui rendit les barreaux de la cage encore plus solides.

\- Non… Reid !

Le ton de supplication désespérée incita Spencer à lever les yeux. Hotch leva une main tremblante, et traça une vague ligne partant d’un coté de sa gorge jusqu’à sa clavicule.

\- J’ai… vu… ?

Ce qu’il aurait pu dire de plus fut perdu, bloqué par les hautes vagues de peur qui submergeaient son cœur et ses poumons, accélérant le fonctionnement de chacun d’eux.

Reid le fixa, ses lèvres tordues trahissant son inquiétude. Mais, comme toujours, en arrière-plan, son cerveau était parcouru d’équations. _Il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais il ne le peut pas._ Sa bouche s’immobilisa dans une petite moue attristée. _Et ma présence aggrave les choses._

\- Je suis désolé, Hotch. Je suppose que regarder par la fenêtre de quelqu’un en plein milieu de la nuit n’est pas la décision la plus intelligente du monde. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. J’imagine que je l’ai fait malgré tout. Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé.

Avant qu’Aaron ne puisse répondre, Reid se tourna et retourna dans le hall, avec l’intention de récupérer son manteau, son écharpe… et s’en aller.

* * *

 

Depuis la cuisine, Rossi entendait le murmure de leurs voix, sans parvenir à comprendre les mots prononcés.

Il ne voulait pas l’admettre devant Reid, mais il commençait lui aussi à penser que quelque chose à propos du jeune génie perturbait Hotch, transformant son malaise en extrême anxiété. _C’est peut-être une expérience cruelle, mais les forcer à être ensemble pourrait nous donner quelque chose sur lequel travailler. J’espère simplement que cela n’aggravera pas la situation… pour l’un comme pour l’autre._

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas hésitants venir du hall, il se dépêcha afin d’intercepter celui des deux qui s’apprêtait à s’enfuir.

\- Reid ! Attend.

\- Pourquoi ?

Spencer tenta de se concentrer sur le fait de remettre ses vêtements afin de ne pas montrer combien il était blessé.

\- Il ne supporte pas ma présence, et n’arrive pas à me dire pourquoi.

\- Ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu restes.

Rossi attrapa l’arrière de la veste de Reid et la fit glisser de ses épaules étroites.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. J’ai besoin de toi ici.

Le jeune docteur n’était pas plus capable d’abandonner un coéquipier dans le besoin que ne l’était Hotch. Sa posture changea, son corps mince se tassant sur lui-même.

\- Je ne vois pas quel bien ma présence apporte. Quelque chose… je ne sais pas, le _bloque_. Et c’est pire lorsque je suis là, expliqua-t-il avec un regard particulièrement triste. Peut-être que cela s’arrangera avec le temps. Peut-être que, comme je l’ai dit, le fait de dormir aidera un peu.

\- Je n’y crois pas et toi non plus, contra Rossi d’une voix ferme et régulière. Je pense que ce qui a été fait à Hotch, quoi que ce soit, est insidieux. Cela s’installera plus profondément si nous ne le combattons pas ici et maintenant. Je pense que Peter Lewis est un génie, comme toi. Je vais amener l’homme qui est là à parler, et cela aiderait si j’avais un génie pour me seconder.

\- Il peut à peine prononcer deux mots quand je suis là !

\- C’est vrai, concéda Rossi en soutenant le regard troublé du plus jeune. Tu peux rester hors de vue. Il n’a même pas à savoir que tu es là. Mais écoute. Ecoute chacun de ses mots, et vois si tu peux comprendre où sont les connexions, ou peut-être les _déconnexions_. Trouve les empreintes laissées par Lewis, et suis-les, Reid… Pour Hotch.

Pendant quelques instants, Reid resta parfaitement immobile. Il haïssait cet unsub. Mais ce fut son amour pour Hotch qui l’emporta.

\- D’accord. Je reste.


	8. Enchevêtrés

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré l'aide de Reid, Rossi se dépêcha de tout mettre en place pour pouvoir revenir auprès de Hotch.

Il retourna rapidement dans la cuisine et en sortit avec une des chaises de bois courbé qui entourait ordinairement la table. Silencieusement, il la posa juste à coté de la porte donnant sur le salon, puis il murmura ses dernières instructions à Reid :

\- Voilà. Assieds-toi. Tu devrais pouvoir tout entendre.

\- Allez-vous dire à Hotch que je suis parti ?

En son cœur, blessé chaque fois que quelqu'un le repoussait, Spencer redoutait d'entendre son supérieur dire combien il était heureux que le plus jeune de ses agents ait quitté les lieux. Et pourtant, une part de lui l'attendait avec impatience ; il le garderait dans sa mémoire parfaite pour pouvoir l'en sortir de temps à l'autre et l'examiner en tant que preuve de son effrayante bizarrerie.

Rossi, profileur chevronné, s'en doutait. Il rejeta donc cette option avant qu'un commentaire fait involontairement par Hotch alors qu'il n'était pas lui-même puisse venir s'ajouter à l'arsenal d'autocritiques négatives du jeune docteur.

\- Non, je ne vais pas lui mentir avant de lui demander de faire précisément le contraire… de s'ouvrir pour nous laisser voir ce qui ne va pas.

_Et je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le laisser dire quelque chose sous l'influence de l'unsub qui puisse t'atteindre et te faire souffrir comme Aaron en souffre en ce moment. Ce serait offrir à Lewis une seconde cible._

\- Fait simplement en sorte que ta présence ne soit pas intrusive, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Pour Hotch. D'accord…

Avec un soupir, Reid s'assit sur la chaise.

\- Voilà, c'est ça, fit Rossi en lui serrant doucement l'épaule dans un geste à la fois destiné à le remercier et à le rassurer avant d'ajouter : allez, Mudge. Remettons-nous au travail.

Le chien et son maître retournèrent près de l'homme qui tremblait sur le canapé du salon, tandis que Reid se penchait en avant, l'oreille attentive au moindre mot que Hotch pourrait dire, avec l'espoir qu'un d'eux lui donnerait un indice sur le travail tordu réalisé par Peter Lewis.

 

* * *

 

\- Et bien, c'était un interlude intéressant, laissa tomber Rossi en reprenant sa place à coté de Hotch.

Mudgie l'imita, s'allongeant en travers des jambes de Hotch pour inspecter le bol de soupe au poulet posé sur la table basse.

\- Mudge… tes manières, s'il te plaît.

Le chien se recula lentement, montrant qu'il désapprouvait le gâchis de nourriture.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens bien ?

Dave passa la main dans le dos de son ami. Quand Hotch se pencha, croisa ses coudes sur ses genoux et acquiesça, Rossi continua :

\- Nous étions sur le point de parler. Alors, comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne ? Interview cognitive ? Association de mots ? Comment ?

\- Reid…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais dire que j'étais désolé, mais je… je n'ai pas pu.

Hotch tourna ses yeux torturés vers son aîné :

\- Il avait besoin de l'entendre, et je n'ai pas pu le lui dire.

\- Tu pourras le lui dire plus tard, commença-t-il avant de voir le regard tragique et implorant de Hotch qui en demandait davantage : Reid est toujours là. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux s'il restait en retrait pendant un moment, mais il est toujours là. Tu pourras lui parler plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est à moi que tu parles. Ou à Mudge, si tu préfères.

Hotch humidifia ses lèvres sèches.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, fit-il, et ses yeux se remplirent de frustration devant sa propre inaptitude.

\- D'accord. Reste calme, Aaron. Prends le temps de respirer, et va à ton propre rythme.

Rossi laissa sa main dans le dos du chef d'unité, entre ses omoplates, appuyant si peu qu'il le frôlait presque.

\- Commençons avec ce dont nous sommes certains, dit-il tandis que sa voix se faisait moins forte, frôlant le ronronnement hypnotique. Tu t'es rendu chez le docteur Regan.

Hotch cligna des yeux, et sa respiration se fit plus hachée.

\- Oui. Je suis allée chez elle.

\- Et… ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, hormis une respiration qui s'accélérait de plus en plus, Dave ajouta avec douceur :

\- Ne va pas trop vite. Avance pas par pas. Et respire. Tu es arrivé chez elle. Et après… ?

\- J'étais à l'intérieur.

A l'extérieur du salon, Reid fronça les sourcils et se pencha davantage vers la porte. _Quand Hotch fait quelque chose pas par pas, il ne laisse aucun détail de coté. Alors pourquoi dit-il déjà qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur ?_

\- Tu es à l'intérieur. Et puis ? demanda Rossi en gardant une voix douce, rassurante.

\- Je… C'est totalement confus… je ne me souviens pas.

Reid fronça encore plus les sourcils. _Non, ce n'est pas Hotch, ça. J'ai lu ses rapports. Il se souvient de tout. Presque comme moi, à la différence que, lui, il laisse les souvenirs s'estomper avec le temps._

De nouveau, Dave insista gentiment.

\- Alors passes à ce dont tu te souviens. Tu étais dans la maison, et… ?

\- Et… et le docteur était là. Elle était… en train d'attendre. De m'attendre, moi.

Hotch hoqueta, incapable d'empêcher son esprit d'afficher l'image de la femme se tranchant joyeusement la gorge juste… pour… lui.

\- Elle… elle… elle…

Il ne parvenait pas à le dire. Il envoya à Rossi un regard accablé de peine, avant de se détourner et enfouir son visage dans le cou de Mudgie.

Dave regarda les épaules d'Aaron se soulever en sanglots silencieux, et eut envie de briser quelque chose afin de relâcher sa frustration. Mais il se retint et appliqua le conseil qu'il donnait encore un instant auparavant : il respira lentement, régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que la pulsion de colère s'évanouisse. Il prit alors l'épaule de Hotch, sans toutefois le forcer à abandonner le confort de la fourrure du chien qui lui apportait un support inconditionnel.

\- Aaron… respire… tout va bien. Nous savons que le docteur Regan était morte quand tu es arrivé. Tu es arrivé trop tard, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Personne n'aurait pu arriver à temps pour…

Hotch s'arracha à la prise de Rossi, et tourna son regard pour le fixer avec des yeux grands ouverts de confusion.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Elle n'était pas morte, Rossi ! Je… j'ai vu… j'ai vu…

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire ?_

Désespéré, il lutta pour communiquer. S'il ne pouvait évoquer l'image elle-même, il tenterait de contourner le blocage présent dans son esprit. Il utiliserait des analogies, des similitudes… tracer des connexions.

Rossi attendait, perplexe et inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle n'était _pas_ morte. J'ai vu… vu… comme Reid ! Oh mon dieu ! Comme Reid ! Je l'ai vu !

Hotch se plia en deux, les bras autour de son ventre, essayant de se reprendre.

Dans le couloir, les yeux de Reid furent brusquement attirés par le porte-chapeau. Par l'écarlate fluide de son écharpe. Son esprit assembla le peu de chose que Hotch avait révélé et… il sut. Il ne pouvait expliquer le processus. Il s'agissait d'un de ces moments où son propre esprit l'effrayait. C'était comme puzzle dont les pièces s'assemblaient à une vitesse surnaturelle, glissant jusqu'à leur place comme si un poltergeist fou aux connaissances occultes dirigeait leur résolution.

Reid bondit de sa chaise.

Peu importait si, par sa faute, Hotch vomissait une nouvelle fois sur le tapis turque hors de prix de Rossi. S'il avait raison, c'était la clef qui ouvrirait son esprit ; qui soulèverait ce qui le bloquait pour laisser s'écouler ce qui restait du poison de Peter Lewis.

Reid tenta de ne pas penser au fait qu' ** _il_ ** soit la clef. _Voilà pourquoi c'est ma présence que Hotch ne peut tolérer._

_Voilà pourquoi ce qui vient va être si… si difficile. Et va faire mal._

_Et je ne sais pas où nous nous situerons après ça. Et si Hotch ne pouvait plus jamais se retrouver en ma présence ? Et si…_

Spencer stoppa les pensées qui ricochaient tel des lapins paniqués. Il n'y avait aucune place pour ce genre de pensées spéculatives.

Car Hotch en avait déjà plus qu'assez à lui seul.


	9. Double terreur, double plaisir

Reid bondit de sa chaise.

Il attrapa l'écharpe rouge qui pendait du porte-chapeau, la roula en un tas aussi petit que possible, puis le glissa dans la ceinture arrière de son pantalon. Il rabattit alors sa chemise par-dessus afin de le cacher. _Mon dieu, j'espère que j'ai raison !_

Le cœur battant, il entra d'un pas rapide dans le salon, surprenant Rossi et Mudge. Hotch, lui, était revenu dans la position qui lui permettait le plus de se cacher : penché en avant, quasiment plié en deux, le visage dans ses mains aux doigts écartés.

Avant que Rossi ne puisse commenter ou émettre une objection, Reid poussa la table basse en arrière afin de se donner suffisamment d'espace pour confronter directement Hotch. Le mouvement de la table fit déborder la soupe désormais tiède, dont une partie alla se répandre sur le meuble. Les priorités de Mudgie changèrent ; il abandonna sa place aux cotés du Chef d'Unité et suivit plutôt le déplacement tentateur de la soupe renversée. Le chien fut un peu contrarié quand Reid le poussa lui aussi de coté.

Spencer s'accroupit sur un genou directement devant Hotch, les mettant ainsi face à face. Du moins, cela aurait été le cas si Aaron ne couvrait pas son visage de ses mains. Reid jeta alors un œil vers Rossi. L'expression perplexe de ce dernier ne rassurait en rien Spencer quant à la justesse du chemin sur lequel il s'engageait. Il faisait cependant suffisamment confiance à son intellect pour croire qu'il faisait le bon choix. _De plus, il n'y a aucune autre alternative, et c'est de la cruauté pure et simple que d'abandonner Hotch dans le terrain de jeu mental construit par Peter Lewis._

Reid attrapa fermement les poignets de Hotch et le força à les baisser, l'obligeant ainsi à regarder face à lui… droit vers les yeux ambrés et inquiets de son plus jeune agent. Ceux d'Aaron s'écarquillèrent pendant un instant, puis il les ferma brusquement, comme un enfant persuadé que fermer les yeux a le pouvoir de rendre invisible.

Spencer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Regardez-moi, Hotch ! Regardez-moi !

Il attrapa les épaules du Chef d'Unité, et souligna ses ordres d'une secousse.

\- Fiston…

La voix de Rossi avait un ton de mise en garde. _Fais attention où tu vas. Nous ne savons pas comment les chemins de son esprits ont été altérés… où à quoi ils mènent…_ Il était possible que l'unsub ait piégé son esprit. Et ils ignoraient quel pouvait être le déclencheur. Ou quel serait le résultat, après avoir pressé la détente.

Reid ne quitta par Hotch des yeux en lui répondant :

\- Non, Rossi. Lewis a pénétré son esprit et trouvé ses peurs, mais il était pressé. Il savait que son temps était compté… que nous étions déjà en chemin. Alors il n'est pas allé aussi profondément qu'il aurait pu.

Le jeune docteur lança un rapide coup d'œil à son collègue, mais retourna son attention vers Aaron dès qu'il vit la compréhension s'afficher sur le visage de Dave.

\- Il a prit le plus récent des traumatismes qu'il ait pu trouver… et c'était moi. C'est bien cela, Hotch ? C'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il vous a ramené au Texas ? C'est ça ? HOTCH, REGARDEZ-MOI !

Les paupières de Hotch tressaillirent et s'entrouvrirent à peine. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres se serrèrent, présage de larmes. C'était là tout ce dont Spencer avait besoin. Pour un homme tel que Hotch, qui essayait avec une application sans faille de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, les signaux de stress apparents qu'il ne pouvait contenir étaient des panneaux directionnels pointant directement sur ses blessures… indiquant que le jeune génie était sur la bonne voie.

Reid envoya une prière silencieuse a un dieu dont il remettait l'existence en question, tout en espérant qu'il l'écoutait…

… et sortit l'écharpe couleur sang de sa cachette.

Il la déploya dans toute sa sanglante longueur devant les yeux horrifiés de Hotch. Des yeux qui semblaient à présents incapables de se fermer ou se détourner. Des yeux qui s'attachaient au symbole du traumatisme que Lewis avait déterré pendant la courte période de temps passé à errer dans la psyché d'Aaron. A interroger un homme sous l'influence de la drogue. A le ramener en arrière, sans avoir le luxe de plonger plus profondément que quelques années dans le passé. A trouver, dans une véritable chaîne de montagne d'affaires oppressantes, le pic de peur chauffé à blanc.

Avec la dextérité expérimentée d'un magicien, Reid enroula la bande de tissu autour de son cou, tout en continuant de scruter intensément le visage de Hotch.

\- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas Hotch ? C'est ce qu'il vous a fait voir. Encore, et encore, et encore, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez dit que le docteur Regan vous attendait. Qu'elle s'est égorgée elle-même et s'est vidée de son sang devant vous. Mais, Hotch, elle était déjà morte avant que vous n'arriviez.

 

* * *

 

En arrière-plan, Rossi voyait les pièces du puzzle sur lequel travaillait Reid ; il avait une vision globale de l'image qu'il en tirait. Et les souvenirs d'une conversion avec Morgan lui revinrent, donnant encore plus de crédit à la théorie de Spencer… ajoutant une autre face au travail de Lewis, le rendant multidimensionnel. Transformant le portrait de ses terreurs en sculpture.

Ils parlaient devant la machine à café, peu après que Rossi soit revenu de sa retraite. Derek lui détaillait certaines de leurs plus récentes affaires.

Ils étaient dans l'Oregon, à Portland. Un psychiatre utilisait les peurs de ses patients afin de conduire des expériences tordues. Il les faisait littéralement mourir de peur en se servant de leurs phobies.

Finalement découvert, l'unsub avait pris la fuite et Morgan et Hotch l'avaient poursuivi sur le toit de l'immeuble. Aaron, qui se trouvait une volée de marche en dessous de lui, avait tenté de le convaincre de ne pas sauter. Sans succès. Cependant, juste avant de sauter, le psychiatre avait donné à Hotch un dernier diagnostique : votre plus grande peur, c'est de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde.

Le chef d'unité l'avait balayé d'un revers de main. Néanmoins… c'était la vérité.

Aaron se reprochait chaque échec. Même quand ce n'était pas sa faute, il s'en rendait responsable. Et chaque victime, chaque vie détruite ou perdue, frappait son âme en plein cœur.

\- …vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde…

Peter Lewis avait combiné l'horreur de voir Reid avec une balle dans le cou, se vidant de son sang dans la rue sale et déserte, avec la phobie d'un parfait leader… de ne pas pouvoir sauver les morts et mourants.

_Ce doit être ça ! Reid a assemblé tous les morceaux, et ce **doit** être ça !_

Il avait presque raison. Mais pas complètement.

Et le cri de terreur de Hotch mit fin à toute spéculation supplémentaire.


	10. Effondrement

\- Peur… peur… peur…

Après son cri guttural, Hotch prononçait ces mots dans un gémissement grave, ramassé sur lui-même, l’air aussi honteux que terrifié.

Cela l’anéantissait de le dire. Toutefois, il ne pouvait faire mieux pour expliquer ce qui n’allait pas. Le petit animal enfermé au fond de son cerveau se jetait en avant, encore et encore, incapable de vaincre les barreaux qui le retenaient mais prêt à mourir en essayant.

\- Je sais, je sais… moi aussi j’ai peur !

Reid espérait qu’entendre qu’il n’était pas seul dans sa terreur relâcherait suffisamment les liens imposés par Lewis pour permettre à Hotch de se libérer une fois pour toute.

Ce n’était cependant pas qu’un subterfuge. Spencer était honnête. Au-delà de son intellect flamboyant, il restait étonnement candide. Cette sensibilité le rendait notamment vulnérable face aux œuvres de son imagination fertile. Sa mémoire eidétique lui fournissait une base conséquente pour de terribles créations. Les cauchemars étaient les compagnons réguliers de ses nuits.

A présent, il souhaitait utiliser ce qui perturbait son esprit pour créer un havre où Hotch tomberait en toute sécurité.

\- Moi aussi j’ai peur, Hotch. Souvent ! Et je fais également des cauchemars. Vous n’êtes pas le seul !

Il envoya à Rossi un regard implorant, que l’autre agent compris. Il s’approcha, et d’un ton sincère et insistant, il ajouta sa propre confession :

\- Je suis effrayé à chaque nouvelle affaire, Aaron. Bon sang, quelque chose n’irait vraiment pas chez toi si tu n’avais pas peur.

Hotch referma ses poings dans ses cheveux, et se balança d’avant en arrière, frustré d’être incapable de s’expliquer.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. C’est différent… c’est pire.

Ils se trouvaient face à une barrière mentale. Rossi songea que ce pourrait être le bon moment pour revenir à la description pas à pas de ce que le Chef d’Unité avait vécu chez la malheureuse docteur Regan. Les mots de Hotch sortaient plus aisément, en dépit de son évidente contrariété.

\- Aaron, après ta rencontre avec Regan, que s’est-il passé ? Que te rappelles-tu après ça ?

Hotch continua de se balancer, comme s’il essayait de se réconforter lui-même.

\- Il… il est venu pour moi. Et je me suis battu, Dave ! s’exclama-t-il en tournant un regard tragique vers Rossi. Je te l’ai dit. Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces et… et… ça n’a eu aucune importance. Il… _Il m’a fait voir des choses_!

Ces derniers mots ne furent qu’un gémissement étouffé. Au son de ce profond désespoir, la respiration de Reid se coupa, et le cœur de Rossi manqua un battement.

\- Doucement, Aaron. Il est venu à toi. Tu t’es battu. Il a gagné. Qu’est-il arrivé quand Lewis a gagné ? Peux-tu nous le dire ?

Hotch cessa de se balancer. Plié en deux, ses poings quittèrent ses cheveux pour aller se presser contre ses oreilles, et tenter d’arrêter la voix pressante et insidieuse qu’il pouvait toujours entendre.

\- Il m’a parlé. Sans s’arrêter. Encore et encore.

Rien ne pouvait décrire cette torture à ses collègues. Rien ne pouvait leur faire ressentir la manière dont chaque mot tombait dans ses oreilles tel du plomb chaud, ardent et crépitant, creusant profondément sa route dans son cerveau.

Hotch se tut un instant. Il se redressa légèrement de sa posture défensive, et ajouta :

\- Et vous êtes arrivé. Mon équipe.

Il fixa Reid d’un regard affligé.

\- Tu as été le premier à mourir. Je savais que tu serais le premier. Et tu l’as été.

Reid lutta pour regarder au-delà de l’expression d’incommensurable tristesse de son supérieur.

\- Mais je ne suis pas mort, Hotch. C’était un mensonge. Il a découvert ce qui s’est passé au Texas et l’a utilisé contre vous, mais ce n’était pas réel. Vous le savez.

Les yeux d’Aaron devinrent vitreux. Il revoyait à nouveau la scène. Il continua dans un murmure horrifié, presque inaudible :

\- Je savais que tu étais mort… que tu partirais en premier. Puis Dave. Puis Morgan.

Il leva une main jusqu’à son cou en voyant le sang fantomatique des fantomatiques blessures de ses coéquipiers.

\- Il a tiré sur vous trois… morts… tous morts…

La voix calme de Rossi vint recouvrir celle de Hotch :

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas morts. Peter Lewis a pris tes pires peur et te les a montré. La perte de ton équipe n’était qu’…

\- Attendez ! l’interrompit Reid.

Hotch semblait perdu dans sa propre imagination et ne les écoutait probablement plus.

\- Rossi, ce n’est pas le fait de nous perdre qui le met dans cet état.

Dave tourna un regard perplexe vers son jeune collègue :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que bien sûr c’est quelque chose dont il s’inquiète et dont il a peur, mais… vous ne voyez pas ? Les premiers à mourir ont été les éléments masculins de l’équipe… ceux auxquels Hotch peut le plus s’identifier.

La voix de Reid diminua, et il confia à voix basse :

\- Rossi, je pense que Hotch a surtout peur pour lui-même. Et je pense qu’il se hait pour ça. C’est pour cette raison qu’il ne peut franchir le blocage. C’est pour cette raison qu’il ne parvient pas à nous le dire.

Rossi et Reid tournèrent leurs regards vers leur leader. Ses yeux étaient fermés ; il essayait à nouveau de se cacher en se repliant sur lui-même. _Je ne peux pas vous voir, alors vous ne pouvez pas me voir… Je ne suis pas là… Vous ne pouvez pas me voir… Je ne suis pas là…_

Néanmoins, ses amis ne comptaient pas le laisser faire.

\- C’est ça, Aaron ? demanda Dave sans la moindre trace de jugement dans la voix. Tu as peur de mourir ?

Les rouages se mirent à tourner à une vitesse vertigineuse dans l’esprit de Reid.

\- Attendez… Hotch, c’est qu’on vous tire dans la gorge, c’est ça ?! C’est ce que vous ne supportez pas. L’idée qu’on vous tire dessus comme ça m’est arrivé !

La réticence, la culpabilité et la honte impreignaient le moindre mouvement du chef d’unité. Tout en ayant l’impression que la main de Lewis le tirait dans l’autre direction, il se força à regarder les yeux de son plus jeune agent.

Il acquiesça. Une fois.

Et les barrières s’effondrèrent.


	11. Primitif

Terrible vision que celle d’un homme qui s’effondre.

Tout particulièrement un homme que vous respectez, et, même, que vous aimez. Tout particulièrement un homme aussi indépendant qu’Aaron Hotchner. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le Chef d’Unité ne pouvait arrêter de dire le seul mot décrivant pleinement son identité et son monde, à présent que ses peurs avaient été exposées… à présent que tout le monde savait de quoi il était _vraiment_ fait.

\- Lâche… lâche… lâche… lâche… lâche…

Il aurait pu continuer à psalmodier cet horrible sobriquet éternellement. Jusqu’à ce que la fatigue l’emporte. Jusqu’à ce que sa voix se brise. Jusqu’à la fin des temps. Cependant, si Hotch pensait le mériter, Rossi et Reid refusaient de voir leur leader rester sous les projecteurs factices mis en place par Peter Lewis.

\- Aaron, _ARRÊTE ÇA_  ! ordonna Rossi en attrapant ses épaules voûtées avec une force sauvage. ARRÊTE ÇA ! Tout de suite, Aaron, _ARRÊTE CA !_

Hotch s’enferma dans un silence chargé de soubresauts, mais ses yeux hantés et sa respiration irrégulière indiquaient à ses collègues que la litanie continuait dans sa tête. Elle avait été implantée par un expert. Un génie.

\- Reid, tu connais une astuce ? Un moyen de rapidement arrêter ça ? Il est en train de se battre, mais c’est la bataille la plus injuste qu’il m’ait été donné de voir. Qu’est-ce que cet enfoiré lui a fait ?

Spencer secoua lentement la tête, incrédule.

\- Je n’en suis pas sûr. Mais si Hotch se bat contre ce que Lewis lui a fait, alors j’ai tout lieu de penser qu’il serait prêt à nous laisser l’aider. Il ne sait simplement pas ce dont il a besoin.

\- Nous nous plus, gamin, souleva Rossi.

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir… laissez-moi réfléchir…

Reid se mordilla les lèvres, équations et scénarios défilant dans son esprit tandis qu’il mettait de coté ceux qui se révélaient non viables.

_ Réfléchis ! La méthode ordinaire pour travailler sur un problème mental impliquerait des années de psychothérapie. Mais il s’agit là de problèmes mettant aussi des années à se créer. Cela a été implanté dans l’esprit de Hotch en utilisant de la drogue et des mots. Alors… Alors… _

La vision d’anciens camarades de classes expérimentant des drogues récréatives lui traversa l’esprit. Il revoyait leurs amis leur faire faire les cent pas dans les couloirs des résidences et essayer d’en combattre les effets. Il avait eu ses doutes concernant l’utilité d’une telle méthode, à l’époque, mais…

_ Alors l’équivalent, faire faire les cent pas à son esprit, amènerait Hotch à… quoi ? ... suivre un chemin ? La logique ? Peut-être qu’en arrivant à le faire se concentrer sur une série de pas menant à une conclusion logique… ?OU… peut-être qu’en arrivant à suivre le chemin tracé par Lewis… Il doit y avoir un point de départ. Je pensais qu’il s’agissait du Texas, seulement ce n’était qu’une étape. Donc Hotch pense être lâche. Est-ce le point de départ ? C’est impossible, sinon le fait de l’avoir mis en lumière l’aurait soulagé. _

Reid observa Rossi envelopper les épaules du Chef d’Unité de ses bras, le rapprochant de lui, tentant d’apaiser les blessures profondes de son âme par un réconfort de surface.

C’était boiteux, au mieux, mais dans l’urgence du moment c’était la seule conclusion à laquelle Reid pouvait parvenir. Plus il y pensait… ce qui ne lui demandait que quelques microsecondes… plus il pensait que raisonner avec Hotch, entendre ses réponses, les amènerait vers quelque chose ressemblant à un interrupteur installé par l’unsub.

\- Rossi, il faut lui parler. Ou, plutôt, _l’amener_ à parler.

Dave laissa échapper un petit soupir de frustration.

\- C’est ce que j’ai essayé de faire toute la nuit. Mais tu vois ce que cela donne… il faut lui arracher les mots de la gorge rien que pour savoir ce qui s’est passé.

\- C’est ça, pourtant. Rien de ce qu’il nous a dit n’est réellement arrivé. Le docteur Regan ne s’est pas tuée devant lui. Lewis a créé cette vision pour l’atteindre, affaiblir ses défenses afin de pouvoir creuser plus profondément et atteindre ses pires peurs.

Rossi laissa son menton se poser sur la tête penchée en avant d’Aaron, tout en le serrant davantage contre lui.

\- Pour moi, voir le docteur Regan se faire ça à quelques pas de lui sans pouvoir l’arrêter… la sauver… c’ _est_ une des pires peur de Hotch. « Ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde, » murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

\- D’accord, d’accord, acquiesça Reid, les sourcils froncés dans une profonde concentration. Alors il a eu accès à plus d’une de ses peurs. Et il les a liées ensemble afin de former ce qui ressemble à une tapisserie impénétrable. Donc… nous savons qu’il a peur de nous perdre, nous son équipe. Et…

Il jeta un regard vers Rossi et continua :

\- Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Et il a peur d’être blessé comme je l’ai été… Mais…

Le jeune génie secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ? A quoi penses-tu, Reid ?

\- Il y a quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qui relie le tout ensemble… ce qui signifie que ce doit être quelque chose de très profond. Primitif… donc quelque chose que nous partageons tous… l’humanité entière, je pense…

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus distante alors qu’il suivait ses propres pensées, en essayant de mettre des mots sur les pas de géants de son esprit qui assemblait et interprétait des milliers d’informations et de connaissances éparpillées acquises tout au long de sa vie.

Rossi sut quand le moment de la révélation arriva. Il vit les traits de Reid se relâcher, ses yeux se fixer sur un élément lointain. Dave amena encore davantage Hotch contre lui et retint sa respiration, attendant que cette remarquable mécanique termine son voyage et résolve une énigme humaine.

* * *

Le cerveau de Reid cessa de chercher ailleurs, et plongea dans ses propres expériences. _Une peur primitive si basique que nous la partageons tous… liée au fait de me faire blesser par balle… de lui-même se faire blesser par balle …_

Et là, il comprit. Une fois de plus les pièces tombèrent avec un bruit de ferraille et formèrent une solution cohérente.

Reid sentit à nouveau la balle le toucher. Il sentit son corps perdre en tension, ses muscles se relâcher. Il sentit la chaleur du liquide jaillissant de sa blessure. Il vit le monde ternir, s’estomper, devenir trouble. Cela était arrivé si rapidement qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’avoir peur ; seulement celui de faire l’expérience de la différence entre la vie et l’approche de la mort. _Ce n’était pas si terrible. Je pensais que me faire tirer dessus serait bien pire. Mais ce n’était pas aussi terrible que… qu’être prisonnier avec Tobias Hankel ! Parce que, ça, ça avait été **douloureux**  ! Les coups contre la plante de mes pieds faisaient bien plus mal que la blessure par balle ! Avec une blessure aussi grave, le mécanisme de défense du corps se met en route. La douleur est atténuée par le choc. La mort n’est pas si effrayante… c’est le processus de mort… la douleur qui l’accompagne, que nous redoutons tous._

\- Rossi, ce n’est pas la peur de la mort. C’est la peur de la douleur !

Il se baissa, et leva le menton de Hotch d’un geste doux, plongeant les yeux dans ceux de son supérieur, tourmentés.

\- Il s’agit bien de cela, n’est-ce pas ? C’est la raison pour laquelle vous vous forcez à ressentir de la douleur même quand ce n’est pas nécessaire, c’est pour vous prouver à vous-même que vous êtes capable d’y faire face. Quand vous vous êtes blessé à la tête pendant cette course poursuite, vous refusiez de prendre seulement une aspirine. Vous laissez la douleur exister afin de pouvoir vous dire que vous la combattez. Vous n’êtes pas masochiste, vous essayez de vaincre votre plus grande peur en vous y exposant. C’est bien cela, Hotch ? C’est une directive biologique qui nous programme à éviter la douleur, à la craindre. C’est bien cela ? Vous avez peur de la douleur ?

Ce fut comme regarder un ballon se dégonfler. La peine, le stress, la lutte, disparurent. Quelque chose se relâcha en Hotch, et le libéra.

\- O-oui. Oui. Oui.

Tout en prononçant les mots dans un halètement, Aaron sentit quelque chose de sombre et lourd… se lever et disparaître. Il s’abandonna dans l’étreinte de Rossi.

Soulagé, le vieil agent soutint son ami et se tourna vers Reid avec une expression de gratitude.

Reid ne partageait cependant pas ce soulagement. Il avait le sentiment que la bataille n’était pas encore gagnée…


	12. Une aube sombre

Rossi s'autorisa un moment de joie.

Les yeux fermés, il berça son meilleur ami en murmurant des mots d'encouragement et de réconfort.

\- C'est terminé, Aaron. Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu es simplement humain. C'est terminé. Voilà c'est ça…

Dave essaya de ne pas remarquer le moment où Hotch se tendit, contestation musculaire face à l'optimisme de son ainé.

Au plus profond de lui, Aaron se sentait toujours effrayé, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de terreur différente. Une qui pourrait le suivre pour le reste de sa vie. Attendant derrière chaque recoin. Se moquant de sa vulnérabilité.

Cela avait été si _facile_ de le transformer. Cela n'avait pas demandé beaucoup de temps non plus. Peter Lewis était le nouveau croque-mitaine des environs, caché sous le lit de Hotch, jetant un coup d'œil par la porte du placard, la nuit, et attendant de bondir depuis les recoins les plus sombres. Et parce que Lewis n'avait pas obligé les agents qui l'avaient arrêté à le tuer, il restait le talon d'Achilles de Hotch. Car même s'il se trouvait en prison, la connaissance du moyen de réécrire toute la personnalité du Chef d'Unité du BAU vivait avec lui.

Hotch ferma les yeux et le vit jubiler dans sa cellule. Tout le monde sait que mettre quelqu'un en prison ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir contacter l'extérieur, de trouver des moyens de perpétrer ses projets favoris. En supposant qu'il _ait_ de tels projets. Tout ce qu'il lui faudrait serait quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ou quelqu'un qui _sortait_ , et qui voudrait porter un grand coup au leader du BAU.

Hotch ne manquait pas d'ennemis. C'était là le témoignage de son efficacité et de sa longue carrière. A présent, ses émotions malmenées laissaient libre cours à son imagination. Il voyait le visage de Lewis murmurer avec un grand sourire, murmurer, murmurer de la même manière insidieuse que lorsqu'il envahissait la psyché de Hotch. Seulement, cette fois, il transmettait sa recette pour prendre le contrôle d'un esprit. Une concoction particulière ayant fait ses preuves contre le cerveau d'Aaron Hotchner. Il fallait peut-être être un génie pour inventer le procédé, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en être un pour suivre la recette une fois qu'elle était décrite étape par étape. La répliquer ne demandait qu'une détermination tenace.

Et il y avait foison de copieurs potentiels prêts à être recrutés par Lewis.

Hotch enfouit son visage contre Rossi et le laissa le supporter.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois où il se sentait réellement en sécurité dans un monde où l'intelligence de Lewis et le murmure de sa voix pouvaient l'atteindre et le lacérer* à volonté.

 

* * *

 

Des nuances de nacres zébraient le ciel.

\- Nous sommes « demain ».

Reid regardait, à travers la fenêtre, les nuages gris et pêche surplombant Quantico. Quelque part, cela semblait étrange que le temps ait continué de passer pendant qu'ils se battaient pour le bien-être mental de Hotch. Et il semblait aussi étrangement approprié que les ténèbres se lèvent en cet instant.

Quelles que soient les différentes émotions sous-jacentes qu'ils puissent ressentir, les trois agents partageaient une grande fatigue.

\- Merci, Reid. Merci d'avoir persévéré, et d'en être venu à bout. Je pense que ça va aller à présent, soupira Rossi, soulagé, tout en gardant un bras protecteur autour de Hotch.

Les lèvres de Spencer se tordirent en une moue révélatrice.

\- Je suis assez fatigué. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire beaucoup plus à ce point, alors je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous me raccompagnez, Rossi ?

Il s'agissait d'un moyen maladroit de lui demander s'ils pouvaient parler en privé, mais Reid était trop épuisé pour songer à une méthode plus subtile d'amener Rossi hors de portée des oreilles de Hotch.

\- Bien sûr… bien sûr…

Rossi relâcha son étreinte sur Aaron, et laissa ses doigts glisser dans son dos pendant quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer de la présence de son ami. Et pour retarder le moment de se lever. Dave n'était en effet ni assez épuisé ni suffisamment aveuglé par l'espoir qu'Aaron soit complètement guéri au point de ne pas remarquer l'inquiétude dans la voix de Reid. Il ne fit toutefois aucune remarque jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall et se tiennent devant la porte d'entrée.

\- D'accord gamin, crache le morceau. Qu'y-a-t-il d'autre ?

Reid prit une profonde inspiration et ferma un instant ses yeux las, rassemblant ses pensées… et ses inquiétudes.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment, mais je continue de penser que ce n'est pas terminé. Comme si nous avions percé la surface du problème, mais que l'intérieur, visqueux, démoniaque, restait là à attendre que nous y goûtions… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

En dépit de la gravité de la situation, Rossi ne put retenir un sourire narquois.

\- Tu dois vraiment être fatigué, Reid. Tu deviens indéniablement poétique.

\- Nan, j'ai seulement faim.

A présent l'urgence de la crise passée, le jeune génie pouvait quasiment sentir son estomac s'enrouler autour de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Mais il y a plus que ça, Rossi. Seulement, je… je ne sais pas exactement ce dont il s'agit, mais…

Il marqua une pause, frotta d'une main son visage en manque de sommeil, et sentit une légère rugosité qui lui indiqua que l'heure à laquelle il se rasait habituellement était passée.

\- Je pense que c'est comme un TSPT. Nous avons trouvé l'événement que Lewis a utilisé pour faire dérailler l'esprit de Hotch, mais…

Il haussa les épaules, le regard démoralisé.

\- C'est comme si nous pouvions dire à Hotch quel est le problème, qu'il pouvait le voir, le comprendre, mais…

\- Mais dans son cœur, il ne le _ressent_ pas, soupira Rossi. Il se reproche toujours de ne pas avoir pu sauver le docteur Regan. Il se considère toujours comme faible d'avoir été horrifié devant ta blessure au Texas. Il pense toujours que craindre la douleur est synonyme de lâcheté.

\- Oui, confirma Reid en caressant l'écharpe rouge-sang toujours enroulée autour de son cou. Nous avons trouvé la bombe et l'avons désamorcée, mais elle se trouve toujours en lui.

Il tourna un regard lugubre vers Rossi, et lui demanda :

\- Alors que fait-on maintenant ?

\- On va dormir, répondit Rossi en haussant les épaules. On se restaure et on se ressaisit. Et ensuite… ce sera au jour le jour, ou pas à pas… selon ce qui se présente.

Le sourire qu'il afficha était celui que les frères d'armes s'échangeaient dans la tranchée alors que les coups pleuvaient autour d'eux.

_Je ne sais pas si on s'en sortira vivant… mais je suis heureux que tu sois à mes cotés._

 

* * *

 

Reid, Rossi et Hotch ne furent pas les seuls à passer une nuit blanche.

Morgan avait terminé cette troublante journée en rendant visite à Garcia. Si l'analyste technique connaissait l'essentiel de ce qui s'était passé au Maryland, elle en ignorait les détails. Comme d'habitude, elle comptait donc sur son Dieu en Chocolat pour les obtenir. Alors qu'elle était lovée sur son canapé, Derek lui racontait comment ils avaient retrouvé Hotch avec un unsub suffisant, narquois. Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Mais il ira bien n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous avez attrapé ce type, et Mon Capitaine redeviendra lui-même et brandira l'épée à nouveau après s'être reposé, non ? Derek ? Il va s'en remettre, hein ?

Le besoin d'effleurer le monde idéaliste remplie de licornes et d'arc-en-ciel de Garcia comptait pour beaucoup dans l'affection que Morgan lui portait. Son point de vue sur le monde, fantasque, haut en couleur et étincelant de lumière, compensait la noirceur du sien. Il lui était plus facile de se défaire de l'horreur des affaires qui le poursuivait, qui s'accrochait à lui, après avoir repris contact avec sa Princesse.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Et il ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas à Penelope.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma belle, dit-il en fixant la tasse de chocolat qu'elle lui avait faite. Je n'avais jamais vu le Grand Chef comme ça. On aurait dit un enfant. Sans défense. Terrifié. Je ne sais pas…

\- Mais… mais c'est seulement à cause de la drogue que ce docteur Demento maléfique a utilisé sur lui, pas vrai ? Elle va disparaître, et…

Garcia vit l'expression sombre de Morgan, et se redressa.

\- Ella _va_ disparaître, hein ? C'est ce que font les drogues ! Elles… elles voyagent dans l'organisme et elles disparaissent !

Morgan se sentit horriblement mal de ne pas être en mesure de la rassurer.

Au final, il la quitta comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait : en laissant sa lumière consumée par ses ténèbres. C'était supposé être le contraire.

Il rentra chez lui, se lava, puis s'assit en compagnie de son chien, Clooney, pour le reste de la nuit. Il posa son téléphone sur la table en face de lui, avec l'intention d'attendre une heure décente pour appeler Rossi et prendre des nouvelles de Hotch.

Il s'assoupit à l'aube et rêva de Peter Lewis qui le raillait avec vantardise… « _Vous ne savez pas ce que je lui ai fait…_ »

Morgan fut brusquement réveillé par son téléphone qui affichait le nom de Rossi.

Avant même d'entendre sa voix, Morgan rassembla son courage.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *il s’agissait là encore du verbe anglais « scratch », renvoyant au monstre créé par Lewis.


	13. Détonation

\- Hé, Rossi. Vous êtes matinal, remarqua Morgan en parvenant à peine à réprimer un bâillement… et l’inquiétude sous-jacente de sa voix. Comment va Hotch ?

\- Nous sommes restés debout toute la nuit. Si nous n’allons pas nous coucher nous allons nous endormir sur place, commenta Rossi avant de prendre une grande inspiration et ajouter : Reid est passé. Il a fichu une sacrée trouille à Hotch, mais au final ça s’est avéré bénéfique. En quelques sortes.

\- Comment ? Je pensais qu’il avait eu assez de frayeur pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Eh bien…

Rossi lui expliqua alors le déroulement de la nuit.

Morgan but ses paroles. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été là, bien qu’il ignore comment sa présence aurait pu faire une différence. Quand son aîné eut terminé, Derek ressentit une certaine absence de résolution à la fin du récit et il posa approximativement la même question que Reid :

\- Et maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ensuite ?

Le soupir de Dave lui parvint, communiquant son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Et Reid avait quand même raison plus tôt, quand il disait que le sommeil aide à la guérison mentale et émotionnelle. On verra comment Hotch se porte après s’être reposé.

Il raccrocha alors, laissant Morgan seul avec ses pensées.

 

* * *

 

Ce qu’il y avait, avec Derek Morgan, c’est que bien qu’il soit un homme intelligent et assidu, sa relation à ses émotions était plus forte et plus directe que chez la plupart de gens. Là où Reid se reposerait sur l’intellect pour régler des problèmes, Morgan serait toujours conscient des émotions présentes derrière le raisonnement. Parfois, il devait faire un effort pour les dominer.

Peu de temps après la fin de sa conversation avec Rossi, la colère commença à bouillonner lentement au plus profond de lui.

Il ne parvenait pas à faire partir l’image de Peter Lewis de son esprit. La vision de l’unsub accroupi dans un placard, tapi dans l’ombre comme un lâche, ne voulait pas le quitter. _Et il a fait germer l’idée de lâcheté en **Hotch**?_ Il ne pouvait tolérer cette idée. Morgan aimait son supérieur comme un frère. Le Chef d’Unité était une des rares personnes en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Et cela le tuait de savoir qu’il n’était pas là pour soutenir son frère.

Il voulait arracher la tête de Lewis. Il voulait arracher de son visage le sourire suffisant et moqueur qu’il avait lancé à Hotch comme pour un ultime tourment.

Morgan s’allongea sur son canapé, mais la rage l’empêchait de dormir. Il passa un bras autour de Clooney, réconforté par la capacité du chien à s’adapter à son humeur et fournir la compagnie qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il tourna la tête et croisa les intelligents yeux marron de son animal.

\- J’aimerais pouvoir donner à Hotch une part de ce que je ressens maintenant, Cloon. Il n’aurait pas peur. Il arracherait la gorge de cet enfoiré avec les dents.

Clooney posa son museau sur le coussin du canapé, à quelques centimètres du visage de Morgan. C’était inhabituel que l’animal soutienne ainsi son regard. Quelque chose se tut alors au fond de lui. Il ressentait toujours les pics de colère, mais son esprit rationnel perçait par les espaces de calme créés par la présence de Clooney.

Les lèvres de Morgan commencèrent à s’étirer, et un sourire un brin malveillant apparut.

_C’est ça. Hotch est aussi alpha qu’il est possible de l’être. Une des choses que j’apprécie chez lui. Une des raisons qui font que je le laisse me donner des ordres sans que cela ne me pose problème. Il a cette même fureur en lui. Tout ce que j’ai besoin de faire, c’est la déclencher. J’espère simplement que je ne vais pas pousser le mauvais bouton, et faire exploser à la place la bombe logée dans son esprit._

 

* * *

 

Se reposant sur cette note d’espoir, Morgan fut finalement capable de dormir. Mais la soif de mettre son plan à exécution le réveilla après seulement quelques heures. Cela lui suffit pourtant ; il était plein d’énergie et d’anticipation.

Avant tout, il appela Garcia.

\- Princesse ! Peux-tu me dire où ils ont envoyé Peter Lewis ? Et s’ils comptent le transférer dans les jours à venir ?

\- Je…euh...oh…Je… un instant !

Il put entendre le bruit lointain d’un ordinateur précipitamment ouvert, et mit à profit le temps d’attente pour préparer un café fort, et remercier Clooney pour son rôle de source d’inspiration en lui donnant une saucisse du déjeuner. 

\- Je…, euh… P-Peter Lewis est en prison au Maryland et pour le moment il va y rester, répondit Penelope, essoufflée, une fois de retour. P-Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, mon Addiction Sucrée ? Est-ce que Mon Suzerain va bien ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- Hotch est dans un moment difficile, Princesse. Mais je voudrais tenter quelque chose.

Puis, bien qu’il sache qu’il devait donner l’impression de vouloir se débarrasser d’elle au plus vite, et qu’il déteste cette idée, il ajouta :

\- Il faut que j’y aille. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Et au boss aussi.

\- B-Bonne chance… fit-elle, prise de court.

Ses mots ne rencontrèrent que le vide d’une connexion déjà coupée.

 

* * *

 

Hotch succomba à l’inconscience plus qu’il ne s’endormit.

Son esprit malmené rampa dans une fissure, s’y roula en boule et se perdit dans un labyrinthe d’incertitude et de questions. Les cauchemars l’expulsèrent des profondeurs à plusieurs reprises. Ce ne fut pas une pause réparatrice.

L’ascension finale depuis son pseudo-sommeil se fit au son du cri qui déchira sa gorge suite aux images vivaces de cous expulsant leurs dernières gouttes de sang dans un monde indifférent.

Quand il reprit réellement conscience, ce fut pour découvrir qu’il se trouvait à nouveau entre les bras de Rossi. Les mots que prononçait ce dernier tombaient autour de lui, crépitant comme une pluie réconfortante.

\- Aaron… Aaron… Réveille-toi Aaron. C’est un rêve. Juste un rêve. Tu es en sécurité… tu es en sécurité… tu es en sécurité… Réveille-toi, Aaron… Tu es en sécurité…

Péniblement, Hotch tenta de retrouver son souffle.

\- Désolé… désolé… s’excusa-t-il en luttant pour se reprendre.

Avant qu’il n’y parvienne, le téléphone de Rossi sonna, réclamant son attention.

Dave vit le nom de Morgan s’afficher. Sans y penser, il répondit…

… et ce fut à ce moment que commença réellement le cauchemar de Hotch.


	14. Compulsion

\- Tu veux faire _quoi_  ?!

Rossi s’était empressé de partir hors de portée des oreilles de Hotch dès que Morgan avait annoncé ses intentions. Aaron venait tout juste de s’éveiller d’un cauchemar ; alors deviner ne serait-ce qu’une petite partie de ce que Derek avait prévu était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

\- Je veux emmener Hotch voir Peter Lewis. Je veux les mettre face à face. Je veux que le boss voit Lewis pour ce qu’il est vraiment… juste un autre unsub. Pas de pouvoir particulier. Pas d’emprise sur qui que ce soit. Plus maintenant.

Dave frotta ses yeux lourds en espérant en chasser l’inquiétude et la fatigue… et se donner un moment pour considérer ce qui, en premier lieu, ressemblait à une idée dangereuse et folle.

\- Derek, je ne pense pas que Hotch soit en état de confronter l’auteur de son agonie… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- On sera là avec lui. Il ne sera pas seul.

Rossi laissa échapper un long soupir, et rassembla suffisamment de patience pour écouter Morgan.

\- Et tu penses que ça lui fera du bien ?

\- Rossi, il n’est plus drogué maintenant. Il n’est plus influençable. En ce moment Lewis existe dans sa mémoire comme un Svengali… quelqu’un qui peut le manipuler, appuyer sur les cordes sensibles et jouer avec ses émotions. Montrons un Lewis en cage à un Hotch lucide, et le profileur se réveillera et réalisa que ce type est impuissant.

\- Ou… intervint Rossi, cela réveillera les monstres que Lewis pourrait avoir enfermé dans les profondeurs de l’esprit de Hotch. Nous ignorons tout ce qu’il lui a fait. Il l’a dit lui-même, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’il avait fait bien plus que nous ne pouvions imaginer ?

\- Je pense qu’il bluffait, Rossi, fit lentement Morgan d’une voix intense et chargée de haine envers l’unsub qui avait joué avec l’esprit de son supérieur. Nous lui donnons bien trop de crédit. Je pense qu’il veut qu’on regarde Hotch comme s’il était pris au beau milieu d’un champ de mine. Il veut qu’on marche sur des œufs autour de lui. Rien ne détruit davantage la confiance en soi d’un homme que voir tout le monde douter de lui.

Le silence tomba et Rossi songea à la vérité des paroles de Morgan. Et malgré tout…

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n’est pas lui-même, Derek. Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi émotif, aussi imprévisible. Il y a quelques minutes il s’est réveillé en criant, je ne pense pas qu’il ait besoin d’un autre choc pour le moment. Laissons-lui une chance de retrouver ses marques, et là nous en reparlerons avec lui.

\- Non ! Rossi, c’est la pire chose à faire… !

 

* * *

 

Quand l’appel arriva et que Rossi alla le prendre dans le couloir, tout ce dont Hotch se rendit compte, c’est que les bras qui le faisaient de sentir en sécurité étaient partis.

En leur absence, il se recula contre la tête de lit, posa un des oreillers moelleux de Dave contre lui, et s’y accrocha en remplacement de la présence chaude de son ami. Le visage pressé contre la matière douce, Hotch menait sa propre bataille.

Par dessus tout, il souhaitait désespérément pouvoir remonter le temps. Il voulait plus que tout au monde se réveiller l’avant-veille, et tout refaire différemment. Il se souvenait avoir ouvert les yeux le matin, l’esprit affuté. Concentré. Redoutable. Il se souvenait de l’habituel frisson d’anticipation face à ce que la journée apporterait. Il aimait le challenge, les énigmes, les situations qui requéraient ses capacités particulières. Il aimait son équipe, ainsi que la manière dont ils semblaient être l’extension de ses pensées et mouvements.

Le Chef d’Unité voulait à nouveau se réveiller débordant d’énergie.

Il craignait que cela n’arrive plus jamais.

Il revit les étapes l’ayant finalement amené à rencontrer Peter Lewis. Il regretta chacune d’elles et pourtant, il demeurait incapable de voir la moindre alternative viable. Chaque action lui semblait nécessaire et appropriée.

Son esprit glissa sur la période de temps passée avec l’unsub. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la conclusion de cette expérience. Quand son équipe l’avait trouvé, brisé, boitant, les yeux humides et confus. Et il revoyait plus nettement que quoi que ce soit d’autre l’instant où il avait regardé son équipe emmener Lewis. Le sourire suffisant de cet homme était gravé au fer rouge dans la mémoire de Hotch. Son sourire, et le sentiment d’horreur, de désespoir.

Il serra davantage l’oreiller contre lui. Quelque part, il savait… il _savait_ … que ces deniers sentiments ne s’estomperaient pas jusqu’à disparaître ; qu’ils ne s’évanouiraient pas dans l’obscurité des souvenirs sans importance. Ils ne resteraient pas davantage préservés, à l’écart, pour apparaître soudainement quand il s’y attendrait le moins.

Non. Ils grandiraient.

Ils se nourriraient de lui, lui arracheraient sa force vitale, deviendraient plus forts et plus vivants que lui, tandis que toute la vie qu’il s’était construit s’affaiblirait.

Hotch revit la nuit précédente. Il repensa aux paroles de Reid et fit un effort gargantuesque pour les séparer de ses peurs, afin de ne voir que la logique qui se cachait derrière les mots. _Il n’y a rien d’honteux. La peur primaire est universellement humaine. Nous la ressentons tous. Il n’y a rien d’honteux…_

Il grogna contre l’oreiller.

_Alors pourquoi j’ai honte ? Il me donne l’impression d’être un animal. Il a eu accès à mes émotions primaires. Qu’a-t-il déchaîné d’autre ?_

De profondes émotions se mirent à bouillonner en lui. Ce n’étaient _que_ des forces primaires. Elles s’entrelaçaient. Il ne pouvait pas les séparer, ne pouvait pas les identifier et les isoler pour les affronter.

Trop nombreuses. Trop puissantes. Il devait agir pour leur échapper. _Pars ! Va-t-en !_

Il se précipita hors du lit, et retrouva son équilibre après un moment d’incertitude. _Pars !_ C’était trop proche de la compulsion pour qu’il reconnaisse qu’il s’agissait là aussi d’un besoin primaire. Agir. Consommer l’énergie via les muscles et les tendons, et ainsi l’empêcher de nourrir les émotions. _Pars !_

Il s’engouffra dans le couloir.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, tu ne crois pas que le vieil adage disant qu’il faut remonter en selle aussitôt s’applique _ici_ , n’est-ce pas ?

Rossi souhaitait que Hotch ait un peu de temps au calme pour se reconstruire. Il ne pensait pas que le pousser à la confrontation lui ferait le moindre bien.

\- Oui ! C’est exactement ce que je crois ! Ecoutez… fit-il d’un ton qui, il l’espérait, communiquait la rationalité de ses mots. Plus nous laissons Hotch mijoter dans ses peurs et sa vision faussée de la réalité, plus elles seront puissantes. Vous _savez_ comment il est. Il va se repasser chaque étape, chaque mot, des centaines de fois.

\- Hotch repasse les affaires dans sa tête, c’est vrai. Nous le faisons tous. Mais…

Un baryton rocailleux coupa Rossi dans sa réponse.

\- Si vous parlez de moi, je veux participer.

Dave se retourna lentement. Il savait que Morgan avait aussi entendu la voix du Chef d’Unité car il percevait une anticipation anxieuse dans le silence soudain tombé.

Rossi hésita. Il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de Hotch, mais il y avait quelque chose de troublé chez lui. Une nervosité instable. _Il n’est pas lui-même !_

Aaron, pour sa part, sentait toujours les vagues d’émotions déferler en lui, menaçant d’usurper sa raison. La marée le submergerait s’il ne l’en empêchait pas.

Il fallait qu’il _fasse_ quelque chose. Et vite.

\- Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe, Dave. C’est un ordre.

Le grondement dans lequel il prononça ces mots envoya un frisson d’inquiétude le long de la colonne vertébrale de Rossi.


	15. Régression

\- Aaron… comment te sens-tu ?

Rossi tentait de gagner du temps car il avait besoin d’un instant et de quelques interactions pour pouvoir déchiffrer l’humeur de Hotch. A travers le téléphone, il pouvait pratiquement sentir Morgan écouter.

\- Comme si quelqu’un parlait de moi au lieu de parler _avec_ moi.

\- C’est toi qui a besoin de parler, Aaron. La nuit dernière, Reid et moi avons passé un long moment à essayer de te faire parler. Y es-tu prêt maintenant ?

Il était difficile de déchiffrer cette version de Hotch. Sa voix était rocailleuse et rappelait à Dave les grondements de Mudgie. Derrière le ton agressif, il y avait définitivement de la frustration. Mais son langage corporel montrait l’exact contraire. Les épaules voutées, les bras enroulés autour de lui. Et ces yeux. Des yeux tristes, si tristes.

Rossi sentit une pointe d’inquiétude. _Il est en morceaux. C’est bien trop récent et il n’a pas encore remis assez d’ordre dans ce chantier pour pouvoir y faire face de lui-même. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé et cela le met en colère. Il a probablement besoin de se déchaîner contre quelque chose… ou quelqu’un. Mais, Peter Lewis ?_ songea Rossi en se mordant la lèvre. _Trop risqué._

\- J’ai Morgan en ligne. Il est inquiet. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais.

Rossi tendit le téléphone vers Hotch. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Aaron refuser de le prendre en secouant la tête d’un geste crispé, et en resserrant davantage l’étreinte de ses bras.

\- Alors tu n’es pas prêt à parler. Pas vraiment, dit-il en étudiant Hotch avec tout ses sens de profileur en alerte.

Et il ne recevait que des signaux contradictoires. _Il a besoin d’aide. Il parle, mais pas de ce qu’il a à l’intérieur de lui. Peut-être en sera-t-il capable s’il parvient à dominer un peu de sa confusion et de ses émotions à vif._

Hotch recula devant le téléphone, submergé par des vagues de honte, de fureur et de peur. La bête au fond de son esprit ne parvenait pas à briser sa cage. Elle gémissait et attendait de savoir ce qui allait arriver ; ce qui allait déterminer son destin. Hotch se tourna et avança d’un pas maladroit jusqu’à sa chambre.

Rossi le suivit des yeux, frappé par son comportement. Ce qu’il voyait, ce n’était pas le leader déterminé et efficace du BAU. C’était une victime.

\- Morgan, passe nous voir. Je connais l’interprétation de Reid sur ce qu’on lui a fait. Je voudrais avoir la tienne aussi. Et une fois que tu auras vu l’état dans lequel il se trouve, tu me feras savoir si tu penses toujours que lui faire rencontrer Lewis est la meilleure chose à faire.

 - Je suis en route…

Moins d’une minute plus tard Morgan était dehors et en chemin pour allez chez Rossi.

 

* * *

 

Rossi rangea son téléphone et suivit Hotch.

Il trouva le Chef d’Unité dans une position qui devenait bien trop familière : assis au bord du matelas, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et les poings serrés dans ses cheveux… un amas d’épis partant en tout sens. Rossi ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre à part s’asseoir à coté de son ami, se pencher afin de voir ses expressions tendues et espérer recueillir quelques indices sur la manière de l’aider grâce aux mouvements infimes de ses muscles faciaux.

\- Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, Aaron, soupira Dave. C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin que tu me parles. Tu n’as pas à traverser ça tout seul. Nous avons déjà commencé à  franchir quelques étapes, à percer à jour les peurs que Lewis a liées entre elles. Mais il y a autre chose, et je ne sais pas comment t’en libérer.

Passer un bras autour de Hotch pour l’étreindre lui sembla la plus naturelle des choses à faire, mais à la seconde où Aaron sentit un contact, il se dégagea brusquement. C’était davantage qu’un mouvement de recul. Sa respiration se fit âpre. Ses muscles frémirent.

Rossi se recula, les sourcils froncés. Jusque là, Hotch semblait bien réagir aux contacts physiques. _Enfin… la majorité des contacts, en tout cas… à l’exception de Reid, et de ces une ou deux secondes avec moi… mais ça, c’est différent._

\- Aaron, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais _paaas_ …

C’était presque un gémissement. Un gémissement de _colère_. Quelque chose d’animal qui provoqua chez Rossi l’envie de s’éloigner pour sa propre sécurité.

\- C’est là tout le problème, Dave ! Je ne sais paaas ! Je ne peux pas te le dire, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas ! Ca ne va pas, c’est tout…

Dave se pencha, face à un portrait de souffrance psychologique. _Primaire. C’est là où nous en sommes restés, la nuit dernière. Lewis a eu accès à ses peurs primaires. Dans ce cas, qu’a-t-il fait d’autre ?_ Rossi s’efforça de prendre du recul par rapport au fait que Hotch soit son meilleur ami et qu’il allait mal. Il compartimenta ses réactions dictées par ses émotions afin de laisser son esprit rationnel de professionnel disséquer la situation.

Comme une affaire.

 _Comme une victime !_ Rossi repoussa rapidement cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit et l’y enferma provisoirement. Hotch avait besoin d’être analysé, pas d’être pris en pitié. Une fois que Dave eut pris de la distance pour jauger cet homme souffrant… _cette victime !_... avec un froid détachement, il se trouva à être de plus en plus d’accord avec la théorie de Reid selon laquelle l’unsub avait creusé jusqu’au niveau primaire de sa psyché. Il l’avait fait rapidement et brutalement car son temps était compté. Le FBI était en route et Lewis devait donc provoquer le maximum d’effet avec un minimum d’effort.

Rossi observa Hotch et sentit une sombre appréhension lui tordre peu à peu l’estomac. Aaron luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il essayait d’éviter des mécanismes basiques, comme le toucher.

_Ce n’était pas ainsi, il y a quelques heures. Quoi que Lewis ait fait, soit cela progresse, soit c’est Aaron qui régresse. Sa maîtrise de lui se désagrège et il a peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Et l’aptitude à la violence rode définitivement juste sous la surface. Nous devons trouver un moyen de le laisser libérer cette violence en toute sécurité, ou la pression le consumera._

Un bruit tira Dave de ses réflexions.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Morgan appuyait sur la sonnette dans des appels pressés, exigeants.

Rossi se leva et s’éloigna de la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même et à la respiration saccadée de Hotch.

_Je me demande ce que penserait Derek d’être l’adversaire d’Aaron…_


	16. Ouragan

Dave ouvrit la porte à un Morgan légèrement essoufflé par la précipitation et l’inquiétude.

\- Ce que j’ai entendu au téléphone ne présageait rien de bon, Rossi, dit aussitôt celui-ci sans s’encombrer de salutations ou de banalités. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Hotch. Il semblait… éteint. Je suppose que c’est comme ça que je le décrirais.

\- En effet, confirma Dave en haussant un sourcil, ses émotions sont totalement confuses et il ne peut rien y faire. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n’allait pas et il ne parvenait même pas à nommer le problème. Reid a dit que c’était comme une division entre son cœur et son intellect… que Lewis l’avait atteint à un niveau primaire.

\- Bon sang… fit Morgan, en secouant la tête en se passant les mains derrière la tête. Alors Beau Gosse a une idée sur le moyen de… je ne sais pas… le rendre entier à nouveau ?

\- Non, nous étions complètement lessivés à la fin de la nuit. Reid dort sûrement encore. Hotch et moi devrions aussi, soupira Rossi avec découragement, sauf qu’il s’est réveillé en criant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les escaliers d’un pas machinal, sans avoir confirmé à haute voix le besoin de Morgan de voir leur supérieur de ses propres yeux.

\- Quant à ton idée d’organiser une confrontation entre lui et Peter Lewis…

Rossi secoua la tête, laissant ce seul geste communiquer son opinion sur cette stratégie.

\- Je n’ai pas abandonné cette idée. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que si quelqu’un s’en prenait à _moi_ comme ça, j’aimerais avoir une chance de répliquer. Ca serait important pour moi, à un niveau _primaire_ , fit Morgan avec un regard acéré.

L’aîné des agents ne fit qu’une grimace pour toute réponse.

\- Alors, de quoi parlait son cauchemar ? Il vous l’a dit ?

\- Non, je venais de le rejoindre quand tu as appelé. Il n’était pas assez cohérent pour en parler, et je ne sais pas si sa réticence à communiquer vient réellement de lui ou si c’est quelque chose que Lewis aurait implanté.

\- _Ca_ , c’est horrible comme pensée.

Ils venaient d’atteindre la porte de la chambre de Hotch. Rossi frappa une seule fois contre le panneau et passa le seuil, suivi de près par Morgan. Hotch avait changé de position. Son dos était contre la tête de lit et ses genoux ramenés contre lui. Cela rappela à Dave la position dans laquelle il l’avait trouvé dans la douche, recroquevillé pour prendre aussi peu de place que possible pour un corps dégingandé d’un mètre quatre-vingt-sept. Sa tête était baissée pour reposer contre ses genoux, mais aussi tournée vers le mur. Rossi ne put s’empêcher de penser de nouveau à une tactique de diversion enfantine. En plus de se faire trop petit pour être remarqué, il détournait le regard. _Je ne peux pas te voir… alors tu ne peux pas me voir non plus…_

\- Aaron, Morgan est là.

Pas réponse, mais Hotch sembla se tasser encore davantage sur lui-même, ses bras enserrant encore plus ses genoux.

\- Hotch ?

Les sourcils froncés, Derek s’approcha de son supérieur et l’observa, mais cela ne lui apportait pas grand-chose. Il voulait au moins voir la blessure sur la tempe du Chef d’Unité, là où Lewis l’avait frappé jusqu’au sang.

\- Hé, Hotch…

Morgan lui attrapa doucement mais fermement les épaules avec l’intention de le redresser.

Hotch tressaillit et eut un mouvement de recul, tandis qu’un grognement sourd sortait de sa gorge :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Derek recula d’un pas et jeta un regard vers Rossi. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Il n’avait aucun conseil à donner. Morgan s’humecta les lèvres et revint à la charge.

\- Laissez-moi vous voir, Hotch. Je voudrais regarder là où on vous a frappé.

Une fois de plus, Aaron échappa à la prise de son collègue. Une fois de plus, il laissa échapper un demi-grognement rocailleux.

\- J’ai _dit_ … laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Désolé, j’peux pas faire ça. Maintenant redressez-vous et laissez-moi vous voir.

Rossi pouvait entendre la dureté dans la voix de Morgan. Il n’était pas certain de ce qui allait arriver, mais il fit un pas en arrière afin de s’éloigner d’eux. _Je ne vais peut-être pas avoir besoin de demander à Derek de l’affronter finalement. Ils semblent aller d’eux-mêmes dans cette direction._

\- Va-t-en… Je suis sérieux.

\- Regardez-moi Hotch.

\- Je ne vais pas te le redire, Morgan. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Rossi garda sa voix basse et raisonnable :

\- Aaron, s’il te plaît. Nous essayons simplement de t’aider.

Hotch ne répondit pas, mais sa respiration de fit plus profonde. Dave tendit la main et toucha avec précaution l’épaule de Derek. Ce dernier ne quitta pas Hotch des yeux, mais retira aisément la main de Rossi. Le message était clair : _N’interférez pas._

Sans autre alternative à offrir, Dave décida que quoi qu’il se passe entre les deux plus jeunes, il laisserait les événements suivre leur cours. Il se recula dans un coin de la pièce, ses capacités de profileur vétéran concentrées sur les deux participants de ce qui serait à n’en pas douter une altercation déplaisante. Il pouvait déjà sentir l’électricité dans l’air, annonciatrice une décharge d’énergie. _Mais peut-être que c’est ce dont Aaron a besoin. Peut-être que cela le fera passer au-delà de l’obstacle qui le bloque, quel qu’il soit._

Derek s’approcha encore.

\- Je ne vais pas m’en aller, Hotch.

\- Morgan… je… te… préviens…

Rossi cru d’abord que c’était comme regarder deux jeunes garçons se tester pour voir qui allait régner sur la cour de récréation. Il analysa leurs interactions et vit leur connexion au niveau primaire.

_C’est toujours avec nous. Cela influe sur de si nombreux aspects de nos vies. Sur la manière dont nous agissons envers les autres. Mais une fois adulte, nous dissimulons notre comportement et nous n’accédons aux bases que lorsque c’est nécessaire. Ca… ça c’est ce que font les enfants. C’est brut. Moins contrôlé. C’est ce que font les loups … tester les limites des autres. Derek est en train de le pousser…_

Puis, c’est ce que fit littéralement Morgan. Il posa sa main sur le flanc de Hotch… et le poussa… le déséquilibra, et le regarda tomber de coté.

Rossi s’attendait à ce que Aaron perde son sang-froid ; peut-être à ce qu’il lance un subordonné un regard noir capable de pétrifier sur place et quelques mots bien choisis, brûlants, abrasifs.

Derek s’attendait à peu près à la même chose.

Aucun d’eux n’était prêt pour l’explosion de fureur déchainée qui bondit du lit droit vers Morgan.

Dans un parfait silence qui rendait la scène encore plus terrible et surréaliste, Hotch s’abandonna à toute la frustration, la peur, la colère et la douleur contre lesquels il se battait. Le petit animal enfermé au fond de son esprit ne comprit pas l’ouragan d’émotions qui fit soudain rage autour de lui.

Terrorisé, il s’accroupit en prenant avec lui toutes les pensées rationnelles pour les préserver et attendit là dans la crainte des dommages que causerait une perte totale de contrôle.


	17. Bruit

Aaron Hotchner était un combattant très doué.

Quand Morgan avait rejoint le BAU, il avait soumis son supérieur à une évaluation très silencieuse, très privée. Quelque chose que le Chef d’Unité avait ressenti sans jamais l’évoquer. Prévisible, quand deux mâles alpha se retrouvaient assignés dans la même équipe. Derek avait jaugé son leader et, en premier lieu, s’était senti supérieur à un niveau purement physique.

Puis, il avait vu Hotch en action.

Morgan avait alors changé d’avis.

Il dépassait Hotch en ce qui concernait la masse musculaire pure. Des exercices quotidiens l’avait bâti à un niveau auquel il pouvait dire que son chef ne parviendrait jamais. Le style de Hotch résidait davantage dans la vitesse que dans la force brute. Malgré tout, il gardait suffisamment de muscle pour que ses coups soient efficaces. Et après l’avoir vu s’entraîner, Morgan vit que Hotch pouvait donner plus de coups et en éviter davantage grâce à son agilité.

Derek prit en compte l’endurance et admit à contrecœur que son supérieur méritait d’être considéré comme un égal quand il s’agissait d’affrontement physique.

Des opportunités ultérieures de voir Hotch en action sur le terrain avaient fait croître le respect de Morgan pour son chef. Il s’agissait d’un combattant rusé, prudent. Il se servait de son intellect quand il était face à un opposant. Il n’abandonnait jamais son expérience de profileur et l’utilisait pour se donner un avantage supplémentaire sur les quelques malchanceux qui le défiaient. La finesse d’esprit et la vitesse avaient gagné en valeur dans l’estimation de Derek.

Aaron Hotchner était véritablement un combattant très doué.

D’ordinaire.

Mais il n’y avait rien d’ « ordinaire » à propos de l’homme qui jaillit du lit droit vers Morgan.

Après coup, Derek attribua le fait que Hotch ait réussi à lui donner le premier coup à l’effet de surprise. Il ne s’attendait pas à se faire attaquer sans la moindre organisation. C’était comme lutter contre un chat sauvage.

En bien pire.

Aussi forte soit la volonté de Morgan de se défendre, et - bien qu’il ait honte de le reconnaître, à un niveau _primaire_ , de _vaincre_ Hotch - un instinct plus profond l’avertissait de ne pas blesser son Chef d’Unité. Il aurait été facile de prendre un avantage injuste sur Aaron. Ses mouvements étaient dépourvus de finesse, de stratégie. Il agissait sous l’emprise de l’émotion pure.

Le cerveau de Morgan fonctionnait à vive allure alors qu’il repoussait un déluge furieux de coups. _Il a besoin de faire ça. Il n’a pas la moindre notion de conséquences… ce qui est très **primaire**_   _! Il faut l’immobiliser. Mais, mon dieu, j’espèce que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal au passage._

 

* * *

 

Pour Rossi, cela ressemblait à une masse floue, grise, informe et immense.

Hotch s’élança vers Morgan. Celui-ci trébucha en arrière mais reprit son équilibre. Puis ce fut comme s’il essayait de retenir un ouragan. Dave pensa à intervenir pour l’aider mais il y avait trop de mouvements, trop de chaos pour savoir s’il ne ferait pas plus de mal que de bien.

Puis, ce fut terminé. Ou, au moins, un peu plus contrôlé.

Sans ses capacités habituelles, Hotch termina emprisonné entre les bras de Morgan, à se tortiller et se débattre tant qu’il pouvait.

Une fois que Derek parvint à bloquer ses bras autour de son leader, il maintint sa position comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Ne serre pas trop… Ne serre pas trop…_ En dépit de ses intentions, Morgan sentit la nécessité d’exercer plus de pression qu’il ne le souhaitait. Quand Hotch émit enfin un son, ce fut un gémissement faible, pathétique. Il arrivait au bout de son énergie et ne parvenait pas à respirer suffisamment à cause de l’étreinte de Morgan.

Le Chef d’Unité continua de se débattre ; ses efforts se firent de plus en plus faibles. Enfin, quand il s’immobilisa, le torse se soulevant et s’abaissant dans une bataille ardue et pantelante pour de l’oxygène, Morgan donna une courte secousse au corps entre ses bras.

\- Vous avez fini, Patron ?

Hotch n’avait pas assez de souffle pour répondre. Il resta immobile, comme dénué de volonté, à respirer par à-coups. Rossi et Morgan échangèrent des regards, puis l’aîné regarda longuement Aaron avec suspicion.

\- Je crois qu’il a terminé. Il n’essaye pas de te piéger. Il n’a pas la…

\- Présence d’esprit pour ça, compléta Derek. Ouais, j’ai compris. C’était totalement…

\- Primaire, conclut Dave qui n’allait pas se faire damner le pion quand il s’agissait terminer les phrases des autres.

Morgan donna un nouvel à-coup, plus doucement cette fois, et relâcha légèrement son étreinte.

\- Vous en dites quoi, Hotch ? Vous avez terminé ?

Encouragé par le hochement de tête d’Aaron et son attitude toujours amorphe, Derek approcha du lit et déposa son supérieur sur le bord de matelas comme s’il s’agissait d’une poupée de verre et de coquilles d’œufs. Hotch s’assit en se penchant en avant vers ses genoux, et sa respiration commença à se calmer. Morgan resta debout devant lui, mais Rossi s’assit à ses coté et étudia les yeux abattus.

\- Ca t’a fait te sentir mieux ? Aaron ?

\- Je suis désolé. Morgan, je suis désolé. Désolé.

Derek massait ses propres biceps avec l’impression qu’il s’était débattu des heures durant contre un python. Il savait qu’il aurait des bleus.

\- Ouais… mieux valait moi que quelqu’un d’autre, je suppose.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait réagir ? demanda Rossi, qui voulait rassembler autant d’informations que possible sur cet incident tant que c’était encore frais dans l’esprit de Hotch.

\- Il m’a poussé.

\- Non, je veux dire, qu’as-tu ressenti ? Que pensais-tu juste avant d’attaquer ?

Aaron baissa davantage la tête avec le bas des mains sur ses pommettes, cachant ainsi ses yeux. _Attaqué ! J’ai attaqué mon propre agent ! Je ne mérite pas de diriger cette équipe si je me comporte ainsi…_

\- Je ne sais pas… je voulais juste que tout ce bruit cesse.

\- Ce bruit ?

Rossi croisa le regard de Morgan pour lui signifier que cela pouvait être important.

\- Quel bruit, Hotch ? J’ai à peine prononcé deux phrases avant que vous vous jetiez sur moi, rappela Morgan en se massant la nuque. Et je n’ai certainement rien dit après. Ni vous, d’ailleurs.

Les mains d’Aaron glissèrent de son visage alors qu’il se redressait. Dans ses yeux, Rossi vit de la peur et ce qu’il ne pouvait qualifier que par « un regard hanté ».

\- Quel genre de bruit, Aaron ? Décris-le.

\- C’était…c’était… je veux dire, ça a commencé comme…

Il déglutit et tourna des yeux pleins de confusions vers ses collègues.

\- Doucement. Respirez, conseilla Morgan qui voyait dans sa respiration rapide les prémices de l’hyperventilation.

\- Ne vas pas plus vite que tu ne le peux, Aaron, ajouta Rossi du ton le plus doux possible. La première fois que tu en as eu conscience, à quoi ressemblait le bruit ?

Hotch ferma les yeux. Son cou se tordit comme s’il essayait de se débarrasser de quelque chose qui s’y accrocherait.

\- Ca n’a pas « commencé ». C’est tout le temps là. Toujours. Lui. Ca lui ressemble.

Ni Morgan ni Rossi n’eut besoin de demander de qui il s’agissait.

Il n’existait qu’une personne avec un accès direct au cerveau de Hotch.

Apparemment, la ligne était toujours ouverte.


	18. Ancre

Reid n’aimait pas qu’on lui rappelle la manière dont il avait failli mourir au Texas.

La nuit passée à creuser dans les visions et les terreurs de Hotch avait fait tout ressortir avec une force stupéfiante. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en pensant à son Chef d’Unité et en passant la main le long de son cou, là où une petite cicatrice pâle témoignait de son passage à deux doigts de la mort.

La dernière fois qu’il s’éveilla, Reid sut qu’il était inutile d’essayer de se rendormir. Il resta donc allongé sur le dos et tenta de se souvenir de chaque détail de cette expérience. Cela le contrariait d’avoir si peu de souvenirs malgré sa mémoire eidétique. Il avait dit à Hotch que les ressources naturelles du corps se défendaient contre la douleur des blessures mortelles. Il savait que le cerveau pouvait faire la même chose, en bloquant le traumatisme par un brouillard de détails choisis et d’événements flous. Il avait juste toujours pensé que ce serait différent pour lui. Son cerveau était différent de celui des autres.

Inévitablement, cela finit par ennuyer Reid de se concentrer sur sa propre situation. Il tourna donc ses pensées vers Hotch et vers la manière dont Peter Lewis avait lié ensemble une série de peurs comme un pont allant du niveau primaire de la conscience vers les niveaux plus élevés. Comme à son habitude, le cerveau du jeune génie assembla les données dans une course pratiquement subliminale, sautant de concept en concept d’une façon que beaucoup trouveraient déconcertante et qui lui donnait l’air de passer des fondations au sommet sans aucune étape intermédiaire.

_Un pont… il a construit un pont depuis le sommet des peurs de Hotch… ou peut-être est-ce davantage comme une superposition… une superposition…_

Spencer passa en revue toutes les fois où il avait pu lire ou entendre parler de « superposition » durant toute une vie d’insatiable curiosité.

_Superposition… superposition et contrôle mental…_

Ses yeux miel s’écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent alors qu’il comprenait soudain.

_Programmation Neuro-Linguistique ! PNL ! Beaucoup de personnes disent que ce n’est bon que pour les publicités ou le lobbying mais en théorie cela fonctionne par la superposition de couches et…et… et si on utilise les bonnes drogues et qu’on accélère le processus…_

Reid bondit hors du lit.

Il ne se soucia pas de la possibilité de réveiller Rossi après une longue nuit. Il ne se soucia pas de vérifier l’heure.

Car le temps, c’était bien la seule chose qui pouvait leur manquer.

 

* * *

 

Rossi et Morgan fixaient leur Chef d’Equipe, qui en cet instant ressemblait plus à un oisillon fragile qu’à un terrifiant agent du FBI.

Tous d’eux tentaient de comprendre comment Hotch pouvait entendre la voix de Lewis et ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Quand la sonnerie de Rossi retentit, il alla repêcher son téléphone au fond de sa poche et, les yeux toujours braqués sur Hotch, il répondit sans vérifier qui l’appelait. Il ne put même pas prononcer un « allo » complet avant que la voix frénétique de Reid lui parvienne, chaque mot empli d’urgence.

\- Rossi ! Rossi ! Prenez le téléphone de Hotch ! Eloignez-le de lui ! _Maintenant_  !

Dave tourna des yeux perplexes vers Morgan qui pouvait entendre chaque mot prononcés par la voix perçante du jeune homme.

\- Reid, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Faites-le !

Hotch avait lui aussi entendu. Cependant, après son altercation physique avec Morgan, il semblait plus intéressé par le fait d’éviter les contacts visuels que par quoi que ce soit d’autre. Rossi haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hotch :

\- Où est ton téléphone ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Aaron en lançant à son coéquipier un regard rapide et triste. Quelque part dans les environs.

La voix de Reid glapit d’impatience :

\- Trouvez-le ! Ne le laissez pas répondre si quelqu’un appelle !

Morgan se mit à fouiller dans le sac de Hotch alors que Rossi se levait et essayait de se souvenir s’il avait vu le téléphone en prenant les vêtements de son ami la nuit précédente. En bon enquêteur, il retraça son parcours jusqu’à la salle de bain où il avait trouvé Hotch accroupi dans la douche à sangloter.

Comme il s’y attendait, l’appareil se trouvait sur le meuble. Oublié. _Ce qui montre combien Aaron est perturbé_ , songea Rossi. _Son téléphone, son badge et son arme sont pratiquement soudés à lui en toute occasion._

\- Vous l’avez ? Rossi ? questionna Reid, attirant à nouveau toute ton attention.

\- Ouais gamin, je l’ai. Maintenant, tu veux bien m’expliquer _pourquoi_ je l’ai récupéré ?

\- D’accord, mais ne le donnez pas à Hotch et si un appel survient, ne répondez pas s’il peut vous entendre, compris ? En fait, ne répondez pas du tout, d’accord ? Juste pour être sûr ?

Rossi était revenu au niveau de la porte de la chambre. Il fit un geste pour attirer l’attention de Morgan et lui montra le téléphone afin qu’il arrête de chercher, mais il arrivait à bout de patience. Avec un long soupir, il recula et s’éloigna de quelques pas dans le couloir.

\- Reid, tu sais comment a été la nuit. Je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je pense qu’il faut que tu me dises de quoi il s’agit.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Comment va Hotch ?

\- Reid ! s’exclama brusquement Rossi. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec son téléphone ?!

\- Hm… d’accord…

Le jeune génie se retrouva le souffle coupé à cause de l’excès d’adrénaline.

\- Vous connaissez la PNL ? La, euh, Programmation Neuro-Linguistique ? Cela a fait beaucoup de bruit dans les années 70.

\- Oui, je connais. Ca ne fonctionne pas, gamin. Ca a conduit à une paranoïa de masse, mais la PNL ne mène pas au contrôle généralisé de l’esprit.

\- Non, Rossi… écoutez !

Quelque chose dans le ton de Reid convainquit son aîné de se montrer patient encore un moment.

\- Cela a fait beaucoup de bruit dans les années 70 parce que c’est à cette époque qu’il y a eu un pic dans l’usage de drogue hallucinogène à but récréatif. La PNL repose sur le son, mais seulement si on utilise les bons produits. La PNL dit qu’il est possible de prendre le contrôle du système de pensée d’un individu en manipulant le langage… comme… comme… balbutia Reid à la recherche d’un exemple. Puisque Hotch est une personne davantage auditive que visuelle, utiliser des directives telles que «  _vois_ -le ainsi » ou «  _regarde_ -le de cette manière » ne résonnent pas autant en lui que «  _entends-le_ de cette manière » ou «  _écoute_ -moi ». Ces ordres sont persuasifs par eux-mêmes mais si on ajoute une drogue faite pour rendre sensible à la suggestion et entretenir des hallucinations, ça _fonctionne_ réellement, Rossi ! Dans les mains de quelqu’un d’assez intelligent et de suffisamment dépourvu de scrupules, cela donne _bel et bien_ le contrôle de l’esprit !

Bien qu’intéressé, Rossi ne voyait toujours pas…

\- Qu’est-ce que le téléphone de Hotch a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Peut-être rien, mais la nuit dernière il a dit que Lewis n’avait pas arrêté de lui parler, de murmurer à son oreille. C’est une part de la nature auditive de Hotch lui-même. Mais en réalité ce qui est vivement débattu à propos de la PNL c’est l’application de ce qu’ils appellent une « ancre ». Il s’agit d’un mot, d’un mouvement ou d’une image, quelque chose en lien avec le sens le plus vulnérable du sujet… et cela provoque une réponse préprogrammée.

Reid s’arrêta afin de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Gamin, est-ce que tu es en train de dire… est-ce que cette « ancre », c’est ce que nous appelons un « déclencheur » ?

\- Oui, c’est ce que je veux dire. Et si c’est ce qu’a fait Lewis… s’il a créé une ancre, le seul moyen d’atteindre Hotch c’est par la voie auditive. Puisqu’il est en prison il ne peut pas toucher Hotch, lui montrer une image ou lui faire sentir quelque chose… il faut que ce soit auditif…

\- Et pour l’atteindre il utiliserait le téléphone.

\- Exactement. Rossi, je sais que c’est une hypothèse dénué de fondement, mais j’ai ce pressentiment…

\- Ce n’est pas si dénué de fondement que ça. Hotch vient d’attaquer Morgan…

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- …et une fois que c’était terminé il a dit qu’il avait agi ainsi pour faire taire le bruit. Et le bruit s’est révélé être une voix qui refuse de se taire…

\- Lewis ! Il a réussi à atteindre Hotch et créer une ancre… un déclencheur…

Rossi jeta un regard derrière lui en direction de la chambre, regrettant que Reid et sa mémoire eidétique n’aient pas été présents pour entendre tout ce que chacun d’eux avait dit avant que Hotch ne perde la raison.

\- Gamin, je vais retourner voir Hotch et Morgan. Je ne le laisserai pas prendre le moindre appel, ou entendre quoi que ce soit qui nous parvienne.

\- D’accord. Mais… Rossi, pouvez-vous vérifier son téléphone ? Si un appel a _bien_ été passé, il y aura peut-être un message ou quelque chose pour nous aider à défaire ce que Lewis a mis en place.

Dave secoua la tête. Il devait être plus fatigué qu’il ne le pensait pour ne pas l’avoir déjà fait lui-même. Avec Reid toujours en ligne, il ouvrit le téléphone de Hotch.

Deux appels venant du même numéro… un numéro avec un code de zone que Rossi ne reconnaissait pas. Aucun message vocal. Rossi s’éloigna autant de la porte qu’il put et rappela le mystérieux numéro en le tenant suffisamment proche de son propre appareil pour que Reid puisse entendre.

\- Bonjour, Centre de Détention du Comté de Garret. Comment puis-je diriger votre appel ? dit une voix monotone, efficace.

Rossi et Reid sentirent leur estomac se nouer. Ils savaient quel détenu avait tenté de joindre Hotch.


	19. Unsub

Peter Lewis commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour se préparer, pour parer à toutes les éventualités. Pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi à joindre l'Agent Hotchner. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de s'introduire dans l'unité centrale du FBI. Il y avait récupéré beaucoup d'informations utiles, mais ce qu'il avait cherché et récupéré en premier, c'était le numéro de téléphone du Chef d'Unité du BAU.

Quand on lui avait permis de passer son unique coup de téléphone après avoir été enfermé à la Prison du Comté de Garrett, Lewis avait ricané en composant le numéro. Celui qui se trouvait avec le redoutable Monsieur Hotchner allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

Mais le numéro avait sonné dans le vide.

Il avait alors raccroché et supplié de pouvoir rappeler plus tard, car, vraiment, c'était le seul numéro qu'il ait en sa possession qui lui serait utile. Le personnel de la prison avait beaucoup à faire, on se fichait du nombre d'appel que les détenus passaient pourvu qu'ils la ferment et ne causent pas de problème. Et le prisonnier qui semblait incapable de joindre son correspondant était un homme à l'apparence banale, docile. Effrayant, oui, comme un éternel marginal ayant des problèmes pour se socialiser pouvait l'être, mais il ne causait pas vrais problèmes.

Ils l'avaient donc laissé appeler son numéro à plusieurs reprises dans la journée. Il était assez poli pour remercier ses geôliers pour ce privilège.

Ils avaient alors eu la possibilité de lire les charges portées à son encontre. Et les photographies des scènes de crimes avaient circulé. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la culpabilité de Lewis. Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose se passait en lui. Il se montrait agité, à cran, et pourtant acceptait complètement son rôle dans les multiples et horribles meurtres.

Le personnel s'était très rapidement mis à l'éviter. Ils ne l'autorisaient plus si facilement à utiliser le téléphone.

Il avait alors semblé un peu paniqué. Quelque chose couvait en lui, mais à part répéter ses supplications pour qu'on le laisse appeler un numéro donc il jurait qu'il finirait par décrocher… Lewis restait renfermé.

Puis, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre les discussions concernant son affaire. Tous ceux qui savaient quoi que ce soit à ce sujet continuaient de dire que c'était joué d'avance.

Le seul détail que Lewis avait négligé.

Cela faisait des années qu'il prévoyait cette escapade. Il s'était résigné à se faire attraper et mettre à mort pour ses actes. Mais il trouvait que cela valait le coup de se venger de tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à lui et à sa famille. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé dans sa brillante machination, c'était que le Maryland avait aboli la peine de mort en 2013.

Tout le monde disait que c'était certain. Lewis serait emprisonné à vie.

Et c'était précisément ce que Peter Lewis craignait plus que tout. Piégé dans une institution avec des esprits bien inférieurs au sien, ce serait une lente mort intellectuelle. Son cerveau se calcifierait par l'abandon et l'abus. Il deviendrait véritablement et irrémédiablement fou.

Il se mit alors à élaborer un nouveau plan.

A cette fin, il cessa d'appeler Hotch.

 

* * *

 

Reid enfila rapidement des vêtements dépareillés et prit la direction du domicile de Rossi.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Morgan pour, si possible, trouver précisément le déclencheur du comportement de Hotch. Plus important encore, il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi à communiquer toute l'importance de garder le Chef d'Unité hors d'atteinte pour Lewis. Et intérieurement, bien qu'il répugnerait à l'admettre devant qui que ce soit, Reid était fasciné par la situation. Sachant ce qu'il savait sur la PNL, il voulait un peu de temps en tête à tête avec son supérieur car il s'agissait là d'une opportunité unique de voir certains mécanismes internes de l'esprit humain… une chose terrible, merveilleuse, et chère au cœur de Spencer.

Parfois, son propre esprit l'effrayait. Malgré cela, il serait son élève pour le reste de sa vie. Et à l'heure actuelle, il lui disait de saisir l'opportunité donnée par les circonstances. Ca, c'était l'aspect exaltant. L'aspect terrifiant, c'était que… _C'est Hotch ! Notre Hotch ! Mon Hotch ! Nous ne pouvons pas le perdre. Je dois trouver un moyen de l'aider…_

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'allée impeccablement entretenue de chez Rossi, Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir des images de la veille.

Hotch en train de pleurer, anxieux, malade, épuisé, confus, terrifié.

Le jeune génie savait ce que c'était que d'être effrayé de son propre esprit, mais il y était habitué. Hotch ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas censé subir ce type de torture. Spencer sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue alors qu'il fixait l'impressionnante façade du manoir de Rossi.

Derrière l'architecture élégante, la magnifique porte, Hotch souffrait. Son esprit avait une noblesse rare. Et Lewis s'en était emparé.

Tout ce que Reid voulait, c'était la faire réapparaître.

Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la manière d'y parvenir.


	20. Face à face

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Reid défit sa veste et alla l’accrocher. Concentré sur le bien-être de son Chef d’Unité, il ne remarqua pas qu’il avait raté le portemanteau et son vêtement s’affaissa en une masse molle devant les pieds griffus de l’objet.

\- Pas si bien, répondit Rossi en ramassant son vêtement pour l’accrocher correctement. Comme on pourrait s’y attendre : honteux de s’en être pris à Morgan, effrayé de lui-même et de ce qu’il pourrait faire d’autre. Il culpabilise.

\- L’instabilité émotionnelle est sans doute une nouveauté et quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas, Rossi. Elle n’a pas de source rationnelle ; il ignore d’où elle vient. Il ne se fait pas confiance, ce qui est pourtant primordial pour Hotch. La confiance est au centre de tout chez lui. S’il doute de lui, il ne voudra pas prendre le risque de mettre l’un de nous en danger. Il quittera l’équipe, au minimum.

Dave commença lentement à se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- D’accord, ne nous avançons pas trop.

Il regarda Reid du coin de l’œil alors qu’ils montaient les marches.

\- Morgan dit qu’il veut organiser une confrontation entre Peter Lewis et Aaron. Qu’en penses-tu ?

\- Mon dieu, non. Je veux dire, laissez-moi le voir. Mais, pour l’instant, je pense qu’amener Hotch à proximité de la seule personne qui sache comment activer les déclencheurs seraient un énorme risque… peut-être…

Même pendant qu’il exprimait ses inquiétudes, le cerveau de Reid passait en revu une multitude de conséquence probables. Il s’arrêta sur le palier, au milieu d’un pas et au milieu d’une phrase, pensif.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, gamin ? Ce n’est pas le moment de garder des trucs pour toi.

\- Je n’en suis pas certain… mais, Rossi, j’ai lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver en ligne sur la Programmation Neuro Linguistique et je ne pense pas qu’il soit possible de poser plus d’une ancre à la fois. Lewis était pressé. Il aurait mis tout ses œufs dans le même panier. Donc s’il y a une ancre auditive qui rend Hotch violent, je ne pense pas que Lewis prendra le risque de la déclencher s’ils sont dans une même pièce. Peut-être qu’une confrontation n’est pas une si mauvaise idée. Peut-être pouvons-nous l’effrayer pour qu’il nous révèle ce qu’il a fait à Hotch. Ce serait comme pointer sur lui une arme chargée.

\- Sauf que cette arme est humaine et qu’elle serait incapable de se supporter si le coup partait.

L’expression de Rossi montrait autant d’admiration que de consternation, en partie dû au fait que Reid soit capable d’amasser plus d’informations en une heure qu’ils le pourraient en un mois. _Et en plus il les absorbe avec un niveau d’exactitude phénoménal. Stupéfiant._ Et pourtant, quelle que soit son admiration pour les capacités mentales du jeune agent, le fait que l’unsub possède un intellect similaire le contrariait.

Il se sentait incroyablement démuni quand il s’agissait d’aider Hotch. _Comment ceux d’entre nous à l’intelligence ordinaire peuvent prédire la manière dont un génie fonctionne ?_ Tout l’art et la science du profilage était basé sur le jeu des probabilités. Aussi dérangé l’unsub soit-il, il y avait toujours une base de compréhension et de prévisibilité quant à son comportement. Mais quand on ajoutait une intelligence extrême dans la balance, cette prévisibilité était à jeter aux orties. Toutes les équations sur lesquelles ils se reposaient s’effondraient. Y compris l’empathie. _Qu’est-ce qu’on ressent quand on possède un cerveau comme le leur ?_

Spencer pouvait voir le conflit et l’indécision sur le visage de Rossi.

\- Vous avez raison, je m’avance. Ce qu’il me faut réellement faire, pour l’instant, c’est voir Hotch. Alors, peut-être serai-je capable de trouver comment aider.

La gorge de Reid était devenue sèche. Il commençait à réaliser tout ce qui reposait sur sa capacité à contrecarrer Lewis. Tout se réduisait à l’affrontement de deux esprits.

Et Spencer avait l’habitude de travailler avec une équipe. A présent, il se sentait vraiment, vraiment seul.

 

* * *

 

En approchant de la chambre, Rossi et Reid pouvaient entendre le faible murmure d’une voix.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour trouver Derek accroupi devant Hotch, celui-ci étant replié sur lui-même, assis au bord du matelas. A la manière dont bougeait Morgan, il était clair qu’il essayait de rencontrer le regard de Hotch. Les sourcils de Reid bondirent et sa voix fut plus tranchante qu’il ne le prévoyait.

\- Morgan ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne le force pas à établir un contact visuel.

Derek se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela fat parti du procédé de Programmation Neuro Linguistique.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Morgan n’était pas d’humeur pour les énigmes. L’attaque lui avait laissé des courbatures, et il se sentait contrarié d’avoir été obligé d’immobiliser Hotch pour le calmer. Il ne serait pas contre une cible sur laquelle décharger un peu de sa frustration, mais ils faisaient face à un type inhabituel de manipulation psychologique qui, il devait l’admettre, était hors de sa zone de confort.

\- Parle anglais, Reid.

Spencer, compréhensif, ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- C’est un système théorique de modification du comportement. Cela commence par étudier les yeux du sujet. Essayer de fixer quelqu’un jusqu’à ce qu’il détourne les yeux est une tactique typique de mâle alpha. Je parie que c’est ainsi que cela à commencé. Nous avons tous vu Hotch agir ainsi, sauf que cette fois cela n’a pas fonctionné. Avec l’aide chimique des drogues, cela a donné à l’unsub l’information de départ dont il avait besoin pour pénétrer la psyché de Hotch.

Un grondement sourd parvint du lit.

\- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n’étais pas là.

\- Non. Je… je n’en avais pas l’intention. Pardon, Hotch.

Reid tourna alors un regard implorant vers ses deux autres coéquipiers :

\- J’ai besoin d’être seul avec lui, dit-il d’une voix basse et inquiète. Il faut que je vois si je peux suivre le chemin emprunté par Lewis.

Morgan jeta un dernier regard vers Hotch avant de se redresser, chaque geste délibérément lent comme s’il essayait de ne pas alarmer un animal particulièrement sauvage et versatile.

\- Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, rester seul avec lui ?

Seul Rossi vit l’expression blessée qui s’empara des traits de Hotch et ajouta immédiatement :

\- Allez Morgan, laissons-les seuls.

_Si nous montrons à Hotch que nous doutons de lui et que nous ne lui faisons pas confiance, il va rester avec cette idée. Et Reid aura raison. Il quittera l’équipe, persuadé que c’est le seul moyen de nous protéger de lui._

Dave se tourna vers la porte et indiqua d’un geste à Derek de passer devant lui. Puis, il lança un regard inquiet vers Reid :

\- Nous serons en bas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il sortit alors et ferma la porte derrière eux en espérant que Hotch considérait ce geste comme une preuve de confiance.

Et en sachant qu’il laissait Reid, le moins physiquement apte des agents de l’équipe, avec un des plus dangereux.


	21. La condition

Reid s’assit avec précaution à coté de son supérieur.

\- Hotch, je pense savoir ce que Peter Lewis vous a fait, et je vais essayer de vous aider, alors…

Le jeune agent semblait indécis, mais ce fut le léger accent de peur dans sa voix qui frappa Hotch avec le plus de force.

\- Reid, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te mettre en danger. Quoi que ce soit, tu entends ? _Quoi-que-ce-soit_. C’est un ordre direct.

Spencer marqua un temps d’arrêt. Il essayait d’avancer le plus en douceur possible. C’était encourageant de se voir rappeler que l’inquiétude de Hotch était tourné, comme toujours, vers les autres. _Avec une compassion aussi forte, je dois croire qu’aucun unsub, aucune psychothérapie tordue ne peut réellement altérer ce qu’il est._ Il déglutit pour chasser la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge en essayant de faire en sorte que Hotch ne l’entende pas. _Une personne peut être changée avec du temps, mais Lewis était pressé. Il n’aura pas pu transformer la nature-même de Hotch. Je **dois** croire en ça._

\- Hotch, s’il vous plaît. Je ne prendrai aucun risque inutile. Il y _a_ un déclencheur que l’unsub vous a implanté. Je veux seulement tester ma théorie sur la manière dont il s’y est pris. Si j’en sais plus à ce sujet, nous pourrons peut-être trouver une contre-mesure pour le retirer.

Sa voix devint plaintive, presque triste :

\- Je ne pense pas que vous feriez volontairement du mal à quiconque, Hotch. Je pense que vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour résister.

La réponse fut presque un grondement empli de dégoût de soi :

\- Je viens d’attaquer Morgan. Ta confiance est mal placée.

\- Non, elle ne l’est pas. De plus, c’est à double-sens, j’ai besoin que vous ayez confiance en moi et en ma capacité à faire cela sans mettre l’un de nous en danger. C’est tout ce que je demande.

Quand Hotch répondit, son attention resta concentrée sur le tapis sous ses pieds :

\- Et comment vas-tu te défendre si j’explose ? Réponds juste à ça.

\- Je vous demanderai d’arrêter.

Hotch ne savait pas si la simplicité de la réponse de Reid était due à l’innocence ou à l’ignorance. Cela n’avait aucune importance.

\- Non. Morgan s’est défendu de toutes ses forces et ça a failli ne pas suffire. Tu ne comprends pas, Reid. Je ne… pouvais pas… arrêter.

\- Justement parce que Morgan s’est défendu. Je ne le ferai pas.

Le jeune agent rejoignit son supérieur dans la contemplation du sol.

\- Je ne le pourrai pas. Je n’ai pas la moindre chance contre vous, et vous le savez. Comme vous saviez que Morgan pouvait se défendre. C’est pour cette raison que vous ne vous êtes pas retenu.

\- C’est une théorie plutôt fragile sur laquelle tu risques ta vie, Reid.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous ressentiez juste avant d’attaquer ?

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, secondes pendant lesquelles Hotch savourait son dégoût pour le flot d’émotions qui l’avait parcouru sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire.

\- De la colère. De la rage.

\- Morgan vous a mis en colère ?

\- Il m’a poussé.

Ce fut au tour de Reid de rester silencieux un moment alors qu’il réfléchissait à la manière dont l’altercation avait commencé.

\- Je pense que le déclencheur est auditif, Hotch, pas tactile. Morgan a-t-il _dit_ quelque chose ?

\- Oui, répondit Hotch avant de froncer les sourcils et ajouter : je ne m’en souviens pas vraiment.

\- C’est Lewis. Il s’est assuré que vous ne vous souveniez pas du déclencheur afin de pouvoir vous provoquer encore et encore. Ce n’était rien d’extraordinaire. Probablement une phrase ou un mot qui, selon lui, reviendrait forcément dans une conversation banale, ce qui résulterait en des attaques multiples.

Hotch se pencha en avant et enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Son plus jeune agent venait juste de formuler à haute voix sa plus grande peur. _Je suis une bombe à retardement avec une mèche réutilisable. Une mèche réutilisable très **ordinaire**.  _

\- Il faut que tu sortes d’ici, Reid. Et arrête de me parler. Tu pourrais dire…

Sa voix fléchit, puis revint :

\- …quelque chose qu’il ne faut pas.

Reid ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent côte à côte, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis, Reid finit par briser le silence.

\- Je sais que nous avons passé un accord disant de ne jamais nous profiler entre nous, Hotch, mais je sais aussi que nous le faisons tous malgré tout. Simplement, nous n’en parlons pas. Alors, voilà ce que je peux vous dire, dit-il en faisant face à Hotch qui, lui, continuait d’éviter son regard. Chaque fois que Morgan entre dans une pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, votre posture change. C’est subtil. Inconscient. Vous vous tenez un peu plus droit. Vos yeux se plissent. C’est presque indétectable. Morgan fait la même chose. Si vous vous approchez de lui, il… je ne sais pas… se tend, en quelque sorte. C’est renvoyé de nouveau à un niveau primaire, vous vous défiez l’un l’autre.

\- Défier est très différent d’attaquer, Reid.

\- Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que c’est subliminal. Et c’est à ce niveau-là que Lewis a agi. Vous voyiez déjà Morgan comme un rival et quand il a appuyé sur le déclencheur, cela a été irrésistible. Ces deux éléments vous ont fait réagir différemment de ce qui arriverait si une personne comme moi en était à l’origine.

Finalement, Hotch se tourna et se soumit au regard plein de questions de son coéquipier.

\- Morgan est peut-être davantage mon équivalent au niveau physique, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses être d’une manière ou d’une autre inférieur, Reid. Pas à mes yeux. Tu as des capacités qui dépassent tout ce que je pourrais jamais espérer atteindre. Je veux que tu en sois conscient.

Voilà ce que Reid espérait entendre.

\- Alors faites-moi confiance, Hotch. Vous ne vous sentez pas menacé par moi physiquement, et, sur le plan primaire, c’est cette réalité physique de force brute qui importe. Je saurai quand arrêter. Faites-moi confiance, répéta-t-il.

Aaron se frotta le yeux de ses deux mains en essayant de faire taire la peur qu’il ressentait pour ce jeune homme qui était aussi courageux que chacun d’entre eux, et plus intelligent qu’aucun d’entre eux. Après quelques instants, il laissa tomber ses mains et fixa un regard triste sur Reid. Celui-ci sentit l’espoir le gagner, mais les mots que prononça Hotch firent frissonner la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

\- As-tu une arme avec toi ?

\- Je… euh… non ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’une arme pour faire ça !

\- C’est uniquement à cette condition que je te laisserais faire ce que tu as prévu, quoi que ce soit.

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha dans un frémissement.

\- Redescend. Demande une arme à Rossi. Il a la mienne depuis… depuis… la scène de crime, dit-il alors que son estomac se tordait à ce souvenir. Reviens, montre-moi qu’elle est chargé, et là je coopèrerai.

\- Mais…

\- C’est à prendre ou à laisser, Reid. Je n’accepterais qu’on fasse ça, je n’accepterais que tu restes seul avec moi, qu’à la seule condition que tu sois armé.


	22. Trois pourcents

Reid obéit.

Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Cela ne plaisait pas davantage à Rossi ou Morgan.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Certainement pas, Beau Gosse. Il était hors de contrôle quand il s’en est pris à moi. Pas question que je laisse une arme chargée dans la même pièce que lui.

En disant ceci, Derek avait attrapé l’arme, vidé la chambre et retiré le chargeur d’un mouvement rapide et adroit.

\- Morgan ! Il a dit que je devais lui montrer qu’elle était chargée ou il ne coopèrerait pas ! Arrête ! s’exclama Reid en essayant de récupérer l’arme.

Derek n’eut aucun mal à la maintenir hors de sa portée.

Rossi fonctionnait avec peu de sommeil et beaucoup d’inquiétude. Cela ralentissait suffisamment ses réactions pour qu’il semble plus calme que les deux autres. En réalité, c’était le contraire. Il avait désespérément besoin de l’aide de Reid. Tel qu’il le voyait, le génie de l’équipe était le seul qui pouvait se dresser contre Peter Lewis et avoir la moindre chance de réussir. Si le jeune agent pensait nécessaire d’examiner Hotch, alors ils devaient trouver un moyen de faire en sorte qu’il puisse le faire. Mais qu’une arme mortelle et chargée soit ajoutée dans l’équation, c’était une nouvelle donnée inattendue et très effrayante.

\- On se calme ! Réfléchissons à la situation.

Rossi inspirait l’obéissance par vertu de son âge et de son expérience. Les deux autres arrêtèrent et lui donnèrent toute leur attention.

\- Reid, peux-tu lui montrer l’arme, puis la mettre hors de sa portée ? Comme, de l’autre coté de la chambre ?

\- Où elle est n’a aucune importance ! Vous avez vu la vitesse à laquelle il m’a attaqué ? rappela Morgan en se frottant le torse, là où un bleu était déjà apparu, en se remémorant la scène.

En se souvenant de la force brute qu’il avait fallu pour maintenir Hotch dans son étreinte et immobiliser l’homme qui, il en était sûr, lui aurait sauté à la gorge s’il en avait eu la possibilité.

\- C’est parce qu’il te voit physiquement comme un rival, Morgan ! rétorqua Reid, qui détestait le ton que sa voix avait pris, et qui lui donnait l’air plus paniqué que persuasif. C’est différent avec moi !

\- Evidemment c’est différent ! Tu ne peux pas te défendre !

\- Faites une pause tous les deux, ne m’obligez pas à vous traiter comme des enfants et vous envoyer dans deux coins opposé, intervint à nouveau Rossi en lançant un regard noir à ses collègues en regrettant de ne pas avoir la capacité de Hotch à se faire obéir d’un regard. Donne-moi cette arme, Morgan.

Ce dernier obtempéra, la réticence évidente dans chacun de ses gestes. Quand Rossi tendit la main, paume vers le haut, pour prendre les balles, Morgan recula d’un pas.

\- Allez, Rossi. En quoi ça va protéger Reid d’avoir une arme quand Hotch peut la lui prendre ? Hein ? En quoi c’est une bonne chose ? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas être là au cas où il perd encore la tête ?

\- Parce que j’ai besoin qu’il soit calme et à un niveau subliminal il se tend en ta présence. Cela vaut aussi pour toi, ajouta Reid avant de lever les mains pour stopper toutes objections. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne vous appréciez pas ou que vous ne vous faites pas confiance, Morgan. C’est juste la manière dont deux mâles alpha réagissent sans même en avoir conscience.

Morgan regarda Rossi pour confirmation… et soupira quand son aîné acquiesça. Il joua un instant avec la poignée de balles, toujours réticent à les donner.

\- Que penses-tu de ça… je garde l’arme et je reste juste à coté de la porte, dans le couloir, à écouter. Et, si jamais quelque chose ne va pas…

\- _Non_!

Reid était sur le point de perdre son sang-froid ; chose qui n’arrivait que très rarement.

\- Si je mets Hotch hors de lui, ça ne sera pas à un niveau rationnel. Il n’ira pas prendre l’arme. Il m’attaquera à mains nues. Comme il l’a fait avec toi, Morgan. Ce sera davantage des réactions animales qu’une réflexion humaine…

\- Oh, _ça_ c’est rassurant, coupa Morgan.

\- Ca suffit ! Nous perdons du temps !

Reid était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Il s’avança vers Rossi et attrapa l’arme en ajoutant d’une voix tranchante :

\- Je ne peux pas perdre du temps à expliquer tous les détails pour que tu comprennes, Morgan. Il va falloir que tu ais confiance en moi et que tu ais confiance dans le fait que je sache ce que je fais. Hotch a confiance lui. Tu veux rester dehors à coté de la porte… _très bien_! Mais je ne le lui dirai pas. Je veux qu’il soit détendu et cela va déjà être suffisamment difficile tel quel sans avoir besoin de lui donner la preuve que tu le considères bel et bien comme une bombe à retardement. Donne-moi les balles !

Reid n’utilisait jamais, _jamais_ , la carte de l’intelligence avec ses collègues. Il ne faisait jamais, _jamais_ , étalage de sa supériorité mentale, bien qu’il la mette à leur disposition pour qu’ils l’utilisent comme n’importe quelle autre ressource liée à leur travail.

Le fait qu’il affirme maintenant qu’il serait trop long d’expliquer sa stratégie de telle manière que des esprits moindres puissent la comprendre influença bien plus ses collègues que n’importe quel autre argument qu’il aurait pu utiliser.

Reid continua à grommeler tout en chargeant l’arme :

\- J’apprécie votre inquiétude, mais je suis presque certain que personne ne va tirer de coup de feu. Hotch est souffrant. Laissez-moi simplement faire, et ayez confiance dans le fait que je sache ce que je fais.

L’arme chargée en main, Spencer envoya vers ses coéquipiers un ultime regard implorant :

\- Vous pouvez écouter à la porte, mais ne nous interrompez surtout pas. Hotch ne va pas me faire de mal.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers en murmurant pour lui-même :

\- J’en suis certain à 97%...

Morgan et Rossi échangèrent un regard. Reid était toujours à cheval sur la précision des statistiques.

Soudain, 3% semblaient un risque immense.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis était devenu très solitaire et silencieux.

Il était replié sur lui-même, sur la couchette dans un coin de sa cellule, face au mur. Il pourrait être endormi. Il pourrait regretter ses crimes. Il pourrait être en train de réfléchir à son futur incertain.

Mais ce n’était pas le cas.

Lewis s’abandonnait à une intense concentration. Il avait piraté le serveur du FBI où il avait vu les fichiers dédiés aux coordonnées. Quand l’Agent Hotchner était tombé entre ses griffes, il avait pensé que le seul numéro dont il avait besoin était celui du téléphone portable du Chef d’Unité. Il avait négligé les autres, les reléguant au fond de son cerveau au rang d’informations non nécessaires. Mais cela avait changé.

 _Tout_ avait changé avec la possibilité d’un emprisonnement à vie… l’enfer sur terre avec une lente et pénible mort intellectuelle.

Alors, le brillant esprit de Peter Lewis s’efforçait de reconstituer la page telle qu’il l’avait vue… les numéros, les noms, les titres et adresses. Pixel par pixel, il extirpait les données de sa parfaite mémoire eidétique.

Il était si proche.

Il pouvait presque voir les deux derniers chiffres.

_David Rossi… ASS… Assignation actuelle : BAU… (703)555-47…_

Il savait qu’il finirait par les retrouver. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’est se détendre suffisamment pour que l’image se forme. C’était cependant difficile à faire quand l’avenir d’une personne reposait entièrement sur le lien que Lewis supposait qu’il existait entre le Chef d’Unité du BAU et son équipier le plus âgé.

La respiration de Lewis était lente, mesurée.

_Cela viendra. Détends-toi. La clef, c’est de se détendre…_

 

* * *

 

\- Détendez-vous Hotch. La clef, c’est de se détendre…

Reid avait montré à Hotch l’arme et son chargeur plein ; une balle déjà prête à être tirée. Il savait que Morgan était dans le couloir, l’oreille sûrement collée contre la porte. Mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

Hotch devait se détendre.

Et Reid devait se concentrer.

Car il était sur le point d’entrer dans le territoire inconnu et très sensible qu’était l’esprit de Hotch…


	23. Signaux d'arrêt

\- La manière dont cela fonctionne c’est… Il faut que je vous regarde dans les yeux, Hotch.

Reid avait montré l’arme à Aaron, chargée et prête à être utilisée. Hotch avait acquiescé, visiblement mal à l’aise d’être près d’une arme bien qu’il en ait demandé la présence. Et il avait refusé d’y toucher, ce qui inquiétait Reid.

 _Mais une chose à la fois. Voyons si je peux obtenir une réaction… en faisant appel à un souvenir, peut-être… de quelqu’un ayant utilisé la PNL sur lui._ Spencer soupira. _Mais rien n’aurait fonctionné s’il n’avait pas été drogué. Alors le mieux que je puisse espérer, c’est une large approximation. Et sa collaboration, sous **n’importe**_ _quelle forme._

Reid glissa l’arme dans sa ceinture et la recouvrit avec l’ourlet de sa chemise en espérant que cela ne serait pas un rappel constant des doutes qu’éprouvait le Chef d’Unité envers lui-même. Il s’assit derrière Hotch et, après un moment d’hésitation, le prit par les épaules pour le faire pivoter de sorte à ce qu’ils soient face à face. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.

\- Je sais que cela va être étrange pour vous, Hotch. Mais soyez indulgent. Regardez-moi droit dans les yeux. Si cela vous rend la tâche plus facile, ne vous concentrez pas sur moi. Essayez simplement de ne pas détourner les yeux. Faites-moi confiance.

\- J’ai confiance, mais… gronda-t-il avant de s’arrêter, incertain.

\- Mais quoi ?

Et à partir de cet instant, Reid commença à voir les indices indiquant que quelqu’un lui avait déjà fait ça.

Il n’y eut pas de réponse verbale. Les lèvres d’Aaron se serrèrent. Il eut un bref mouvement de tête. Il déglutit. Ses yeux, bien que dans le vague, voulaient se détourner. Reid laissa son propre regard devenir un peu flou. _Les yeux ne changent pas tellement d’eux-mêmes. Ce sont les muscles. Toutes les petites contractions et les tressaillements de 52 muscles différents. C’est ce qui forme les expressions. C’est ce sur quoi je dois me concentrer._

\- Je vais vous parlez, Hotch. Vous n’avez pas à répondre. Respirez simplement et écoutez, et ne détournez pas les yeux. Je vais vous parlez de la fois où on m’a tiré dessus… au Texas… il faisait noir… il avait tellement de personnes… tellement de tirs… si bruyants… et tout le monde bougeait… si rapidement… et…

Spencer entendit son supérieur déglutir avec force.

Il continua de parler ainsi, d’une voix basse, grave et sans émotion. Cela se révélait difficile. Il pensait qu’il avait oublié la majorité de cette expérience à cause du choc. Mais en parler avec, ou plutôt _à_ Hotch, faisait de plus en plus ressurgir la douleur, la peur, le sentiment d’avoir abandonné et trahi l’équipe…

Il vit les pupilles de Hotch se dilater et parla davantage de la douleur de la blessure, bien qu’il avait été sincère quand il lui avait affirmé que cela ne faisait pas si mal. La douleur, c’était la peur primaire à laquelle il pensait que Lewis avait accédé. Ca, et le fait que Hotch avait dit à Rossi que la voix de l’unsub ne cessait de murmurer, qu’il ne pouvait pas l’arrêter. C’étaient là les principaux éléments sur lesquels Spencer travaillait.

Le jeune agent se sentit terriblement mal à l’idée de ce qu’il fit ensuite.

Après pratiquement vingt minutes d’un récit hypnotique et continu, Reid sentit que Hotch n’était pas lui-même. Il transpirait, la sueur perlait à son front et sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il tremblait, quelque chose qu’il faisait par intermittence depuis que Rossi l’avait ramené. Ses pupilles restaient dilatées, tandis que ses iris étaient réduits en un fin anneau marron entourant un gouffre noir.

Reid laissa sa voix redevenir un peu plus forte.

\- Vous pouvez parlez, maintenant… _Aaron_ … dites-moi ce que vous ressentez… dites-le moi… dites-le moi…

La voix de Hotch émergea, faible et éraillée.

\- J’ai… j’ai peur…

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?… dites-le moi… dites-le moi…

\- De mourir… la douleur… et… la mort… la mort… partout…

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voyez, _Aaron_ … dites-le moi… dites-le moi… dites-le moi…

 

* * *

 

La voix était si douce, si persuasive.

Hotch se sentait perdu. Il avait besoin que quelque chose le sauve, le tire de cet endroit sombre où il était seul, sans rien d’autre que sa peur pour le définir. Sans rien d’autre que son instinct de préservation, ce qui faisait de lui… ce qui faisait de lui… _UN_ _LACHE ! Je suis un lâche !_

Il devait suivre la voix. C’était la seule autre chose qui existait, ici. Si elle ne pouvait pas le sauver… rien ne le pouvait.

Il la laissa le guider. Désespéré de lui plaire, afin qu’elle ne l’abandonne pas.

Alors il fit ce qu’elle ordonnait ; lui disait ce qu’elle voulait entendre ; voyait ce qu’elle voulait qu’il voit. Tout autour de lui, ils tombaient. Son propre destin se rejouait, encore et encore. La vision qui avait été si soudaine, si choquante et si définitive qu’elle s’était incrustée dans sa psyché avec la force d’une balle. De _la_ balle. Celle qui s’enfonçait dans les gorges tendres.

Tout autour de lui, ses collègues ; mourants. Des geysers de sang jaillissant du cou. Un par un. Pas une mort rapide. Suffisamment conscient pour savoir pourquoi leur vue se troublait… pourquoi leurs voix s’éraillait… pourquoi leurs corps refusaient de répondre aux cris frénétiques du cerveau : bouge, Bouge, _BOUGE_  !

Hotch l’avait vu arriver à un des siens. L’image s’était profondément gravée. Aussi profondément que la culpabilité. Aussi profondément que la terreur mortelle.

Car Aaron se souvenait d’une autre fois où Reid avait perdu la vie. Il se souvenait l’avoir regardé via internet. Une cabane miteuse dans un cimetière. Un unsub pris dans les délires trompeurs de sa psychopathie. _Je savais que c’était de ma faute. Je ne lui avais pas appris à survivre à la torture physique. Car je ne pensais pas à lui sur le plan physique. C’était ses capacités mentales que j’utilisais. C’est ma faute si Reid est mort. J’ai eu des mois… des années… pour le faire, et je ne l’ai jamais fait. Je ne lui ai jamais appris à survivre à la douleur… parce que la douleur est ce qu’il y a de pire… parce que je ne le voulais pas… parce que cela m’effraie… parce que je suis un LACHE !_

Hotch regarda Reid tomber et sentit le coté de son propre cou exploser.

 

* * *

 

C’était difficile de voir son supérieur ainsi.

Reid sentit ses lèvres frémir de compassion. Il était temps d’y mettre fin.

\- Très bien, _Aaron_ … écoutez-moi… écoutez…

Les pupilles d’Aaron se contractèrent. Une partie de l’esprit de Spencer enregistra cette réaction. _J’avais raison : il réagi à l’ouï. Il répond davantage à ce qu’il entend qu’à ce qu’il voit. Les voix le touchent. Elles peuvent le contrôler. Elles peuvent le rendre fou…_

\- Faites que ça s’arrête, maintenant, Aaron. Faites que tout cela s’arrête… Faites que tout s’en aille… Comment allez-vous faire ça ?... Dites-moi… dites-moi… dites moi comment vous allez faire pour que ça s’arrête… que ça s’arrête… que ça s’arrête… Faites que ça s’arrête… que ça s’arrête…

\- _ARRÊTE_  !

Le mot sortit des profondeurs de la poitrine de Hotch et résonna dans la chambre.

Choquant Reid qui se tut.

Choquant Hotch, blême et tremblant.

Donnant à Morgan l’excuse dont il avait besoin pour déloger la porte de ses gonds en se précipitant pour aider Reid, plaquer son supérieur stupéfait et, pour la seconde fois, déclencher la fureur primaire de Hotch.


	24. Voix

Morgan était partagé.

Il était de nature protectrice. En vérité, il se maintenait en excellente condition physique non par vanité, pour l’avantage que cela donnait auprès du beau sexe, mais parce qu’il se voyait comme la force qui se tiendrait entre ses collègues et leur destruction imminente. Le truc, c’est qu’il s’était toujours imaginé agir ainsi dans le cadre de son travail… pas pendant son temps libre, chez Rossi. Et il avait toujours pensé que ce serait contre un unsub… pas un des siens.

Morgan avait également une hiérarchie inconsciente qui classait ses coéquipiers en fonction de sa perception de leur vulnérabilité.

Reid était haut sur l’échelle de ceux qui auraient le plus de chances d’avoir besoin d’aide.

Hotch était en bas.

Mais Hotch était celui que Derek gardait toujours à l’œil à cause d’une autre hiérarchie : celle qui jugeait de qui mettrait le plus sa propre vie en danger. Le Chef d’Unité n’était pas imprudent, il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour une cause peu importante. Toutefois, il mettrait sa vie en danger pour des victimes, pour son fils, et pour son équipe.

Ce fut donc brusquement mais avec des sentiments contradictoires que Morgan répondit au rugissement guttural de Hotch qui avait empli son esprit de toutes sortes de terribles possibilités. Elles défilèrent devant ses yeux comme une provocation alors qu’il plongeait depuis la porte et percutait Aaron, l’immobilisant sur le lit où lui et Reid s’étaient assis.

Hotch était déboussolé ; son esprit portait toujours les vestiges de l’état d’asservissement semi-hypnotique dans lequel Spencer l’avait plongé. Mais son être primaire reconnut une attaque quand celle-ci l’amena à être étendu sur le dos. Alors que Morgan réalisait son erreur, le corps d’Aaron se débattit et lutta, mené par une fureur pure, instinctive.

L’impact des deux autres fit tomber Reid du matelas. Livide de rage, le jeune génie se remit rapidement debout.

\- _Morgan_! Qu’est-ce que tu fais au juste ?!

\- Il a poussé un rugissement ! On aurait dit qu’il était hors de contrôle ! s’exclama Morgan, la voix cassée par l’effort demandé pour empêcher Hotch de prendre le dessus. Je croyais que tu avais besoin d’aide !

\- Ce n’était pas le cas !

Néanmoins, Reid s’éloigna de quelques pas du corps piégé sous le poids de Morgan. Des grondements et des bruits féroces pouvaient aisément faire croire que Derek était aux prises avec un animal sauvage plutôt qu’avec leur Chef d’Unité. C’était une situation dont Hotch, le combattant doué, malin, aurait été capable de se sortir. Mais dépourvu de logique, instinctif, il s’épuisait sans prendre le moindre avantage.

Reid fit un pas en avant et essaya de paraître autoritaire :

\- Relâche-le, Morgan. Tout de suite !

\- Tu es cinglé ? Il va t’arracher la tête… ou la mienne !

Derek était parvenu à immobiliser les bras de Hotch en lui attrapant les poignets, mais le reste de son corps continuait de ruer et se tordre.

\- Et où est passé l’arme ? S’il s’échappe, je ne veux pas qu’elle soit à sa portée !

\- Je n’arrête pas de te le dire, il ne pensera pas à utiliser des outils pour se battre. Il ne réfléchit pas du tout pour le moment ! Oublie cette stupide arme !

\- Où… est… elle ?! répéta Morgan entre ses dents en essayant de maintenir le haut du corps de Hotch immobile grâce à ses épaules.

Reid releva le bas de sa chemise, exposant la crosse.

\- Là… tu vois ?

La seule réponse de Derek fut un grognement affirmatif, alors que Hotch reprenait ses efforts pour s’échapper.

Reid pinça les lèvres. Prenant sa décision, il sortit l’arme, approcha à grands pas de la porte et la jeta dans le couloir.

\- Voilà. C’est bon. Plus d’arme. Maintenant… laisse-le se redresser ?

\- Non ! Il va être à court d’énergie bientôt… j’espère.

Morgan tenta de peser davantage sur le Chef d’Unité, dont la respiration était désormais sifflante, en espérant l’épuiser plus rapidement.

\- D’accord. Ca suffit, déclara Reid.

Il ne pouvait accepter que dure plus longtemps ce qu’il voyait comme une humiliation inutile de leur supérieur. Il s’approcha aussi près qu’il put l’oser des deux corps luttant l’un contre l’autre en se pencha au dessus d’eux. Hotch tournait brusquement la tête d’un coté puis de l’autre sous le torse de Morgan. Retenant son souffle, Reid anticipa ses mouvements. Quand le visage d’Aaron fut vers lui, il le prit en coupe entre ses mains et puisa dans ses forces pour le maintenir immobile.

\- Hotch… Hotch… _Aaron_  !... Ecoutez-moi, _Aaron_ … écoutez… écoutez…

Il lui fallut moins d’efforts pour garder les yeux du Chef d’Unité dans les siens. _Peut-être se trouve-t-il toujours dans cet endroit où je l’ai emmené… non, où **Lewis** l’a emmené. Moi je ne fais que le suivre…_

\- Ecoutez, Aaron… calmez-vous… c-a-l-m-ez-vous… Vous êtes en sécurité… en sécurité… personne ne peut vous faire de mal… fermez les yeux et écoutez juste ma voix… fermez les yeux.

Les paupières de Hotch tressaillirent, puis tombèrent. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée et il continuait de se débattre, mais de manière moins frénétique. Morgan pouvait sentir la différence.

\- Hé !... Il se calme…. Bien joué…

\- Chhhht ! siffla Reid à son collègue.

Connaissant l’inclination de Hotch pour les voix et tout ce qui était auditif, il ne souhaitait pas que la faible connexion soit brisée, ou seulement ébranlée.

\- Aaron… écoutez… Il n’y a plus de danger… plus du tout… vous êtes en sécurité… il n’y a plus de douleur… rien ne peut vous faire de mal… vous êtes en sécurité… en sécurité… sé-cu-ri-té… écoutez ma voix… suivez-la… suivez-la… c’est sûr désormais… en sécurité… revenez, Aaron… revenez…

Morgan osait à peine respirer. Hotch s’était calmé. Il pouvait toujours sentir sa cage thoracique se contracter et se relâcher au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse, mais c’était davantage dû à l’effort physique fourni qu’à la panique. Lentement, avec la plus grande attention, il se redressa d’un centimètre… puis de deux quand il constata qu’Aaron n’en profitait pas pour recommencer à lutter. Finalement, Morgan se redressa, tout en continuant de maintenir son chef par les poignets. _Juste au cas où…_

Il jeta un œil vers Reid. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le jeune génie secoua la tête. _Ne parle pas_. Il ne voulait pas que le moindre bruit… tout particulièrement aucune voix autre que la sienne… vienne troubler la fragile tranquillité qu’il était parvenu à établir.

Après un moment, la respiration de Hotch se fit plus profonde. Ses muscles se relâchèrent.

\- Il est endormi, se risqua à murmurer Morgan.

Relâchant sa prise sur le visage de Hotch, Reid se redressa.

\- Il n’a pas beaucoup dormi et c’est la deuxième fois qu’il devient, eh bien… fou furieux… primaire. Il est épuisé. Nous devrions le laisser se reposer.

 

* * *

 

_… écoutez ma voix… suivez-la… suivez-la… c’est sûr… en sécurité… revenez, Aaron… revenez…_

C’était apaisant. Hotch la laissa envahir son esprit, son ouïe. Son corps était épuisé, son énergie vidée. Il se laissa aller.

Et dès qu’il le fit, il l’entendit. Le ricanement guttural. Maléfique. Insidieux.

_Je suis là, Aaron. Je serai toujours là. Toujours._

Il se transforma en un rire distant.

Dans l’endroit sombre où le sommeil l’avait amené, la psyché de Hotch gémit et tenta de se faire aussi petite que possible afin qu’ _IL_ ne la remarque pas.

Mais c’était inutile. _IL_ était derrière chaque coin de mur… sortant de chaque espace plongé dans l’ombre… lui murmurant des mots qui ravivaient les visions… de cous qui explosaient… de douleur… d’inévitable agonie…

Hotch marmonna dans son sommeil. Il se mit de coté, et se replia sur lui-même.

Aucun n’endroit n’était sûr, mais c’était le mieux qu’il puisse faire.

 

* * *

 

De l’embrasure de la porte, Morgan et Reid regardaient leur leader se recroqueviller.

\- Tu penses qu’il ira bien maintenant, Beau Gosse ?

\- Je l’espère, fit Reid en haussant les épaules. Il dort de toute manière, et c’est une bonne chose. Nous verrons demain quand il se réveillera.

Ils fermèrent la porte et descendirent les escaliers pour aller retrouver Rossi.


	25. Proposition d'accord

Un sourire immense, suffisant, étira les lèvres de Peter Lewis.

Il savait qu’il pouvait se reposer sur ses capacités de concentration pour extraire l’information. Son cerveau et ce qu’il pouvait faire, et ce qu’il _avait_ fait, grâce à sa supériorité était la seule chose de sûre dans cet univers.

_Enfin… **ça** et une condamnation à vie entouré par l’équivalent mental de chiens bien dressés, ce que je refuse catégoriquement !_

L’image du numéro de téléphone de Rossi tremblait dans l’esprit de Lewis. Comme il savait que cela finirait par arriver, elle devint claire comme du cristal. _Je l’ai !_

Ils lui avaient pris sa montre, mais il pouvait jauger la période de la journée. _Le matin. Un peu avant midi._ C’était un moment aussi bon qu’un autre pour voir s’il aurait plus de succès pour atteindre l’agent vétéran du BAU qu’il n’en avait eu pour atteindre son leader.

\- Garde ! Monsieur ? Puis-je réessayer de passer mon coup de téléphone ? S’il vous plait ?

Il adopta son expression la plus doucereuse quand un geôlier en uniforme approcha.

Il n’avait absolument pas conscience d’à quel point ils trouvaient perturbant son sourire faux et son regard glacial, inaccessible.

 

* * *

 

Rossi opta pour rester en bas des escaliers pendant que Reid examinait Hotch.

Il partageait l’inquiétude de Morgan, mais il sentait qu’avec sa présence, il y aurait comme trop de chefs dans une cuisine d’une personne. De plus, il était fatigué. Il avait refait du café et discuté de sujets d’importance négligeable avec un Mudgie non moins attentif.

Il commençait à songer à se traîner jusqu’à sa chambre, à l’étage, pour une petite sieste, quand l’enfer se déchaîna. Dave se figea, la tasse à mi-chemin entre ses lèvres, quand le profond baryton de Hotch s’éleva dans un son qui ne semblait même pas humain. Plus comme un mélange de lion et d’ours envoyant un avertissement à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les environs. Ce fut suivi par des pas lourds, une porte qui s’ouvre violemment et un bruit sourd retentissant qui, il le découvrirait plus tard, avait été provoqué par Morgan qui plaquait Hotch sur le matelas.

Rossi abandonna son café et se précipita vers les escaliers.

A cet instant son téléphone sonna, demandant son attention quand il n’en avait que peu à accorder. Il sortit l’appareil de sa poche et répondit sans se préoccuper de vérifier l’identité de son correspondant.

\- Rossi à l’appareil… répondit-il en montant les marches deux à deux.

\- Ah… bien. Agent Rossi, c’est Peter Lewis.

La voix était douce comme du velours, huileuse… elle lui rappelait des choses déplaisantes et pernicieuses.

\- Je pense que j’ai quelque chose dont vous avez besoin… Nous devrions parler.

 

* * *

 

Le temps que Rossi raccroche, les choses s’étaient calmé à l’étage.

Dave reprit sa montée des marches pour rencontrer Morgan et Reid dans le couloir, juste devant la chambre de Hotch. Tous les trois semblaient troublés pour différentes raisons.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Morgan en voyant l’expression de Rossi. On dirait que vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles…

\- Plus tard. D’abord, dites-moi comment ça s’est passé, pressa l’aîné avec un mouvement de tête vers Hotch. Comment va-t-il ? Quel était ce vacarme que j’ai entendu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Reid en haussant les épaules tout en jetant un regard désapprobateur vers Morgan. Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que je suis prêt à parier que Lewis a effectivement utilisé une forme modifiée de PNL sur Hotch. Je pensais qu’on avançait, et puis…

Il secoua la tête et plissa les yeux en direction de Morgan.

\- Hé, je pensais que tu avais des ennuis. Je suis désolé, d’accord ? Je le referai si les mêmes circonstances se représentaient.

Morgan tenta d’avoir l’air blessé mais il devait admettre que, puisque Spencer avait réussi à calmer Hotch sur la fin, il aurait sûrement été capable de se débrouiller sans son intervention.

Rossi se passa la main sur son visage inquiet.

\- Quoi qu’il se soit passé, vous pourrez pointer l’autre du doigt plus tard. Comment va Hotch maintenant ? Mieux ?

\- Eh bien, il dort, alors c’est une bonne chose, répondit Morgan en regardant le jeune génie pour confirmation.

\- Peut-être.

Reid ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression que cette session lui avait permit de jeter un œil dans la cage, mais pas d’obtenir la clef pour l’ouvrir.

\- Le sommeil est bénéfique, ça aide à faire le tri, comme je l’ai déjà dit. Mais…

Il baissa le regard vers ses chaussures, les lèvres commençant à se tordre d’une manière qui indiquait à ses collègues qu’il était ébranlé.

\- Crache le morceau, Beau Gosse.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu’il aille mieux, lâcha Spencer avec un soupir découragé. Je ne pense pas avoir fait le moindre bien sur le long terme. Si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas devenu… vous savez…

Il jeta un regard à Morgan et conclut :

\- …complètement hors de contrôle et mut à nouveau uniquement par l’instinct.

Les épaules de Rossi s’affaissèrent.

\- As-tu besoin de plus de temps ? Y’a-t-il quoi que ce soit d’autre que tu pourrais essayer ? Ou n’importe quelle autre solution, n’importe quelle autre méthode qui pourrait aider ? Quoi que ce soit ?

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans la demande de Rossi. Reid recommença à jouer avec ses doigts et se mordre la lèvre.

\- Je n’ai aucune idée à l’heure actuelle. Laissez-moi faire davantage de recherches. Et attendons de voir comment Hotch se sentira à son réveil.

Sa voix se fit moins audible, comme s’il pensait à haute voix au lieu de leur parler :

\- Peut-être que cela vaudrait le coup d’interroger Peter Lewis pour voir si je ne peux pas avoir grâce à lui une idée sur la direction à prendre …

L’inspiration brusque que prit Rossi attira leur attention.

\- J’espère que nous n’aurons pas à en arriver là, mais… commença-t-il avant de jeter un coup d’œil à la porte fermée de la chambre de Hotch et d’ajouter : retournons en bas.

Reid et Morgan suivirent leur hôte dans le salon, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Morgan brisa le silence en premier :

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que Hotch entende ?

Rossi s’assit au bord de son canapé, trop tendu pour adopter une position plus confortable.

\- Pendant que vous vous chamailliez là-haut, j’ai reçu un coup de téléphone. Peter Lewis.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a à vous appeler, _vous_  ?

Morgan se pencha en avant depuis l’endroit où il s’était assis, impatient de connaître la réponse. La vision de l’expression satisfaite de l’unsub quand il avait été emmené restait vivace dans sa mémoire. Tout comme la raillerie de Lewis concernant ce qu’il avait fait à leur Chef d’Unité.

Reid sentit sa respiration s’accélérer et son estomac se tordre.

\- Il veut utiliser Hotch comme monnaie d’échange. C’est ça, n’est-ce pas, Rossi ? Il va se servir de la santé mentale de Hotch pour qu’on lui obtienne tout ce qu’il souhaite. C’est ça ?

Tout ce que Rossi put faire, c’est acquiescer…

…et espérer que le génie de l’équipe puisse trouver une solution autre que celle consistant à permettre à Lewis d’atteindre leur leader.


	26. Repose dans la douleur

Hotch errait au hasard dans un terrain vague, gris, brumeux et sans route à suivre.

Après un moment, il réalisa qu’il n’était _pas_ en train d’errer au hasard. On le guidait. Le murmure malveillant, presque inaudible qui était constamment avec lui… qui était là depuis son altercation avec Peter Lewis, le transportait avec lui. A la fois persuasif et impérieux. Irrésistible et irritant. Omniprésent et accablant.

Il y avait encore des choses qu’il voulait lui montrer. Il le sentait bondir devant lui, l’entrainant à sa suite. Fier, et impatient. _Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que j’ai fait ? Tu vois ? Ne suis-je pas un bon garçon ? Tu vois ?_

Quand Hotch sentit quelque chose frapper contre son tibia, il baissa les yeux. La brume et la fumée qui flottaient dans l’air s’écartèrent. C’était une pierre tombale. Incapable de fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard, il lut l’inscription.

Se sentant malade, il leva le regard quand le murmure le lui ordonna. Mais il savait déjà ce qu’il verrait, s’élevant au loin. Si loin, et pourtant lisible, dans cette logique étrange des rêves. Deux autres pierres tombales. Une pour chaque membre masculin de son équipe.

Mais la plus proche… celle dont il savait qu’elle viendrait en premier, car il en avait été témoin dans le monde éveillé, dans des flots de sang… était celle de Reid. Hotch la fixa. Les inscriptions s’étaient presque effacées, mais elles réapparurent à nouveau nettement pour qu’il puisse les lire, inscrites, gravées devant lui par une force invisible. Toutes identiques à l’exception du nom du corps étendu dessous, dans les cercueils.

_Mort d’une balle dans le cou. Repose dans la Souffrance._

Miséricordieusement, la force qui contrôlait Aaron le laissa se détourner une fois qu’elle sentit qu’il avait eu assez de temps pour apprécier son travail. Une fois qu’elle sentit qu’elle avait jubilé tout son saoul. Il fut contraint de partir dans une autre direction.

Le brouillard prenait graduellement une étrange couleur rose. Une silhouette commença à en émerger.

Un miroir.

Hotch s’arrêta devant son reflet, regarda sa gorge béante d’où s’échappait une fontaine rouge. C’était elle qui donnait au brouillard sa teinte rosée… qui le colorait de sa vie qui s’échappait. Il leva les mains et tenta de contenir le flot. Il appuyait désespérément, et appelait d’une voix éraillée au secours… au secours… AU SECOURS !

Le liquide chaud jaillissait entre ses doigts.

Ses efforts étaient vains.

_Je pourrais aussi bien mourir. Je n’ai pas protégé mon équipe. Ils sont morts pour moi. Je pourrais aussi bien… Je suis leur chef. J’aurais du partir en premier…_

 

* * *

 

Hotch se réveilla en prenant une brusque inspiration, trempé de sueur et s’essuyant dans des mouvements frénétiques.

Soulagé que ce ne soit pas du sang.

 

* * *

 

\- Alors quels sont les conditions de Lewis exactement ?

Un air renfrogné s’était installé à long terme sur le visage de Morgan.

Rossi et lui étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon. Reid s’était mis à l’ordinateur du bureau de Rossi afin de parcourir rapidement toutes sortes de sites dédiés au lavage de cerveau, à la psychologie et aux techniques de contrôle mental. Ses coéquipiers le laissaient seul afin de réfléchir entre eux à une solution, afin d’empêcher une réunion entre Hotch et l’auteur de ses cauchemars.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d’avoir compris, répondit Rossi dans un soupir las. Vous étiez en train de faire votre imitation d’un tremblement de terre cataclysmique à l’étage, et je n’ai quasiment pas dormi depuis que tout ça a commencé. Je pourrais avoir raté quelque chose.

\- A votre avis ?

\- Il a dit qu’il n’allait pas passer le reste de sa vie en prison. Je lui ai dit que nous n’avions pas les moyens de pression pour réduire une peine de prison à vie, pas pour un tueur en série qui ne montre pas le moindre signe de remord en tout cas, précisa Rossi en secouant la tête pour essayer d’éclaircir ses idées. C’est là que c’est devenu un peu étrange. Il a dit qu’il ne lui viendrait pas à l’esprit de demander quelque chose qu’on ne peut lui fournir. Que seuls des idiots perdraient ainsi leur temps… sous-entendant que c’était moi l’idiot pour l’avoir suggéré.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’il veut ? Un établissement de sécurité minimum ? Ca n’arrivera pas non plus.

\- Tout ce qu’il a dit, c’est que le seul moyen de ramener Aaron est de les laisser se rencontrer. Il dit qu’il pouvait nous promettre qu’il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Qu’il le libèrerait. Et que ce qu’il demanderait en échange serait simple et faisable. Il était certain que personne n’aurait d’objection à le faire.

\- Non. Non, on ne peut pas faire ça. Pas sans en savoir plus, déclara Morgan en se pouvant s’empêcher de secouer la tête dans un petit mouvement insistant. Lewis est cinglé. Je préfèrerais que Hotch fasse de la psychothérapie toute sa vie plutôt qu’il doive faire face à cet enfoiré de tordu une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c’est à _moi_ de prendre cette décision ?

Le grognement sourd figea Rossi et Morgan où ils étaient assis.

Hotch se tenait dans l’entrée du salon, pied-nus dans son survêtement, l’air pâle et fragile.

Mais également effrayé et très, très déterminé.

 

* * *

 

Reid se frotta les yeux d’un mouvement impatient.

Il n’avançait pas vraiment.

La psychologie en tant que discipline en général défiait les équations conventionnelles. Le cerveau humain se révélait trop complexe pour être quantifié. On pouvait déterminer quelles sections produisent des réactions physiques et quelles autres servent de manière générale, mais les sentiments, les peurs et la personnalité étaient au-delà de la compréhension des certitudes scientifiques.

Il le savait depuis le début. Mais ayant reconnu deux des moyens employés par Lewis… la PNL et les drogues… et ayant vu le résultat final dans le comportement de Hotch, Reid avait espéré pouvoir remplir les vides. Comme une équation mathématique dont on connaissait une des variables et la somme totale.

Il s’étira en grognant pour chasser les nœuds de son dos.

 _Mais ce n’est pas un problème du type 1 + 2 + x = 9. Et Hotch n’est pas un chiffre qui reste statique et vous laisse avoir prise sur l’endroit où il se factorise. Bon dieu… tout ce qu’il a traversé le rend déjà exceptionnellement vulnérable._ Reid laissa sa mémoire phénoménale rejouer les morceaux et éléments dont il avait été témoin au fil des ans. Un se démarquait dans son horreur toute particulière, bouleversante. _Foyet. Il a atteint Hotch à un niveau physique et émotionnel. Mais il n’a jamais pénétré l’esprit de Hotch comme Lewis l’a fait. J’ai besoin d’en savoir plus sur l’arme utilisée pour agresser Hotch cette fois-_ ci _._

\- Si seulement c’était aussi simple qu’un couteau… murmura Reid pour lui-même, le dos bouté. Et si seulement je pouvais voir les blessures et être sûr qu’elles guériront avec le temps… si je pouvais les _voir_ guérir…

\- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas.

La voix grondante et autoritaire familière fit sursauter Spencer. Il se retourna.

Hotch était à la porte ; Morgan et Rossi un pas derrière lui, comme une garde d’honneur.

Aucun d’eux n’avait l’air heureux, mais c’était sur Hotch que Reid concentrait son attention. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la peur émaner de lui.

\- Reid, j’ai besoin que tu m’aides avec quelque chose.

Les yeux de Spencer se tournèrent rapidement vers ses collègues. Rossi semblait résigné. Morgan avait l’air malade, le teint coloré de gris.

\- Bien sûr, Hotch. De quoi s’agit-il ?

Quand Hotch le lui révéla, Reid se sentit malade à son tour.


	27. A l'aube de la bataille

Reid n’allait pas céder sans se battre.

\- Hotch, non ! Donnez plus de temps au processus ! Donnez- _moi_ plus de temps ! Je vous en prie ! Il y a toutes sortes de choses que je peux essayer et…

\- Et le résultat sera toujours imprévisible. Et je ne sais pas combien je peux encore en supporter… combien de temps je peux le supporter…

Hotch se tenait droit et de toute sa hauteur mais il y avait quelque chose de fragile en lui, comme s’il était fait de verre et pouvait aisément se briser. Il donnait l’impression de faire des efforts considérable pour se contenir. Ses mouvements étaient hésitants et saccadés ; ses muscles le tiraillaient depuis sa dernière altercation avec Morgan. Il semblait tout simplement trop fragile pour faire face à quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas ce que fera Lewis ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance.

\- Hotch, écoutez Reid. Ce n’est pas comme si un unsub vous menaçait d’une arme. C’est plus comme si la balle avait déjà été tirée et que vous marchiez droit sur sa trajectoire. Ne faites pas ça.

Hotch baissa la tête et massa ses tempes de ses mains tremblantes.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Oui, Morgan, la balle a été tirée. Mais elle m’a déjà atteint. Elle est déjà en moi. Il ne peut rien faire de plus.

\- C’est faux, Aaron.

Rossi détestait voir son ami souffrir, mais il y _avait_ pire.

\- Lewis a fait faire à des personnes auparavant saines d’esprit des actes qu’elles n’auraient jamais envisagés. Nom d’un chien il a essayé de forcer un père à tuer son propre fils. Et il a presque réussi. Il est responsable du fait que cet homme se soit tué lui-même à la place. Il a laissé ce petit garçon grandir sans son père. Aussi horrible que ce soit actuellement, il reste toujours des choses qu’il peut te faire. Ou qu’il peut te faire faire.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? rétorqua Hotch, d’une voix irrégulière de rage réprimée. Tu crois que ce n’est pas dans mon esprit à chaque seconde de chaque heure ? Je l’entends, Dave. Tout le temps. Ce qu’il me fait voir… je peux essayer de le repousser. Compartimenter. Mais je ne peux pas échapper à sa voix ! Je ne peux pas ! Et si ça ne s’arrête pas, je…je…

Il ne put terminer. A la place, il tourna un regard affligé vers ses collègues en espérant qu’ils le connaissaient assez bien pour lire sa douleur. Et pour comprendre que ses options étaient réduites à un seul et horrible chemin.

\- Disons simplement que je comprends pourquoi ce père s’est tué.

Le silence tomba après la déclaration lugubre.

Cela ne rendit la voix de Lewis que plus forte encore dans l’esprit de Hotch.

 

* * *

 

\- Alors, quelles sont ses conditions ? A-t-il demandé quoi que ce soit en dehors de la présence de Hotch ?

Il était clair que le Chef d’Unité avait pris sa décision. Il y _aurait_ une rencontre avec Peter Lewis. Si ses collègues ne pouvaient l’en dissuader, alors l’étape suivante était d’en avoir le plus possible le contrôle.

Rossi secoua la tête.

\- Tout ce qu’il a dit, c’est qu’il voulait voir Hotch. Je ne pense pas qu’on doive lui donner la chance d’imposer une autre condition. _Si_ on va vraiment faire ça…

Il lança un regard incertain vers Hotch, espérant toujours, bien que les apparences soient contre lui, qu’il restait une chance de le faire changer d’avis. Le regard glacial de Hotch détruisit les dernières lueurs d’espoir qu’il lui restait.

\- … on devrait simplement y aller et rester dans la salle à l’attendre. Mais… soupira-t-il, j’ai besoin de dormir un peu avant.

Rossi se mit à coté de Hotch, et chercha dans son regard.

\- Peux-tu attendre encore un petit peu, Aaron ? Je veux être au meilleur de mes capacités si on fait ça.

\- Bien sûr, agréa Hotch en humidifiant ses lèvres sèches. Je dois moi aussi faire quelque chose avant d’y aller. Prévoyons ça pour demain, dans ce cas.

\- Nous tous ? Toute l’équipe ? demanda Reid, les épaules avachies par la défaite.

Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir trouver un moyen de sortir du labyrinthe que Lewis avait construit dans l’esprit de Hotch, avec du temps. Il avait l’impression d’avoir échoué et laissé tomber son supérieur en n’y parvenant pas.

\- Je me sentirais mieux si toute l’équipe était là, continua-t-il.

\- Non, tu avais raison sur le fait qu’on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, Reid. S’il dit que je ne risque rien, cela doit être vrai car ce serait une part du marché qu’il tente de conclure, quel que soit ce marché. Mais je ne peux garantir la sécurité de personne d’autre. Je dis que moins nous sommes nombreux à être en contact avec lui, mieux c’est.

\- Je serai dans cette salle avec vous, Hotch, déclara Morgan, les bras croisés dans une attitude de défi. Vous ne pouvez pas m’en empêcher. Appelez ça de l’insubordination si vous voulez, mais je ne vous quitte pas d’une semelle.

Les deux mâles alpha se jaugèrent du regard. Après un instant, Hotch parvint à afficher un petit sourire.

\- D’accord. Mais ne le défie pas. Ne le provoque pas. Laisse-moi diriger l’entrevue.

Morgan acquiesça.

\- Mais si je pense qu’il est en train de nous rouler, si j’ai l’impression qu’il vous fait quelque chose, je vous sors de là. Par la force, si nécessaire.

Aaron lui lança un regard chargé d’ironie en roulant une de ses épaules, courbaturée par la manière dont il avait été immobilisé.

\- Il va faire _quelque chose_. Nous le savons. Alors ne saute pas aux conclusions. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse rester avec moi, Morgan, c’est… ajouta-t-il en déglutissant péniblement, … si je perds le contrôle, je sais déjà que tu peux faire face.

\- Je _vais_ vous protéger, Hotch, affirma Morgan, la voix tremblante sous l’intensité de sa haine pour Peter Lewis. C’est une promesse. Quoi que je doive faire.

\- Je sais. Mais si un seul d’entre nous sort de là…

\- Alors ce sera en aidant l’autre à en faire de même. C’est comme ça.

Hotch savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas discuter.

 

* * *

 

Il n’y avait pas grande chose à dire de plus. Du moins, rien qui puisse faire changer leur Chef d’Unité d’avis.

 _Et nous ne savons pas si Hotch n’accepte pas ça uniquement parce que c’est ce que cet enfoiré lui a mis dans la tête_ , fulmina Morgan en silence. _Au moins il ne rejette pas ma présence. Je tuerai Lewis s’il le faut._

Sachant que Morgan et Reid veilleraient sur Hotch, Rossi était prêt à aller se coucher. Il était trop fatigué pour discuter davantage. Aaron souhaitant réduire au maximum les contacts entre Lewis et ses agents, ils avaient décidé de ne pas informer l’autre moitié féminine de l’équipe de ce qu’ils prévoyaient. Il avait dit qu’il se sentirait mieux et serait capable de mieux se concentrer pour se protéger lui-même s’il savait qu’au moins certains membres de son équipe étaient hors d’atteinte de l’unsub.

Reid refusait au contraire de se reposer. Il était déterminé à continuer de chercher quelque chose qui leur permettrait d’aider Hotch et ainsi annuler la rencontre avec Lewis. Il resterait debout toute la nuit. _Puisque Hotch ne me laissera même pas être dans la pièce, ça n’a aucune importance si je suis épuisé. Je ne serai utile qu’en effectuant des recherches au préalable._

Morgan avait insisté pour nourrir Hotch et s’assurer qu’il se repose un peu, même si c’était d’un sommeil plein de mauvais rêves. _Je veux être sûr qu’il est en meilleur forme possible pour ça. Et je jure devant dieu que si Lewis donne l’impression qu’il va tenter quelque chose de louche, je le tue de mes propres mains._

\- Reposez-vous, Hotch, dit-il en indiquant d’un geste de tête les escaliers et la chambre à leur sommet.

\- Je vais le faire. Mais j’ai quelque chose à faire avant.

\- Je peux aider en quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non… merci.

Hotch vit l’inquiétude marquer le front de Morgan.

\- Je veux juste parler à Jack. Une, euh… fois de plus.

Morgan regarda son patron se diriger vers le téléphone fixe dans le bureau de Rossi. Hotch ne l’avait pas dit, mais il pouvait quasiment l’entendre malgré tout. _Il allait dire « une dernière fois »_. La mâchoire de l’agent se contracta.

 _Je vous le promets, Hotch. Vous serez de retour chez vous avec votre fils demain soir. Quoi qu’il en coûte. Je vous le **promets**_.


	28. Chef d'oeuvre

Comme si la situation n’était pas déjà assez compliquée, le matin suivant Rossi dut gérer les appels de JJ et Kate qui s’inquiétaient de l’état de santé de leur supérieur.

JJ avait essayé de contacter directement le Chef d’Unité sans parvenir à le joindre. Elle ignorait qu’ils lui avaient confisqué son téléphone et empêchaient Hotch de prendre tout appel entrant à cause des premières tentatives de Lewis pour l’atteindre.

Rossi avait dit aux deux femmes la même chose :

\- Il a besoin de repos. Je vais m’assurer qu’il en ait, donc je vais sûrement rester chez moi aujourd’hui. Mais je lui dirai que vous avez appelé quand il se réveillera.

Dave était très bon menteur.

Morgan eut plus de mal quand Garcia l’appela en lui demandant s’il savait comment allait leur valeureux chef. Mentir à Penelope, c’était quelque chose qui allait contre sa nature. Et Morgan était guidé par sa nature. Il décida de se reposer sur leur amitié unique.

\- Tu dois me promettre que tu vas garder ça pour toi. Tu ne dis rien à JJ ou Kate, d’accord ?

\- Qu-pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? fit l’analyste technique, la voix vibrante d’inquiétude.

\- On va essayer ce que je voulais faire, tu sais ? Emmener Hotch voir Lewis, mais… je n’en suis plus aussi sûr…

Morgan se passa la main sur son menton rugueux. Se raser ne lui avait pas semblé prioritaire, ce matin.

\- Le truc, c’est que Lewis a appelé et a demandé une rencontre avec Hotch. Ca m’a plus ou moins fait changer d’avis. Je pensais que les amener à se voir pousserait le grand chef à surmonter ce que cet enfoiré lui a fait, que ça le rendrait fou… et ça pourrait bien arriver…mais pas de la manière dont je le voulais.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, son esprit imaginant tous les scénarios possibles impliquant le Chef d’Unité transformé en un animal d’attaque.

\- Mais, JJ et Kate ne devraient pas être là ? Et moi ? Je pourrais venir et Mon Capitaine saurait qu’on est tous derrière lui…

\- Non ! Tu ne sais pas comment est ce type, Petit Cœur. Hotch ne veut pas que qui que se soit s’approche suffisamment de Lewis pour lui permettre de nous utiliser comme des pions. Alors, ça reste entre nous. Il faut que tu restes à l’écart et que tu nous laisses voir comment on s’en sort.

Plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent avant que Garcia ne dise d’une petite voix :

\- Tu as l’air effrayé. Moi aussi je suis effrayée, maintenant.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas t’inquiéter, je sais que tu le feras quand même. Mais tu sais que je vais rester avec Hotch et que je serai toute la force dont il a besoin. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

\- Je sais… je sais…

Il pourrait entendre sa gorge se serrer d’émotion.

\- Derek, soit prudent et appelle-moi dès que tu peux ?

\- Tu sais que je le ferai.

\- D’accord… à plus… je suppose…

Morgan ne pouvait pas raccrocher en sachant que Garcia serait torturée par la peur et son imagination hyperactive. Il devait lui donner quelque chose pour la distraire.

\- Petit Cœur ? Quand je reviendrai, tu pourrais avoir quelque chose de sympa à manger pour nous réconforter ? Comme… des cookies aux éclats de chocolat, peut-être ?

\- Mmm-mmmh.

C’était un murmure affirmatif, mais il l’entendit raccrocher avant d’avoir le temps de céder aux larmes.

Malgré tout, Morgan savait qu’elle serait occupée à faire quelque chose qui la calmerait, tout en lui permettant de résister à l’appel de son téléphone… et de JJ… et de Kate.

 

* * *

 

Rossi se sentait un peu mieux, bien qu’il n’ait pas très bien dormi.

Reid, cependant, était fatigué et irritable.

Il avait passé la nuit à brasser une quantité massive de données, sans aucun résultat. Quand Morgan lui suggéra de rentrer chez lui et de laisser les autres jouer les escortes pour Hotch, la réponse fut cinglante :

\- Hors de question, Morgan ! Je suis avec vous jusqu’à la fin, asséna-t-il, la voix diminuée par l’émotion et la fatigue. Et ce n’est pas parce que je n’ai pas encore trouvé de solution que je suis inutile. J’ai toutes les recherches effectuées ces huit dernières heures en tête. Certaines s’avèreront peut-être utiles. Je ne partirai pas.

Derek abandonna. On ne savait jamais quand un processus magique dans l’esprit du génie pouvait porter ses fruits. On pouvait toujours espérer.

_Et parfois, espérer, c’est **tout** ce qu’on peut faire…_

\- D’accord, Beau Gosse. Tu viens avec nous.

 

* * *

 

Hotch refusa de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Il se déplaçait tel un automate, en parti à cause des abus dont ses muscles avaient soufferts aux mains de l’unsub puis de Morgan, mais principalement parce qu’il devenait de plus en plus difficile d’ignorer les murmures sifflants et les railleries qui prenaient son esprit d’assaut.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour préparer la rencontre avec Peter Lewis. Il voulait juste en finir avec ça et trouver la paix… d’une manière ou d’une autre.

 

* * *

 

Morgan conduisait.

Reid gardait sa maussade compagnie sur le siège avant, laissant la banquette arrière pour Rossi et Hotch. Dave continuait de regarder son meilleur ami avec méfiance.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, Aaron.

\- Dave, je n’ai pas le choix ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre… cracha Hotch avec irritation.

\- Je dis simplement ça pour que tu saches que tu as la liberté de faire ce que tu veux. Nous te soutiendrons peu importe _ce_ que tu décides, peut importe _quand_  tu le décides.

La réponse de Hotch fut de se blottir dans le coin, contre la portière, en se renfermant sur lui-même et avec pour unique compagnie les murmures de l’unsub dans son esprit.

Morgan observait son Chef d’Unité dans le rétroviseur et se sentait de plus en plus inquiet au fil des kilomètres. _Il devient désespéré. Et un homme désespéré fait des erreurs… des erreurs de jugement… des erreurs d’agissement… il va falloir que je surveille de près tout le temps de notre présence là-bas._

 

* * *

 

\- Debout là-dedans. Lewis, tu as des visiteurs.

Le garde se recula après avoir déverrouillé la cellule du prisonnier. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce détenu qui le faisait se sentir sale après un contact. Même un contact verbal.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Peter Lewis le faisait ressembler à un des méchants de ces comics que le fils de 12 ans du garde chérissait tant. _Flippant. Flippant et mielleux et toujours en train de comploter._

\- Allez Lewis, on n’a pas toute la journée.

Lewis aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour savourer ce moment. _Je **savais** que Hotchner viendrait. Je **savais** qu’il amènerait des renforts. Pauvre homme stupide et simple._

Il soupira et roula de sa couchette en se consolant avec la pensée que même si on le pressait pour l’instant, une fois que l’agent du FBI serait devant lui, il pourrait prendre son temps. _J’ai dit que je le libèrerai ; je n’ai jamais dit que je ne m’amuserai pas avant. Et vraiment, quand vous en êtes là… vous n’avez pas le choix._

Le chef du BAU avec un esprit en lambeaux ; ce serait une image délicieuse à préserver dans sa mémoire eidétique.

Lewis parcourut le couloir d’un pas nonchalant, tranquille… profitant de ce temps pour se souvenir des yeux marron et tragiques de l’homme qui pourrait très bien être son chef-d’œuvre. _Mon Magnum Opus. Mon triste petit Aaron…_

 

* * *

 

Quand le garde ouvrit la porte de la salle d’interrogation et conduisit Lewis à l’intérieur, celui-ci sourit et secoua la tête devant la prévisibilité de ces pauvres personnes ignorantes et droites.

En un battement de cil, il avait saisi l’image défaitiste, découragée que Hotch présentait. C’est ce qui fit renaitre son sourire. Il s’arrêta juste à coté de la chaise devant laquelle son geôlier le poussait et se prépara, refusant d’avancer :

\- Bonjour, Agent Hotchner. Heureux de vous revoir.

Aaron trembla. Il était assis et Morgan se tenait à ses coté, légèrement derrière lui, une main sur son épaule. Derek sentit le frisson parcourir son supérieur et vit la jubilation dans les yeux de Lewis devant l’inconfort de l’agent.

L’unsub soupira :

\- J’ai bien peur que cela n’aille pas. L’Agent Hotchner et moi nous verrons en privé… ou pas du tout, déclara-t-il alors que son sourire mielleux, tranquille, s’étirait. Et vous avez _besoin_ de moi, n’est-ce pas, monsieur Hotchner ? Ouiiiiiiii… c’est une certitude. Pour l’instant, vous ne pouvez pas penser à grand-chose d’autre…

Ce fut tout ce que Lewis pouvait faire pour s’empêcher de ricaner.

\- Quoi ? _Non_! Ca n’arrivera pas, s’irrita Morgan en raffermissant sa prise sur Aaron. Hors de question, Lewis. C’est ça ou rien.

L’unsub haussa les épaules, incapable de chasser le sourire narquois de son visage.

\- Alors je suppose que c’est rien. Ayez une belle vie, Agent Hotchner.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, savourant la panique qui, il le savait, devait croître dans l’esprit d’Aaron à la perspective de continuer dans son état d’esprit actuel.

\- Attendez !

Hotch tremblait clairement désormais, son désespoir palpable.

\- Hotch, non ! s’exclama Morgan qui, tout comme Lewis, savait ce qui allait arriver,.

\- Je vais le voir seul, affirma Aaron en suppliant Morgan du regard. Il le faut. Il le _faut_.

\- Je promets que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, Agent, pressa Lewis. Je le promets, sur…

Son sourire disparut, remplacé par une douloureuse sincérité dont Morgan ne l’avait jamais vu faire preuve jusqu’ici.

\- …sur les tombes de ma famille. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je vais le libérer.

\- Morgan… s’il te plaît…

Derek ne put supporter davantage la douleur dans les yeux de Hotch. Il étudia les deux hommes et prit sa décision :

\- D’accord. Mais je serai juste derrière cette porte ; la main sur la poignée. Si j’entends _quoi que ce soit_ … conclut-il avec un regard de menace s’attardant sur Lewis.

\- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

L’unsub continua de sourire alors que le garde et l’agent sortaient à contrecœur, le laissant seul avec son chef-d’œuvre.

Peter Lewis laissa échapper un petit sourire de joyeuse satisfaction et s’assit face à Hotch.

 

* * *

 

Rossi et Reid regardèrent la scène se jouer devant eux depuis la salle de surveillance, juste à l’angle.

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement. Morgan regarda à l’intérieur, la colère et la fureur protectrice évidentes dans chaque mouvement abrupte.

\- Vous observez bien. Je serai juste devant la porte. Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit… _quoi que ce soit_ … de suspicieux, vous criez. Je serai à l’intérieur avant que cet enfoiré réalise ce qui lui arrive.

Il laissa la porte entrouverte en retournant à son poste.

Dave et Spencer échangèrent des regards inquiets puis se concentrèrent sur les occupants de la salle d’interrogation.

 

* * *

 

Quelque chose contrariait Reid.

Quelque chose se tortillait à la limite de sa conscience.

Puisque ça ne voulait pas venir, il choisit de l’ignorer. Parfois, cela fonctionnait mieux que de se battre pour attraper ce qui était hors de portée. Parfois, ce qui se cachait pointait son nez comme une petite créature des bois timide émergeant des fourrés, pourvu qu’on la laisse tranquille.

C’est ce qui arriva.

Alors que l’unsub prenait son temps, savourant ses actes, la créature dans le fourré mit le nez dehors.

Puis en sortit d’un bond.

Les yeux de Reid s’écarquillèrent. _Non… oh, NON !_

Avant que Rossi ne réalise ce qui arrivait, le jeune génie se précipita vers la porte en criant :

\- Morgan ! Fais sortir Lewis ! Je sais ce qu’il a prévu de faire ! _VITE_!

 

* * *

 

Morgan se précipita dans la salle d’interrogation comme une force de la nature, stupéfiant les deux hommes à l’intérieur.

N’ayant rien d’autre à l’esprit que les cris de Reid, il saisit Lewis par le col et le traina dans le couloir. Spencer était à la porte, Rossi juste derrière lui.

\- Eloigne-le d’ici, ordonna Spencer en fermant la porte, laissant Hotch isolé.

\- Il va devenir fou si vous ne me laissez pas l’aider ! protesta Lewis en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Morgan. J’ai déjà dit que je ne lui ferai pas de mal !

Reid se tourna vers l’unsub, l’esprit et le cœur emballés.

\- Tout va bien. Vous aurez votre entrevue. Nous avons juste besoin d’une minute. C’est ma faute, j’ai oublié quelque chose, c’est tout.

Il envoya vers Morgan un regard à la fois soulagé et le suppliant de l’écouter.

\- Attendez ici, je reviens dans une minute.

\- Qu’est-ce que… fit Morgan en se tournant vers Rossi pour une explication.

L’autre agent haussa les épaules et suivit Reid quand celui-ci alla retrouver Hotch dans la salle, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui…

…laissant un Lewis très contrarié et très mécontent se demander ce qu’ils pouvaient bien faire qui changerait quoi que ce soit à la manière dont il _savait_ que l’entrevue allait se passer.


	29. Rupture

Hotch avait l’impression qu’on lui avait donné un aperçu du salut uniquement pour se le voir ensuite arraché.

Et par un de ses propres coéquipiers !

Avant qu’il ne puisse trouver les mots pour exprimer sa colère, sa déception et son _besoin_ toujours croissant de parler à Lewis… qu’ils le fassent revenir, _par pitié_ … Reid s’agenouillait à coté de lui, Rossi à proximité.

\- Hotch, vous devez me faire confiance. Laissez-moi juste faire ça et vous pourrez avoir votre entrevue. Faites-moi confiance, Hotch… faites-moi confiance.

Il pouvait voir que le Chef d’Unité était sur le point d’exploser, de perdre l’esprit. Plus que tout, Reid voulait le voir soulagé de sa douleur. Il se retint donc de donner de longues explications. C’était là une tactique inhabituelle pour le jeune génie. En temps normal, son cerveau hyperactif vomissait les informations plus rapidement que les mécanismes physiques du langage ne pouvaient les traduire convenablement en mots. En temps normal, un de ses collègues devait le freiner en lui rappelant d’une remarque vive d’aller droit au but.

A présent, le manque de dialogue de complément impressionnait Rossi par son urgence.

Il regardait s’affairer le jeune génie et comprenait _pourquoi_ il agissait ainsi, afin de laisser Lewis entreprendre de libérer Aaron. Mais il était perplexe par _les actions même_ de Reid.

\- Faites-moi confiance, Hotch. Faites-moi seulement confiance…

L’espace de quelques secondes, et il avait terminé.

\- C’est bon, fit-il en se redressant. Laissons-les revenir. J’expliquerai quand nous serons sortis.

Reid hésita, puis plaça une main désolée sur l’épaule de Hotch.

\- Je vous expliquerai aussi plus tard, Hotch. Ca va aller. Faites-moi confiance.

Après un dernier regard inquiet en direction de leur chef en train de trembler, les deux agents sortirent.

L’esprit de Hotch était en état de siège. Il se ne souciait pas vraiment de _ce que_ Spencer lui avait fait.

Il voulait seulement que les vociférations dans son cerveau cessent.

 

* * *

 

Rossi et Reid passèrent à coté d’un Morgan déconcerté et d’un Lewis suspicieux.

\- Désolé pour ça, marmonna Spencer en les longeant. Ma faute. Vous pouvez y retourner maintenant.

Derek observa ses coéquipiers parcourir le couloir jusqu’à la salle de surveillance. Juste avant qu’ils ne tournent à l’angle, Rossi jeta un regard en arrière et haussa les épaules, mais fit également un signe de pouce.

Morgan chassa de ses pensées l’étrangeté de cette expérience. En poussant l’unsub dans la salle, il jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Rien n’avait changé. Hotch avait toujours l’air abattu, affalé sur sa chaise, les mains sous la table, jointes sur ses cuisses.

Derek poussa Lewis sur sa chaise et lui lança un regard noir :

\- Comme je l’ai dit, je serai juste derrière la porte.

Il lança un dernier regard anxieux vers Hotch avant de reprendre sa place, dans le couloir.

 

* * *

 

Reid était tendu par l’excitation, pratiquement collé au miroir sans tain à observer un Hotch débraillé et un unsub triomphant.

\- D’accord gamin, crache le morceau.

Les yeux fixés sur Lewis, les mots de Spencer sortirent à une vitesse phénoménale.

\- Tout fait sens. Tout s’est emboîté. Rossi, il a dit qu’il craignait l’emprisonnement à vie. Il n’a pas commis de suicide par police interposé parce qu’il voulait jouer avec Hotch. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette petite attaque, et il ne pouvait pas résister à l’idée d’être là pour dire à Morgan qu’il avait gagné quand ils l’ont arrêté. Mais il n’a jamais anticipé une sentence d’emprisonnement à vie ! Alors maintenant, il va commettre une _sorte_ de suicide par police interposé, après tout. Il va provoquer Hotch. Hors de contrôle et mu par une rage primaire, Hotch va le tuer. Ce sera filmé, donc Lewis pourra considérer que sa dernière victoire sera quand Hotch perdra sa carrière et sera peut-être même emprisonné pour meurtre. Même s’il n’est pas là pour le voir, la dernière pensée de Lewis sera qu’il a gagné. C’est important pour lui, ce genre de croyance en sa propre supériorité.

\- Il joue avec Hotch, maintenant ; sa dernière victime, affirma Rossi avant de froncer les sourcils : mais il a dit qu’il libèrerait Hotch. Comment peut-il faire ça s’il est mort ?

Reid eut un mouvement de tête impatient.

\- L’ancre. Quoi qu’il ait mis en Hotch pour déclencher cette réaction, il y a probablement une deuxième facette… une porte de sortie… une clause dérogatoire. Je parie qu’une fois la rage calmée, Hotch en sera libéré. Si j’ai raison, il se souviendra ensuite de ce qu’était le déclencheur. Ce dernier perdra son pouvoir, et Hotch sera capable de le dire lui-même.

Dave prit une profonde inspiration et retourna son attention vers la salle d’interrogatoire.

\- Gamin, je suis heureux que tu sois là… et j’espère que tu as raison.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis détailla Hotch.

\- Vous ne semblez pas allez très bien, Aaron. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre. Difficile de croire que ce n’était qu’avant-hier. Comment allez-vous ? Hein ?

Hotch avala difficilement la boule de frayeur dans sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Nous savons pourquoi vous avez tué toutes ces personnes… pourquoi vous vouliez vous venger. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?

L’unsub s’adossa contre la chaise, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre.

\- Parce que je le pouvais.

Aaron sentit les larmes s’accumuler derrière ses yeux. Il les tint fermement clos pour tenter de cacher à son ennemi ce qu’il considérait comme une faiblesse humiliante.

\- Vous avez dit que vous m’aideriez.

Une goutte s’échappa de sous sa paupière, commençant une descente lente, traitre, le long de sa joue.

\- Hoooooo… pauvre Aaron. Je le ferai. Mais si vous restez simplement assis là à pleurer, cela ne va pas être drôle du tout.

Hotch ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Intérieurement, il était en lambeaux. Entendre la voix de Lewis rendait les bruits dans son esprit plus forts et plus insistants. Quand il avait parlé à son fils, Jack, la nuit précédant, il s’était épuisé à entendre chaque nuance, chaque changement de ton dans la voix joyeuse du petit garçon. Il avait espéré, malgré tout, que son amour pour son fils aiderait à repousser Lewis. Mais cela n’avait pas été le cas. En cet instant, dans cette pièce, Hotch ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la voix de son propre enfant. La voix de l’unsub noyait tout le reste. Tout souvenir. Toute pensée. Tout espoir.

Hotch s’en moquait, désormais. Il était vaincu. Il laissa retomber sa tête et refusa de ne serait-ce que regarder son adversaire.

Lewis fronça les sourcils.

\- Aaron ! Agent Hotchner ! Allez ! Regardez-moi ! Parlez-moi ! Dites-moi ce que ça fait ! Dites _quelque chose_!

Hotch garda les yeux fermés, laissant une larme occasionnelle le trahir.

 

* * *

 

A l’extérieur, dans le couloir, Morgan tendit l’oreille, mais le Grand Chef était devenu silencieux.

Dans la salle d’observation, Rossi retenait sa respiration, le cœur serré pour Aaron. Chaque fibre de son être mourrait d’envie de venir en aide à son ami.

Reid se tendit.

\- Ca y est, murmura-t-il. Et… voilà…

 

* * *

 

La posture de Lewis se fit plus ramassée. Il approchait de son dernier coup, et il le savait. Maintenant qu’on y arrivait, il ne voulait pas mourir. Et il avait peur que ce soit un moyen douloureux de partir.

Mais cela valait mieux que la lente torture intellectuelle de l’emprisonnement.

Ses traits se relâchèrent, reflétant sa détermination ainsi que son acceptation finale. Il se pencha vers Hotch. Sa voix était très basse, sifflante et pourtant claire quand il murmura :

\- Je ne vais pas m’en aller.

Il marqua une infime pause, puis ajouta :

\- Jamais.

Les voix dans la tête d’Aaron hurlèrent, montant en crescendo. Un volet tomba entre la raison du Chef d’Unité et son coté animal le plus profond qui bouillonnait en lui, permettant à la partie bestiale de se déchaîner. Aveuglé par la fureur, Hotch se jeta brusquement en avant…

…et fut coupé dans son élan par les menottes que Reid avait utilisé pour l’attacher à la table.


	30. Contrecarré

Peter Lewis s’était préparé à mourir.

Horriblement.

Violemment.

Son élégant intellect avait trouvé une niche dans laquelle se cacher pendant que l’arme de destruction qu’il avait façonnée à partir d’un agent du FBI achevait sa tâche.

Lewis s’attendait à avoir la nuque brisée, ou la gorge arrachée. Il aurait préféré la première solution. Ce serait rapide ; quasiment indolore, il espérait. Il était presque sûr que Hotch ne lui arracherait pas la gorge. Presque. Il avait trouvé, au plus profond de la psyché de l’agent, une telle terreur des blessures sanglantes au cou qu’il était _presque_ certain que cette peur l’empêcherait d’en infliger une. D’un autre coté, les instincts primaires avaient été libérés. Sans entraves, l’animal intérieur de l’agent pourrait chercher une victoire rapide en sectionnant la jugulaire. Si cela arrivait, Lewis voulait penser que voir ce qu’il avait fait, quand il s’en voulait déjà pour une blessure presque-mortelle d’un de ses collègues, détruirait les derniers vestiges de santé mentale d’Aaron Hotchner, le laissant à la dérive, sans aucun espoir de retrouver un jour sa stabilité mentale.

Mais que ce soit par nuque brisée ou gorge arrachée… d’une manière ou d’une autre, le but serait atteint. Pas d’emprisonnement à long-terme et un impact punitif sur la vie de l’agent, dernier adieu de Lewis aux injustices de ce monde. Et c’était tellement approprié que son dernier coup s’abatte sur un représentant de ce système judiciaire imparfait.

Peter Lewis s’était préparé à mourir.

Il gagna son refuge mental à la dernière seconde… juste après avoir prononcé le mot qui, précédé de la phrase-déclencheur, retirerait le conditionnement qu’il avait imposé à son arme humaine car, après tout, il l’avait promis. Il ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration alors que le cri de rage de l’agent résonnait dans la salle d’interrogation.

Mais alors…

…tout se passa atrocement, imprévisiblement mal, mal, mal…

 

* * *

 

Avant que Lewis puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, avant qu’il puisse rassembler le courage de se placer à porté de la prise létale de Hotch… la porte s’ouvrit brusquement.

Une fois de plus, Morgan jaillit, l’adrénaline pulsant en synchronisation avec la fureur libérée et le martèlement sourd, un martèlement qu’il pensait être provoqué par Hotch qui frapperait l’unsub jusqu’à réduire son cadavre à l’état de purée. Son regard surpris remarqua les menottes de Hotch au même moment que Lewis.

L’unsub pouvait avoir un esprit supérieur, dans ce cas au moins, seules les capacités physiques comptaient. Morgan attrapa Lewis et le traina vers la porte et dans les bras d’un des gardes de l’établissement qui attendait là, mettant efficacement fin à tout ses espoirs de s’échapper par les mains de Hotch.

Une fois certain que l’unsub était en sécurité, Derek se retourna vers son supérieur qui grondait et se débattait.

 

* * *

 

L’hésitation de Reid et Rossi ne dura que le temps de voir les menottes tenir le coup face à l’attaque de Hotch.

Comme un seul homme, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle de surveillance, vers l’endroit où Lewis, pris dans une lutte vaine contre le garde qui le retenait, crachait des noms d’oiseaux à tout le monde.

Le premier réflexe de Rossi fut de fermer la porte de la salle d’interrogatoire. Aussi forte que soit son envie d’aller rejoindre Hotch, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Lewis pouvait toujours avoir une carte cachée à jouer ; peut-être un ordre intégré qui pourrait toujours affecter sa victime.

\- Sortez-le d’ici ! _Tout de suite_!

Dave attendit que le garde entraine au loin son prisonnier qui se débattait sans succès. Puis, Reid et lui firent irruption dans la salle en imitant plus ou moins Morgan quelques instants auparavant.

La scène s’avéra perturbante.

Hotch tirait à coups secs contre les menottes, se jetant en arrière encore, encore et encore avec une force à s’en briser les os. Privé de la cible de sa rage, il luttait pour sa liberté comme le ferait n’importe quel animal. Derek se tenait sur le coté et essayait d’arranger un nez ensanglanté. Il jeta un regard à ses collègues quand ils entrèrent, puis se retourna immédiatement vers Hotch.

\- J’ai essayé de le retenir comme la dernière fois, mais…

Il secoua la tête et grimaça à la douleur dans son nez.

\- …mais il est hors de contrôle. Je n’arrive pas à le retenir. Pas sans le blesser.

\- On pourrait avoir à le laisser s’épuiser lui-même, déclara Rossi d’une voix à peine audible.

S’il se répétait que tout homme… toute créature vivante… a un aspect primaire, cela le troublait de le voir se manifester chez Aaron, ordinairement calme, réservé et maître de lui-même.

Reid secoua la tête et s’approcha, un pas précautionneux après l’autre.

\- Il est en train de se faire du mal. Avoir Lewis, celui qui a placé l’ancre dans son subconscient, si proche de lui, cela a dû le rendre fou. Le temps qu’il s’arrête, il pourrait…

Spencer ne put terminer. Un « pop » écœurant fut suivi du hurlement de rage et de douleur de Hotch.

Avec les réflexes surdéveloppés que leur équipe possédait, les trois hommes convergèrent vers leur Chef d’Unité et passèrent ses défenses en profitant de la demi-seconde fournie par la blessure auto-infligée. Rossi et Morgan maintinrent Hotch immobile alors qu’il faiblissait dans sa lutte, les yeux brouillés par le choc et la souffrance.

Reid glissa des doigts entrainés sur le corps de son supérieur.

\- Il s’est disloqué l’épaule.

Il prit une inspiration pour se reprendre et tenter de réfréner la vague nauséeuse de compassion qui montait.

\- Je vais chercher de l’aide. Gardez-le aussi immobile que vous le pouvez.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Beau Gosse ; je crois qu’il est en train de perdre connaissance.

Avec à la fois un sentiment de soulagement et d’horreur quant à la situation, ils regardèrent les yeux de Hotch se brouiller et sa lutte cesser, pour devenir des spasmes futiles, presque réflexes.

Le temps que Reid revienne avec une aide médicale, Aaron avait sombré dans une inconscience bienvenue.


	31. Lien continu

Avec des gestes doux, presque révérencieux, Reid retira les menottes du poignet de Hotch.

Il était difficile d’imaginer l’ampleur des émotions qui avaient pu amener le Chef d’Unité à se disloquer l’époque dans sa lutte. Le personnel médical dut demander par trois fois aux coéquipiers de Hotch de se reculer avant que leur requête soit comprise.

Chaque agent était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Chacun hésitait à abandonner sa posture protectrice autour du corps inanimé d’Aaron.

 

* * *

 

Morgan se redressa, tout en laissant ses doigts s’attarder sur le torse de Hotch, se réconfortant dans la sensation des battements puissants et nourri d’adrénaline du cœur martelant toujours sa détresse.

Son esprit revint vers une autre fois où il avait vu cet homme dans une rage meurtrière. Il n’oublierait jamais cette vision. Hotch plongeant ses poings dans l’horreur sanglante qu’avait été le visage de George Foyet. La pure rage animale avait paralysé les autres de choc, les avait rendus malades. Mais Derek avait entouré son supérieur de ses bras et l’avait maintenu, l’éloignant du cadavre sur lequel il s’acharnait, murmurant ce qu’il pouvait pour le consoler.

Ca, c’était différent. Plus dérangeant, d’une certaine manière, en dépit de l’absence de cadavre.

Cette fois, il n’y avait eu aucune libération pour les démons qui dansaient dans la tête de Hotch. Du moins, aucune que Morgan puisse ressentir.

Tuer Foyet avait fait voler en éclat le barrage retenant la colère, la haine, la douleur et la peur d’Aaron. Aussi horrible que soit cette scène de meurtre, aussi excessif que soit le prix de la vie d’Haley, Morgan avait su que Hotch avait été libéré. Il ne pouvait l’expliquer, mais il l’avait senti dans le corps de son supérieur quand il le tenait. Il avait su qu’il y aurait de la douleur et une période de deuil profond, mais il avait été le seul à être certain que Hotch reviendrait au BAU. Un homme éploré, blessé, mais toujours lui-même.

Cette fois, Derek ne ressentait pas la même chose. Cela l’effrayait. L’image d’une infection insidieuse dévorant lentement l’esprit de son patron ne le quittait pas.

 

* * *

 

Agenouillé près de son meilleur ami, Rossi lutta pour se relever afin de laisser la place aux médecins.

Il vit Morgan presser deux doigts au niveau du cœur de Hotch, et compris ce besoin. Dave, lui, voulait étreindre le corps immobile et le serrer avec force, gardant le monde entier à l’écart jusqu’à ce qu’Aaron soit guéri et puisse se débrouiller seul. Mais c’était là un souhait irréalisable.

Le mieux qu’ils puissent faire, pour l’instant, c’était se tenir aux cotés de leur leader et observer les signaux qu’il envoyait concernant la reconstruction de sa psyché.

Rossi regardait les secours sécuriser Hotch pour le voyage vers l’hôpital. Son bras droit faisait un angle non naturel. Aussi dérangeant que cela ait l’air… Dave souhaiterait presque qu’il y ait _davantage_ de blessures physiques ; qu’il puisse faire une sorte de marché et effacer l’influence de Lewis sur l’esprit d’Aaron en échange de maux plus visibles. Plus _guéri_ ssable.

 _Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c’est attendre. Quand le temps viendra, il sera le meilleur juge de son état. Je vais cependant devoir le garder à l’œil pour m’assurer qu’il ne dissimule pas ce qui ne va pas._ Rossi soupira. _D’un autre coté, il sera effrayé par ce qu’on lui a fait. La peur primaire à laquelle Lewis a accédé se trouvait déjà en lui. Il en sera davantage conscient désormais. Nous allons au minimum devoir faire quelques exercices de compartimentation._

_Mais lentement et pas à pas. C’est ainsi que cela va se passer pour un moment, à mon avis._

 

* * *

 

Reid décrocha les menottes du tube en acier sous la table ordinairement destiné à attacher les détenus à la violence imprévisible.

Il regarda la main de Morgan sur le torse de Hotch, et savait qu’il cherchait une preuve concrète que le cœur courageux et loyal y battait toujours. Spencer s’inquiétait davantage de la santé mentale et émotionnelle du Chef d’Unité.

 _Nous ne serons sûrs de rien jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille. Mais je sais quelle phrase est le déclencheur, à présent. Si Lewis ne l’a pas libéré, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de le faire._ Il soupira, tandis qu’on tirait dans le couloir le brancard à roulettes sur lequel Hotch était attaché.

 _Et le seul moyen d’être absolument certain qu’il en est libéré, c’est que je le dise… que j’essaie de le provoquer._ Une fois de plus, Reid regarda autour de lui. Les meubles étaient fixés au sol, mais la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Hotch semblait de travers. _Il s’est battu avec tant de force qu’il l’a tordue._ Reid déglutit difficilement.

_Avant que je ne teste le déclencheur, il va falloir parler de quelques mesures de sécurité._

 

* * *

 

Hotch se réveilla dans un cri étranglé de douleur quand ils remirent son épaule en place.

Pendant un terrifiant moment, il ne sut pas où il se trouvait.

Les odeurs d’hôpital… la lumière vive et aseptisée… l’homme étrange travaillant sur lui… les autres qui le maintenait… son cerveau assimila difficilement son environnement. Mais le pire pic de douleur passa rapidement et des mains puissantes, insistantes, le plaquèrent puis l’immobilisèrent jusqu’à ce que le médecin et ses assistants soient certains que leur patient avait conscience qu’il était soigné… pas torturé.

\- Doucement, monsieur Hotchner. Vous avez vécu un moment pénible. Doucement… doucement… voilà, c’est ça… doucement… très bien… doucement…

\- Où… ? Où suis-je ?

\- A l’hôpital. Vos amis sont juste dehors. Vous vous êtes démis l’épaule, vous en souvenez-vous ?

La tête de Hotch retomba sur l’oreiller ; ses muscles de détendirent suffisamment pour que ses gardiens sentent qu’ils pouvaient graduellement relâcher leur prise sur lui. On leur avait dit que cet homme avait perdu connaissance en se battant. Il était toujours plus prudent d’être préparé au cas où de tels patients reprenaient conscience en _continuant_ de se battre.

Aaron ferma les yeux et laissa les images et sensations s’ajuster pendant une minute.

Le médecin commença à se détendre à son tour en pensant, et c’était compréhensible, que son patient était épuisé. Jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne la parole d’une voix rendue irrégulière par l’émotion:

\- Je me _souviens_ … je me souviens de _tout_ … de tout…

Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à descendre le long des joues creuses de Hotch. Il garda les yeux fermés et se détourna de la lumière autant qu’il le put. Mais il ne pouvait se détourner de ses souvenirs. De la jubilation vicieuse de Peter Lewis qui lui murmurait ses pires peurs, les amenant dans la lumière, là où tout le monde pouvait désormais les voir… de ses derniers souvenirs avant de perdre connaissance, de frapper Morgan, d’entendre le grognement de douleur de son collègue, de voir le sang couler du nez de Derek… Hotch se souvenait de tout.

Il sanglota dans une culpabilité et une honte silencieuse.

Inquiet, le médecin envoya chercher les amis de cet homme.

Clairement, il y avait bien plus dans l’histoire de ce patient que ce qu’on lui avait dit.


	32. Déclencheur

\- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? questionna le médecin en lançant à chaque agent un regard agressif.

Reid, Rossi et Morgan étaient assis dans la salle d’attente des urgences. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de se lever d’un même mouvement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rossi en essayant de garder sa voix libre de toute trace de peur.

Son imagination rendait la tâche ardue. Les visions de Hotch se réveillant avec des dommages mentaux, des dommages si graves qu’un étranger pouvait le voir en dépit des tendances d’Aaron à cacher ce qui n’allait pas étaient … perturbantes.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il est en train de pleurer et que cela n’a rien à voir avec la douleur due à ses blessures. Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le médecin, avant de plisser les yeux et ajouter : que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Hé ! s’exclama Morgan, qui ne tolèrerait pas la suspicion quand il s’agissait de l’affection, du respect et du support inconditionnel de l’équipe pour son leader. Cet homme a plus souffert ces deux derniers jours que la plupart de vos patients en toute une vie. Il a le droit de pleurer.

Le médecin remarqua le pansement qu’on avait appliqué sur l’arrête du nez de Morgan… les zones autour des yeux qui commençaient à noircir :

\- C’était contre _vous_ qu’il se battait ?

Rossi n’avait aucune envie de regarder ces deux hommes s’irriter et se mesurer l’un l’autre. Il sortit son badge, et l’ouvrit à hauteur du regard du médecin :

\- C’est une affaire officielle du FBI. Votre patient est un agent. Tout comme nous. Maintenant nous aimerions le voir.

Le médecin fléchit mais seulement en partie.

\- Vous pouvez le voir un par un… céda-t-il avant de s’adresser à Morgan : mais pas vous. Pas avant qu’il soit plus calme.

Derek se renfrogna, donnant à ses yeux contusionnés l’air agressif et perçant, et le faisant presque atteindre le niveau du regard-noir-de-Hotch. Avant qu’il ne puisse protester, toutefois, Rossi s’avança entre les deux hommes, mettant efficacement fin à tout débat concernant les visites appropriées pour Hotch.

\- Très bien. Emmenez-moi le voir.

Il lança ensuite à Morgan un dernier regard d’avertissement. _Tiens-toi tranquille…_

Derek aurait pu émettre une objection mais la main de Reid sur son épaule tempéra ses ardeurs. Et les mots que prononça le jeune agent capturèrent toute son attention.

\- Je sais quel est le déclencheur. Je vais le tester sur Hotch.

Des visions de la silhouette fine de Spencer opposée à la rage animale et vive dont Morgan avait été témoin remplacèrent toute querelle contre le médecin urgentiste.

Soudain, il avait un problème bien plus important.

 

* * *

 

Rossi fut conduit dans un coin à l’abri des regards où une alcôve était protégée par des rideaux.

Le médecin hocha la tête, indiquant que Hotch était à l’intérieur.

Dave hésita. A l’occasion, il pouvait entendre un faible sanglot. Clairement le son d’un homme essayant d’étouffer sa peine et échouant misérablement. Cela ressemblait tellement à Hotch. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tira juste assez le bord du rideau pour pouvoir se glisser à l’intérieur et alla voir son ami.

 

* * *

 

Morgan fixa Reid jusqu’à ce que le jeune génie laisse ses yeux ambrés glisser vers le sol.

\- Hors de question, Beau Gosse. Tu vas me dire quel est le déclencheur, et c’est _moi_ qui vais l’utiliser. Hors de question que tu t’approches de Hotch jusqu’à ce qu’on soit certain que ça ne va pas le rendre fou.

\- Mais j’ai besoin de voir si Lewis l’a vraiment désactivé.

\- Attends, fit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils, tu n’avais pas dit que si le Patron n’était plus sous influence, il serait capable de se souvenir du déclencheur ?

\- C’est ainsi que cela _devrait_ fonctionner, oui, mais le seul moyen d’en être absolument certain c’est de l’essayer sur lui.

Morgan acquiesça, l’air pensif. Il avait parfaitement confiance dans le jugement de Reid ; il avait appris avec le temps à se fier aux mécanismes de pensée de son remarquable cerveau.

\- Alors pourquoi quelqu’un a besoin d’être près de lui ? On pourrait le mettre dans un endroit sécurisé, ou l’attacher, et le lui faire écouter… ou le crier à distance, ajouta-t-il en touchant son nez blessé avec une grimace. Ca fonctionnerait quand même, pas vrai ?

Reid secoua la tête.

\- Non, j’ai besoin de voir ses yeux. Si j’ai pu déterminer que la PNL avait été utilisé sur lui en premier lieu, c’est parce que j’étais suffisamment proche pour le voir dans ses yeux… dans son expression… il faut que ce soit moi.

Il anticipa alors ce que Morgan allait proposer et ajouta :

\- Je sais ce que je cherche. Et je ne te l’apprendrai pas. Je n’en serais sûr que si c’est moi qui le fais. Je veux être certain qu’il n’y a rien d’autre en lui qui attende de nous surprendre.

\- Non… insista Morgan en croisant les bras dans une attitude déterminée. Non… il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Nous allons en parler avec Rossi et Hotch avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Reid haussa les épaules et s’avachit sur son siège.

Toutefois, à la manière dont son collègue se mordait les lèvres, Morgan pouvait dire que peu importe ce que les autres décideraient, peu importe la décision du groupe, sa décision était prise et il n’en démordrait pas.

 

* * *

 

Rossi ne dit rien.

Il laissa son regard errer sur Hotch, allongé, le bras gauche placé contre son corps dans une écharpe serrée. Il avait, de toute évidence, entendu quelqu’un arriver dans l’espace où il se trouvait et luttait pour maîtriser ses émotions, retenant sa détresse avec de rapides goulées d’air ; la tête toujours tournée aussi loin du reste du monde que possible.

Dave s’approcha… puis s’approcha encore. Il tendit la main et la laissa se poser en un infime contact sur la bonne épaule de Hotch… et le simple contact se transforma en un geste réconfortant. La lente caresse réconfortante fonctionna. Les sanglots convulsifs s’espacèrent puis cessèrent. La respiration du Chef d’Unité devint plus régulière.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, et je te le redirai encore, Aaron. Tu as besoin d’en parler. On ne retarde plus l’échéance. Tu es à court de temps. Parles-moi.

Hotch refusait toujours de regarder où que ce soit à part en direction du mur, quelques centimètres devant son nez ; il ne tournait toujours pas la tête pour rejoindre le monde qui l’entourait.

\- Allez, rien de mauvais n’arrivera si tu parles. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne changera la manière dont je te vois. Ou le respect que j’ai pour toi. Ou combien tu comptes pour moi.

Quand Hotch prit la parole, sa voix était éraillée… rêche d’avoir pleuré.

\- Pas maintenant, Dave. Je ne veux pas parler pour l’instant. Et les mots sont… ils sont dangereux. Lewis m’a appris ça. Il vaut mieux _ne pas_ parler.

Rossi soupira. Il pouvait sentir les dégâts faits par Lewis, mais plus il laissait Aaron s’y attarder, plus les possibilités que des cicatrices très handicapantes se forment étaient grandes. Il avait besoin de restaurer la foi que son ami avait en lui-même. Il se pencha vers l’oreille de Hotch.

Reid n’était pas le seul à avoir entendu la phrase utilisée comme déclencheur.

Une main réconfortante toujours sur l’épaule d’Aaron, Rossi murmura :

\- Ca va aller, Aaron. _Je ne vais pas m’en aller._  


	33. Vers de lave

\- … _Je ne vais pas m’en aller_ …

La poigne de Rossi sur l’épaule de Hotch se fit plus ferme. L’agent vétéran ferma les yeux, baissa sa tête pour aller la poser sur son propre avant-bras, contre le torse de son ami. Il attendit que ce qui pouvait encore rôder dans la psyché de Hotch par la courtoisie de Peter Lewis se manifeste, quoi que ce soit.

Hotch luttait contre quelque chose ; Dave pouvait le sentir. Le corps trembla contre lui, puis tenta de se soustraire à son contact. Il accentua la force de sa prise afin de rendre toute échappatoire impossible pour un homme blessé. _A moins qu’il ne soit hors de contrôle et ne sente pas sa propre douleur._

Rossi sourit alors contre son avant-bras. _Il n’est pas hors de lui. Il est libre…_ Mais son sourire s’effaça soudain. Aaron était peut-être libéré des ordres de Lewis, mais il n’était pas libéré de cette expérience.

_C’est contre ses souvenirs qu’il lutte. De moindres démons, dans un sens… corrosifs plutôt qu’explosifs. Mais tout aussi destructeurs._

Dave laissa Hotch se débattre tant qu’il le souhaitait… ou tant que cela le libérait, puisque c’était ce qu’il espérait qu’il adviendrait. Quand Aaron s’épuisa et se calma, Rossi releva finalement la tête. Il posa le menton sur le bras qui maintenait toujours Hotch contre le lit, et lui fit un demi-sourire las.

\- C’est inutile, Aaron. Tu n’es pas assez en forme pour s’enfuir, et, comme je l’ai dit… je… ne… vais pas… m’en aller.

Hotch s’immobilisa.

\- Tu sais que c’est la phrase que Lewis utilisait pour te contrôler, n’est-ce pas ? fit Rossi dans ce qui ressemblait davantage à une constatation qu’à une question. N’est-ce pas ? Réponds-moi, Aaron.

Rossi tenait à faire parler le Chef d’Unité, et ce, même si ce n’était que pour obtenir des réponses monosyllabiques. Il avait le sentiment que, comme une seule goutte d’eau, cela pouvait précéder un déluge.

\- Oui, répondit Hotch, la tête toujours tournée, le regard ailleurs, la voix brouillée par les larmes qu’il avait versées.

Pour Rossi, il avait l’air incroyablement jeune et effrayé, comme un chiot perdu et conscient qu’il n’avait pas le moindre contrôle sur son destin. Il parla d’une voix la plus apaisante possible :

\- Te souviens-tu comment il a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

Une pointe étrange et à peine discernable dans ce mot avertit Dave que les larmes pouvaient revenir le saluer.

\- C’est bien. Maintenant, en prenant tout ton temps, un mot à la fois, aussi espacé l’un de l’autre que tu ais besoin… commença Rossi.

Il déglutit péniblement, effrayé de ce qu’il pourrait entendre tout en sachant qu’il serait le seul à qui Hotch le dirai jamais.

\- Qu’as-tu ressenti ? De quoi ça avait l’air, Aaron… ? Raconte-moi… juste un mot pour commencer…

Hotch ferma les yeux avec autant de force qu’il le put.

\- C’est douloureux.

Dave détestait insister ; il détestait voir son meilleur ami souffrir, mais…

\- Quel genre de douleur… ?

\- Brûlante. Comme… des fils chauffés à blanc dans mon cerveau.

Le Chef d’Unité tourna finalement la tête et fixa Rossi avec un regard tragique et ferme.

\- Je ne veux pas m’en souvenir, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Dave réfréna l’envie soudaine de tout arrêter, de réconforter Aaron et lui dire que tout irait bien.

\- N’essaye pas d’y faire quoi que ce soit, dans ce cas. Laisse tout sortir. Des fils à blanc, Aaron. Des fils à blanc dans son cerveau, puis… ?

\- Et… et j’ai vu ces sucreries que Jack aime… les vers en gélatine… sauf qu’ils étaient fait de lave et… et ils brûlaient tout, autour d’eux, et causaient des trous de plus en plus profonds, et lui riait et disait qu’il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir d’arrêter la douleur qu’ils causaient… Alors… alors… il a rempli les trous avec ce qu’il me montrait… et il a dit qu’il avait trouvé quelque chose au fond du plus profond d’entre eux, et… et … _Daaaave_  !

Hotch sanglota avec tant de force que Rossi eut peur qu’il ne se démette à nouveau l’épaule en tentant de se replier sur lui-même.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, le tenant contre lui en le serrant autour qu’il pouvait sans le blesser davantage.

\- Laisse tout sortir, Aaron… cela va prendre du temps, mais c’est un très bon début… c’est bien… c’est bien…

Le rideau s’ouvrit d’un geste rapide.

Le médecin se tenait là, une expression terrible sur le visage.

\- Cet homme à besoin de repos, rappela-t-il d’une voix contrôlée. Si avoir des visites le perturbe, je vais devoir vous demander de partir…

L’indignation de ses mots disparut quand il réalisa que le patient s’accrochait à son visiteur comme s’il s’agissait de son dernier espoir, la dernière bouée de sauvetage dans un vaste océan de douleur.

 

* * *

 

\- Rossi en met du temps, remarqua Morgan en s’agitant sur sa chaise.

Il pouvait sentir l’intérieur de son nez gonfler, tandis que le gonflement qui l’accompagnait autour des yeux commençait à impacter son champ de vision. Il voulait ramener Hotch à la maison. _Et mettre la main sur un paquet de glace._

Ce qui lui rappela que Garcia attendait son appel. Il sortit son téléphone et on lui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

\- Salut Mama. Je voulais simplement te faire savoir que ça allait.

\- Vraiment ? Vrai de vrai ? Tu ne dis pas juste ça comme ça ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien… qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où êtes-vous ?... Oh mon dieu !... Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?!

Les questions alarmées de l’analyste technique auraient pu continuer indéfiniment, jaillissant dans un staccato ininterrompu, mais Derek parla au-dessus :

\- Hé ! Je pensais ce que je disais, Petit Cœur. C’est terminé. Je parle à voix basse parce que Hotch est en train de se faire examiner. Nous sommes à l’hôpital, mais…

\- A l’ _hôpital_?! Je le savais… je savais que quelque chose arriverait !...Qu’est-ce que…

\- _Garcia_!

Morgan regarda autour de lui pour voir s’il ne recevait pas de regard de réprimande de la part du personnel qui indiqueraient qu’il avait dépassé le niveau sonore acceptable. La seule réaction, cependant, vint de Reid. Les épaules du jeune homme se soulevaient alors qu’il se retenait de rire, les lèvres pressées afin de garder son hilarité à un niveau de discrétion acceptable pour un environnement hospitalier.

Morgan se pencha sur son téléphone en espérant que l’intensité de sa voix remplacerait le volume et que ses paroles atteindraient leur but.

\- Garcia… on va bien. Ca aurait pu mal se finir mais Reid a deviné le plan de Lewis et tout ce qui s’est passé, c’est que Hotch et moi avons été un peu secoués. Rien de sérieux.

\- Que… qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « secoués » ? Et pourquoi on dirait que tu as attrapé un rhume ou quelque chose du genre ?

Le soupir de Morgan fut un témoignage de la patience qu’il fallait parfois avoir pour être le meilleur ami de Penelope.

\- Hotch s’est déboité l’épaule. Il ira bien. Et moi je me suis fait un peu mal au nez. Ca à l’air pire que ça ne l’est.

Il mentait en affirmant cela, mais un changement rapide de sujet et cela passerait inaperçu :

\- Aloooooors… tu as préparé ce que je demandais ? Des cookies ?

La voix de Garcia et son attention firent un virage à 180°. La fierté et l’anticipation remplacèrent l’anxiété.

\- Plus de cookies aux éclats de chocolat qu’un bataillon de grand-mère n’en aurait fait en un mois, chéri. Et aux éclats de caramel aussi.

\- Ouah. Merci, Petit Cœur. On sera bientôt rentrés. Je te le dirai quand on arrivera.

Le sourire de Morgan fut audible depuis l’autre coté de la ligne et calma les doutes de Garcia avec plus d’efficacité que tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire.

 

* * *

 

Le médecin observa le tableau qui s’offrait à lui : son patient tenu précautionneusement dans les bras de l’homme plus âgé. Il vit Hotch s’y agripper de toutes ses forces, pratiquement caché dans la sécurité conciliante de ce qui ressemblait à une étreinte paternelle.

Le praticien réinterpréta ses premières impressions suspicieuses sur les visiteurs.

\- Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider ?

Les épaules de Rossi se détendirent. Il s’était préparé à argumenter autant qu’il le fallait pour éviter d’être éloigné de Hotch.

\- Non. Mais je vous remercie.

Le médecin les regarda quelques secondes supplémentaires.

\- Il n’a pas besoin de rentrer chez lui aujourd’hui. On pourrait le garder en observation… une sorte de repos forcé, si vous voulez.

\- Non, je préfère le ramener à la maison. Les hôpitaux ne lui font pas le plus grand bien. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit le médecin en soupirant.

Il était conscient qu’on ne pouvait pas guérir toutes les maladies du monde grâce à un traitement médical… quand bien même c’était tout ce qu’il souhaitait.

\- Je vais vous amener les documents de sortie.

Le médecin sortit de l’alcôve, referma le rideau avec attention…

…et décida de dire aux deux autres hommes qui attendaient leur tour avec Monsieur Hotchner qu’ils pouvaient venir, eux aussi. Il secoua la tête devant sa tendance à faire des conclusions hâtives. La détresse émotionnelle, la blessure à l’épaule, les cocards et le pansement sur le nez… tout cela l’avait amené sur un chemin erroné.

A présent, il pensait qu’il existait un lien entre ces hommes qu’il ne pouvait définir. Mais il respectait tout ce qui pouvait calmer et soigner.

Et il avait le sentiment que laisser ce petit groupe ensemble serait plus bénéfique que toutes les prescriptions qu’il pourrait faire.


	34. Retour à la maison

Morgan et Reid jetèrent un œil derrière le bord du rideau qui entourait le petit espace des urgences où se trouvait Hotch.

Le médecin leur avait donné la permission d’aller voir leur supérieur, mais avait gardé une expression sévère en leur disant que le patient était fragile et avait besoin d’un soutien calme plus que tout autre chose. Et bien qu’il ait dit qu’il allait entamer les démarches pour que Hotch sorte, la réticence entourait chacun de ses mots.

\- Je ne peux le garder ici contre sa volonté, mais… avait-il dit en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant la tête avec une expression consternée, …j’ai le sentiment que ce qui bouleverse cet homme va bien au-delà de ses blessures.

Le regard perçant qu’il avait lancé aux agents prouvait qu’il pensait qu’ils lui cachaient des informations importantes

\- C’est juste qu’il n’aime pas les hôpitaux, avait répondu Morgan.

Considérant tout ce que Hotch avait traversé, Derek ne pensait pas qu’avoir des calomnies ajoutées à son évaluation mentale officielle l’aiderait. L’équipe aimait garder ce genre d’éléments privés, à moins qu’il n’y ait une raison de penser qu’une aide extérieur serait bénéfique. Ils en étaient arrivé là de leur propre fait et, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait eu une chance de parler à son supérieur, Morgan n’allait pas ouvrir la porte aux étrangers.

\- Oui, il ira mieux une fois rentré, avait ajouté Reid en essayant d’avoir l’air plus confiant qu’il ne l’était.

Lui, plus que les autres, connaissait le terrain glissant qu’était la maladie mentale. Pour quelqu’un dans la position de Hotch, une note qui laissait penser à des dommages émotionnels dans son dossier médical pouvait changer une carrière. _Ou plutôt, détruire une carrière…_

Les agents avaient donc serrés les rangs jusqu’à ce que le médecin aille terminer de préparer les documents pour son patient.

A présent que Morgan et Reid observaient la scène, ils pouvaient comprendre les doutes du médecin.

Hotch était blotti dans les bras de Rossi, l’air plus petit et fragile qu’ils auraient cru possible. La rage aveugle et sans limite qui s’était déchaînée et qui avait valu à Morgan un nez brisé avait par bonheur disparue, mais il restait des séquelles clairement perceptibles.

Dave leva le regard vers ses coéquipiers et fit le plus simple des hochements de tête. Le message était clair : _Nous ne sommes pas encore au bout de nos peines._

\- Le médecin est parti chercher les papiers de sortie, annonça Morgan d’une voix douce ; le genre de voix utilisée lors d’un décès ou d’une tragédie ; le genre de voix qui invitait les autres à parler tout aussi doucement.

\- Il faut qu’on le fasse sortir d’ici… vers un endroit où je pourrais… commença Reid, avant de déglutir avec anxiété : vous savez… essayer le déclencheur.

Rossi raffermit son étreinte autour de Hotch :

\- Je l’ai déjà fait.

\- Vous quoi !? Vous l’avez fait ?! répéta Spencer avec stupéfaction mais aussi une nette trace de soulagement. Vous auriez pu le déclencher !

\- Je sais. Dans un sens, je l’ai fait. Il se souvient de tout. De tout, soupira Dave.

La capacité du destin à jeter des tragédies injustifiées sur la route de Hotch ne cessait de le surprendre. La vie de cet homme était une étude de traumatismes que les antiques dramaturges grecque auraient trouvée irrésistible. _C’est injuste… injuste… injuste… injuste…_ Il serra Hotch encore davantage contre lui.

\- Je le garde à la maison au moins un jour de plus. Un de vous deux veut appeler Jessica et Jack pour le leur faire savoir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Morgan sortit son téléphone et s’écarta afin de sortir du champ de vision de Hotch. Si Rossi avait raison et que sa mémoire était totalement revenue, il avait probablement besoin de temps pour tout remettre en ordre.

Derek avait le sentiment que la vue de son nez et ses yeux enflés, ainsi que le souvenir de comment il les avait eu, ne seraient pas particulièrement bien accueillis pour le moment.

 

* * *

 

Morgan signa les formulaires et récupéra l’ordonnance pour le traitement de l’épaule de Hotch. Il remplit sur la pharmacie en ligne la prescription pour les antidouleurs avec l’espoir d’arriver à persuader son supérieur d’en prendre un.

Reid, s’occupa de ramener leur voiture. Il dégagea la banquette arrière et subtilisa une couverture et deux oreillers du placard à fourniture de l’hôpital pour le confort du Chef d’Unité.

Rossi, quant à lui, prépara Hotch pour le voyage. L’équipe médicale avait retiré ses vêtements afin de chercher des blessures autres que l’épaule disloquée. Il lui fallut se battre un peu pour réussir à les lui remettre. Sur les conseils du médecin, Dave se passa de la chemise.

\- Moins vous bougez son épaule, mieux c’est. Il n’a pas besoin d’une chemise s’il rentre directement chez lui.

C’était aussi là sa manière de leur faire savoir qu’aucune autre destination ne devait être envisagée.

Hotch resta silencieux et docile de bout en bout. Il se laissa faire sans émettre d’objection, grinçant des dents face à l’inévitable douleur occasionnelle. Rossi savait qu’il tentait ainsi de se rattraper pour les crises de violence dont il se souvenait à présent avec une terrible clarté. En dépit de tous les efforts de Morgan pour l’éviter, Aaron ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des regards à son œuvre sur le visage tuméfié de son collègue.

Ce fut un Hotch très malléable et rongé de honte qui prit place sur la banquette. Rossi se glissa à coté de lui, tandis que Morgan et Reid prirent les places de devant. Derek insista pour conduire, confiant à Spencer que cela l’aiderait à ne plus penser à son nez. La véritable raison, néanmoins, était qu’il serait ainsi placé juste devant Hotch… ce qui laissait ses hématomes hors de vue de celui-ci et empêcherait toute conversation qui impliquerait qu’il tourne la tête en direction des occupants des places arrières.

\- Rossi ? Vous voulez essayer de lui en donner une ? suggéra Morgan en tendant la petite boîte de pilules qu’il avait récupérée. Cela pourrait l’aider à se détendre.

Dave les prit sans grand espoir. Il fut donc surpris et soucieux quand Hotch se montra parfaitement obéissant et avala les médicaments sans même demander de quoi il s’agissait.

Les conversations furent rares sur le chemin du retour. Et les sourires, inexistants.

A une seule exception.

Quand Morgan jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour vérifier comment allait Hotch, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. L’analgésique avait eu raison de lui. Cherchant inconsciemment de la chaleur dans son sommeil, il avait terminé, une fois de plus, dans les bras de Rossi.

D’une certaine manière, cela semblait parfaitement normal.

Alors qu’il roulait dans la nuit, Derek se sentit un peu plus confiant dans le rétablissement de Hotch.


	35. A terre mais pas vaincu

\- Aide-moi à lui faire monter l’escalier.

Rossi réquisitionna les muscles de Morgan en espérant éviter à l’épaule de Hotch des dégâts supplémentaires sur le trajet de la chambre. Mais alors que Derek atteignait le siège arrière en se préparant à glisser les mains autour de la taille du blessé, Aaron s’extrayait péniblement d’un profond sommeil. Etourdi par l’analgésique, son self-control et sa capacité à se dérober étaient au plus bas. Quand Morgan l’aida à sortir, ils se retrouvèrent donc inévitablement face à face. Légèrement vacillant, Hotch fixa le visage gonflé et contusionné de son bras-droit.

\- Pardon, Morgan, fit-il d’une voix basse et honteuse. Vraiment… pardon.

Question excuse, c’était l’une des plus courtes mais aussi probablement la plus sincère que Derek ait jamais reçu. Hotch baissa la tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Patron. Quand je raconterai l’histoire, ce sera cinq ou six unsubs armés contre moi et quelques secondes à peine pour sauver le monde, affirma-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Si je me débrouille bien, je me ferai de nouvelles connaissances à tour de bras… et jolies, avec ça.

Le Chef d’Unité secoua la tête, ce qui manqua lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Morgan le retint et, avec un dernier regard empli de culpabilité, Hotch sortit de la voiture.

C’est alors qu’il réalisa qu’ils étaient de retour chez Rossi.

Chancelant, il fixa la façade imposante, cligna des yeux et se mit lentement et avec insistance à secouer la tête de refus.

\- Non. Je veux rentrer chez moi, affirma-t-il avant de tourner des yeux aussi gonflés que ceux de Morgan vers ses collègues. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

 

* * *

 

Reid et Morgan s’en remettaient à Rossi quand il s’agissait du support paternel et doux dont leur leader avait parfois besoin. Leur aîné s’avança d’un pas.

\- Non, Aaron. Ce serait mieux si tu restais ici pendant quelques temps.

Hotch fixa Rossi. Ils pouvaient voir que son esprit drogué, fatigué, essayait d’assembler toutes les pièces. Il finit par baisser les yeux et acquiescer.

\- Tu as saison. Jack n’est plus en sécurité avec moi désormais.

Il lança alors un regard honteux à Morgan et ajouta :

\- Personne ne l’est.

Ce n’était pas ce que Rossi avait voulu dire, et ce n’était certainement pas la conclusion que qui que ce soit avait espéré le voir en tirer. Dave s’empressa de rattraper un peu les dégâts.

\- Ecoute… tu es épuisé. Tu as besoin d’un peu de temps pour tout arranger. La seule raison pour laquelle je te veux à proximité, c’est parce que nous n’avons pas terminé de parler.

En vérité, Rossi ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Jack entende son père se réveiller en criant avec des visions de vers creusant dans son cerveau. Il pensait que si Hotch pouvait arriver à passer tout un cycle de sommeil sans être assailli de mauvais rêves, alors il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans risque.

A présent il se demandait si les cauchemars étaient vraiment leur plus gros problème. Sa confiance en lui était brisée. L’intrusion de Peter Lewis avait laissé un chemin en ruine dans son sillage, prenant en otage une grande portion de la confiance en lui du Chef d’Unité.

Hotch se fermait peu à peu et se dirigeait vers un endroit sombre et solitaire où aucune compagnie n’était permise. C’était dans sa posture, sa voix, toute sa manière d’être.

Rossi songea que la journée avait été longue et bien remplie. Personne n’allait régler davantage de problèmes sans quelques heures de repos.

\- Tu restes ici cette nuit, Aaron. Demain, nous en reparlerons. Et demain soir tu seras de retour chez toi et tu liras à ton fils une histoire avant qu’il s’endorme. Morgan, aide-moi à le faire monter à l’étage. Après ça, toi et Reid pourrez rentrer chez vous, déclara-t-il avant de lancer à Reid un regard plein de gratitude : Je ne sais pas ce qu’on aurait fait sans toi, Gamin. Ca aurait pu bien plus mal tourner.

Le petit mouvement des lèvres de Reid montra qu’il avait entendu, mais son attention était principalement tournée vers Hotch. Il y avait quelque chose en lui de si défait et si brisé. Le jeune génie espérait que Rossi avait raison… que du sommeil et une discussion feraient toute la différence.

Mais il en doutait.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis était dévasté. Choqué. Sidéré.

Assis dans sa cellule, il se passait et repassait dans sa tête la rencontre avec Aaron Hotchner, comme une bobine infinie d’un film montrant un événement arrivé à quelqu’un d’autre. Le genre de désastre devant lequel on secoue la tête avant de le mettre de coté, car cela n’as pas vraiment d’importance dans _notre_ vie, _notre_ monde.

Se distancier était le seul moyen pour lui de supporter l’horrible réalité qui remontait depuis l’endroit où bouillonnaient et tourbillonnaient ses peur les plus profondes.

Une vie de stagnation mentale. _Pire_ que la stagnation. L’exposition à chaque instant, sans arrêt, à des esprits inférieurs. Les créatures qui l’entoureraient ici ne seraient pas meilleures que des rats de laboratoire. Ils seraient ses sujets, ses jouets. Pas ses compagnons.

Il ferma les yeux avec force. La mort aurait été _tellement_ meilleure.

Cela avait déjà commencé. Il n’y avait personne ne serait-ce que proche de son niveau intellectuel avec lequel il pouvait communiquer. Puisqu’il n’avait montré aucune envie d’engager un avocat, un commis d’office lui avait déjà été assigné. L’imbécile n’avait servi qu’à confirmer les prévisions de Lewis, en affirmant que l’affaire pouvait être étalée sur des années, avec de multiples appels et un véritable cirque d’acrobaties légales dues à la diversité géographique des meurtres.

Comme si c’était une _bonne_ chose.

Comme si son client en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de ses pathétiques stratégies.

La mâchoire de Lewis était douloureuse à force d’avoir grincé des dents.

Il devait y avoir un moyen d’y échapper. Il laissa son regard désespéré voyager sur le maigre mobilier. Peut-être pouvait-il récupérer un morceau de la plomberie ou un ressort du matelas et utiliser le bord émoussé pour se trancher les veines… peut-être pouvait-il se porter volontaire pour laver les toilettes ou travailler dans la laverie et avaler suffisamment de produits chimiques pour s’empoisonner.

Il serra les poings dans ses cheveux avec une force punitive. Si ce pauvre petit agent du FBI avait fait ce pour quoi il avait été programmé, rien de tout cela n’arriverait. Lewis n’aurait pas à faire face à sa propre couardise. Il n’aurait pas à admettre qu’il ne pouvait se montrer violent envers lui-même. Il n’en avait pas le cran.

Il haïssait l’agent Hotchner de l’avoir mis dans cette position où il était confronté aux traits de son caractère qu’il était parvenu à nier toute sa vie.

Et cet _autre_ agent. Celui qui l’avait doublé. Le maigrichon qui semblait absolument oubliable. C’était tout simplement… injuste. Le plan était censé impliquer lui et Hotchner. Ce n’était pas juste que quelqu’un d’autre s’y soit glissé et ait joyeusement anéanti tout son merveilleux travail.

La rage se réveilla en Lewis, mais il la tempéra dès l’instant où il la reconnut. De telles choses étaient pour les êtres inférieurs, comme Hotchner avec son regard triste et son cloaque primaire d’instincts. L’esprit agile de l’unsub se mit à tourner.

Si une situation appelait bien à une douce vengeance, c’était celle-là.

Hotchner pouvait bien ne plus être une arme, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il ne pouvait être anéanti. Après tout… le plan original impliquait un meurtre qui détruirait l’agent, avec des répercussions sur sa carrière, sa famille… toute sa vie.

Peter Lewis ressentit le premier souffle infime du salut. Quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait faire travailler son esprit phénoménal. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Aaron Hotchner, pendant le temps passé ensemble. La plupart avait été inutilisable, faute de temps. Il était pressé.

Mais à présent, il avait tout le temps du monde. Le temps de toute une vie, en fait.

Et beaucoup de munitions inutilisées sommeillaient dans l’esprit du pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner.

Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était trouver comment les faire exploser.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait été trainé hors de la salle d’interrogatoire, Peter Lewis sourit.


	36. Les peurs d'un père

__

Rossi et Morgan laissèrent Hotch debout à coté de son lit. Dave avait offert de l’aider à se déshabiller et se laver, cependant le Chef d’Unité avait marmonné qu’il appréciait mais qu’il pouvait s’occuper de lui-même et qu’il ne voulait pas retenir les autres plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait. Ils n’insistèrent donc pas et le laissèrent avec l’air de l’incertitude incarnée face à son sac de voyage.

En bas des escaliers, les trois collègues de Hotch tinrent conférence.

\- Il se sentira mieux demain.

Rossi tentait toujours de trouver la possibilité la plus optimiste, en partie par espoir, mais en partie aussi parce qu’ils avaient suffisamment traversé pour une journée. Il avait besoin de se dire que cela irait pour se justifier d’aller se coucher. Il ne pouvait pas tourner indéfiniment à vide comme Reid le faisait et, à moindre mesure, Morgan également.

\- Je ne sais pas, Rossi. Il va aller bien plus mal demain, ça c’est une certitude, objecta Morgan en touchant l’arrête de son nez. Comme nous tous. Et je ne parle pas que de son épaule.

\- Je vais le nourrir d’antalgiques. Ca va l’aider à se détendre. Vous l’avez vu, il a prit ses médicament bien sagement pour une fois.

\- Non Rossi, contra Reid en se frottant les yeux – il avait eu moins de sommeil que quiconque d’autre. Hotch n’était pas « sage ». Il n’en avait _rien_ à faire. Il est dépressif. Je reconnais la dépression quand je la vois.

Le soupir profond de Rossi communiqua sa réticence à continuer cette conversation pour l’heure.

\- Ecoutez, il n’y a rien de plus à faire pour cette nuit. Je vais rester près de lui. Je connais tous ses trucs et ses cachettes. On va l’aider à s’en sortir.

\- Ouais, c’est certain. Allez, Beau Gosse, je sais où on peut avoir des cookies gratuits.

\- Hein ? Oh… oui… Garcia, réalisa Reid avant d’hausser les épaules. Ca ne me fait pas envie. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Hu-hu, tu dois venir. Faut la faire penser à autre chose. Au moins pour un temps. Si elle me voit comme ça…, ajouta Morgan en montrant ses yeux noircis, elle va devenir folle. F _aut_ que tu viennes.

\- Pas envie.

\- ‘Le faut.

Le corps dégingandé de Spencer indiqua sa capitulation dans le mouvement de ses épaules, l’angle de son cou.

\- D’accord.

Devant l’inévitabilité de la situation, il prit le parti de s’en réjouir :

\- En fait, des cookies pour le petit déjeuner, ça sonne plutôt bien.

Morgan poussa son jeune collègue vers la porte avant qu’il ne puisse changer d’avis.

\- ‘Nuit Rossi. Appelez si vous avez besoin d’aide avec le Grand Chef. Je prendrai de vos nouvelles demain.

Avec un dernier foisonnement de paroles rassurantes comme quoi la situation aurait l’air bien plus avenante au matin, tout en sachant qu’ils affirmaient cela surtout pour leur propre consolation, les trois amis se séparèrent.

 

* * *

 

\- Eh bien, Mudge, et si on nourrissait tout ce beau monde ? Ou… si on essayait, en tout cas.

Le chien était soudain apparu à la mention du mot « cookies » et regardait Rossi avec un regard plein d’espoir, s’attendant clairement à ce que son maître se fasse pardonner d’avoir des invités qui lançaient un mot aussi provocateur devant lui à une telle heure.

Dave s’inspira de la réponse de Reid.

\- D’accord. Des cookies pour le petit déjeuner. Allez viens.

Dans la cuisine, il remplit la gamelle de Mudgie et ajouta quelques biscuits comme excuse pour l’heure déraisonnablement tardive du repas. Une fois les exigences du chien satisfaites, Rossi prépara un sandwich destiné à Hotch.

Il commença à verser un verre de Scotch et se souvint trop tard que l’alcool et les antidouleurs ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Si Reid avait raison et qu’en plus du reste, Hotch était en dépression, lui donner de l’alcool était un pari risqué.

Dave vida le verre lui-même et grimaça sous la brulure du liquide. Même le meilleur des alcools passait difficilement avec un estomac vide.

Il monta les escaliers en trainant des pieds avec le sandwich sur une assiette et un verre d’eau, puis, en approchant de sa chambre d’amis, il tendit l’oreille en quête d’indices sur l’humeur de Hotch.

Silence.

Rossi jeta un coup d’œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte… et soupira. Aaron n’avait pas bougé. Il se tenait là où il l’avait laissé, sans chemise et le bras en écharpe, le regard perdu dans le vide. Dave entra.

\- Coucou…

La salutation n’était une précaution afin de ne pas surprendre la lugubre silhouette ; Rossi ne s’était pas attendu à une réponse, et ne fut donc pas déçu de ne pas en avoir.

Hotch se trouvait dans un endroit très, très éloigné.

 _Et dans un endroit très solitaire. Probablement en train de parcourir le plus sombre des chemins_ , songea Dave en serrant les lèvres. _Sa stratégie de survie est de toujours anticiper le pire, il explore donc le terrain le plus désespéré, le plus funeste de chaque situation._

\- Aaron… Aaron… ?

Quand Rossi obtint un clignement de paupières et une légère modification de posture, il présenta le sandwich, l’inclinant devant le Chef d’Unité d’une manière qu’il espérait être tentante.

Cela rappelait à Dave les jours de vétérinaire pour Mudgie. Il se faisait toujours pardonner cette expérience auprès de son animal de compagnie en offrant des friandises. Mais complètement dans les vapes à cause de l’ensemble des vaccinations, le chien fixait les cadeaux de réconciliation avec un regard trouble d’incompréhension. _Biscuit ? Qu’est-ce que cette chose appelée « biscuit » ?_

C’était de cette manière que Hotch fixait le sandwich.

\- On appelle ça de la « nourriture », Aaron. Certains pensent que c’est nécessaire à notre survie.

La gentille moquerie ne fit qu’accentuer l’expression de perplexité, et les yeux quittèrent l’assiette pour se poser sur Rossi.

\- Hein ?

\- Peu importe.

Dave abandonna le concept de nutrition et posa l’assiette ainsi que le verre sur la table de nuit à coté du lit.

\- Tu n’as pas fait beaucoup de progrès, alors je vais renouveler mon offre de t’aider à te préparer. Et cette fois, tu n’as pas le choix.

Les yeux de Hotch éprouvaient des difficultés à se concentrer quelque part. Il tenta de faire son regard noir, mais ne parvint pas à trouver l’énergie pétrifiante à mettre derrière.

\- Je… quoi… ?

\- Tu es épuisé. Voilà ce qu’il y a.

Rossi secoua la tête et tourna son cadet vers la salle de bain.

\- Allez, on va te mettre à l’aise et te préparer pour la nuit. Comme je l’ai dit, nous parlerons demain.

Il parvint à amener le Chef d’Unité devant le lavabo avec des gestes doux et un flot continu d’encouragement. Mais là, Hotch montra de la résistance. Dave fouilla dans le petit nécessaire de toilette qu’il avait pris dans le sac d’Aaron.

\- Ce n’est que pour quelques semaines, mais tu dois t’habituer à utiliser ta main droite, affirma Rossi en brandissant une brosse à dent. Tiens… prend ça.

Hotch ne fit aucun mouvement pour obtempérer. Son regard grave, sombre, errait sur le visage de son aîné, un peu vitreux, mais chargé de choses bien plus importantes que le lavage de dents. Dave vit les signes d’une autre nuit sans sommeil se terrer dans les gouffres marrons qui le regardaient. Son bras tomba ; la brosse à dent et la routine d’hygiène dentaire abandonnée pour le moment.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, Aaron. D’accord, qu’est-ce qui te préoccupe en cet instant ?

Hotch avala ce qui semblait être une montagne de débris composés de tous ses échecs… toutes ses peurs…

\- Il… il fait _faire_ des choses aux autres, Dave.

Rossi sut immédiatement qui était ce « il ».

\- Co-comment puis-je être certain que je ne suis pas toujours… toujours…

\- Sous l’influence de Lewis ? termina l’aîné avec un soupir de profonde fatigue. Tu l’as vaincu à son propre jeu, Aaron. Cette nuit, c’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Il s’approcha plus près, la voix prenant un ton de confidence chargé de toute la certitude et de tout le réconfort qu’il put rassembler.

\- N’y pense pas pour l’instant. N’y pense pas…

\- Mais… mais il a essayé d’amener un homme à tuer son propre fils ! protesta Hotch, dont la respiration devenait laborieuse. Et si… ? Et si… ?

Rossi voyait où cela les conduisait, l’ultime horreur à laquelle Aaron ne pouvait échapper. Il attrapa son bras valide et le secoua doucement mais résolument, avec l’intention de dissiper l’effet narcotique des antalgiques.

\- Oui. Il a essayé d’amener un homme à tuer son propre fils, répéta Rossi.

Il secoua à nouveau Hotch, avec une petite secousse brusque qui atteignit suffisamment sa blessure pour envoyer une vague de douleur à travers ses sens drogués et affuter son esprit pendant un moment.

\- Mais il a échoué, Aaron. Cet homme a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils.

Rossi pouvait sentir la peur d’un père qui aimait son fils plus que quoi que ce soit d’autres dans les yeux de son équipier. Une peur _primaire_. Il soutint le regard sombre avec le sien, espérant une connexion… d’homme à homme… de père à père… qui transcenderait toutes les insécurités de Hotch.

\- Aaron… penses-tu vraiment que tu aimes _moins_ Jack que cet homme aimait _son_ fils ? Que Lewis pourrait te diriger _toi_ quand il a échoué avec un autre homme ?

Hotch cligna des yeux… trop rongé par l’émotion pour exprimer sa plus grande terreur. Rossi se pencha, et posa son front contre celui du jeune père.

\- Tu ne feras jamais de mal à ton fils, Aaron. Jamais !

Mais au plus profond de son cœur, Hotch revoyait les abus de son propre père… et se demandait si Lewis les avait aussi vue… les avait aussi _utilisée_ pour atteindre ses propres objectifs. _Car je ne suis pas comme les autres pères. J’ai l’abus dans mes gênes. Cela peut se passer de génération en génération. Nous le savons. Et si Lewis… je ne sais pas… l’avait amplifié… l’avait réécrit… m’avait réécrit…_

\- Aaron ?

Rossi chercha, mais il ne put trouver aucun réconfort dans les yeux de Hotch.


	37. Le barrage flambe

En fin de compte, Rossi était soulagé de ne pas avoir autorisé Hotch à rentrer chez lui.

Après avoir enfin réussi à calmer Aaron, il avait eu de grands espoirs pour la nuit. Il l’avait vu avaler un autre antidouleur ; il avait arrangé les oreillers pour s’adapter à l’épaule blessée, puis il s’était ensuite assis au bord du lit en racontant d’une voix douce, calme, des événements plaisants : des matchs de football avec Jack, des soirées entre membres de l’équipe, des plans pour le futur…

Les yeux de Hotch s’étaient fermés. Sa respiration s’était calmée et était devenue plus profonde. Ses lèvres s’étaient écartées alors que sa mâchoire se détendait, signe que son corps abandonnait le contrôle.

Aussi silencieux qu’un ninja, Dave était sorti de la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte de quelques centimètres.

Il avait lui-même pris un repos bien mérité après avoir fermé les lumières et s’être enfoncé dans son oreiller, déterminé à être en meilleure forme possible pour la journée à venir. Il aurait besoin d’avoir l’esprit vif, d’avoir toutes ses capacités s’il avait l’intention d’entrer dans la tête de Hotch afin d’éliminer tout démon s’y terrant toujours.

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Rossi se réveilla en sursaut.

Il s’efforça d’identifier ce qui avait pu le réveiller mais n’entendit que les bruits nocturnes ordinaires d’un manoir calme et d’un chien qui ronflait, ce genre de son qui s’avère plus calmant que dérangeant. Pourtant quelque chose n’allait pas.

Il bascula ses jambes au bord du lit, résolu à faire le tour de chez lui pour être sûr que tout était comme il le fallait.

Ce n’était pas le cas.

Le lit de Hotch était vide.

Rossi pensa d’abord que le Chef d’Unité avait suivi son envie première de rentrer chez lui. Une rapide vérification, toutefois, lui apprit que le sac de voyage d’Aaron, ainsi que son badge, se trouvaient toujours là. Ce qui lui rappela qu’il possédait toujours l’arme de son ami. Il était troublant qu’Aaron, tireur d’élite, n’ait manifesté aucune envie de la récupérer, en dépit des autres soucis qui les avaient tenus occupés.

En arrivant à pas feutrés près de l’escalier, Rossi soupira de soulagement. La lumière venant de la cuisine illuminait la cage d’escalier. Un petit espoir naquit en Dave… peut-être Hotch était-il allé prendre de quoi grignoter… peut-être était-ce seulement la faim qui avait dérangé le sommeil du Chef d’Unité.

Rossi fit intentionnellement du bruit en descendant, de sorte à prévenir Aaron de son arrivée.

 

* * *

 

 Hotch était assis sur un haut tabouret du comptoir au milieu de la cuisine dernier cri de Rossi.

Avachi, il supportait doucement son bras blessé et regardait fixement en direction de la porte en verre devant les dalles du patio. La nuit et les lumières intérieures, même tamisées, rendaient l’extérieur pratiquement invisible. Ce qui attirait son attention, c’était le reflet fantomatique qui le fixait, le portrait d’un homme rongé par le doute et la peur.

Son cœur eut un raté quand une autre image apparut et s’approcha pour se tenir dans son dos. Avec son esprit qui voyageait le long des sentiers embrasés par Peter Lewis, pendant un moment Hotch pensa que c’était Lewis qui venait de se matérialiser derrière lui. La peur fit monter son adrénaline, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité qui l’attendait au-delà de ses pensées.

\- Dave.

Rossi posa une main sur la bonne épaule de son ami avec une pression rassurante.

\- J’espérais te trouver en train de piller le réfrigérateur.

Pas de réponse. Dave eut un petit soupir résigné.

\- Je suppose que je me trompais.

La voix de Hotch fut plus profonde et sourde que la normale, affectée par le sommeil, la détresse et les restes d’antidouleurs.

\- J’ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Pardon.

Dave tira un autre tabouret et s’assit de sorte à pouvoir observer le profil du plus jeune alors que celui-ci continuait de fixer son reflet dans la vitre.

\- J’espérais que nous puissions nous reposer tous les deux. Puis, qu’une fois que nous aurions les idées claires, nous éliminerions certaines de tes angoisses. Je suppose que _ça_ , ça ne va pas arriver non plus.

\- Pardon.

Rossi attendait plusieurs minutes en silence. Enfin, après avoir conclu que Hotch n’avait aucune intention de parler, il se résigna à lui extraire les informations.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui t’a réveillé ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dormir ?

\- Je…

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si Aaron était en train de se reprendre depuis les profondeurs de ce qui avait une emprise sur lui, quoi que ce soit. Rossi se pencha en avant, attentif. Mais le moment passa. Hotch s’affaissa et changea légèrement de position, comme si sa blessure était douloureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si, tu sais, contra Rossi avec un ton aussi bas que celui d’une berceuse, contredisant le sens que portaient ses mots. Dois-je te faire culpabiliser pour que tu me parles, Aaron ? Dois-je te dire que tu es un invité chez moi et que tu me dois la vérité ? Ou peut-être devons-nous jouer à un jeu comme les vingt questions, pour voir combien d’horreurs qui vivent déjà en toi j’arrive à nommer ?

Concentré sur son profil, Rossi pu voir la lèvre inférieure de Hotch se mettre à trembler. Les siennes se serrèrent en une ligne bien droite. _Je suis désolé, Aaron… mais si tu ne parles pas maintenant, tu pourrais ne jamais le faire… Et tu viens juste de me donner ce qui me permettra de t’amener à t’ouvrir à moi. Pardonne-moi._

\- Je sais que tu sens toujours la lame de l’Eventreur pénétrer ta chair. Je sais que tu sens toujours le poids du corps sans vie d’Haley dans tes bras. Je sais que tu vois toujours chacune des blessures que tes collègues ont reçues en étant sous tes ordres. Je sais que tu entends toujours Jack pleurer la nuit une mère qu’il ne reverra jamais et qu’il oubliera peu à peu. Je sais que tu sens toujours le sang… le tiens, celui des membres de ton équipe, des victimes que tu n’as pas pu sauver…

Rossi s’approcha plus près, la voix hypnotique, déchirante.

\- …Je sais que tu vois des choses qui ne sont pas arrivées… comme les enfants de ceux que tu n’as pas pu sauver qui viennent te trouver afin de te demander pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ tu les as laissé tomber…

Le tremblement de la lèvre de Hotch semblait s’être répandu, désormais tout son corps tremblait d’émotions contenues.

\- Je sais que ton père te frappait… te blessait… je sais que c’était plus que physique. Je sais que tu l’entends toujours dans ta tête, qu’il te dit des choses terribles et te donne l’impression d’être un moins que rien. Et je sais que la voix de Peter Lewis s’est jointe à la sienne. Une voix, tu pouvais le supporter, Aaron. Tu l’as fait, et plutôt pas mal fait, toute ta vie. Mais maintenant, c’est un chœur. Et tu ne peux le faire taire quand il est si bruyant, si persuasif.

Les yeux de Hotch se fermèrent avec force sur les larmes naissantes.

Rossi espérait qu’il remplissait le réservoir des douleurs préservées qui existaient en Aaron. Il espérait qu’il avait appelé tous les affluents... ouvert en grand tous les compartiments scellés avec efficacité… et fait en sorte que le barrage que Hotch s’efforçait tant de maintenir… flambe.

\- Je sais que tu te sens responsables des malheurs du monde. Car tout le monde se tourne vers toi, comme des plantes vers le soleil. Ils se tournent tous vers toi pour des réponses, de l’aide, du secours. Mais où te tournes-tu, _toi_ , Aaron ? Quand tu absorbes tous ces maux que les autres laissent sur le pas de ta porte, où vas-tu, _toi_ , pour apprendre à les supporter ? Hein ?

Hotch n’avait toujours pas de chemise, par égard pour son épaule blessée. Rossi pouvait voir chaque muscle, chaque os et tendon se contracter sous les sanglots silencieux.

\- Tu ne peux plus te battre tout seul, Aaron. Si tu ne laisses personne t’aider, tu vas exploser. Et quand cela arrivera, les premiers à sentir la détonation seront les personnes les plus proches de toi. Comme ton équipe… et moi… et… et Jack…

\- _Daaaave_!

C’était la même plainte terrifiée, miséreuse que Hotch avait déjà émise à l’hôpital quand il avait parlé de Lewis et des vers de lave creusant des trous dans son cerveau… une image que Rossi était certain que l’unsub avait implanté puis relié au fils de sa victime par le biais de ses bonbons préférés… les vers en gélatine.

Dave répondit en se plaçant à coté d’Aaron et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le barrage flambait.

Dave se détestait de l’avoir provoqué. Mais cette fois, il n’y avait plus personne pour les interrompre. Pas de médecin pour questionner l’état chaotique de son patient. Pas de collègues pour le regarder avec inquiétude et inciter leur leader à vouloir se contrôler pour eux.

Juste un meilleur ami qui ne le laisserait jamais. Et qui, si on le lui demandait, se noierait lui aussi dans le déluge.


	38. Une autre sorte d'équipe

Les bras de Rossi étaient douloureux.

Il avait tenu Hotch pendant un ouragan de libération émotionnelle. Il n’avait pas surveillé l’heure, mais à présent que le plus jeune était calmé et inerte d’épuisement, Dave remarqua la faible nuance nacrée qui teintait les fenêtres.

 _Cela a duré toute la nuit_ , songea-t-il, avant de s’autoriser à admettre sa propre fatigue. _Je deviens trop vieux pour ça. Mais…_ il soupira… _Je le referai sans hésiter._

\- Aaron ?

Il serra brièvement son ami avant de s’écarter de lui.

\- Allez, Aaron. Je pense que tu devrais être capable de dormir maintenant, affirma Dave en parvenant à accompagner ses mots d’un sourire fatigué. On le devrait tous les deux.

Inerte, Hotch laissa Rossi le supporter partiellement alors qu’il l’amenait vers la porte, puis à travers le vestibule et vers les escaliers. Arrivés à mi-hauteur dans les escaliers, Aaron parvint à rassembler assez de force et de conscience pour parler :

\- Dave, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement… Je suis… vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Chhhhht… je t’ai poussé. C’est ma faute, mais ce devait être fait.

Rossi sentit toujours une pointe de regret d’avoir énuméré les pires aspects de la vie de Hotch, les liant tous ensemble pour forcer l’effusion qui, d’après lui, nettoierait l’esprit de son ami.

Il espérait seulement que cela ait fonctionné.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis s’enorgueillissait d’être capable de se montrer plus malin que n’importe qui, et cela incluait l’avocat qu’on lui avait désigné.

Avec l’apparition de son nouveau but… la vengeance… l’unsub se mit à modifier son comportement dans l’intention d’aboutir à la chute progressive de l’Agent Hotchner. Lewis commença par traiter son avocat, Monsieur Jerry Swanson, avec respect. Il écouta les divagations pathétiques de cet homme à propos d’appels, et de motions, et de potentiels nouveaux procès. Quand la possibilité de plaider la folie fut lancée, Lewis faillit craquer.

_Espèce de vermine méprisable ! Tout esprit qui surpasse le vôtre, qui vous laisse dans le tas de fumier où se trouve votre place… tout esprit hors d’atteinte de votre compréhension simiesque est forcément défectueux… pas vrai ? Imbécile !_

Extérieurement, il se retint et fit marcher son intellect supérieur pour ouvrir la voie vers de plus hautes aspirations :

\- Monsieur Swanson, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais le fait de plaider la folie, si c’est accepté, pourrait mettre un frein à ce qui deviendrait autrement un long et pénible voyage à travers le système judiciaire, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, ce serait moins ardu, monsieur Lewis. Cela impliquerait l’acceptation de la culpabilité, mais plaider la folie _temporaire_ … et bien, _ça,_ ce serait une bataille bien plus longue.

Les petits yeux de l’avocat étincelèrent de visions de lui-même, pour le moment bloqué dans une position publique des plus basses, se lançant dans des diatribes passionnées devant un juge et un jury… et un tribunal plein de journalistes, bien sûr…  brisant les liens de son statut actuel et se servant de ce qui pouvait devenir une affaire à sensation, extrêmement médiatisée, comme d’un tremplin vers un cabinet prestigieux, ou même… un cabinet privé lucratif.

Lewis vit la lueur cupide d’ambition contrariée dans le regard de son avocat et sut exactement où appuyer.

La dernière chose qu’il souhaitait, c’était une bataille législative qui s’éternise. Mais à présent, il voyait cela comme la carotte à agiter devant le pauvre Monsieur Swanson… et le moyen d’arriver à ses fins. Lewis savait qu’il y avait moyen d’utiliser le système pénal pour obtenir des faveurs, des objets de contrebande ou des connexions avec le monde extérieur. L’emprisonnement était une balance à l’équilibre très délicat. Cet unsub savait comment en faire pencher les plateaux.

\- Monsieur Swanson, si vous plaidez la folie passagère et vous engagez à m’aider…

Lewis se pencha en avant, la posture et l’expression tendue sous l’importance de ses paroles :

\- … _quelque soit_ ce que je vous demande… je peux vous garantir la performance d’une vie… l’ _affaire_ d’une vie… et des interviews et des gros-titres digne d’une fin de grande carrière.

Il vit l’espoir mêlé de suspicion dans l’expression de l’avocat et profita de son avantage :

\- Réfléchissez-y, monsieur Swanson : ce sera digne du livre des records. Votre nom arrivera dans les programmes d’écoles de droit comme Yale et Harvard. Cela prendra d’abord du temps, mais je peux faire en sorte que cela vous arrive. Ca, j’en suis certain.

Les lèvres de Swanson s’entrouvrirent, laissant rapidement voir le bout de sa langue. Puis, il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête, et se recula, perplexe.

_C’était étrange ! Comme ce qu’un oiseau doit ressentir en regardant un cobra dans les yeux. Mais… ce type est cinglé. Et intelligent. S’il veut un scandale et voir son nom dans les journaux, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire… Je vais profiter de l’occasion. Voir où ça me mène. Ca ne peut rien faire de négatif…_

\- Très bien, Monsieur Lewis. Nous allons la jouer selon vos règles si, en tant que client, c’est ce que vous souhaitez. Mais tout ce qui peut mettre en danger ma position au barreau est à oublier. C’est entendu ? Je ne vais pas risquer de me faire rayer du barreau pour vous.

Le sourire qu’afficha lentement l’unsub fut sinistrement perturbant.

\- Il va falloir que vous me fassiez un peu plus confiance que cela, Jerry… puis-je vous appeler « Jerry » ?… Vous allez devoir me suivre. Nous sommes une équipe maintenant. L’équipe Jerry. Nous serons célèbres… et tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour l’instant c’est une toute petite chose.

L’avocat leva le menton, les yeux plissés.

\- De quoi s’agit-il ?

\- J’ai besoin que vous « perdiez » votre téléphone. Sortez d’ici sans lui, et personne n’en saura rien. Ils ne penseront pas à me suspecter, et…

\- Non. Hors de question, Peter… Je peux vous appeler « Peter », n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une touche de sarcasme qui manqua de faire perdre à Lewis son sang-froid. Hors de question que je laisse mon téléphone avec tous mes contacts et toutes mes informations ici. Ce serait un suicide professionnel. Plutôt à l’opposé de ce que vous me promettez, vous ne pensez-pas ?

Lewis sentit la rage monter à chaque battement de son cœur. Il la ravala. Certains objectifs valaient le coup de tendre l’autre joue. Certains objectifs valaient le coup d’attendre.

\- D’accord. Alors, que dites-vous de ceci : la prochaine fois que vous venez me voir… dès que possible ; plus tard dans l’après-midi ?... vous « perdez » un téléphone jetable que vous aurez acheté avec du liquide. Impossible de remonter jusqu’à vous. J’aurais pu l’obtenir par un garde… ou par un autre détenu ayant des contacts… qu’en dites-vous ?

Les yeux de Swanson étaient toujours plissés de suspicion.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous empêche de dire à quelqu’un que je vous l’ai donné ? Cela pourrait me poser un tas de problèmes… Peter.

Lewis fit une merveilleuse approximation d’un compagnon affable, légèrement déconcerté.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ferais-je ça ? Vous êtes me ligne de survie… mon seul espoir, je serais stupide de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse compromettre votre capacité à vous déplacer librement et à venir à volonté. Et je pense que nous sommes d’accord, Jerry, sur le fait que je suis peut-être un meurtrier… je suis peut-être _temporairement_ fou… mais s’il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, et que je n’ai jamais été… c’est stupide.

Le sourire de Lewis fut sincère.

Tout comme celui de son avocat.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous entendre. Je reviendrai demain pour que nous établissions notre stratégie.

Swanson remi ses papiers à leur place dans sa serviette, puis referma cette dernière et se leva, en remarquant l’expression légèrement déçue de son client. Lewis s’attendait à ce qu’il se précipite dehors, achète un téléphone et revienne à toute vitesse dans l’après-midi.

L’avocat était fier d’avoir eu la présence d’esprit de repousser leur prochaine rencontre au lendemain. C’était une bonne chose de montrer à ces prisonnier qui décidait, et ce, dès le départ.

Mais tandis qu’il passait les portes de la prison et ressortait au soleil, la tête de Jerry Swanson tournait sous toutes les agréables rêveries que Lewis avait créées.

 

* * *

 

Rossi mit un Hotch complètement épuisé au lit, aussi sûr qu’il était possible de l’être que le Chef d’Unité dormirait au moins pour quelques heures.

Avant qu’il n’aille lui-même se reposer, son téléphone sonna. Avec des gestes trainants, Dave sortit l’appareil de sa poche et vérifia l’identité de la personne qui l’appelait.

\- Salut Morgan.

\- Eh bien, vous avez l’air complètement mort.

\- La nuit à été rude. Je suis sur le point d’aller au lit.

Un instant de silence indiqua à Rossi que Morgan assemblait les morceaux du puzzle et en tirait des conclusions.

\- Je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider ? Venir et jouer les baby-sitters pendant que vous vous reposez ?

Rossi parvint à émettre un petit rire.

\- Nan, aussi mauvais que cela ait pu être, je pense que le pire est derrière nous. Je crois qu’il ira bien… ou que c’est bien parti pour, au moins.

\- Bon, tant mieux, déclara Morgan avec un soulagement audible. Donc vous le renverrez chez lui plus tard ?

\- Je pense. Je vais voir comment il ira après que nous nous soyons tous les deux un peu reposés, mais… oui, je pense. Je sais que Jack lui manque.

\- Bon travail, Rossi. Le Grand Chef est en voie de guérison. Allez dormir un peu. Appelez si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Merci.

Rossi raccrocha. Parler d’un retour à la normale lui rappelait certaines choses qu’il n’avait pas voulu regarder de trop près dans sa hâte de permettre à Hotch de rentrer chez lui.

Avant de se coucher, il mit l’arme d’Aaron au fond de son sac de voyage et lui redonna son téléphone. Il lui semblait que ce n’étaient pas des jours mais des années qui étaient passées depuis qu’il le lui avait pris pour le protéger des jeux dérangés de Peter Lewis.

_Mais cette espèce d’enfoiré de cinglé ne peut plus rien faire désormais… dieu merci, c’est terminé._


	39. Des marques sur l'ardoise

Hotch dormit d’un sommeil de mort… de damné… du juste… de l’épuisement complet.

Epuisé physiquement et mentalement, il ne changea même pas de position durant son sommeil. Il se réveilla exactement comme il s’était endormi, les couvertures drapées autour de lui par les mains attentionnées de Rossi. Il se réveilla également avec la sensation étrange que son crane avait été vidé de son contenu, puis récuré. Il ne savait pas encore comment il se sentait à ce sujet qu’un raz-de-marée de culpabilité et de honte s’écrasa sur lui pour remplir le vide.

_Je n’ai été rien d’autre qu’une source d’ennui ces derniers jours. J’ai fait traverser un enfer à mon équipe. Je leur ai montré à quel point je suis faible… à quel point mon esprit est faible. J’ai laissé un unsub me contrôler et me transformer._

La vision du nez blessé et ensanglanté de Morgan s’imposa à son esprit. Il se mit au bord du matelas et s’assit. Tout en faisant attention à son épaule blessée, il se pencha en avant et se frotta les yeux pour en chasser cette vision. _J’ai attaqué un de mes hommes. Si je peux faire ça, de quoi d’autre suis-je capable ?_

Avant qu’il ne puisse explorer ce terrain glissant, la porte de la chambre, auparavant entrouverte, s’écarta du mur de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Les yeux de Rossi apparurent dans l’embrasure et firent le point sur l’état de son ami.

Hotch établit un contact visuel sans bouger.

\- Salut.

\- Bonjour, marmotte. Ou, pourrais-je dire, bonsoir, corrigea Dave en s’approchant, ses capacités de profileur en alerte. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien… hum… je serai parti très bientôt… Je suis désolé pour…

Aaron tenta avec maladresse de se relever, avec un équilibre incertain dut à son bras immobilisé. Rossi vint à son secours en le soutenant d’une main sur sa bonne épaule.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part. Nous avons toujours des choses dont il nous faut parler. Et cesse de t’excuser, tu n’as rien à te reprocher.

La tête de Hotch se redressa brusquement, son regard se fixant enfin durablement dans celui de son aîné.

\- J’ai _tout_ à me reprocher, Dave. Et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me rattraper. Pas pour tout, en tout cas. Et… et je ne suis pas sûr qu’il n’y ait pas _toujours_ un problème avec… tu sais… moi.

Aaron détourna le regard, la peur et la honte se mélangeant sur son visage.

Rossi prit un moment pour soupirer et passer la main sur sa barbe. Cela n’était pas inattendu. Seulement ennuyeux.

\- Ecoute, Aaron… je n’ai pas toutes les réponses, mais je suis assez bon juge en ce qui te concerne toi ou les rouages qui te font fonctionner. Nous avons traversé des choses assez difficiles la nuit dernière. En fait, ces derniers _jours_ t’ont fait traverser des épreuves qu’aucun homme ne devrait avoir à endurer.

Son bras tomba à son coté alors qu’il haussait les épaules.

\- Je suis fier de toi. En ce qui nous concerne, que ce soit moi, Reid ou Morgan, tu t’en es sorti avec intégrité, bravoure et honneur. Maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester assis là et continuer d’aller à la pêche aux compliments sur quel homme bien tu es pendant que le petit-déjeuner refroidi, je suggère que nous continuions au rez-de-chaussée, fit Rossi avec un sourire agréable mais ferme. Tu vas manger et après nous déciderons ensemble de la suite. _Capiche_  ?

Aussi fort que soit son envie de s’éclipser pour explorer seul toute blessure qu’il pourrait encore porter, Hotch réalisa que résister serait futile. Il hocha la tête de manière découragée.

\- D’accord. Laisse-moi juste me laver d’abord.

\- Besoin d’aide ?

\- Non… non, ça va aller.

Rossi regarda son ami prendre son sac de voyage de sa main valide et se rendre à pas lents dans la salle de bain. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu’un ayant l’air, de dos, aussi expressivement lugubre.

\- Je serai en bas quand tu seras prêt.

Dave prit le grognement évasif de son ami comme le signe qu’il avait entendu et compris.

Il se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, laissant Aaron seul.

 

* * *

 

Reid n’avait pas beaucoup dormi, compte tenu qu’il ait renoncé à se reposer la nuit précédente.

Cela avait été une erreur de se faire plaisir avec les cookies au chocolat et aux éclats de caramel de Garcia juste avant d’aller au lit. La forte dose de sucre et l’anxiété persistante quant à l’état de Hotch s’étaient associées pour faire fonctionner le cerveau du jeune génie à toute allure. Y compris pendant son sommeil.

Par conséquent, il ne se sentait pas reposé.

Il se sentait inquiet. Inachevé, comme s’il oubliait quelque chose d’important.

Il prit une dose de café fort à en réveiller un mort et tira un fauteuil vert forêt devant la fenêtre. Il s’agissait de son lieu de réflexion quand quelque chose le troublait. Il s’assit sur la profonde et étroite assise et regarda la rue en contrebas. En réalité, Spencer était engagé dans deux activités qui se faisaient écho : alors que son regard scannait les piétons et le trafic sans fixer quoi que ce soit en particulier, son esprit trainait sur les événements des derniers jours sans se concentrer sur un détail précis.

Dans les deux cas, il attendait que quelque chose émerge de la masse foisonnante d’activité et réclame son attention.

Deux tasses de café et trois cookies de Garcia plus tard, Reid n’était pas plus près d’une réponse. Il eut un petit mouvement frustré et sortit son téléphone.

_J’ai besoin de davantage pour avancer. C’est comme pendant une affaire ou, tout en détestant cette idée, nous sommes conscients que nous avons besoin d’une victime de plus pour avoir assez d’informations et établir un profil._

Reid souhaitait savoir comment allait Hotch. Il avait l’intention d’appeler Rossi, mais il pressa le bouton d’appel rapide pour le Chef d’Unité d’un geste automatique… sans y penser.

Ou peut-être que son cerveau avait _bien_ vu quelque chose émerger, après tout. Il n’avait simplement pas encore partagé l’information avec la conscience de son hôte.

 

* * *

 

A plusieurs kilomètres, le téléphone de Hotch sonna

et sonna

et sonna

et sonna.

Aaron se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte et fixait l’appareil qui réclamait son attention sur sa table de nuit. Il ne parvenait pas à se forcer à répondre. Il ne parvenait même pas à s’approcher suffisamment pour voir qui appelait. Tout ce qu’il parvenait à faire, c’était se tenir là, les yeux écarquillés, la transpiration perlant sur sa lèvre supérieure.

C’était le second choc en deux minutes.

En fouillant son sac pour prendre des vêtements propres, ses doigts avaient rencontré quelque chose. Quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose qu’il aurait du connaître et accueillir comme un vieil ami.

Au lieu de cela, il avait brusquement reculé son bras valide comme s’il avait été mordu, comme si un serpent venimeux était sorti de sa cachette parmi les sous-vêtements propres pour l’atteindre de ses crochets et l’empoisonner. Un niveau de son esprit savait… reconnaissait qu’il s’agissait de son arme. Mais à une autre strate, toutes ses alarmes s’étaient mises à rugir. Il n’avait même pas réalisé que c’était le cas jusqu’à ce qu’il se recule avec assez de force pour que son épaule blessée le lance douloureusement.

Toujours dans les miasmes de sa douleur, il avait alors entendu son téléphone sonner.

Peu importait qui appelait.

Qui que ce soit, il s’agirait d’une voix désincarnée.

Et Hotch commençait juste à réaliser qu’il haïssait les voix désincarnées. Il commençait aussi à réaliser qu’on ne pouvait pas effacer une ardoise qui portait des marques comme celles qu’un unsub tel que Lewis griffonnait à travers votre âme.


	40. Jeux de téléphone

Rossi fronça les sourcils.

Même handicapé par une épaule invalide, il ne pensait pas que se rafraichir et descendre devrait demander à Hotch autant de temps. Il tenta de se distraire en s’affairant autour de la cafetière mais ne pouvait empêcher l’image de Hotch, tapi dans la douche en train de pleurer, de lui venir à l’esprit.

Cela semblait s’être passé il y a si longtemps. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. _Et malgré la libération émotionnelle de la nuit dernière, il est toujours souffrant. Il n’est simplement plus en train de tituber au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Je pense. J’espère._ Rossi tourna le regard vers la porte de la cuisine et poussa un profond soupir. _Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais tout simplement pas. Si je reste à lui tourner autour, cela va seulement ébranler sa confiance en lui. Il va penser que je m’attends à ce qu’il craque à nouveau. Mais s’il a besoin d’aide… et il n’est pas le genre de personne à appeler au secours…_

Dave abandonna les toasts qui refroidissaient et les œufs qui durcissaient pour aller une fois de plus vérifier comment allait son meilleur ami.

Il sut que quelque chose n’allait pas dès qu’il eut traversé le hall et entendit le son étouffé du téléphone de Hotch retentir à l’étage. La mélodie insistante continuait alors qu’il montait les marches deux à deux.

 _Alors pourquoi ne répond-il pas ?_ Aaron était de ceux qui répondent parfois si rapidement que la personne qui les appelle a l’impression que le téléphone n’a tout simplement pas eu le temps de sonner. Il mettait un point d’honneur à se mettre à la disposition des autres. Même s’il était sous la douche, il sortirait pour répondre à un appel.

La sonnerie incessante n’était tout simplement pas normale.

 

* * *

 

Hotch fixa le téléphone en frissonnant.

Comme hors de lui, il se vit se recroqueviller contre le mur. Une partie de son esprit remettait ses actions en question… ou plutôt son manque d’action. _Je n’ai eu aucun problème à appeler Jack l’autre jour. Aucun problème à lui parler. Je pense que je pourrais le refaire… dès à présent. Alors… qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Comme pour lui répondre, il put presque se souvenir du poison soyeux de la voix de Peter Lewis murmurer, critiquer, menacer. Elle était partie, mais… _Quelque chose demeure. Et cela doit être de **mon** fait. Pas du sien. _ Hotch leva sa main valide jusqu’à ses cheveux et, dans sa détresse, enroula des mèches sombres autour de ses doigts et tira. _Oh non. Non, pitié…_

Le Chef d’Unité était à peu près certain qu’il était en voie de développer une phobie. _Comment suis-je censé faire mon travail si une crise de panique m’attend à chaque appel reçu ?_

Dans un lent désespoir, Hotch se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre le mur.

 

* * *

 

Rossi se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte de la chambre, avec un vif sentiment de déjà-vu.

C’était la position de terreur qu’il avait adopté dans sa douche.

Assis sur le sol, le dos au mur - tant au sens propre qu’au figuré, Hotch enveloppait son bras blessé en se faisant aussi petit que possible et fixait le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner. Les expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage étaient trop nombreuses et trop éphémères pour que Dave les analyse pleinement.

Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance.

La peur d’Aaron était si intense que Rossi pouvait presque la sentir comme de la vase au goût de cuivre au fond de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu’on pouvait ressentir à en être l’épicentre plutôt qu’un observateur, plutôt qu’une simple ondulation en périphérie.

Il s’avança vers son cadet au moment où le téléphone, enfin, par bonheur… s’arrêta.

 

* * *

 

Reid coupa la communication et fixa son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, le corps relâché dans son fauteuil tandis que son esprit tourbillonnait, se scindait et suivait une centaine de chemins différents à la fois.

Ils avaient pris le téléphone de Hotch. Il était possible que Rossi ne le lui ait pas encore redonné. Mais dans ce cas, ce dernier aurait répondu. Le téléphone du Chef d’Unité, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on ignore. Neuf chances sur dix que l’appel entrant soit lié au Bureau. Le petit recoin dans l’esprit de Reid consacré à ses propres insécurités se mit à sautiller pour attirer son attention. _Peut-être qu’ils ont vu que c’était **toi** qui appelait. Peut-être qu’ils ne veulent pas **te** parler._

\- Oh, la ferme, maugréa le jeune génie.

_Tu as déjà emprunté la route du doute de soi auparavant. A l’heure actuelle, si quelqu’un a le droit de douter de lui, c’est Hotch._

Reid fit taire l’autre digression de spéculation impliquant une défaillance du matériel ou du signal. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, mais une sensation tenaillante prenait le dessus sur le reste.

 _Le doute de soi. Un homme qui prend toujours le blâme et la responsabilité serait mis hors jeu par toute cette histoire avec Peter Lewis. Il se verrait difficilement comme la victime. Il pourrait même trouver le moyen de croire qu’il a contribué à la mort des autres. Si quoi que ce soit de ce genre apparait, Rossi s’en occuperait aussitôt mais…_ songea-t-il en commençant à se mordre les lèvres. _…mais Hotch dissimule des choses._

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Spencer était prêt à partir. Il avait considéré l’idée d’appeler Rossi avant de rejeter l’idée. Il voulait voir Hotch. Il en avait besoin.

Il avait le sentiment de répéter sa précédente visite surprise à Rossi, mais cela ne l’arrêta pas.

Cela lui rappela seulement de laisser son écharpe rouge sang derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

 _Contrer la peur par le calme,_ se conseilla Rossi à lui-même en approchant de l’endroit où Hotch était recroquevillé en une petite masse misérable.

Il s’accroupit à coté du Chef d’Unité secoué de tremblements et lui parla avec sang-froid.

\- Hé, Aaron. Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que tu me rejoignais en bas.

Hotch déglutit difficilement, la respiration hachée, et secoua la tête.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, déclara-t-il, les yeux brulant de confusion terrifiée. Le téléphone… je ne pouvais pas… Dave, quelque chose ne va pas !

\- Je vois, fit Rossi en s’efforçant de garder une voix égale. Il ne sonne plus maintenant. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Le regard d’Aaron fit de rapides allez et retours d’un coté à l’autre, prenant la mesure de ce qu’il ressentait.

\- Non. Parce que quelque chose ne va _pas_!

\- D’accord…

Dave se déplaça de sorte à ce que son dos soit contre le même mur qu’Aaron. Assis au sol à coté de lui, il tenta d’apaiser son cadet par la stabilité, la fiabilité de sa présence.

\- Comment va ton épaule ?

Hotch cligna des yeux, luttant pour suivre le changement de sujet.

\- H-Hein ?

\- Ton épaule. Comment va-t-elle aujourd’hui ?

\- Douloureuse.

\- Bien, acquiesça Dave avec satisfaction.

\- « Bien » ?

Rossi sourit intérieurement. Hotch s’était finalement concentré sur autre chose que le téléphone sur la table de nuit. Dans son regard, la stupéfaction avait remplacé une partie de la peur, bien que Dave puisse sentir le corps du plus jeune trembler légèrement lors des occasionnels contacts causés par leur proximité.

\- La douleur, on s’y attendait. Si tu n’avais pas mal du tout, je penserais que quelque chose ne va pas. Des nerfs endommagés, entre autre.

Dave se tourna légèrement pour mieux lui faire face.

\- Le truc, c’est que cela met du temps à guérir. Ton épaule va te faire mal pendant un moment. Mais elle _ira_ mieux tant que tu ne te précipites pas… que tu n’essayes pas de trop l’utiliser, ou trop tôt, prévint-il avant de ralentir ses prochains mots afin de leur donner plus de poids : c’est pareil pour ton état mental, Aaron. Je sais que c’est plus effrayant qu’une blessure physique, parce que c’est nouveau. Tu n’as aucune base de comparaison, tu n’as donc pas confiance dans le processus de guérison. Ton épaule guérira si tu la laisses se reposer… si tu laisses ton corps évacuer les dommages et recoudre la blessure. Ton esprit guérira si tu agis de sorte à le nettoyer et lui donner la place pour se raccommoder. Et tu sais ce que je vais te demander de faire pour aider ton esprit à se nettoyer, n’est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il en s’autorisant un petit sourire.

Les yeux de Hotch se fermèrent, et celui-ci reposa sa tête contre le mur auquel il était adossé.

\- Parler. Tu veux toujours que je parle plus.

\- Cela t’aide à trouver comment revenir… à trouver comment sortir de _là_ , dit Rossi en poussant doucement du doigt le front du Chef d’Unité. Maintenant, on comprendra ce qui se passe pour le téléphone avec le temps. Pour l’instant, vient en bas et mange quelque chose. Quand tu seras un peu plus calme, nous serons plus à même de trouver pourquoi le téléphone te fait réagir ainsi.

\- Je sais pourquoi. Je le sais, affirma Aaron, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Ah oui ?

Rossi attendit en sentant son pouls s’accélérer tandis qu’il essayer de cacher ses propres inquiétudes à cette pauvre âme tourmentée.

\- Je n’aime pas les voix qui viennent pour moi… qui me suivent… qui me trouvent…

\- Pourquoi cela ?

La pomme d’Adam de Hotch frémit alors qu’il luttait pour s’exprimer.

\- Parce que ça pourrait être… _lui_ , commenta-t-il avant que sa respiration ne se fasse de nouveau hachée : Dave, il me _contrôlait_. Je n’avais pas le choix de ce que je faisais ou de ce que je voyais. Il m’avait en sa _possession_  !

Aaron ouvrit les yeux, et fixa son ainé avec un regard qui amena Rossi à retenir sa respiration.

\- Je ne pouvais rien arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas l’arrêter, _lui_.

\- Ecoute-moi, Aaron. Lewis est en prison. S’il essaie de t’appeler, tu le sauras. Le numéro de l’appelant sera localisé au Maryland. On t’aidera à surmonter ça, mais pour l’instant… juste pour que tu puisses répondre à ton propre téléphone… ne répond à aucun appel ayant un indicatif venant du Maryland. D’accord ? Tu peux faire ça ?

Hotch fixa son ami, avec le besoin irrépressible de tirer du réconfort de sa présence. Après un moment, il acquiesça.

\- D’accord. Oui. Je peux faire ça. D’accord… d’accord…

\- Et pour le moment, je vais garder ton téléphone avec moi. Je vérifierais tout appel entrant.

Hotch continua d’hocher la tête, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour montrer son accord. Il s’agissait néanmoins d’un pas dans la bonne direction. Un pas vers le regain de ce contrôle qu’il avait perdu.

Rossi se releva, puis se pencha et aide le Chef d’Unité à se remettre sur pied avec quelques dernières paroles apaisantes.

\- Ca va aller, Aaron. Lewis ne va pas sortir de sitôt. Il ne peut pas t’atteindre.

Alors que les deux hommes traversaient la chambre pour se diriger vers les escaliers et le petit-déjeuner, Rossi ramassa le téléphone de Hotch. Il le mit sur vibreur, puis le glissa dans sa poche arrière.

Aaron le regarda faire avec méfiance.

Il n’avait toujours rien dit de l’horreur qu’il ressentait à l’idée de toucher une arme ; un nouveau pli dans sa psyché pour lequel il devait remercier Peter Lewis.

Il suivit Rossi hors de la pièce. _Le téléphone d’abord. L’arme plus tard. Un pas après l’autre._ Il se répéta alors les paroles rassurantes de Rossi. _Lewis ne peut pas m’atteindre. Lewis ne peut pas m’atteindre… Lewis ne peut pas m’atteindre…_

 

* * *

 

Dans un état différent mais pas _si_ éloigné, Jerry Swanson ne laissait rien au hasard.

Il avait acheté un téléphone jetable pour son client. Mais avant de le lui donner, Swanson alla sur internet et l’enregistra avec une adresse factice dans les environs de DC. Ni l’achat en liquide, ni le numéro ne seraient traçables.

 _Oh ça non, il n’aura même pas l’air d’être dans le même état que moi !_ Il se mit à ricaner.

Satisfait par ses mesures de sécurité, l’avocat glissa le téléphone dans sa serviette.

Cela ferait partir son prochain rendez-vous avec Peter Lewis sur un bon pied… un pied qui serait la première étape du lancement de sa carrière sans éclat de défenseur public dans la stratosphère.


	41. Conditionnement

Cette fois, quand Reid approcha du manoir de Rossi, il le fit en plein jour et ne se risqua pas à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir s’il n’interrompait rien.

Malgré tout, Spencer s’agitait nerveusement sur le perron. Même dans les meilleures conditions, il n’était jamais certain d’être le bienvenu. A présent, rongé par une sourde inquiétude qui lui tordait les lèvres… preuve évident de son appréhension… le dos voûté sur le paillasson de bienvenue, il avait l’impression d’être un messager de mauvais augure, un sous-fifre du macabre corbeau d’Edgar Allan Poe. Il appuya sur la sonnette et écouta le riche carillon annonçant un visiteur.

Quand Rossi ouvrit la porte, il paraissait suffisamment sinistre pour que Reid sente que ses propres inquiétudes étaient justifiées.

Ils se dispensèrent de perdre du temps en amabilités.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Spencer en passant la porte tandis que Dave reculait, lui permettant ainsi d’entrer.

\- Je n’en suis pas certain. Mais… il se passe quelque chose et ça m’inquiète.

\- J’ai essayé de l’appeler. Il n’a pas répondu.

\- C’était _toi_?

Rossi envoya à un son jeune visiteur un regard noir de réprimande, bien qu’il soit conscient que Reid n’avait rien fait de mal. En fait, c’était sûrement une bonne chose de découvrir quelque dommage latent qui puisse demeurer dans l’esprit de Hotch. Mais c’était une révélation qui n’était pas la bienvenue. _Et je suis en train de blâmer le messager._

Dave secoua la tête. L’expression de Reid était celle d’un chiot ayant uriné sur le tapis et qui apprenait soudain que cette fonction corporelle pourtant nécessaire était mal vue sous certaines circonstances.

\- Qu’… qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

\- Pardon, gamin. Ca a provoqué une réaction chez lui. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

La curiosité et un sentiment de culpabilité immérité entrèrent en conflit chez le jeune génie. La curiosité l’emporta.

\- Vous voulez dire, comme un autre déclencheur ? Lewis n’a pas eu tant de temps que ça ! Je ne pense pas qu’il aurait pu…

\- Non, l’interrompit Rossi. Hotch a dit qu’il ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone car il craignait d’entendre à nouveau la voix de Lewis. Avant, elle était constamment présente dans son esprit. Maintenant il a peur qu’elle s’échappe de lui, qu’elle revienne, soupira Dave avec découragement. Nous n’avons pas creusé davantage, mais si je devais m’avancer, je dirais qu’il doute de lui à présent. Si quelqu’un a pu le contrôler une fois, il a peur que cela puisse arriver de nouveau.

\- Oh…non… non, non… les chances que cela arrive encore sont infinitésimales. Il doit le savoir.

\- Il le sait, mais il ne le _ressent_ pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Bien sûr… bien sûr…

Reid leva le nez comme s’il était possible de sentir la terreur dans le courant d’air qui traversait le hall.

\- Puis-je le voir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Avant que Rossi ne puisse lui ouvrir la route, Spencer se dirigea résolument vers la cuisine, où Hotch jouait avec son petit déjeuner.

Finalement, peut-être _pouvait-_ on sentir la peur.

 

* * *

 

Hotch leva à peine les yeux quand Reid entra.

\- Salut.

Il se concentra sur les œufs brouillés qu’il déplaçait dans son assiette. _Je savais que ce serait un membre de l’équipe. Ils s’inquiètent à mon sujet. Ils s’inquiètent que je sois brisé et que je ne puisse plus faire mon travail. Et peut-être ont-ils raison._

Le jeune génie s’assit au bord du tabouret à coté de celui d’Aaron. Son attitude indécise ne faisait que renforcer la conviction du Chef d’Unité qu’il causait la détresse de son équipe. Il attendit une platitude quelconque de réconfort qui serait bien intentionné, mais ne serait finalement que pour la forme. Reid, cependant, ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il restait assis à une trentaine de centimètres, étudiant son supérieur jusqu’à ce que ce dernier s’irrite, se tourne vers le jeune agent et le fixe d’un regard noir :

\- Quoi ?

Spencer tressaillit. Il était en pleine concentration et cela le prit au dépourvu.

\- Rien. Je suis juste en train d’essayer de comprendre.

C’était la vérité. Tout le monde au BAU savait que leur génie ne faisait rien par oisiveté. Il ne pouvait arrêter cet extraordinaire mécanisme qu’était son cerveau.

Hotch le savait. Mais il commençait à être frustré par ce qu’il voyait comme sa propre faiblesse. Et ordinairement, la frustration s’exprimait chez lui sous forme de colère.

\- Eh bien arrête. Il n’y a aucune énigme ici.

Dans un élan de haine de lui-même, Aaron énuméra ses échecs.

\- Je suis un lâche. Nous avons déjà établi ce fait, tu te souviens ? Et maintenant j’ai peur de répondre au téléphone, en plus de toutes les autres choses qui ne vont pas chez moi.

Il se retourna et se remit à jouer avec sa nourriture.

\- Je vais sûrement avoir peur de mon ombre, après ça, maugréa-t-il tout bas pour lui-même.

\- Hotch, vous ne vous donnez pas assez de crédit. Vous ne vous donnez jamais assez de crédit, reprit Reid avec un regard affligé. Vous êtes fatigué et vous souffrez. Si j’avais traversé ce que vous avez vécu, je serais probablement interné dans une clinique avec un programme de thérapie pour les six prochains mois. J’aurais…

\- Tu aurais été capable de t’en remettre, Reid, râla le Chef d’Unité d’une voix qui frôlait à présent le grognement. Tu aurais été capable de trouver où les dommages ont été fait et tu te l’expliquerais, tu te croirais, car tu es plus intelligent que je ne le suis. Tu as le _choix_ d’être ou non guidé par tes émotions. Tu les vois avec plus de clarté.

Hotch retourna dans son silence, les lèvres serrées l’une contre l’autres, à torturer les œufs dans son assiettes par de petits coups brusques.

Quand Spencer prit la parole, c’était d’une voix douce et blessée… et Aaron se sentit un peu honteux d’avoir aboyé sur cet être extraordinaire et plein de bonté dont la contribution à son équipe avait été au-delà de toute espérance… et dont le seul désir en retour était qu’on lui donne le sentiment d’y avoir sa place.

\- Je ne pense pas être plus intelligent que vous, Hotch. J’ai seulement des connaissances différentes des vôtres. Et je ne changerais pas la manière dont vous ressentez les choses, car c’est ce qui fait de vous le seul Chef d’Unité au Bureau sous les ordres duquel nous voulons travailler.

Rossi se tenait à l’écart, et observait. Il vit la tête d’Aaron se baisser, et sa posture s’avachir de regret pour chaque mot qui aurait pu blesser le membre le plus fragile de son équipe. Reid continua avec douceur ;

\- Je pense que ce qui est arrivé, ce que vous traversez à présent, est en parti dû au fait que vous _êtes_ intelligent, _et_ parce que vous ressentez profondément les choses. Vous apprenez incroyablement vite au niveau instinctif comme intellectuel. Lewis vous a conditionné. Cela n’aurait pas aussi bien fonctionné si vous aviez été _moins_ intelligent. Ce n’était même probablement pas son but premier. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était créer ce déclencheur en vous.

Reid marqua une courte pause et avala son inconfort.

\- Et c’est parce que vous ressentez les choses comme vous le faites… avec la profondeur qui fait de vous un chef fort…que ce que Lewis vous a fait reste en vous.

\- Ce sont de belles paroles à mon sujet, fit Hotch d’un air plus sombre, plus tolérant. Mais je n’arrive plus à voir comment je pourrais m’en sortir, Reid. Je n’y arrive pas.

Il lança finalement à Dave et Spencer un regard d’excuse.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment me remettre de ça.

\- Hmm…

Reid changea maladroitement de position sur le bord du tabouret, gêné et inquiet à l’idée de parier ainsi sur la santé mentale de son supérieur.

\- …Hotch, je crois que _je_ pourrais savoir. Si… Si vous voulez essayer, cela dit.

Un éclat d’intérêt apparut dans les yeux du Chef d’Unité ; le premier signe d’un espoir qui pourrait transcender la dépression.

De sa place, Rossi avait l’air simplement reconnaissant de la manière dont ce jeune génie pouvait montrer à un homme blessé et affligé la petite lumière au bout de son tunnel.

Mais quand Reid sortit son téléphone, le visage de Hotch exprima de la terreur.

 

* * *

 

Jerry Swanson se glissa dans la chaise face à son client.

Il n’était même pas encore assis que Lewis, les yeux fixés sur la serviette que l’avocat avait posée entre eux, demanda :

\- Vous l’avez apporté ? Le téléphone, vous l’avez ?

\- Chhht…

Swanson jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de l’homme qui se tenait dans le couloir et leur tournait le dos en considération de la confidentialité de la relation entre l’avocat et son client.

\- Baissez d’un ton. Tout notre accord est annulé si vous faites quoi que ce soit… _quoi que ce soit_ … qui me lierait à ça.

L’unsub grinça des dents, tirant sur les muscles de sa mâchoire. _Abruti ! Tu devrais être honoré d’être « lié » à moi de quelque manière que ce soit. Espèce de Clown !_ Lewis se rappela à lui-même que s’il ne faisait pas attention à son comportement envers cet avocat miteux, il passerait le reste de ses jours entouré de personnes avec un mental équivalent à celui d’insectes. _Ce sera le cas de toute manière, mais j’aurai au moins la satisfaction de savoir que j’ai fait dérailler ce pauvre petit agent du FBI._

Il tint sa langue jusqu’à ce que Swanson eut terminé de se tortiller, de jouer avec ses mains et de perdre du temps dans une démonstration de supériorité qu’il tenait du fait d’être un homme libre… un homme qui _pouvait_ prendre son temps.

Enfin, après avoir vérifié que le garde se trouvait suffisamment loin pour ne pas les entendre et que ses mains n’étaient pas visibles par la caméra de sécurité, dans le coin, Jerry glissa sa main dans sa serviette et tâta pour trouver le téléphone. Il le fit glisser sur la table en direction de son client, recouvert par un paquet de documents qui requéraient sa signature.

Swanson vit les yeux de Lewis s’illuminer et ressentit le besoin de lui faire une nouvelle mise en garde. Il plaqua ses mains sur celles de l’unsub et siffla ses conditions pour cet acte illégal.

\- Ecoutez-moi, Peter. Si vous ne faites que pousser un soupir dans votre sommeil qui me connecte à ça, je sabote l’affaire et vous fait mettre en sécurité maximale avec des brutes qui se serviront de vous comme de leur distraction du weekend… compris ?

Une fois de plus, Lewis ravala son mépris… et juste une petite boule de peur pour un aspect de l’emprisonnement qu’il n’avait pas encore pris en considération.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne m’attrapera.

_Ils sont trop stupides pour ça._

\- Et, une dernière chose.

L’unsub soupira, impatient d’en finir avec ce jeu de maître et de créature inférieure, emprisonnée :

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous devez attendre au moins 24 heures avant de l’utiliser. Cela semblerait suspicieux si vous étiez pris avec un téléphone portable juste après m’avoir vu. Compris ?

\- Personne ne m’attrapera. Mais… d’accord. J’attendrai demain avant de m’en servir.

Avec une expression avide, affamée, Peter Lewis rangea son nouveau téléphone dans sa poche… tout à sa hâte de l’utiliser, il ne prêta plus aucune attention au bavardage de son avocat.

Il était trop occupé à visualiser les informations sur l’Agent Aaron Hotchner que sa mémoire eidétique avait cataloguées.

Le numéro de téléphone.

L’adresse.

Et pour ainsi dire aucune famille en dehors d’un fils qui était sans aucun doute la prunelle de ses yeux.

Lewis ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce qui arrivait au garçon, mais c’était agréable de savoir qu’il détruirait deux vies au lieu d’une.


	42. Souffle du passé

La peur de Hotch était aussi palpable que bouleversante.

Ses yeux suivaient le téléphone dans la main de Reid comme s’il s’agissait d’une entité à part entière. Comme s’il était capable d’agir de lui-même et pouvait frapper avec une force mortelle et aucun avertissement. En conséquence, Spencer tenait l’appareil avec une attention particulière, sans faire se mouvement brusque et en le tenant fermement.

\- Où se trouve votre téléphone, Hotch ?

Le jeune génie se leva de son siège et recula de quelques pas. L’air perdu, le Chef d’Unité se tourna vers Rossi qui était adossé au plan de travail, les bras croisés. L’aîné eut un léger sursaut et sortit des pensées dans lesquelles il avait plongé en voyant la scène se jouer entre les deux autres. Il mit la main dans sa poche.

\- Là. C’est moi qui l’ai.

Le regard de Dave passa de la posture ramassée d’Aaron à Reid. _Tu es **certain** que tu veux faire ça… quoi que soit « ça » ?_

Spencer était sûr que les deux autres savaient ce qu’il avait en tête, leur background respectif en psychologie signifiait que de telles théories basiques leur étaient familières. Toutefois, prendre le temps d’expliquer d’une voix apaisante pourrait aider Hotch à se détendre. Il était clairement à cran en cet instant, surtout pour un homme qui gardait tous ses « tells* » sous un contrôle strict.

\- Tout ce que je vais faire, Hotch, c’est vous appeler. Je me tiendrai juste là. Vous verrez mon nom pendant que j’appelle. Vous pourrez prendre votre temps, et répondre lorsque vous serez prêt. C’est de la désensibilisation. C’est tout. Rien de conséquent.

Il pouvait cependant dire à l’expression de Hotch qu’il s’agissait bien de quelque chose de très conséquent pour lui.

\- D’accord. D’accord. Je peux faire ça. Je vais bien… je vais bien… répéta Aaron, davantage pour se convaincre lui-même que pour ses collègues.

Rossi et Reid échangèrent un regard montrant leur reconnaissance mutuelle de la détresse de leur supérieur. Hotch vit cet échange et baissa les yeux de honte.

\- Ecoutez, fit-il d’une voix également basse, je sais qu’il n’y a pas lieu de s’inquiéter. Je le _sais_. Mais je… j’ai l’impression que mon cœur va s’arrêter malgré tout.

\- Tout va bien, affirma Reid.

Il s’approcha de la table de la cuisine, et prit un siège face à l’endroit où Hotch se tenait autour du plan de travail central.

\- Si nous le faisons suffisamment de fois et que vous voyez que rien ne se passe, cela amènera vos émotions et votre intellect à être plus en synchronisation.

Hotch hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Ca aussi, je le sais.

Ses yeux sombres fixaient le téléphone dans la main de Dave alors que celui-ci s’approchait, tendait le bras et lui présentait l’appareil. Aaron déglutit, secoua la tête comme pour tenter d’en déloger une image mentale opiniâtre, et tendit lentement la main vers son téléphone.

Rossi étudiait chaque mouvement hésitant, chaque manifestation physique de tourmente mentale. Il fronça les sourcils quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent et que les doigts de Hotch tremblèrent. Puis ce fut le mouvement contraire quand une tragique révélation s’empara de ses traits.

\- Aaron, tu _sais_ quel est le principal problème avec le téléphone, n’est-ce pas ?

Quelque chose dans son ton amena Reid à lever les yeux, l’air vigilent.

\- Oui. Lewis est entré dans ma tête et a laissé ses empreintes partout. C’est ça le problème.

\- Non… oh, Aaron… ce n’est pas que ça.

A présent, Rossi avait l’attention de ses deux collègues. Ses traits s’affaissèrent ; une profonde tristesse s’empara de son expression.

\- Réfléchis, Aaron. Quelle est la dernière fois où quelque chose est arrivé alors que tu étais au téléphone ? Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais vraiment surmonter. Réfléchis…

Le teint du Chef d’Unité perdit toute couleur. Ses yeux se firent distant, flous. Son murmure aurait été inaudible si la pièce n’avait pas été aussi silencieuse qu’une tombe.

\- Haley… souffla-t-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu’il luttait pour contenir. Au téléphone… Haley…

Rossi hocha la tête.

Reid ferma les yeux de sympathie. _Bien sûr. Comment un seul d’entre nous a pu oublier ? Je parie qu’il porte ça depuis des années. Et Lewis l’a exhumé et lui a redonné vie. Mon dieu… pauvre Hotch…_

Aaron fixa le téléphone dans ses mains.

Ce n’était pas le même que ce jour là, mais il pouvait toujours l’entendre… il pouvait toujours entendre les derniers mots de son ex-femme…

…et les coups de feu qui avaient mis fin à sa vie, tout en changeant à jamais la sienne et celle de son fils.

Les téléphones lui apportaient toujours de très, très mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

 

C’était comme le voir faire son deuil une nouvelle fois ; comme voir un nuage descendre avec le pouvoir de chasser la lumière derrière les yeux de Hotch. Ce fut un soulagement quand il les ferma et céda à l’horreur qu’il avait gardée enfouie avec un succès discutable.

Reid et Rossi donnèrent à leur ami l’espace dont il avait besoin. Ils restèrent silencieux et attendirent un signe de sa part.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il demeura immobile, recroquevillé dans sa douleur, la tête basse. Quand il se redressa après un moment, son regard restait baissé.

\- Je n’y avais pas pensé.

\- C’est parce que tu t’efforces tant à ne _pas_ y penser, soupira Rossi.

\- Je pense que c’est ce qui nourrit la division entre les émotions et l’intellect… entre le cœur et l’esprit.

Les mots employés par Reid étaient cliniques, mais son ton était empli de compassion, ce qui toucha le cœur blessé de Hotch. Il leva les yeux.

\- Je ne veux toujours pas répondre au téléphone.

\- C’est compréhensible.

\- Mais il faut que je le fasse.

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête.

\- En effet, confirma Rossi en refermant les doigts de Hotch autour de son téléphone avant de pousser son poing fermé contre son torse. Ce ne sera pas un fantôme ou un monstre venu de ton passé. Ce sera juste Reid.

Hotch acquiesça.

\- D’accord… d’accord… d’accord…

Il s’humidifia les lèvres et fixa le petit rectangle de plastique censé être une porte de communication avec le monde mais qui, pour un homme troublé, ressemblait davantage à une porte vers l’Enfer.

Reid lança un regard à Rossi. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Le jeune agent pressa la touche d’appel rapide… le numéro un, pour son supérieur…

Les collègues de Hotch le virent esquisser un geste et frémir. Ils le virent forcer ses doigts à obéir. Utiliser sa main droite le rendait malhabile, mais il y arriva. Cela le forçait à se concentrer sur ses mouvements, ce qui était une bonne chose sous ces circonstances. Cela rendait le fait de répondre moins automatique… plus contrôlé.

Aaron prit une profonde inspiration et retint son souffle.

\- Hotchner.

\- C’est moi, Hotch. Reid. Juste Reid. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Bien que son correspondant soit à moins d’un mètre de lui, le Chef d’Unité continuait de regarder son téléphone. De parler dans son téléphone.

\- Je vais aller mieux. J’irai mieux.

Rossi lança un regard à Spencer, les sourcils levés. Le jeune génie répondit d’un haussement d’épaule. Sa voix, toutefois, était confiante et ne reflétait pas le moindre doute.

\- Je sais que vous irez mieux, Hotch. On va travailler sur ça pendant un temps, et je parie que dans quelques heures vous vous sentirez bien mieux à l’idée de répondre aux appels.

Aaron n’était pas certain de ça, mais il était par contre certain d’autre chose :

\- Reid, merci. J’espère que tu sais combien je suis heureux que tu sois à nos cotés… dans _mon_ équipe.

Les lèvres du plus jeune agent du BAU tremblèrent puis s’étirèrent en un sourire. Pour un homme aussi remarquable, ses buts étaient humbles. Avoir sa place quelque part était au sommet de la liste.

Hotch venait juste de lui faire un beau cadeau en lui rappelant qu’avec son équipe il était chez lui.

* * *

 

Peter Lewis était tenté de ne pas suivre les ordres de son avocat d’attendre vingt-quatre heures avant d’utiliser son téléphone secret.

Il décida cependant de se conformer à leur accord. Cet homme pouvait bien être un imbécile qui embrassait les chaussures des autres depuis le bas de l’échelle de la loi, mais tant qu’il faisait les quatre volontés de l’unsub, il était utile.

Lewis se tenait allongé sur sa banquette et laissait ses doigts sur le petit appareil, dans sa poche. Il y avait quelques fissures dans le mur de plâtre de sa cellule. Il en avait écarté une de ses petits doigts jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit assez profonde pour accueillir le téléphone.

Mais à l’heure actuelle il restait allongé sur le dos à toucher l’appareil interdit et à planifier ses prochains actes.

Son premier appel serait aux renseignements, pour demander une épicerie qui pourrait faire une livraison à l’adresse de l’agent Hotchner.

Son second serait au pauvre petit agent lui-même, une fois la livraison effectuée.

Le soupir de Lewis fut profond et satisfait.

Qui aurait pu savoir que la vie en prison pouvait impliquer tant de joie dans l’anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *les tells, c’est à la base un terme de poker désignant l’ensemble des expressions faciales, le regard, le mouvement du corps, les intonations de voix, qui peuvent donner malgré soi des indications sur ses émotions et donc son jeu.


	43. Comme un matin de noel

Pendant le restant de l’après-midi Reid travailla avec Hotch pour le désensibiliser aux horreurs inconnues qui pourraient l’atteindre depuis l’autre bout du fil.

Le jeune agent appela son supérieur encore et encore, s’éloignant chaque fois un peu plus de lui ; puis en lui tournant le dos, puis en quittant la pièce, puis depuis le porche d’entrée. Chaque fois, Reid disait quelques phrases, forçant un Chef d’Unité réticent à parler un peu plus. Après un moment, les mots vinrent plus facilement. Hotch commença à prêter un peu plus attention à ce qui était dit, à faire durer sa part de la conversation. Spencer, qui cherchait quoi dire, se confia plus qu’il n’en avait l’habitude. Ce n’était pas tant qu’il cachait des choses à ses collègues, mais que personne ne lui demandait d’en dire plus que ce que, selon eux, il était prêt à leur dire. Il s’agissait davantage de respecter sa vie privée que de l’ignorer.

Mais au fil des appels, la tendance naturelle de Hotch à se soucier des autres refit surface d’elle-même. Reid savait que cela arriverait. Il comptait là-dessus. Ce qui pourrait toujours pousser le Chef d’Unité à sortir volontairement de sa zone de confort, c’était l’opportunité d’aider quelqu’un d’autre.

De son coté, Aaron reconnaissait le courage qu’il avait fallu au jeune génie pour s’ouvrir, tout en prenant la mesure du privilège d’être autorisé dans son jardin secret. Reid avait commencé par une requête désinvolte.

\- Je pense que je pourrais vous demander deux jours de congés, Hotch. Peut-être le mois prochain ?

\- Bien sûr. Une raison en particulier ?

\- Ouais, laissez-moi vous rappeler et vous l’expliquer.

Reid avait alors raccroché, attendu une minute ou deux puis appelé de nouveau Hotch. Celui-ci avait senti son cœur battre avec force et sa respiration avoir un raté, mais ses réactions diminuaient en intensité à chaque nouvel appel. Il vérifiait toujours l’identité de l’appelant avec une assiduité née de la peur. Ses signes physiques de détresse se calmaient alors. Il répondait ensuite à l’appel.

\- Bonjour. Alors, que se passe-t-il le mois prochain ?

Une légère hésitation, puis… :

\- L’anniversaire de ma mère. Je… je pensais que je pourrai y aller et le passer avec elle.

Le silence tomba alors que le trouble de Hotch diminuait, sa nature empathique réalisant qu’il s’agissait d’un sujet délicat pour son plus jeune collègue. _Il doit avoir besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Je devrais le savoir. Je devrais être là pour tous mes agents. Pas en train de patauger dans mon propre bourbier._

\- Tu es un bon fils, Reid. Elle a de la chance de t’avoir.

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Laissez-moi vous rappeler.

 

* * *

 

Et cela continua ainsi.

Hotch écoutait des petits morceaux de conversations qui formaient une peinture qu’il connaissait déjà d’un enfant exceptionnel, persécuté, obligé de prendre des responsabilités au-delà de ce que tout enfant devrait avoir à supporter. S’occuper seul d’un parent mentalement malade… faire interner ce parent et porter éternellement les cicatrices émotionnelles qui en résultait. Reid se sentirait toujours mal d’avoir fait ce qu’il fallait.

Rossi se tint d’abord derrière Hotch, les mains sur ses épaules, tout en gardant un contact extrêmement léger avec son épaule blessé. Juste assez pour laisser le Chef d’Unité savoir qu’il n’était pas seul. Quand les muscles d’Aaron se raidissaient de stress, Dave les massait dans un message de réconfort et sentait la tension quitter graduellement le corps sous ses mains.

Après un moment, l’ainé s’écarta et observa, mais laissa Hotch gérer seul sa tourmente émotionnelle. Il montrait ainsi sa confiance dans les capacités d’Aaron.

Quand la fin de l’après-midi approcha, Hotch avait une meilleure vision des pressions personnelles qui avaient formées et continuaient d’influencer son jeune collègue. Il en avait eu connaissance, mais écouter Reid parler rendait son enfance troublée plus accessible. Cela permettait à Aaron de voir au-delà de leurs différences le concept plus unifiant d’avoir tous deux parcourus de pénibles chemins avant de devenir adultes.

Quand vint le moment où Reid en avait révélé plus sur lui-même qu’il ne l’avait prévu, Hotch répondait à son téléphone sans hésitation, impatient de continuer la discussion qui, il l’espérait, aidait le jeune génie. Agréablement las, Reid lança ce qu’il considérait l’étape numéro deux dans la réhabilitation de son supérieur.

Quand le téléphone de Hotch sonna à nouveau, il regarda l’identité de l’appelant. Sa pause avant de répondre fut infime.

\- Hé, fiston… comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut papa ! Le Docteur Reid a appelé. Il a dit que tu voulais me parler. Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ?

\- Bientôt. Très bientôt, répondit Hotch en lançant un regard vers Reid qui passait la porte de la cuisine. Ce soir, je pense.

\- Génial ! On peut manger de la pizza ?

\- De la pizza, ça me va…

Reid et Rossi observèrent Hotch se détendre et continuer la conversation avec la personne qu’il préférait au monde.

Après quelques minutes, ils laissèrent le père et le fils parler en privé. Dave poussa affectueusement son collègue vers son bureau où attendait une bouteille de scotch rare et prisée réservée aux grandes occasions.

\- Bon travail gamin. Je pense que le plus dur est derrière lui.

Reid sourit et accepta les louanges, mais fut incapable de ne pas y injecter un peu de modestie.

\- Je l’espère. Mais ce n’est qu’un début. S’il est plus calme maintenant, ce sera différent quand il travaillera de nouveau.

Rossi secoua la tête et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ca ira. Lewis a beau avoir installé un déclencheur temporaire, tu en as réveillé un qu’il a depuis très, très longtemps. Montre à Hotch quelqu’un qui a besoin d’aide et ce sera comme faire sonner une cloche et lever la barrière… impossible d’empêcher ce cheval-là de se précipiter pour rejoindre la course.

Spencer haussa les épaules mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Il ne pourra pas travailler avant quelques semaines, le temps que son épaule guérisse. Où que nous allions, nous devrions l’appeler… nous assurer qu’il ne rechute pas.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème.

Dave servit la boisson et tendit un des verres à Reid.

\- Mais pour le moment, célébrons une petite victoire. _Cin cin_.

Les deux hommes portèrent un toast.

 

* * *

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive à l’autre Tordu ?

Le garde de nuit du Centre Pénitencier de Garrett n’aimait pas la plupart des prisonniers. Mais #7962 lui filait la chair de poule. Il y avait juste quelque chose… d’étrange, avec cet homme mince et pâle aux petits yeux calculateurs.

Pendant les longues et sombres heures précédant l’aube, le garde avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa réaction concernant ce prisonnier. _Malsaine_. _C’est ce que ma grand-mère aurait appelé une aura malsaine autour de ce type_. Mais le garde se montra un peu moins poétique quand il formula sa propre description. _Un rat. Un taré de rat carrément flippant._

Son collègue leva les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Pourquoi le Tordu est si… je sais pas, hystérique comme un môme un matin de Noël ? On dirait que rien ne peut lui ôter le sourire. Plutôt bizarre pour un type qui va se prendre une sentence à vie. Surtout pour un gars qui va se prendre des raclées, à agir comme il le fait.

Son collègue haussa les épaules.

\- Qui sait… écoute les conseils d’un ancien, mon ami : n’essaye pas d’entrer dans leur tête. Fait simplement ton job et ne t’en mêle pas. Pigé ?

\- Ouais. T’as raison. Pigé.

Le garde se sentait cependant toujours mal à l’aise en voyant Lewis déborder d’un enthousiasme flagrant, un sourire éclatant collé au visage. Il aurait été encore plus alarmé s’il savait de quel ordre étaient ses pensées…

_Demain je peux tout enclencher. Je n’ai pas ressenti ça depuis que j’étais gamin… à attendre le matin de Noël… à attendre d’appeler le pauvre petit Agent Hotchner…_


	44. Livraison spéciale

Avec l’impatience que Hotch manifestait à rentrer avec Jack et le fait qu’il fasse davantage preuve d’enthousiasme que d’inquiétude, Reid et Rossi n’étaient pas anxieux à l’idée de le laisser voler à nouveau en solitaire. Tant qu’ils pouvaient avoir de ses nouvelles.

Reid partit pour son propre appartement, satisfait des progrès réalisés dans le processus pour surmonter la phobie naissante du Chef d’Unité pour les téléphones. Il était convaincu qu’il restait encore du travail, mais au cœur du problème se trouvait le manque de confiance en lui de son supérieur, ce qui était compréhensible. Surtout pour Spencer.

Une fois qu’on comprend à quel point l’esprit est puissant et comment il peut être transformé par des forces externes, il est difficile de retrouver confiance en ses propres perceptions et ses propres réactions. Reid avait regardé dans les yeux sombres de son chef et s’était demandé si son _propre_ esprit ne le poussait pas à penser que le retour à la normale de Hotch était juste à portée de la main. Aaron était une pierre angulaire pour chaque membre de son équipe. Le jeune génie ne pouvait ignorer son propre désir de retrouver la routine.

_Il a besoin de temps. Il ira bien. Et je l’appellerai pendant qu’il guérira. Je l’appellerai **beaucoup**. Et je demanderai aux autres d’apporter leur aide également._

Une fois Reid parti, Rossi aida à préparer les affaires de Hotch pour aller à l’appartement de ce dernier, où Jessica prévoyait de déposer Jack. Un certain nombre de choses le préoccupaient toujours, mais il tentait de ne pas imposer à son cadet une présence étouffante d’inquiétude.

\- Bien, tu sais que pour les deux prochaines semaines, conduire n’est pas une bonne idée, pas vrai ? Si tu dois agripper le volant ou faire un mouvement brusque, tu pourrais tirer violemment sur ton épaule… et devoir recommencer la guérison depuis le début.

\- Je sais Dave. Jessica a dit qu’elle s’occuperait de faire les courses et conduire Jack à l’école. Je peux venir avec elle mais je ne conduirai pas pendant un moment. Ne t’inquiète pas.

Rossi hocha la tête, ramassa le sac de voyage de Hotch et jeta un œil tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu’ils n’oubliaient rien.

\- Si Jessica est occupée, tu peux toujours m’appeler… ou n’importe quel membre de l’équipe. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Dave. Je le sais. Mais vous avez du travail à faire et vous pourriez être appelé sur le terrain…, rappela Hotch avec une pointe de regret – être sur le terrain lui manquait. Alors si quoi que ce soit arrive et que Jessica est occupée, j’appellerai un taxi. Ne. T’inquiète. Pas.

Rossi traversa le hall et se retourna pour voir les pas précautionneux du plus jeune.

\- Ce n’est pas que l’épaule. Tu as l’air d’avoir quelques courbatures. Soit prudent… _quoi_ que tu fasses.

Hotch laissa échapper un long soupir impatient.

\- Je n’ai que quelques souvenirs mais, oui, je me suis plus ou moins amoché. Ce n’est cependant rien que deux jours ne sauraient guérir.

Il vit le regard de reproche de Rossi et ajouta :

\- _A part_ l’épaule. C’est compris. Je serai prudent.

Rossi lui fit signe de passer devant lui. Hotch obtempéra et, sachant qu’il était observé et étudié de près par un ami très protecteur, il s’efforça de se déplacer avec plus d’aisance.

Une fois montés dans la BMW de Dave et partis vers le coin de la ville où habitait le Chef d’Unité, ce dernier dit d’une voix basse et grave :

\- Tu sais combien je suis reconnaissant, n’est-ce pas ?

Rossi jeta un coup d’œil à son passager.

\- Bien sûr.

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Tu t’es donné beaucoup de mal pour moi ces derniers jours, et je voulais que tu saches…

\- La ferme.

L’interruption de Dave le fit cligner des yeux de surprise. Elle le fit aussi se taire. Momentanément.

\- Non, sérieusement…

\- Tais-toi Aaron.

Rossi pouvait sentir les yeux sombres s’attarder sur lui. Il les ignora, gardant plutôt ses yeux sur la route. Après une minute néanmoins, il pensa qu’une explication s’avérait nécessaire.

\- Je sais, je sais… je t’ai harcelé pendant des jours pour que tu parles et maintenant je te dis de te taire. La différence est que cette fois, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Et ce n’est pas nécessaire de remercier un seul d’entre nous, Aaron. Tu l’as toi-même dit un jour… on est responsable de et pour les autres, répéta-t-il tandis qu’un coin de sa bouche se soulevait presque imperceptiblement. Je sais que tu parlais du comportement sur le terrain, mais cette restriction n’existe plus depuis un bout de temps dans cette équipe. Tu devrais le savoir, étant aussi attaché au concept de famille que tu l’es. Je t’ai dis il y a des années que j’étais bien plus marié à ce petit groupe que je l’ai jamais été à mes trois femmes. Alors… tu es ma famille. Et celle de Morgan. Et celle de Reid. Et celle de Garcia. Et même si JJ et Kate ont des proches avec lesquelles elles vivent, tu en fais aussi partie, de leur famille.

Ils approchaient de la rue où vivait Hotch. Rossi se mit à chercher une place où se garer et, une fois qu’il en eut trouvé une et coupé le contact, il regarda longuement son passager.

\- Si tu veux nous remercier pour ces derniers jours, fait-le en prenant particulièrement soin de toi… et en nous appelant à la moindre occasion, dès que tu as besoin de _n’importe_ quoi… et en nous revenant aussi vite que tu le peux. Compris ?

Hotch acquiesça, le regard sombre.

\- Dave ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Rossi afficha un sourire.

\- Je t’en prie.

 

* * *

 

Une fois que tout et tout le monde furent prêts, Hotch et Jack profitèrent de la pizza et d’un peu de temps père-fils.

Jack était assez vieux pour comprendre que le travail de son père impliquait quelques coups durs. Il essayait de ne pas s’attarder sur le bras blessé de son père et sur l’écharpe qui le gênerait pour au moins deux semaines, mais Hotch pouvait voir que son fils était plus inquiet qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

_Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Ce travail l’a privé de sa mère et chaque fois que quelque chose m’arrive, cela lui rappelle à nouveau la rapidité avec laquelle ce qu’il a peut lui être enlevé… à quel point les personnes et tout ce sur quoi il se repose sont fragiles._

Aaron secoua la tête en se préparant à se coucher ; un processus long et maladroit aggravé par son épaule douloureuse.

_Au moins, si je suis bloqué chez moi, je peux utiliser ce temps pour faire en sorte que mon fils se sente plus en sécurité. Nous mangerons ensemble chaque jour. Nous parlerons. Je lui rappellerai que ce qui est arrivé à Haley était comme la frappe d’un éclair : un événement isolé qui ne doit pas ternir le reste de sa vie._

L’ironie de cette affirmation le fit grimacer.

_Et, oui, je sais que cela s’applique aussi à moi. Le fait que Peter Lewis soit entré dans ma tête ne signifie pas que lui ou quelqu’un d’autre puisse le refaire. Comme je l’ai dit… un événement isolé… je dois m’accrocher à ça._

 

* * *

 

Le jour suivant apparut clair et joyeux.

Lewis était l’image même du détenu au comportement exemplaire. Calme, obéissant et il retournait dans sa cellule sans faire de commentaire ni s’agiter. Certains autres prisonniers n’étaient pas aussi coopératifs. Leurs jurons de colères et les menaces hurlées à travers les couloirs rendaient nerveux plusieurs gardes.

L’environnement sonore bruyant plaisait à Peter.

Il couvrait l’utilisation de son téléphone alors qu’il murmurait dans le précieux appareil, tourné vers un coin de sa couchette. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu’il ne s’y attendait. Il dut contacter plusieurs établissements différents avant d’en trouver un qui possédait ce qu’il souhaitait et pourrait faire une livraison au domicile de l’Agent Hotchner.

Lewis ne savait pas que le Chef d’Unité était blessé, et qu’il serait donc là pour ouvrir la porte. Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il pensait que, avec son travail, ce serait le fils de l’Agent qui ouvrirait le paquet.

Cela lui allait parfaitement.

Après avoir tout arrangé, l’unsub cacha son téléphone et s’allongea sur sa couchette avec les pieds calés contre le mur, en hauteur, à imaginer l’Agent Hotchner revenant chez lui après une journée longue et difficile, pour trouver son fils en train de piocher joyeusement dans un grand paquet de vers en gélatine.

Des centaines de vers.

Uniquement des rouges.

Exactement comme les vers dont il avait affirmé au pauvre petit agent du FBI qu’ils creusaient des trous dans son cerveau. Exactement comme les images qu’il avait implantées et qui avaient fait hurler Hotchner.

Lewis afficha un sourire satisfait tout le reste de la journée alors qu’il plongeait dans sa mémoire eidétique et revoyait certaines des horreurs qu’il avait déterrées… et certaines autres qu’il avait semées… dans l’esprit de ce pauvre Agent Hotchner.

Vraiment, il y avait tant de choses avec lesquelles travailler. Cela ne faisait que commencer…


	45. Une dose de sucreries

C’était une sensation étrange d’être un père au foyer.

Hotch n’était pas certain qu’il puisse s’y habituer. Alors qu’il s’occupait de l’épreuve que s’avérait être le nettoyage d’après petit-déjeuner avec un bras en écharpe, il se rappela à lui-même qu’il n’ _aurait_ pas à s’y habituer. C’était une situation temporaire. Il en ferait ce qu’il pouvait de mieux. Il en tirerait ce qu’il pouvait de mieux. Mais au final, il quitterait la maison avec sa serviette, son sac de voyage, son badge et son arme, et la routine du BAU reprendrait.

_ Son arme. _

Aaron ferma les yeux alors que le lave-vaisselle commençait à vrombir. Il étudia ce qu’il ressentait à l’idée de prendre son arme. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, on ne pouvait nier l’obscurité troublée au fond de son regard. Il avait l’habitude de se réjouir de son expertise en tireur d’élite. « Doué », c’était ce qu’on disait de lui quand il travaillait au SWAT. Et ce n’était pas rien venant d’un groupe sélectif de personnes qui dépassaient de loin les compétences attendues chez tout agent.

Mais à présent, une masse froide de terreur prenait naissance dans son estomac, poussant de coté les toasts et les œufs, et commençait à s’installer pour ce que Hotch espérait ne pas être un séjour permanent.

_ C’est une autre facette du conditionnement de Lewis. Voilà tout. Je peux travailler dessus en utilisant la même technique que Reid a utilisée pour m’amener à répondre au téléphone. _

Il avala de nouveau, la gorge subitement sèche. Une petite voix qui montrait une ressemblance remarquable avec celle de Peter Lewis lui murmurait que, bien sûr, il pouvait se forcer à prendre les appels mais… soyons honnête, Agent Hotchner… votre cœur a toujours un raté et vos poumons se contractent et vous n’avez toujours pas le contrôle qui était auparavant le vôtre.

_ D’accord. Bien sûr. Mais cela s’arrangera avec le temps. Tout ça s’effacera avec le temps. _

Il toucha son écharpe avec sa bonne main. _Et **j’ai** du temps. Des semaines, même._

_ Je finirai par aller bien. _

* * *

 

Alors que le jour avançait, Hotch commença à se détendre.

L’inactivité qui, il le savait, le rendrait fou d’ennui au bout de quelques jours, était pour l’instant une expérience nouvelle. Son corps et sa psyché blessés appréciaient le rythme simple de la vie avec moins d’attentes, moins d’obligations. Il erra à travers l’appartement, nettoyant par-ci par-là, essayant de dégager des bénéfices thérapeutiques de tâches ordinaires.

Il réfléchit à ce que Jack et lui mangeraient au dîner, et décida que ce serait bien pour eux deux de se faire plaisir avec des repas livrés à domicile pour les quelques prochains jours… juste le temps que son épaule aille mieux. Jessica, prévenante, avait laissé quelques repas dans le congélateur avec des instructions pour le four à microonde, mais une exploration entre père et fils des livreurs des environs avait son charme. La paresse forcée d’Aaron ressemblait ainsi plus à des vacances.

_ Du chinois pour ce soir. Puis, peut-être du poulet frit ou des burgers, mais avec de la salade pour garder le tout équilibré. Puis, de l’italien… _

Ce fut comme invoquer un ancien dieu romain. Dès qu’une vision de pâtes en sauce traversa l’esprit de Hotch, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Sa respiration se bloqua. Son cœur s’emballa. Mais il répondit. Et trouva à l’autre bout un descendant du pays des pâtes en sauce.

\- Comment ça va, Aaron ?

\- Bonjour Dave. Ca va. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe de votre coté ? Une affaire ?

Rossi ignora les questions, sachant qu’il s’agissait d’une tentative camouflée de lui faire oublier la véritable raison de son appel.

\- Tu sembles avoir le souffle un peu court. C’est la faute du téléphone ?

Une pause. Puis une réponse drapée d’un peu de dépit :

\- Oui… mais j’ai répondu.

\- As-tu vérifié qui appelait avant de décrocher ?

Le ton de Hotch contenait une pointe de fierté quand il répondit :

\- Non. Je me suis seulement forcé à répondre.

\- Bien ! Mais ne te pousse pas trop. Tu as le temps. Tu peux expérimenter un peu. La prochaine fois qu’il sonne, vérifie qui appelle et voit si cela fait une différence. Si tu es plus calme, alors continue de le faire pour chaque appel pendant encore quelques temps.

La voix de Rossi se fit plus basse et il ajouta :

\- Donnes-toi du temps, Aaron. Cela viendra. Tu iras bien.

Avant que Peter Lewis n’entre dans sa vie, Hotch aurait considéré la suggestion de Dave comme à la limite du condescendant. A présent, il avait conscience que sa respiration était devenue plus forte, au point que cela se remarque. Il ravala sa frustration envers lui-même et qui lui donnait envie de répondre de manière glaciale. Rossi ne méritait pas d’être pris pour cible. Personne ne le méritait, à l’exception de Lewis lui-même.

\- Oui, fit doucement Hotch. C’est juste difficile… tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Sois patient. Trouve autre chose sur lequel concentrer ta pensée et avant que tu ne t’en rendes compte, tu seras de retour.

L’un comme l’autre savait que « de retour » ne voulait pas simplement dire « au travail ». Cela signifiait de retour à la normale, de retour en contrôle. Se sentir un alpha, et indispensable, et pertinent à nouveau.

Hotch le souhaitait tellement qu’il pouvait presque en sentir le goût.

\- D’accord. Je vais le faire.

\- Bien. Maintenant, va te trouver un livre ou quelque chose d’autre. On se reparle tout à l’heure.

La communication se coupa. Aaron sentit son adrénaline redescendre. Il baissa alors les yeux sur son téléphone. C’était comme avoir un unsub chez lui. Il n’avait pas confiance.

Il décida d’avoir confiance en Rossi, à la place, et suivit ses instructions.

Hotch trouva un livre, s’installa en plaçant confortablement son épaule et laissa son esprit se noyer dans un monde fictif où il n’était pas la personne en danger. C’était un agréablement changement.

* * *

 

Le Chef d’Unité savait ce que son équipe était en train de faire.

Il se sentait à la fois reconnaissant, amusé et honteux.

Il était plongé dans son livre, un récit d’espionnage et de sécurité nationale, quand son estomac gronda bruyamment. S’il avait été au travail, Hotch l’aurait ignoré. Mais il était chez lui, il avait le luxe… non, _l’obligation_ … de laisser ses besoins physiques devenir des priorités. Il se leva de sa chaise et, juste à ce moment, le téléphone sonna.

Ayant en tête la recommandation de Rossi, il vérifia qui appelait. Reid.

\- Bonjour Hotch. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Après une courte et agréable conversation, Aaron retourna à sa tâche : faire taire son système digestif.

Un autre appel alors qu’il fouillait son réfrigérateur pour se faire un sandwich. Morgan.

\- Salut Hotch. Du neuf ?

Ils profitaient de leur pause déjeuner pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Hotch sourit. Et se sentit honteux. Et reconnaissant. Le temps qu’il parvienne à assembler son repas, chaque membre de son équipe avait appelé. Des conversations courtes, joyeuses, qui lui remontaient le moral tout en ravivant sa détermination à retourner à sa vie pré-Lewis avec le moins de séquelles possible.

L’humeur plus joyeuse, Aaron mangea un repas conséquent et se sentit satisfait du monde en général, et de son équipe en particulier.

* * *

 

Hotch songea qu’il s’en était bien sorti avec les exercices téléphoniques.

Quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit plus tard dans l’après-midi, cela ne le décontenança pas du tout. Il n’avait pas de problème avec les visiteurs, les vendeurs, les sondeurs ou qui que ce soit d’autre qui pourrait sonner à sa porte. Depuis George Foyet, il était plus prudent avec la sécurité en général. Il possédait un système d’alarme, mais les années avaient fait disparaître l’anxiété qui lui prenait le cœur chaque fois qu’un coup inattendu était frappé à sa porte.

En allant répondre, Hotch songea à ses progrès depuis l’Eventreur. Aussi sombre que soient ses souvenirs, il devait admettre qu’il s’ _était_ remis. Il ne se tendait plus d’appréhension. Rossi avait raison. Le temps le guérirait.

_ Et j’avais raison, moi aussi, en disant à Jack que ce n’était qu’un événement isolé. Ce n’arrivera plus. Tout comme Lewis est un événement isolé. Il est sorti de ma vie. _

Hotch regarda par le judas et vit un jeune homme en uniforme de livreur, avec un badge indiquant qu’il était employé de Welchel’s Candy Emporium. Stupéfait, il ouvrit la porte et accepta le large carton.

Il le porta à l’intérieur et le posa sur la table de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Jessica doit avoir envoyé quelque chose pour Jack. Probablement par compassion envers un enfant qui doit supporter d’avoir constamment son père sur le dos pendant deux semaines. _

Il fouilla le tiroir à argenterie pour en tirer un couteau avec lequel il entreprit la tâche malhabile d’ouvrir le paquet de la main droite.

* * *

 

Jack ne vit jamais le cadeau venu de Welchel’s.

Dès que Hotch aperçut le contenu, il vomit son repas sur les vers de gélatine rouge et brillante qui, il le savait, ne pouvaient pas être en train de siffler ni se tortiller. Ils ne le _pouvaient_ tout simplement _pas_ …

…peu importe à quel point cette image et ce son étaient clairs dans son esprit.


	46. Affaire interrompue

L’affaire arriva dans la soirée. Enlèvement d’enfant. Montana.

Les membres de l’équipe attrapèrent leurs affaires et passèrent des appels de dernières minutes pour qu’on s’occupe de leurs animaux et du courrier. Le « on décolle » de Hotch d’une voix rauque d’adrénaline et de hâte de partir manqua à tout le monde. Ils auraient aimé que leur chef d’unité puisse venir avec eux, mais c’était également une bonne chose de savoir que leur supérieur blessé était chez lui, sain et sauf.

Rossi avait décidé d’appeler Aaron de l’avion pour lui dire où ils se rendaient.

Cependant, son téléphone sonna avant même qu’ils atteignent la piste. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qui appelait.

\- Jessica ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix qui lui répondit faisait de grands efforts pour rester contrôlée.

\- Dave ! Non ! Tout ne va _pas_ bien. S’il te plaît, peux-tu venir ? Je sais que tu travailles, mais… s’il te plaît ? Je suis chez Aaron.

La tante de Jack semblait paniquée, mais Rossi avait également l’impression qu’elle tentait de ne pas être entendue de quelqu’un. L’esprit du profiler s’emballa alors qu’il tentait d’assembler tous les indices et les petites impressions en une image qui fasse sens. Ses réflexes professionnels prirent le dessus, rendant sa voix calme et autoritaire.

\- Jessica. Respire. Calme-toi.

Il prit lui-même une inspiration, suivant ses propres conseils, puis ajouta :

\- As-tu besoin d’appeler le 911 ?

\- Non. Non, je… je ne pense pas.

Elle était légèrement plus calme, avoir quelqu’un à qui parler l’aidait à reprendre le contrôle.

\- Très bien. Ce n’est pas une urgence vitale. J’ai raison ?

\- Non. Je veux dire, oui… tu… tu as raison.

Rossi pouvait entendre sa voix se stabiliser. Hystérie évitée.

\- Très bien. Ce n’est _pas_ une urgence, répéta Dave et il le ferait autant de fois que nécessaire pour maintenir l’attention de Jessica. Où est Jack ?

\- Il… il est dans sa chambre. Je lui ai dit de faire ses devoirs. Mais… mais ça ne va pas lui prendre très longtemps ! Et… et ensuite il va revenir ! Et… et…

La panique commençait à refaire surface.

\- Jessica ! Ce n’est _pas_ une urgence. Aucune vie n’est en danger.

Quand la voix à peine audible et terrifiée de Jessica lui répondit, Rossi sentit son sang se glacer.

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûre, Dave ! Q-quelqu’un en a après lui ! termina-t-elle dans un faible gémissement.

 

* * *

 

Une fois que Rossi eut entendu le récit de comment Jessica avait ramené Jack de l’école pour trouver Hotch pris de haut-le-cœur sur le sol de la cuisine et les restes de son dernier repas sur le contenu d’une boîte qu’on lui avait livré, il fut dévasté.

Mais seulement pendant un instant.

Sa question suivante concerna le contenu de la boîte. Quand Jessica le lui dit, l’estomac de Rossi se tordit. De ce qu’il en savait, il était le seul à qui Hotch avait parlé de l’image mentale utilisée par Lewis ; cette image qui créait un lien entre ses tourments et son fils, cette image qui semait des mines psychologiques dans la plus précieuse des relations qu’il entretenait.

Dave dit alors à Jessica qu’il arrivait. Puis, il se tourna vers son équipe, dont chaque membre était conscient que quelque chose de terrible avait eu lieu.

\- Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible à Missoula.

\- Ca va aller, Rossi.

Les yeux de Reid étaient tellement écarquillés par l’inquiétude qu’ils paraissaient lumineux dans la lueur du soleil couchant. Plus que qui que ce soit, il connaissait les terreurs de l’esprit. L’horreur de douter de la santé mentale de quelqu’un.

\- Nous avons déjà travaillé dans des conditions semblables auparavant… quand Hotch s’est fait opérer. Vous nous rejoindrez quand vous le pourrez.

\- Ouais, mais donnez-nous des nouvelles, ajouta Morgan.

Celui-ci était en train d’enfiler la casquette de leader de l’équipe. Silencieusement, il ajouta « rendre le Grand Patron fier » à sa liste mentale de buts à atteindre. En premier, il y avait « récupérer l’enfant saine et sauve ». En deuxième, « attraper le type qui l’a enlevée. » Il espérait qu’atteindre les deux premiers provoquerait automatiquement la réussite du troisième.

Derek prit la tête de l’équipe, monta les escaliers et passa la porte de l’avion. Il se tourna alors pour un dernier mot à Rossi.

\- Vous ne devriez peut-être pas lui dire que nous sommes sur une affaire. La culpabilité de Hotch va être ingérable s’il pense qu’il nous gêne d’une manière où d’une autre… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Dave hocha la tête. Il n’avait pas pensé à cela. Son esprit était plein à raz-bord de monstres imaginaires et d’unsubs, tout en sachant ce que son cerveau pouvait concevoir de pire n’était rien comparé à la réalité que vivait Hotch.

\- Comme je l’ai dit, je vous rejoindrai dès que je le pourrai, répéta-t-il avant de serrer la main de Derek : soi toi-même, Derek. Ca va aller pour vous.

Morgan tint la main de Dave plus longtemps que nécessaire :

\- Dites au Patron que je sais le temps que ça prend pour que ce qui nous a profondément atteint réussisse à guérir. Dites-lui que je ne le laisserais pas _ne pas_ guérir, d’accord ?

Rossi répondit à son collègue avec un demi-sourire, mais sombrement.

\- Que vas-tu faire, gamin ? …le faire guérir à coup de poings ?

\- Non, contra Derek avec le plus grand sérieux. A coup d’étreintes. Si ce n’est pas vous, ce sera moi. Il n’aura pas le choix.

Le sourire de l’aîné s’évanouit. _Nous savons tous deux ce dont Aaron a besoin. Il a vécu une vie dépourvue de support affectif… dans son enfance… dans son couple. A présent, il en a besoin, et plus que jamais._

\- Je le lui dirai.

 

* * *

 

Quand Jessica avait trouvé Hotch, elle avait empêché Jack de le voir.

Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout ce qu’elle avait pour réussir à afficher un sourire rayonnant, bien que factice. Tout en bloquant de son corps l’entrée de la cuisine, elle avait dit à son neveu que son père était occupé avec « son travail » et qu’il vaudrait mieux que l’enfant aille commencer ses devoirs pendant qu’elle s’occupait de préparer le dîner.

Jack savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il avait grandi dans une maison où le travail de son père baignait dans le secret et la censure. Aussi jeune qu’il ait été lors de la séparation de ses parents, il savait que sa mère rejetait entièrement la faute sur le métier de son père. Il l’avait entendu parler à Tante Jessica de la manière dont elle devait fouiller chaque pièce pour s’assurer qu’aucune photo de scène de crime ou de restes dégoûtants ne trainait, afin de protéger son fils de telles horreurs.

Habitué, Jack avait tourné le dos et s’était dirigé d’un pas trainant vers sa chambre, l’oreille tendue dans l’espoir d’entendre quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer la voix tendue et le sourire crispé de sa tante.

Bien qu’il l’entende téléphoner, sa voix était trop basse pour entendre ce qu’elle disait. Mais il saisit l’essentiel.

Son père avait des problèmes.

Jack baissa la tête sur ses devoirs, malade d’inquiétude.

 

* * *

 

Hotch luttait pour se reprendre.

Il savait que Jack était dans l’appartement. Ca, plus que toute autre chose, lui donnait du courage. Tout en aggravant la situation. Des visions de son fils avec un ver en gélatine rouge vif entre les lèvres, les yeux brillants de malveillance… _Regarde, Papa !_... alors qu’il l’aspirait bruyamment, se mêlait aux images créées par Lewis.

Hotch se pencha en avant et agrippa ses cheveux de sa main valide, en essayant de faire disparaître la sensation des vers en fusion creusant dans son crâne. Le temps ralentit, ou peut-être cessa d’exister, tandis qu’il luttait.

Quand deux bras l’encerclèrent fermement, l’enveloppant tout en le soulevant, il accueillit avec bonheur la douleur que cela provoqua dans son épaule. Voilà quelque chose d’autre sur lequel se concentrer. Cela créa un portail grâce auquel il pouvait sortir du labyrinthe sans fin de son esprit.

La voix de Rossi acheva de le sauver.

\- Aaron… Aaron… calme-toi, Aaron… je te tiens… je te tiens…

Dave se souvint de la résolution dans le regard de Morgan alors que celui-ci menaçait d’étreindre Hotch jusqu’à ce qu’il cède.

\- …Je te tiens. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir.

\- Promets-le… fut tout ce qu’Aaron put prononcer de sa voix éraillée sur le moment.

Rossi raffermit sa prise en guise de réponse, tout en cherchant déjà du regard un indice sur l’identité de l’expéditeur.

_Que dieu nous vienne en aide si Peter Lewis a un partenaire._


	47. Un enchevêtrement de déclencheurs

\- Jack, ton père est malade, affirma Jessica. Je…je pense que c’est, heu, la grippe… des microbes qui trainent, tu sais ? Alors tu vas rester chez moi pendant deux ou trois jours. Juste le temps que papa aille mieux. On va s’amuser, on fera des trucs ensemble.

Son neveu ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde.

De trop nombreuses fois, son père avait été battu, blessé, et avait dit à Jack qu’il allait « bien » alors que l’enfant voyait l’épuisement et la souffrance sur ses traits. De trop nombreuses fois, on lui avait donné de fausses excuses pour la colère de maman et le regard triste de papa.

Jack savait à quoi ressemblait son père quand il allait psychologiquement mal. Et c’est ce qu’il voyait à présent chez l’homme tremblant et préoccupé qui émergeait de la cuisine, soutenu par son ami, M. Rossi.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas bonhomme, je vais bien. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes ce que j’ai, alors vas avec Tante Jess, d’accord ? Sois gentil. Fais ce qu’elle te dit. Et je te reverrai dans deux ou trois jours.

Hotch s’écarta de Rossi, s’agenouilla devant son fils et l’étreignit avec force d’un bras, le nez dans l’angle entre le cou et l’épaule de l’enfant, respirant son odeur.

 _C’est mon fils. Le **mien**_. _Je ne laisserai **jamais** ce qui m’arrive l’affecter. Jamais…_

Mais impossible d’échapper à l’expression abattue de Jack quand son père le lâcha.

\- On devait être ensemble tous les jours pendant que tu étais là.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une accusation, et cependant la déception dans la voix de son petit garçon lui transperça le cœur.

Pour la seconde fois, Rossi vint au secours d’Aaron. Il se mit sur un genou afin d’être à la même hauteur que Jack.

\- Ton père a une épaule disloquée. Sais-tu ce que c’est ? Je veux dire, sais-tu combien de temps cela va mettre à guérir ?

Les yeux de l’enfant s’attardèrent sur l’écharpe de son père. Il répugnait à dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être interprété comme un reproche envers son père. Il aimait sa mère, mais chaque fois qu’elle avait exprimé sa désapprobation envers son mari, Jack ressentait une tristesse inexplicable… comme s’il était déloyal envers son père rien qu’en entendant les paroles prononcées par sa mère. Et il aimait son père plus que tout au monde. Il ne dirait donc pas à M. Rossi que son père avait parlé de sa blessure à la légère, comme il avait l’habitude d’amoindrir tout ce qu’il pouvait le blesser afin que cela ait moins de répercussion sur son fils.

Le jeune garçon regarda à nouveau Rossi et dit :

\- Ce n’est pas la faute de papa, c’est moi qui n’ait pas demandé.

Dave cligna des yeux de surprise. Il n’avait sous-entendu aucune accusation. Que le fils de Hotch le défende ainsi était révélateur. Cela indiquait à Rossi que Jack était sensible à tout ce qui faisait ne serait-ce que _sous-entendre_ que son père ait fait quelque chose de mal. _Ou peut-être qu’il ait fait quoi que ce soit qui soit moins que parfait…_

\- Ce n’est la faute de personne. Mais une épaule disloquée est très douloureux. Et ça met longtemps à guérir. Il sera là pendant deux semaines, au moins. Et après ça il pourrait revenir travailler mais avec une restriction médicale, et il sera donc obligé de travailler moins d’heures à la fois. En fait… ajouta Rossi avec un sourire, toi et ton père vous allez avoir beaucoup de temps ensemble, même s’il est malade pour l’instant et que ça retire deux jours au temps que tu pensais avoir avec lui.

Jack chercha dans le regard du vieil homme, sans rien trouver qui puisse le faire douter de lui. Mais il y _avait_ quelque chose d’autre. Il le sentait.

Peut-être qu’un jour, quelqu’un lui expliquerait. Pour l’instant, il irait avec Tante Jess et garderait les questions pour le jour qui semblait-ne-jamais-arriver, quand il sera « assez grand » pour comprendre les recoins sombres qui existaient dans le monde des adultes. Et tout spécialement dans le monde de son père.

\- D’accord. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

L’enfant alla rassembler tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour l’école et deux jours chez sa tante.

Ayant le dos tourné, il ne vit pas son père soupirer et s’appuyer contre Rossi.

Mais il put le sentir.

 

* * *

 

Une fois Jack et Jessica partis, Dave amena Hotch dans le salon. Là, il le fit s’asseoir avec un verre d’eau et un des antidouleurs prescrits pour son épaule.

\- Prend-le, Aaron. Cela va te détendre, et je n’ai pas le temps pour des protestations à ce sujet.

A présent que son fils ne pouvait plus être témoin de la faiblesse de son père, Hotch s’autorisa à frissonner sous les émotions qu’il avait réprimées en disant au revoir au petit garçon. Sa main tremblait alors qu’il prenait le médicament à Rossi. Celui-ci dut aider son ami quand il renversa un peu d’eau à force de trembler.

\- Boit doucement. Essaye de te détendre. Et quand tu le pourras, tu me diras s’il y a la moindre chance que ces choses aient été envoyées par quelqu’un qui sait que ton fils les aime.

La respiration de Hotch restait haletante, les muscles de son torse et de son estomac tendus.

\- Je ne pense pas. Jessica et moi le savons. Et toi… je te l’ai dit… et… et…

Il leva le regard vers Rossi en le suppliant d’un regard terrifié et démuni. Il ne parvenait même pas à prononcer le nom de Lewis. Et il haïssait le fait que celui-ci ait tant de pouvoir sur lui. Encore. Malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé. _Encore._

_Et pour toujours ?_

La question brulait en son cœur.

Dave frictionna la bonne épaule d’Aaron et s’efforça d’utiliser ses compétences en interrogation de victimes.

\- Y a-t’il une chance que les parents d’un ami de Jack ou d’un de ses camarades de classe ait pu les lui envoyer ?

Hotch se força à réfléchir aux possibilités. Après un moment, il dut admettre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire… je n’enverrais pas quelque chose de ce genre à un ami de Jack. Pas sans en avoir parlé avant à ses parents.

Son regard se dirigea vers la cuisine, où le carton de sucreries souillées semblait dominer la pièce.

\- Et c’est une quantité assez grande pour un enfant. Tu as vu c-combien… ? Tu as _vu_  ?! conclut-il alors que sa voix se brisait.

D’un tapotement sur le poignet, Rossi indiqua à son ami qu’il devrait boire un peu d’eau.

\- Oui. J’ai vu. Reste calme. On va trouver ce qui s’est passé. Reste là. Termine ton eau. Essaye de réfléchir à quelqu’un de plus vieux… un enfant qui pourrait acheter quelque chose comme ça… qui pourrait l’envoyer à Jack pour faire une blague.

Il se leva en laissant ses doigts s’attarder sur l’épaule de Hotch, sachant le réconfort que cela apportait à son collègue troublé.

\- Je vais regarder cette boîte d’un peu plus près. Et passer un ou deux coups de fil.

Les yeux du Chef d’Unité rencontrèrent ceux de Rossi. Celui-ci pouvait voir qu’il ne voulait pas rester seul. Toute la confiance et le sentiment de sécurité qu’ils lui avaient fait retrouver après la révélation du conditionnement de Peter Lewis s’étaient envolés. Dave espérait que cela ne soit que temporaire. Le temps le leur dirait.

Il tenta de faire un pas vers la cuisine.

\- Ca va aller, Aaron. Je vais appeler la prison du comté de Garrett et voir si Lewis a eu des privilèges qu’il ne devrait pas avoir … comme l’accès à Internet. Je vais appeler Garcia et la mettre sur l’affaire. Et je vais appeler Reid pour voir si ce super-ordinateur qu’il a dans la tête pense à quelque chose auquel nous n’aurions pas songé.

Rossi, sur le point de disparaître dans l’autre pièce, prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Je suis juste là. Je ne vais pas m’en aller.

Quand Hotch ferma les yeux devant le souvenir douloureux, Rossi se souvint - trop tard, que cette phrase avait été le déclencheur de Lewis.

Il était parvenu à détourner des paroles qui auraient dû être réconfortantes.

Peu importe combien de temps passerait, Aaron tressaillirait toujours en entendant cette phrase.

 

* * *

 

\- Non, monsieur. Le détenu Lewis est un prisonnier modèle depuis son arrivée. Il fait ce qu’on lui dit. Il va là où il doit aller. Il passe la plupart du temps dans sa cellule. Il n’a eu que deux visites de son avocat… un certain Swanson. Autrement, il n’a pas le moindre contact avec l’extérieur. Il ne demande même plus à pouvoir bénéficier de son coup de téléphone. Et on ne le laisserait pas aller sur ordinateur même s’il le demandait, ce qui n’est pas le cas. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien du tout, ce n’est qu’un appel de routine pour vérifier le statut de Lewis, c’est tout.

Rossi préférait que les détails restent confidentiels. Il restait la possibilité que l’unsub ait reçu de l’aide d’un garde ou d’un autre employé de la prison.

Tant qu’ils n’en savaient pas plus, tout le monde était suspect.

 

* * *

 

\- Je suis dessus.

Les lèvres de Garcia, recouvertes du Corail Brillant de Revlon, se pressèrent en une ligne maussade alors que Rossi lui détaillait ce qu’il pouvait du paquet. C'est-à-dire, très peu… seulement le nom Welchel’s Candy Emporium… mais c’était tout ce qu’ils avaient.

\- Regarde si tu peux en trouver une trace, Penelope. Il a été livré chez Hotch, alors quelqu’un a dû payer pour l’achat et donner son adresse. Appelle-moi dès que tu as trouvé quelque chose.

\- En un éclair, O’ Descendant des Gladiateurs…

En coupant la connexion, Dave pouvait entendre le fracas des touches du clavier.

 

* * *

 

\- C’est tout ce que nous avons pour l’instant.

Les paroles de Rossi passèrent à travers le haut-parleur, mettant au courant des événements l’équipe qui se trouvait à mi-chemin du Montana.

\- C’est bizarre, fit Morgan, frémissant de colère. Alors vous pensez que Lewis avait quelqu’un qui travaillait avec lui ? Un parten…

\- Non, interrompit Reid. Il ne travaillerait pas avec quelqu’un d’autre. C’est un sociopathe avec un fantasme de supériorité qui empêche qu’il soit seulement capable de considérer quelqu’un comme étant digne de travailler à ses cotés, affirma-t-il avec une assurance qui ne pouvait être mise en doute. Il n’a pas de partenaire. Il agit seul. Il a soit tout organisé avant de se faire arrêter, soit trouvé un moyen de continuer à agir depuis la prison.

\- C’est une pensée terrifiante.

Kate et JJ échangèrent un regard. Elles commençaient seulement à voir combien ce que leur patron avait traversé ces derniers jours était horrible.

\- Bien, concentrez-vous sur l’affaire, mais si vous pensez à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider, n’hésitez pas, indiqua Rossi d’une voix fatiguée. Pour le moment je ne peux pas vous dire si je vais vous rejoindre ou rester ici. Aaron n’a pas l’air d’aller si bien.

\- Restez. Ca va, on se débrouille, assura Morgan avec autorité.

Dave se sentit rassuré, il allait suivre son cœur et rester avec Hotch.

\- Attendez une minute…

Reid fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre tant qu’il pouvait alors que son cerveau parcourait et fouillait l’impressionnante quantité de données qu’il contenait.

\- Rossi, vérifiez si cela n’a pas de rapport avec la couleur rouge. C’est juste un pressentiment, mais Hotch a réagi en voyant mon écharpe rouge… et je sais qu’on pensait que c’était à cause du sang… seulement les vers de gélatine sont rouges, eux aussi. Peut-être que ce n’est rien, mais… termina-t-il avec un haussement d’épaule, toujours prêt à rabaisser ses contributions.

\- Ce n’est pas « rien », gamin. C’est plus que ce qu’on avait il y a une seconde. Garcia est sur l’affaire, je vais demander à Hotch pour la couleur.

\- Non ! s’exclama Spencer en se penchant vers le téléphone dans son angoisse de se faire comprendre. _Montrez_ -la lui. Montrez-lui quelque chose de rouge et regardez si vous obtenez une réaction.

\- Quoi… comme un second déclencheur ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que Lewis n’avait pas eu assez de temps pour en faire plus de un ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il en ait fait plus. Mais s’il avait lié une expérience sensorielle à celui qu’il a implanté ?

Chaque membre de l’équipe le regarda avec confusion. Reid s’empressa d’expliquer :

\- Il a lié un élément auditif sous forme de mots… d’une phrase. Et si la raison pour laquelle c’est si profondément ancré en Hotch était parce que Lewis a créé un déclencheur à multiples facette ? Il… il a utilisé la vision avec une couleur, peut-être ? Et… et… ç-ça…

Le jeune génie s’emmêla dans sa théorie, balbutiant malgré lui alors qu’il s’efforçait de parler au rythme effréné avec lequel il pensait.

\- Reid ! Ralentis, le reprit Morgan en le regardant dans les yeux pour tenter de le calmer sans le décourager.

Mais Rossi avait compris.

\- Alors, s’il a utilisé un élément visuel, aussi… il pourrait en avoir utilisé un olfactif… et un tactile… et un gustatif… le tout relié ensemble ?

\- Peut-être, confirma Reid avec excitation en pensant au concept mais refroidi par la réalité du fait que cela ait été infligé à leur chef. Peut-être… si on obtient une réaction à la couleur… peut-être…

Il s’humidifia les lèvres, gercées d’avoir été tant mordillées.

\- Alors nous devrons trouver les autres aussi.

Les mots prononcés par Rossi leur tombèrent dessus comme une chape de plomb.

\- Autrement, Hotch n’en sera jamais libéré…


	48. Rose, rubis, feux, sang

Rossi raccrocha et glissa le téléphone dans sa poche.

Il s’attarda un moment dans la cuisine en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. _Reid a raison. Si nous avions demandé à Aaron quelle était la phrase utilisée comme déclencheur, il aurait été incapable de nous le dire. Donc si je lui demande pour la couleur rouge, il ne pourra pas reconnaître qu’il s’agit d’une… comment le gamin les a appelées ? …ah, oui, des ancres. Il ne saurait pas si le rouge en est une._ Rossi avala la bile qui était remontée au fond de sa gorge. _Donc **si** il y a tout une série d’ancres en lui, et **si** il ne peut pas les identifier pour nous, comment sommes-nous supposés les trouver au juste ?_

La réponse n’était pas des plus réconfortantes. _Nous devons surveiller Aaron comme du lait sur le feu ; le mettre sous un microscope et le garder là dans l’espoir de trouver d’autres mines dans sa psyché. Bon sang, il va avoir l’impression d’être un poids plus qu’un leader._

Rossi ferma les yeux et se secoua mentalement. _Je mets la charrue avant les bœufs, là. Une chose à la fois. Si le rouge ne provoque aucune réponse émotionnelle, alors je m’inquiète pour rien._

Il parcourut des yeux la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de rouge… et fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse considérer comme un vrai rouge de camion de pompier. Ou rouge pomme. Ou rouge rubis. Rien qui n’ait la teinte vive pouvant être qualifiée de quintessence du rouge. Il fronça encore davantage les sourcils. _Maintenant que j’y pense, je ne me souviens pas qu’Aaron ait jamais porté quelque chose de rouge… sauf sur une cravate, mais c’est généralement entrecoupé par des motifs qui rendent le rouge moins vif. Et il ne les porte probablement que parce qu’il s’agit d’un élément de l’uniforme du FBI qui est comme une seconde peau pour lui._

Rossi entreprit une fouille rapide et efficace, ouvrant les tiroirs et les placards, fouillant le fond de chaque espace de rangement. Plus le temps passait sans qu’il trouve quoi que ce soit, plus cela semblait étrange, et plus il paraissait probable que Lewis ait extrait la connexion au rouge d’un endroit sombre du passé de Hotch.

Enfin, les yeux de Dave rencontrèrent, dans le placard sous l’évier, une étiquette vive sur un bidon de produit nettoyant. Il prit l’objet criard du recoin où il avait été poussé… volontairement ou par négligence… et se prépara à confronter Hotch.

 

-o-o-o-

 

L’ambiance fut lourde pendant le reste du temps de vol.

Il y avait d’abord eu quelques conversations sporadiques à propos de leur Chef d’Unité pendant lesquelles Reid et Morgan partagèrent davantage de leurs expériences des derniers jours. Puis, chaque agent s’était retiré dans ses propres pensées.

JJ continuait de jeter des regards vers Derek. Ses yeux et son nez restaient gonflés et colorés. Quand il la surprit à le fixer, il soupira :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu penses que je vais effrayer les locaux avec ma tête ?

\- Non… non… désolée. Je pensais juste à la manière dont même la plus étrange des fictions peut devenir réalité.

Sa déclaration attira l’attention des autres.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kate avec un regard perplexe.

\- Je crois que je sais, fit la voix douce de Reid dont les yeux étaient d’une tristesse dérangeante. Harry Potter, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, confirma JJ, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Quoi ? Les livres pour les gamins ?

\- Je ne suis pas si sûre que ce soit seulement pour les gamins, Derek. Henry voulait les lire. Il avait déjà ce problème avec les monstres, du coup j’ai pensé que je ferais mieux de voir si ce n’était pas trop effrayant pour lui, affirma JJ avec un haussement d’épaule. Alors je les ai d’abord lu moi-même.

\- Et ?

Reid prit le relais en voyant le regard voilé de JJ :

\- Je pense qu’elle parle du concept d’ « Horcruxes ». C’est un objet qui peut contenir un morceau d’âme. Le méchant des livres… Voldemort… a essayé de devenir immortel en divisant son âme et en en dissimulant les morceaux dans différents objets.

\- C’est stupide, rétorqua Morgan, les sourcils froncés. Impossible. Mais qu’est ce que cela a à voir avec Hotch ?

\- Rien. C’est seulement que le seul moyen de le vaincre est de détruire les objets dans lequel il a ancré son âme. Toute l’histoire devient une quête pour tous les retrouver, expliqua Reid avant de détourner les yeux et de se mettre à se mordre les lèvres de détresse. C’est juste que cela donne l’impression qu’on va devoir chercher un tas de choses qui ont été ancrées en Hotch… cela pourrait être le seul moyen de vaincre notre méchant, à nous aussi.

Un moment de silence suivit les explications du jeune génie.

Morgan se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre alors qu’ils commençaient à approcher de la piste d’atterrissage.

\- C’est bizarre. J’espère vraiment que tu te trompes, Beau Gosse. Mais si ce n’est pas le cas… je suppose qu’on va partir à la chasse aux ancres quand on reviendra, dit-il avant de regarder ses coéquipiers. Et ce Harry, il gagne à la fin, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit JJ d’une voix à peine plus audible qu’un murmure. Mais son voyage a été très difficile. Beaucoup de personnes ont souffert… beaucoup de personnes ont été tuées. J’ai décidé de ne pas laisser Henry les lire tous. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Reid boucla sa ceinture.

\- Je me demande si Jack les a tous lu.

 

-o-o-o-

 

Rossi n’était pas certain de la manière de procéder.

Rien, dans l’entrainement d’un profiler ou dans son expérience, ne lui indiquait le meilleur moyen d’appuyer sur une corde sensible cachée, et ce, de manière à ne pas le traumatiser, quand tout l’intérêt de la manœuvre était de trouver ce traumatisme refoulé.

Il finit par opter pour l’utilisation de l’élément de surprise. C’était cruel, si cela fonctionnait. Mais Dave se dit que c’était pour le bien de Hotch, pour localiser ses blessures afin qu’elles puissent guérir. Il mit le bidon de nettoyant derrière son dos et entra dans le salon.

Hotch semblait aller un peu mieux. Il avait quasiment terminé son verre d’eau et, à en juger l’éclat vitreux dans ses yeux, l’antalgique commençait à faire effet.

Rossi ressentit un élan de compassion protectrice le submerger. _Cet homme ne tient pas la longueur quand il s’agit de drogues… Lewis ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais cela aura servi à ancrer son travail plus profondément et durablement qu’il pouvait s’y attendre. De nous tous, Aaron est le plus réceptif._ Dave sentit sa gorge se serrer. _Oh, Aaron… si seulement cela avait pu être moi._

\- Qu’as-tu trouvé ?

Le Chef d’Unité semblait un peu confus, mais plus calme.

\- Pas grand-chose. J’ai juste lancé quelques pistes, c’est tout.

Rossi ravala son anxiété face à ce qu’il était sur le point de faire.

Hotch pouvait voir, même dans le brouillard des médicaments, que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Dave ? Qu’y a-t’il ?

Rossi eut l’impression d’être un matador brandissant une cape rouge devant un taureau. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction espérer. Si le taureau ne chargeait pas, alors il devrait accepter qu’un seul déclencheur ait fait tant de dégâts derrière lui, que Hotch ait besoin de plus de temps qu’aucun d’entre eux pour guérir. Si le taureau chargeait, ce serait presque préférable.

_Nous saurons que cette faiblesse et cette fragilité que nous voyons à présent n’est pas innée. Que c’est né d’une influence externe. On peut en retrouver la cause, et on peut s’occuper de la cause. Mais dans ce cas, nous devrons continuer de chercher en lui. Et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire._

Rossi sortit de son dos le bidon entouré d’une étiquette rouge vif et le tint juste devant les yeux d’Aaron.

Hotch le fixa, les pupilles dilatées. Il se recula, s’éloignant autant que le canapé le lui permettait, se pressant dans le coin formé par l’accoudoir. Il n’attaqua pas. Pour ça, Rossi éprouva de la reconnaissance. Et malgré tout, il détestait voir la terreur dans les yeux d’Aaron.

\- Reid a une théorie, et je pense qu’il a raison, dit-il en gardant une voix ferme et autoritaire. Le seul moyen d’en être certain, c’est que tu me dises maintenant ce que tu penses… ce que tu ressens… parle-moi…

\- Je… je déteste la couleur rouge. Je la hais _vraiment_ , dit-il d’une voix épuisée.

Il quitta alors le bidon des yeux pour les poser sur Rossi.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux hommes se fixèrent, et cherchèrent : pour Rossi, une information concernant l’origine de la haine exprimée par le Chef d’Unité. Pour Hotch, une raison expliquant que son ami, en lequel il avait confiance, le soumette à ce tourment supplémentaire alors qu’il avait déjà l’impression d’être irrémédiablement brisé en une myriade de morceaux.

Puis, Aaron compris.

Blessé, souffrant, son esprit demeurait capable d’assembler les morceaux de ce qui provoquait sa propre chute.

\- Oh, mon dieu. Dave… c’en est un autre, n’est-ce pas ? Un conditionnement supplémentaire de L-Lewis ?

\- Je n’en suis pas certain. Reid pense qu’il pourrait y en avoir d’autres, admit Rossi en mettant le bidon coloré de coté. Une fois que tu as su quelle était la phrase utilisé en déclencheur, tu en as été libéré. Peut-être que c’est ce qui va arriver.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour ne _pas_ détester le rouge, contredit Hotch avec un petit hochement de tête.

\- Non, mais peut-être que tu n’auras plus la réaction violente que tu as manifesté en voyant les vers en gélatine. Dis-moi… dis-moi pourquoi, Aaron. Pourquoi le rouge ?

Hotch ferma les yeux, la tête baissée. Il parla d’un filet de voix, et sembla d’une certaine manière plus jeune quand il reprit la parole :

\- Quand j’étais enfant. Une ceinture rouge. Mon père avait l’habitude de me battre avec une ceinture rouge…

Il se replia sur lui-même et maintint son bras blessé contre lui.

\- Il y prenait vraiment plaisir… la Bonn’ Vieille Rouge… il l’appelait la Bonn’ Vieille Rouge.

C’était une preuve de courage de révéler ce détail de son enfance malheureuse. Rossi en était conscient.

La posture craintive d’Aaron indiquait à son ami qu’il tentait toujours d’y échapper.

_Et maintenant, Lewis, cet unsub dérangé, l’en a de nouveau rendu esclave._


	49. Récit d'un passé pas si lointain

Quand l’horreur eut en partie disparu… ou plutôt, quand l’effet des antidouleurs l’eut assourdie, Hotch parla plus facilement.

Il continuait de vouloir que Rossi reste à proximité. Ce qui convenait très bien à celui-ci, puisqu’il voulait explorer l’esprit d’Aaron et trouver comment Peter Lewis avait interagi avec. Il espérait ainsi obtenir quelque chose de concret à présenter aux autres et se disait que, même s’il ne pouvait résoudre l’équation des dommages infligés au Chef d’Unité, Reid pourrait peut-être utiliser toute information qu’il ait pu récupérer pour voir une corrélation qui les aiderait.

Rossi tint Hotch contre lui, un bras en travers de ses épaules, tout en faisant attention à celle qui était blessée.

\- Alors, tu te souviens un peu de la manière dont Lewis a procédé ? Maintenant que nous avons trouvé deux des ancres qu’il a placé en toi ?

Aaron acquiesça.

\- C’est difficile à décrire. C’était comme faire un voyage à travers ma vie, dans le désordre. En passant par les pires moments. Je ne suis certain de rien. Comme avec un mauvais rêve, je me souviens que je voulais échapper à la douleur infligée par ça, par lui… par les vers dans mon cerveau. C’est à ce moment qu’il continuait de murmurer « je ne vais pas m’en aller. »

Les yeux de Hotch se fermèrent devant l’agonie provoquée par le souvenir.

\- C’était comme une malédiction. Comme la promesse que cela ne finirait jamais.

Rossi passa sa main sur la nuque de son ami en rêvant de pouvoir effacer cette expérience d’un geste… tout en sachant qu’il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Et tu t’es souvenu de ça _après_ avoir découvert que ces mots étaient le déclencheur. Alors… qu’en est-il du rouge ? Comment Lewis a pu le savoir ?

\- Il ne le savait pas. Je le lui ai dit. Que dieu ai pitié de moi, je le lui ai dit.

\- Il… il t’a hypnotisé ?

Hotch eut un mouvement impatient de la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois… je crois qu’il me posait des questions. A propos de la douleur. De la peur. Il voulait savoir ce que j’avais vécu de pire, avoua Hotch avant de se tourner pour rencontrer le regard de Rossi. Je m’en souvenais comme si je le vivais à nouveau. Et lui il… je ne sais pas… il _observait_ , je suppose. Je lui ai raconté les pires moments de ma vie.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t’en empêcher.

Rossi étudia son benjamin en se demandant s’il devait le laisser se reposer, le laisser s’habituer à ces nouveaux souvenirs de son tête à tête avec l’unsub… ou le pousser davantage et lui dire que, si Reid avait raison, il pourrait y avoir davantage de peine et de peur rampant dans le noir, attendant leur tour pour bondir. _Un homme averti en vaut deux._

\- Aaron, écoute-moi…

Il raconta tout ce qu’ils suspectaient concernant le champ de mine qui attendait d’exploser en lui. Dave remerciait les médicaments d’avoir des effets calmant.

Il put ainsi se persuader que l’horreur distante, voilée, qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Hotch n’était due qu’à la drogue… qu’elle n’était que temporaire.

Et qu’elle finirait par disparaître.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis devenait aigri.

Il réalisait que détruire l’Agent Hotchner n’avait rien de drôle s’il ne pouvait en être le témoin. Enfin… ce n’était pas _entièrement_ vrai. Il s’amusait à imaginer les tortures que subissait cet homme ; la pitoyable détresse dans ces profonds yeux bruns. Mais c’était comme si ce n’était que l’ombre de la véritable expérience. Comme regarder des feux d’artifices à la télévision au lieu d’être assis sous un ciel noir et vivre les flashs et les scintillements de centaines d’explosions.

Imaginer n’était pas suffisant pour Peter.

En fait, rien n’était suffisant pour Peter.

Et puis… son esprit, par la nature même de son intellect, ne pouvait s’empêcher de jouer avec l’idée qu’il pourrait y avoir un moyen de rendre sa situation plus tolérable. Il sautait d’idées en idées à la vitesse de la lumière, jetant des possibilités comme des pièces d’une machine à sous.

Une petite pièce se mit à briller comme une promesse bien particulière. Elle attira l’attention de Lewis. Il commença à l’examiner, la retournant encore et encore.

Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de reprendre le dessus. Ou au moins de satisfaire son désir de voir comment son pauvre petit agent du FBI allait.

Peter Lewis s’étira sur sa couchette et afficha un grand sourire.

L’achat chez Welchel’s Candy Emporium avait été un essai d’inauguration sur les manières d’utiliser son téléphone. Il avait accédé à Craigslist et trouvé une coursière qui avait suivi ses instructions. Il avait été capable de piocher dans son compte en banque et faire un transfert sur le compte de la femme. Il lui avait alors dit d’en retirer un peu et de payer en liquide les sucreries, avant de donner l’adresse de ce pauvre petit Aaron pour qu’elle puisse demander à faire une livraison.

Il était certain d’être impossible à tracer.

Il était également certain qu’ils le suspecteraient aussitôt d’être derrière ça. Et c’était en partie cela qui l’amusait.

_J’ai le contrôle de la situation, et vous ne pouvez pas m’arrêter._

Peter était sûr qu’avec le temps, l’Agent Hotchner et ses amis seraient prêts à faire presque n’importe quoi pour que leur chef revienne dans son état normal. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était continuer à faire pression jusqu’à ce qu’ils réalisent ce que lui savait déjà : que le seul capable de sauver le pauvre petit Aaron était celui-là même qui l’avait brisé.

Lewis sourit. Il était temps de sélectionner un autre petit cadeau venu de la vie pleine d’horreurs de l’agent afin d’ajouter de l’huile sur le feu.

 

* * *

 

Le garde de nuit effectuait sa ronde, en vérifiant que tout le monde était bien au lit et dans une cellule verrouillée.

Un éclat dans l’éclairage ambiant attira son attention alors qu’il passait devant la cellule du détenu #7962. Aussitôt suspicieux, le garde alluma sa lampe torche et la dirigea vers le prisonnier.

Lewis était dans son lit, comme attendu, mais il affichait un sourire immense… dément… d’une oreille à l’autre. L’éclat qui avait attiré le regard venait des dents humides et blanches du détenu.

Les lèvres du prisonnier s’écartèrent encore plus, si possible, quand il vit la déconfiture sur le visage du garde.

_Un Tordu. Purement et simplement. Le Tordu le plus flippant à avoir atterri ici._

Un frisson parcourut le corps du garde, qui reprit sa ronde.

 

* * *

 

Rossi aida Hotch à se coucher.

Il s’assit ensuite à ses cotés en rêvant de pouvoir le réconforter efficacement. C’était horrible de rester là, en silence, à regarder Aaron qui était étendu sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond, en sachant qu’il ressassait encore et encore les mêmes choses.

_Il essaye de trouver ce que Lewis a pu utiliser d’autre. Il revit tout, mais s’il pense à quelque chose, on peut parier qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un déclencheur. Il sera incapable de les identifier tant qu’ils n’auront pas été déclenchés._

\- Aaron, arrête. Ne te fais pas subir ça. Nous trouverons, mais ça n’arrivera pas si tu te tortures toi-même. Tout ce que tu y gagnes, c’est de jouer encore davantage le jeu de Lewis.

\- Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y penser, Dave, affirma Aaron avant de tourner la tête dans un mouvement infime et le regarder dans les yeux : je ne sais pas comment arrêter.

\- Essaye, insista Dave en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait aider. Pense aux histoires que tu avais l’habitude de lire à Jack pour l’endormir. Dis-moi ce qu’il aimait entendre.

Les yeux de Hotch se fermèrent, avant de se rouvrir une minute ou deux plus tard. D’abord, Rossi ne comprit pas la profonde tristesse de ses mots. Puis il comprit.

\- Il était un temps où les rois partaient faire la guerre… il était une époque où les chefs menaient la charge et prenaient la tête de la bataille…

Les yeux du Chef d’Unité s’ouvrirent alors, plein de sincérité et déconcertants d’acceptation.

\- Je ne serais plus jamais capable de le faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, contra Dave, les épaules affaissées.

\- Si, je le sais. Vous ne pourrez jamais être certains que quelque chose ne va pas déclencher une réaction chez moi. Vous ne pourrez plus avoir confiance en moi. Vous allez devoir garder une partie de votre attention sur moi, quand vous devriez uniquement penser à l’affaire. Je le sais. Et toi aussi.

Rossi ne voyait aucun intérêt à se cacher derrière de faux-semblant. Il y avait trop de vérité dans les paroles d’Aaron.

\- C’est une possibilité. Mais il n’est pas encore temps de jeter l’éponge. Tu n’as jamais été du genre à abandonner, Aaron. Tu es le premier à dire que tant que nous n’avons pas trouvé de corps, nous devons toujours croire que la victime est vivante.

Il posa une main sur le torse de Hotch.

\- Donne-toi le même bénéfice du doute que celui que tu donnes à n’importe quel enfant disparu.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux d’Aaron, mais ne débordèrent pas.

Rossi considéra cela comme une petite victoire.


	50. Les bienfaits inattendus de l'hygiène dentaire

\- Comment va le Grand Patron ?

L’appel venait de Morgan, mais toute l’équipe était rassemblée autour de lui et écoutait après qu’il ait mit Rossi sur haut-parleur.

\- Reid avait raison. La couleur rouge en était un autre. Maintenant il s’épuise mentalement à essayer d’anticiper les actes de Lewis et prédire la nature des autres ancres, déclencheurs, ou peu importe comment tu veux les appeler, qui attendent d’exploser.

Reid se pencha en avant, haussant la voix pour couvrir le bourdonnement des activités ayant lieu à l’extérieur de la salle de conférence du commissariat où ils s’étaient rassemblés pour prendre des nouvelles de leur chef en privé.

\- Qu’est-il arrivé quand vous avez montré du rouge à Hotch ? A-t-il attaqué ?

\- Non. L’opposé, en fait. Il s’est reculé et s’est replié sur lui-même, en essayant d’y échapper. Il n’a pas attaqué de la même manière qu’avec la phrase utilisée en déclencheur.

\- C’est bien ! C’est très bien…

L’enthousiasme de Reid n’atteignit pas Rossi.

\- Je suppose. Mais tout ce que ça veut dire, c’est qu’il y a encore _plus_ de ces choses.

\- Non ! Rossi, cela veut dire que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Je pensais que Hotch était quelqu’un de plus auditif, et sa réaction le confirme. Le vrai point positif est que je parie que les autres déclencheurs ne provoqueront pas de réactions aussi violentes que la première, qui était reliée à son sens dominant. S’il y en a d’autres…

\- Reid ! le coupa Rossi dans ses effusions pleines d’espoir. Sa réaction a été _très_ violente lorsqu’il a vu du rouge pour la première fois. Non… disons pour les premières fois… au _pluriel_. Quand il a vu ton écharpe, puis quand il a ouvert le paquet de sucreries rouges, à chaque fois il a vomi ses tripes. C’est plutôt violent ça pour moi.

\- D’accord, d’accord…

Spencer lutta pour ralentir et communiquer plus efficacement. Le fait que le concept soit pleinement formé et éclatant dans son esprit ne signifiait pas qu’il soit accessible aux autres.

\- « Violent » n’était peut-être pas le bon mot. Hotch n’a pas été _agressif_ avec le déclencheur visuel. Il a été utilisé plusieurs fois, mais quand vous l’avez désarmé en le nommant… en faisant en sorte qu’il en soit conscient… il n’a pas eu de réaction agressive ni fait preuve de violence. Et maintenant, il en est libéré. C’est une bonne chose, Rossi !

Un soupir abattu parvint par le haut-parleur.

\- Peut-être. Il ne le voit pas de cette manière. Et jusqu’à un certain niveau, je dois admettre que je suis d’accord. C’est une bombe à retardement ambulante. Si nous ne savons pas ce qui va déclencher une réaction, on sera toujours à l’observer… à attendre… comment va-t-il travailler si nous le scrutons constamment ?

\- Comme il le fait toujours, intervint Morgan, la voix rauque en repensant au passé. Pour moi, ça ressemble à Hotch et moi juste après qu’il se soit fait poignarder par Foyet. Vous vous souvenez ? On a eu de sacrées discussions, vous et moi, Rossi. Et le Grand Chef n’était pas lui-même, mais il s’est accroché. Le truc, c’est que cette fois ce n’ira pas aussi mal, vu que je ne vais pas penser qu’il cherche inconsciemment à se faire descendre.

L’équipe ne pouvait pas voir Dave se masser les tempes et secouer la tête, mais le ton de sa voix reflétait un déni frustré.

\- Ce sera différent, Derek. Il était en colère et dépressif, mais il avait un but à atteindre : attraper Foyet pour pouvoir retrouver sa famille. Cette fois, il n’y a aucun unsub à chasser. Le « méchant » est _en lui_. Cela ébranle sa foi en lui-même. Sans ça…

La phrase mourut, laissant chacun imaginer comment ce serait d’avoir les fondations de son identité ébranlées ; que ces fondations soient affaiblies et pourries de l’intérieur.

La voix de JJ brisa le silence :

\- Peut-être qu’il n’y en a plus. Lewis n’a été seul avec Hotch que quelques heures. Jusqu’où a-t-il pu aller ?

\- Suffisamment loin. Il en a déjà assez fait, même s’il n’y a que deux déclencheurs, fit Rossi avec un ton défaitiste inhabituel.

\- Hotch ne supporte pas bien les drogues, JJ, continua Reid. Elles font donc plus de dégâts et le rendent plus sensible aux suggestions de l’unsub. En fait…

Il poussa un soupir nerveux à l’idée de proposer un tableau encore plus noir qu’il ne l’était déjà.

\- … je parie que ces suggestions l’ont encore plus atteint que toute autre victime de Lewis. Et ces autres victimes étaient déjà sévèrement atteintes. Il en faut beaucoup pour qu’une personne qui n’a pas de tendances suicidaires se tue elle-même. Il faut une poussée psychologique phénoménale pour que quelqu’un abandonne toute valeur éthique et commette un meurtre. Hotch a été atteint plus profondément encore. Cela va au-delà de la suggestion, c’est un ordre contre lequel on ne peut lutter.

\- Mais le pire était l’auditif, clarifia Kate, et vous l’avez eu. Alors le pire obstacle que Hotch doive franchir à présent, c’est son manque de confiance en lui, pas vrai ?

Une pause suivit ses paroles, alors que chacun pensait à ce qui, quand on le disait ainsi, semblait presque optimiste.

\- Mais c’est un mâle alpha, c’est comme la pierre à la base de l’édifice, celle sur laquelle tout le reste repose, soupira Reid. Si c’était moi, ce ne serait pas si grave. Mais pour Hotch, c’est… c’est comme couper les tendons des pattes d’un loup alpha. S’il ne peut courir avec la meute, il s’affaiblit. Il abandonne. Il n’a plus de raison de continuer.

\- Sa raison, c’est Jack.

La déclaration de Morgan était définitive et ne laissait aucune place pour un débat quand il s’agissait de la dévotion de leur chef pour son fils.

\- Mais c’est à double-tranchant, Derek. Hotch ne se fera jamais confiance avec Jack s’il pense qu’il pourrait perdre le contrôle en une fraction de seconde. Cela le coupe en quelque sorte de sa famille, à nouveau… comme avec Foyet.

Rossi détestait être la voix du pessimisme, mais cela devait être dit s’ils voulaient réussir un jour à trouver le moyen de faire sortir Aaron de ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe mental inextricable.

C’en était trop pour Morgan. La pensée que son chef puisse être émotionnellement en lambeaux était plus qu’il ne pouvait entendre sans être pris d’un élan de rage.

\- Ca ne peut pas arriver, Rossi. Pas une nouvelle fois. Vous me donnez dix minutes seul dans une pièce avec ce sale rat fureteur. Eteignez les caméras et il me dira exactement quels déclencheurs il a placé en Hotch. Il va me supplier de pouvoir les désamorcer, gronda Morgan d’une voix emplie de haine.

Il voyait toujours le visage souriant de Lewis au moment où ils l’avaient trouvé. C’était déjà assez difficile quand un unsub blessait quelqu’un de l’équipe, mais quand cela l’amusait à ce point, aussi ouvertement, une ligne était franchie.

\- Sérieusement, Rossi. Organisez une rencontre. On a des pistes ici pour l’enfant qui a disparu ; ça ne devrait pas nous prendre plus d’une journée ou deux. Organisez… une… rencontre…

Dave savait exactement ce que son collègue ressentait. Mais il savait aussi que si Morgan agissait comme il le disait, sa carrière ne serait plus jamais la même. Au mieux, il serait muté et oublié à un poste qui le rendrait aigri avec le temps. Au pire, il serait incarcéré avec les unsubs qui feraient de sa vie un enfer le jour où ils découvriraient qu’il était un ancien agent du FBI.

\- Désolé, Derek. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen, soupira Rossi, résigné. Restez concentrés sur l’affaire… je vais m’inquiéter suffisamment pour nous tous.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis ne pouvait rester en place.

Il n’aimait pas être obligé de changer de plan.

A l’origine, il avait l’intention d’appeler Hotch une fois la boîte de Welchel’s livrée. Il avait eu hâte d’entendre, dans la voix de l’agent, l’émotion qui lui indiquerait qu’il avait tapé dans le mille.

Mais cela avait demandé plus de travail pour que la livraison se passe comme il le souhaitait. Et, pour cette raison, il devait se montrer prudent dans l’utilisation de son téléphone.

Malgré tout, le besoin de composer le numéro de l’Agent Hotchner le tenaillait. Il savait que dès qu’il le ferait, sa cellule serait entièrement fouillée… retournée de toute part, alors que les gardes chercheraient le téléphone qu’ils sauraient qu’il possédait.

_Si je pouvais être certain qu’ils ne le trouveront pas, cela vaudrait le coup. Allez, Peter, tu es plus intelligent qu’eux. Tu peux trouver un moyen. Et pense à la récompense si tu y parviens ! Le pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner sera une épave tremblante._

Lewis serra ses bras autour de lui en jubilant.

Quand la bulle d’anticipation joyeuse se dégonfla, il se mit à parcourir sa cellule du regard.

Les murs étaient beiges, mais là où ils étaient abimés, un simple enduit blanc avait été appliqué pour refermer les plus grandes fissures. Les petites étaient laissées tel quel, comme celle qu’il avait élargi avec attention afin de servir de cachette à son téléphone.

_Si je pouvais boucher cette fissure avec le téléphone à l’intérieur, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Mais je dois pouvoir y accéder à plusieurs reprises. Cela ne fonctionnera pas avec un réel enduit, même si je pouvais trouver un moyen de m’en procurer._

L’unsub fixa la petite fissure où son téléphone, la clef de toutes ses prévisions et de son plaisir, était caché. Ses yeux errèrent vers le petit bassin qui servait de lavabo… les quelques produits de toilette auxquels il avait droit…

…et un sourire qui aurait fait frissonner le garde de nuit… _Cinglé !_... étira les traits farineux de Lewis.

_Du dentifrice. Du dentifrice blanc. Ils ne le sauront jamais…_


	51. Une journée agréable dans le voisinage

Le lendemain matin, Hotch, morne, le regard vide, fut debout avant Rossi.

Il erra dans l’appartement, inconsolable, à la recherche de quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. _Moi_. _Voilà ce que je cherche. La personne que j’étais avant que Lewis ne me transforme._

Finalement, quand il s’arrêta dans son bureau, ce raisonnement commença à le dégoûter. _Ce n’est pas moi, là. C’est un unsub qui me dit quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Je dois en sortir._

Il s’installa aussi confortablement que son épaule le lui permit dans un grand fauteuil rembourré, ferma ses yeux, et tenta une fois de plus de parcourir toutes les horreurs de sa vie. Au-dessus de tout le reste, la mort de son ex-femme. _Mais ça a déjà été compté, non ? Car c’est arrivé au téléphone. Et je_ peux _répondre au téléphone, désormais._ Il choisit de ne pas reconnaître que son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s’emballaient chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait.

 _Et voir Reid se faire tirer dessus, avoir peur de la douleur d’être mourant, de la souffrance inhérente… cela a déjà été utilisé. Et… et…_ Il ravala une soudaine remontée de bile. _…et la manière dont mon père m’a élevé… alors, que reste-t-il ?_

\- Aaron, arrête.

L’ordre donné d’une voix douce par Rossi surprit le Chef d’Unité.

\- Tu ne peux pas le voir. Cela fait partie du piège et des manipulations que Lewis a mises en place. Arrête ça.

Des yeux sombres qui étaient trop grands, trop usés, se tournèrent vers Rossi, suppliants.

\- Peut-être… peut-être que si tu me parlais de certains événements qui me sont arrivés ? Peut-être trouveras-tu ?

Rossi prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre inférieur et prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Tout ce qu’on va réussir à faire, c’est se faire du mal à tous les deux. C’est beaucoup trop quitte-ou-double. Et il pourrait ne rien y avoir d’autre à trouver, Aaron. Il faut aussi considérer cette possibilité.

Hotch se pencha en avant, et se couvrit les yeux de sa main valide :

\- Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire, alors ?

\- Guérir, répondit Rossi en allant se mettre à coté de lui. Prendre ton temps. Je pense que tu es en train de paniquer parce que tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Cela rend la situation encore pire pour toi.

Il pouvait voir que ses paroles n’étaient que d’un maigre réconfort. _Et du réconfort, c’est ce dont il a le plus besoin en ce moment. Alors un petit mensonge ne peut pas faire de mal._

\- Regarde-moi Aaron.

Dave leva le menton de Hotch, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Plus le temps passe, plus les déclencheurs s’affaiblissent. Chaque jour tu redeviendras un peu plus maître de toi-même. Alors laisse-toi guérir et fait confiance au temps pour recoudre tes blessures… qu’elles soient physiques ou émotionnelles, ajouta-t-il avant de parvenir à faire un sourire crédible : ça va aller. Si tu ne le sais pas… moi je le sais.

Hotch chercha dans son regard, souhaitant y croire… et peut-être en sachant qu’il s’agissait d’un petit mensonge bien intentionné. Il acquiesça :

\- D’accord. D’accord.

\- Maintenant, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner et entamer la journée. Peut-être que nous trouverons même quelque chose de plaisant à faire.

 

* * *

 

Lewis fit un essai.

Il dissimula son téléphone dans la petite fissure qu’il avait encore agrandie afin de la rendre plus profonde. Puis, il en recouvrit l’entrée de dentifrice et lissa le tout avec l’index jusqu’à ce que la pâte soit au même niveau que le mur. A ses yeux inquisiteurs, avertis, cela semblait évident. Néanmoins, quand il se reculait de l’autre coté de sa cellule et observait le mur comme un tout… c’était brillamment caché.

Il attendit quelques heures et regarda la pâte sécher. De minuscules craquelures plus fines qu’un cheveu apparurent, mais cela n’attirerait l’attention de personne à moins que l’observateur sache exactement quoi chercher.

_Et qui pourra seulement suspecter du dentifrice dans un mur ?_

Les lèvres de l’unsub s’étirèrent à nouveau pour afficher ce sourire qui mettait ses gardiens mal à l’aise.

Pour la deuxième partie de sa petite expérience, il utilisa le manche de sa brosse à dent pour faire un trou dans la pâte séchée. Il en resta un peu, ce qui ne ferait que lui faciliter la tâche quand il recouvrirait à nouveau la fissure. Le cœur de Lewis eut un léger raté de bonheur.

_Qui aurait pu savoir que l’emprisonnerait pouvait être si amusant ?_

Avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, Peter frotta son téléphone du pouce pour retirer les quelques morceaux de dentifrice qui s’y était collé. _C’est le challenge. J’ai toujours aimé les challenges._

_Maintenant, voyons si ma petite coursière veut se faire un peu plus d’argent*…_

A cette idée, son ricanement aigu raisonna dans les couloirs.

 

* * *

 

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas au travail, Dave ?

\- L’équipe s’en sort sans moi.

\- Tu veux dire qu’ils savaient que j’aurais besoin d’une babysitteur.

\- Non, le reprit Rossi avec un regard de réprimande. Ils savaient que tu aurais besoin d’un ami. Et j’ai gagné le tirage à pile ou face.

En dépit du tournant incertain et sombre que sa vie avait pris, les coins des lèvres du Chef d’Unité s’inclinèrent légèrement vers le haut. Pas vraiment un sourire. Plus comme le souvenir d’un sourire.

\- J’ai l’impression d’attendre un retour de bâton sans savoir s’il aura lieu, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

L’ainé acquiesça en lisant le journal du jour.

\- Je pense que l’attente est justement le but de la manœuvre. C’est l’aspect cruel de ce que Lewis t’a fait, ajouta-t-il en levant le regard vers lui. Ne lui en donne pas la satisfaction. Tiens…

D’un mouvement adroit, il sépara une partie du journal.

\- …lis donc la section sport.

Aaron prit le morceau de journal et une profonde inspiration. Assis face à Dave à sa table de cuisine, penché sur les nouvelles avec des tasses à café, il pouvait presque se laisser convaincre que c’était simplement une autre journée normale, ordinaire, paisible.

Rossi avait décidé que la routine serait le meilleur choix afin de calmer Hotch. Dave pensait qu’il s’agissait d’une version moins focalisée, plus agréable de la désensibilisation. _Reid l’a fait agir normalement et chaque fois qu’il agissait normalement, comme répondre à son téléphone… il était récompensé par le fait que rien de mauvais ne lui arrivait. Il est devenu plus fort, plus confiant. Vivre une journée ordinaire, c’est ce que je peux lui donner de mieux à l’heure actuelle._

A cette fin, Rossi l’avait aidé à s’habiller, grimaçant de sympathie chaque fois que son épaule blessée recevait un coup ou était bougée. Il s’agissait là d’un petit-déjeuner tardif, normal et agréable. Et à présent, ils passaient une après-midi normale et agréable à lire les nouvelles. Plus tard, Dave espérait pouvoir faire une promenade normale et agréable dans le voisinage, faire un repas normal et agréable, et passer une soirée normale et agréable devant la télévision à discuter.

Cela fonctionnait. Après avoir marmonné et grogné dans sa barbe pendant un temps, Hotch s’était effectivement immergé dans les résultats sportifs.

Quand quelqu’un sonna à la porte, les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent… pour ne pas se quitter.

Rossi vit l’hésitation de Hotch. Il ne pouvait l’en blâmer, étant donné que le dernier visiteur lui avait laissé une boîte infernale. _Mais sers-toi de cela comme Reid s’est servi des appels téléphoniques. Il verra qu’il n’y a rien à craindre. Et cela me rappelle qu’il va falloir que je contacte Garcia… voir si elle a trouvé quelque chose sur **celui** qui a commandé cette boîte infernale._

\- Tout va bien, Aaron. Réponds à la porte. Je suis juste là. Tout va bien se passer.

Hotch fit un unique hochement de tête en se levant, mais Rossi pouvait voir que cela lui coûtait. _C’est un homme rationnel. Il sait que la peur au fond de lui n’a pas de fondement. C’est la bonne manière d’agir._

Il observa Hotch aller vers la porte, regarder par le judas et… devenir livide. En un éclair Rossi fut debout et se précipita aux cotés de son ami.

Il poussa Aaron de coté et regarda à travers le minuscule trou pour voir un uniforme de FedEx tenir un large carton, l’air un peu impatient alors qu’il baissait les yeux vers sa montre puis les relevait droit vers l’œil qu’il savait l’observer.

Rossi ouvrit la porte, l’air peu amical :

\- Oui ?

\- ‘Z êtes Aaron Hotchner ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah, c’est pour vous, livraison expresse. Signez là, s’il vous plaît.

Dave prit le stylet et signa la tablette électronique.

\- De la part de qui ?

\- Euh…

L’uniforme lut avec des mouvements exagérés le nom sur la boîte, de manière à dire sans beaucoup de subtilité que Rossi aurait pu le deviner tout seul.

\- Ca dit, « Toys’R’us ».

\- Oui, je le vois bien, ça, rétorqua l’agent. Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus sur le colis ?

Le type de FedEx haussa les épaules :

\- Je l’ai pris et on m’a dit qu’il devait être là pour quatre heures. C’est tout c’que j’sais, mon gars. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie de l’immeuble.

Rossi fixa la boîte que le livreur lui avait donnée.

Il la secoua. Quelque chose, à l’intérieur, se déplaçait et faisait du bruit. S’entrechoquait, même.

Il recula et ferma la porte, puis se tourna vers Hotch, toujours pâle, les yeux dilatés fixés sur le carton au logo joyeux.

\- J’en conclu que tu n’as rien commandé pour Jack ?

Le Chef d’Unité secoua la tête. Rossi acquiesça.

\- D’accord. Alors, écoute-moi bien, Aaron. Je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre et que tu fermes la porte. Je vais m’occuper de ça. Si c’est un objet déclencheur, Reid a dit que cela ne provoquerait pas une réaction aussi, euh, agressive que la première. Alors, on peut gérer ça.

Il s’approcha et poussa la bonne épaule de Hotch jusqu’à ce que celui-ci réalise qu’il était censé se retourner et partir.

Le regard de pure détresse qu’il envoya à Dave avant de partir pour sa chambre fendit le cœur de Rossi. _Quoi qu’il y ait là-dedans, je ne le laisserai **pas** te battre, Aaron !_

Rossi entendit le son discret d’une porte qui se ferme. Il attendit un moment, pour plus de sûreté.

Puis, avec une vive fureur, il déchira l’emballage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *la formule anglaise : « make a little scratch » signifie en argot « se faire un peu d’argent » et faisait à l’origine un jeu de mot intraduisible avec le nom Mr. Scratch, d’où la soudaine hilarité de Lewis.


	52. Renouer avec une vieille connaissance

\- Enfoiré… sale enfoiré… marmonnait Rossi en plongeant le regard dans la boîte de Toys’R’us.

Après un instant, il plongea ses deux mains dans le contenu et fouilla pour vérifier que rien n’était caché sous ce qui ressemblait à une centaine de pistolets à eau. Chacun était fait pour ressembler de manière réaliste à un Glock19, l’arme standard du FBI. Quelques autres, plus petits, étaient mélangés avec. Rossi les identifia comme des répliques de Glock26… l’arme que Hotch portait à la cheville.

Dans toute l’agitation autour des couleurs, des sucreries et des blessures, ils avaient négligés de s’intéresser davantage à l’étrange blocage que le Chef d’Unité avait manifesté au toucher de son arme. _Et je n’ai pas réagi. Bon sang de bon dieu ! Je parie que c’est le déclencheur tactile. Il ne peut pas toucher son arme._

Dave fixa les « jouets » et sentit la rage bouillir en lui comme du magma.

Il décida qu’il valait mieux attendre d’être calmé avant de parler à Hotch. Mais il n’avait aucun scrupule du tout à déverser sa rage sur la personne en charge de la prison du comté de Garrett.

Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute désormais sur le fait que ce soit l’œuvre de Peter Lewis. _Si ce n’est pas de sa propre main, alors c’est un sous-fifre. Mais ces actes de terrorisme privé et concentrés sur Hotch sont indéniablement nés de son cerveau._

Il sortit son téléphone et, pendant un moment qui sembla surréaliste, il entendit une sonnerie venir de la chambre de Hotch. Sur le coup, il hésita. Puis, il entendit le baryton grondant du Chef d’Unité qui répondait à l’appel, l’air incertain…

…et d’une manière ou d’une autre, Rossi sut…

 

* * *

 

Hotch alla dans sa chambre comme un enfant bien élevé.

Comme un petit garçon qui aurait fait une bêtise et qui serait maintenant exclu de toute activité commune. _Prend le temps de **réfléchir** à ce que tu as fait, jeune homme ! ..._

Mais il n’avait rien fait de mal. _A part laisser un unsub entrer dans ma tête et y établir une installation durable. A part devenir un fardeau pour mon équipe. A part en être venu à ressembler à un lâche névrosé qui a besoin d’entrainement réparateur simplement pour répondre au téléphone…_

Hotch entendit des bruits et sut que Rossi déchirait le carton pour voir ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Après les bruits de carton déchiré… le silence. _C’est à cause de moi. Dave devrait être sur le terrain à attraper des malades, pas ici à jouer les baby-sitters pour l’un d’eux._

Quand son téléphone réclama son attention, le Chef d’Unité fut conscient des battements inégaux de son cœur, de sa respiration qui se coupait. Cela le dégoûtait profondément. _Lâche._ _Répond au téléphone, espèce de lâche-avec-un-grand-L…_ En dépit de son auto-flagellation, Hotch regarda avec méfiance le numéro appelant. Inconnu. Le rythme de son cœur augmenta d’un cran. _Regarde le code régional. Tu sais comment faire, espèce de lâche-avec-un-grand-L._

Rossi avait regardé le code pour le comté de Garrett, Maryland. Les appels qu’il avait reçu de la prison utilisaient le 240, mais juste pour être sûr il avait vérifié si un autre code était utilisé dans la région. Il n’y en avait qu’un, le 301. Hotch lut le numéro. Code régional 202. Celui-là, il le connaissait. Il l’avait suffisamment vu au bureau en répondant aux demandes, plaintes et intrigues politiques. 202, c’était Washington DC.

_Aucun problème. Sûrement une histoire de budget._

Il pressa un bouton pour répondre :

\- Ici Hotchner.

Une pause. Puis…

\- Bonjour, Aaron. Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour… c’est _moi_. Vous vous souvenez ? _Moi_ …

Le rythme chantonnant, sifflant, chuchotant, venait tout droit des cauchemars de Hotch. Venait directement des enfers. Ne passez pas par la case départ, ne recevez aucun bonus de santé mentale…

Hotch se sentit se séparer de lui-même.

Il eut l’étrange impression de planer, et de regarder sous lui l’homme assis sur le lit. Avec un intérêt clinique, il regarda le visage de l’homme perdre ses couleurs jusqu’à être totalement blême. Son attention fut légèrement attirée par le téléphone qui glissa des doigts amorphes de l’homme pour se fracasser au sol. Il sourit presque en voyant la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir en grand et frapper contre le mur alors que Rossi se précipitait à l’intérieur, livide de rage. Ses yeux commencèrent à s’alourdir alors qu’il regardait Dave faire un rapide point de la situation et, avec une précision mystique, en venir à la bonne conclusion.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que Dave disait quand il ramassa le téléphone et se mit à aboyer dedans, la bouche écumante de fureur. Il songea aussi un peu à la manière dont l’homme sur le lit pouvait glisser au sol d’une manière aussi flasque et étrangement gracieuse avec un bras en écharpe.

Mais à partir de là, Hotch ne se préoccupa plus vraiment de la manière dont les événements évoluaient. Il fut à peine curieux en constatant que les sons s’estompaient et que sa vision s’assombrissait.

Après tout, tout cela n’était qu’un jeu d’ombre distant.

_Aucun rapport… avec… moiiiiiii._

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis se recroquevilla autour de son téléphone avec une jubilation à peine contenue.

Blotti dans un coin de sa couchette, il bredouillait et ricanait.

Il savait qu’il devait faire un appel très rapide. Pas parce qu’on risquait de le tracer. Pas cette fois, en tout cas. Plutôt parce qu’ils sauraient de qui il s’agissait. Quelqu’un, du coté d’Hotchner, allait alerter l’administration pénitentiaire et il serait immédiatement fouillé, de même que sa cellule.

_Allez-y. Allez-y ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec moiiiii !_

Il coupa la connexion, s’assura que le téléphone était éteint… _n’importe qui d’autre oublierait ce genre de détail ! N’importe qui d’autre se ferait prendre quand ils trouveraient puis composeraient le dernier numéro ayant appelé l’Agent Hotchner !_ Son hilarité explosa, retentissant dans une cadence folle alors qu’il imaginait un intellect inférieur au sien commettre une telle erreur.

Il imagina les gardes fouillant chaque recoin pour ne rien trouver. Puis, suants et frustré, ils entendraient une sonnerie venir de l’intérieur du mur. Le rire de Lewis continua alors qu’il roulait de son lit et, avec l’efficacité de la pratique, dissimula son petit téléphone derrière un peu de dentifrice.

Il lissa la pâte jusqu’à atteindre la perfection, puis retourna à son lit où il attendit pour la fouille qui viendrait inévitablement.

Le temps passa plaisamment.

Il le passa à imaginer ce qui était arrivé au pauvre petit Aaron quand il avait entendu ce bruit qui devait avoir été fait par le téléphone tombant au sol.

_Ne désespère pas, pauvre petit Aaron. Je… vais… revenir… ils… ne… peuvent… pas… m’arrêteeeer !_


	53. La première fois

Il se sentait si fatigué, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Et courbaturé. Il avait mal partout et n’arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi. Il tenta de se retirer sous le gris cotonneux qui recouvrait les recoins de son esprit. _C’est bien ici. Je n’ai pas à réfléchir._

Mais une voix commençait à sortir du bruit diffus et bourdonnant dans lequel il flottait. Et quelque chose le touchait… son front… quelque chose de froid et humide. _Agréable…_ La voix était basse, douce, apaisante, bienveillante… alors peut-être qu’il pouvait sortir de sous le coton. Peut-être qu’il pouvait revenir où les autres étaient malveillants et où des choses horribles arrivaient et où c’était effrayant et froid et rien n’avait de sens à moins de croire en toutes ces horribles et terribles choses et de les étudier.

Et pourtant, malgré tout… la voix était triste et compatissante. Ce serait mal de la décevoir, alors…

\- Aaron… Aaron… Allez, Aaron. Ouvre les yeux. Tu peux le faire… allez…

La masse informe qui flottait au dessus de lui comme une pleine lune se précisait, prenant une forme plus distincte… celle d’un visage…

\- Et voilà. C’est bien…

Une main appuya la compresse froide contre son front. Il regarda les yeux chaleureux, inquiets qui étaient à quelques centimètres des siens.

\- Dave.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire soulagé.

\- Vas-y doucement, Aaron. Tu m’as inquiété l’espace d’un instant.

Tout lui revint alors brusquement. Hotch tressaillit et chercha le brouillard gris. Trop tard. Il était parti. … _Je suis allé dans le brouillard pour cacher mon visage, et le brouillard m’a crié « nulle part où se cacher ! »…_ Il disparut, paraphrasant une mélodie de son enfance qui résonnait dans son crâne avec une voix pleine de joie malveillante.

Puis, l’autre voix se fit entendre. Des flashs comme des arrêts sur image continuaient de parader dans le cerveau du Chef d’Unité. Il ferma les yeux, une ligne verticale creusant la peau entre ses sourcils. Quand il regarda de nouveau Rossi, il s’efforça de parler sans que sa voix tremble. Sans succès.

\- C’était lui. C’était Lewis. Comment… ? …Dave, c’était _lui_!

\- Je sais, je sais.

Le plus âgé maintint la compresse sur le front de son ami d’une moi, tandis que, de l’autre, il remettait les cheveux humides de sueurs dans un semblant d’ordre.

\- Il a un téléphone, on sait maintenant d’où venaient tous les autres trucs… les livraisons. J’ai passé un savon à la prison du comté de Garrett en pensant qu’ils permettaient à Lewis d’appeler sans surveillance. Ce n’était pas le cas. Alors je leur ai passé un deuxième savon pour l’avoir laissé obtenir un téléphone malgré la sécurité. Ils retournent toute sa cellule à l’instant où nous parlons. Ils vont le lui prendre, et alors…

Rossi poussa un soupir, relâchant la pression.

\- …alors ce sera terminé.

Les yeux troublés de Hotch l’observèrent avec une grande méfiance :

\- Qu’y avait-il dans la boîte ? Il s’est assuré que ce soit livré à une certaine heure et a appelé quand il était certain que c’était fait. Qu’y avait-il à l’intérieur ?

\- Des jouets. Des pistolets à eau. Ils ressemblaient à des Glocks.

Aaron dévisagea Rossi pour tenter de découvrir s’il ne lui cachait rien.

\- Un autre déclencheur ?

\- Sans doute. Je pense que c’était… commença Dave avant de s’arrêter brusquement et de lancer à Hotch un regard calculateur : pourquoi tu ne m’en parlerais pas ? Il semblerait que ces choses se désarment une fois que tu en as pris conscience.

Il se rassit, le menton levé.

\- Essaye pour voir. Parle-moi des armes, et d’un événement important que cet unsub aurait pu t’arracher.

Toujours blanc comme un linge, le Chef d’Unité pâlit encore davantage. Rossi hocha la tête.

\- Donc tu te rappelles bien de quelque chose, maintenant qu’on te dit qu’un déclencheur a été créé avec ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Dis-le simplement, Aaron. Dis-le, et tu t’en libèreras.

Hotch fit une bonne imitation de Reid en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en une marque silencieuse d’anxiété. Finalement, il se redressa péniblement pour venir s’asseoir au bord du matelas. C’était une position qui lui permettait d’éviter plus facilement le contact visuel. Il pouvait fixer ses pieds et espérer que Rossi ne le reprendrait pas.

Dave croisa les bras en secouant la tête. _Quand va-t-il réaliser que personne ne le juge aussi durement qu’il se juge lui-même ?_ Avec un soupir résigné, l’aîné attendit.

\- Je n’en ai jamais vraiment parlé… enfin, pas depuis que c’est arrivé…

Hotch leva les yeux, puis les baissa à nouveau… surveillant son auditoire.

\- Quand c’est arrivé, j’ai dû en parler au département psychologique. C’était une procédure standard…

Il se risqua à jeter un autre coup d’œil prudent à Rossi.

\- Aaron, est-ce que tu es en train de parler de la première fois que tu as dû tirer sur quelqu’un ? Quand tu étais un bleu ?

La voix du plus jeune, tête baissée, se fit plus sombre.

\- Je n’ai jamais tiré sur quelqu’un avant d’être au SWAT. Et ce n’était pas un simple tir. C’était un tir fait avec l’intention de tuer.

Il se tut, avec l’air d’être dans un confessionnal et d’attendre que sa pénitence soit prononcée.

Rossi se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyé sous les genoux. Il observa les yeux baissés pendant un moment.

\- Tout le monde a des difficultés à tuer sur le terrain. Surtout la première fois. Et tu l’as refait depuis. Tu y as été obligé. Pour sauver les autres… te sauver toi. On n’oublie jamais la première fois.

\- Tu te souviens de la tienne ? demanda le baryton tremblant.

Cela restait difficile d’en parler encore maintenant, des années après.

\- Bien sûr que je m’en souviens, répondit Dave, d’une voix plus basse.

A moins d’être un sociopathe, prendre une vie humaine serait toujours un sujet qui impose du respect. Il imaginait que pour Hotch, cela frisait la révérence.

\- C’était au Viet Nam. J’étais soldat. C’était mon travail. Comme au SWAT, on faisait ce qu’on devait faire.

\- La différence c’est que tu étais entouré de types qui étaient aussi prêts que toi à tirer. Pas moi.

\- Raconte-moi, l’encouragea Rossi, les sourcils froncés. Raconte-moi tout.

Hotch déglutit péniblement.

\- C’était une prise d’otage dans une école. Il avait laissé sortir les enfants mais il avait un enseignant et un proviseur. Il résistait à toutes les négociations. Il disait qu’il allait tuer tout le monde, puis se suicider. Il attendait, parce que c’était son moment sous le feu des projecteurs. Il voulait faire les gros titres et faire l’introduction du journal local, expliqua Hotch avant de faire une pause.

\- Vas-y.

Ce fut à peine un murmure, mais suffisant pour l’encourager à continuer.

\- J’étais un bleu, mais tout le monde m’avait vu sur le champ de tir… à frimer…

Il leva des yeux humides de larmes de douleur vers Rossi.

\- J’aimais les louanges. C’était comme un jeu auquel j’étais très doué.

\- D’accord, alors tu étais bon… et ?

\- Le capitaine a décidé que notre seule chance de sauver les otages était qu’un sniper l’atteigne à travers la fenêtre. Les chances de réussir étaient minces. Il savait qu’on n’aurait qu’une seule chance. Il nous a regardés tour à tour. On pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête… « Shafer est bon sous la pluie… Lee est meilleur en altitude… » il a passé en revue toute l’équipe, et son regard s’est posé sur moi.

Hotch s’humecta les lèvres.

\- Il a dit « c’est à toi, gamin. Marque les mémoires. » Je me suis installé comme on nous l’a appris. J’ai visé. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j’avais l’impression qu’il allait sortir de ma poitrine, grimaça-t-il. Je devais compenser la manière dont il martelait en faisant comme si toute la partie supérieure de mon corps rebondissait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre.

\- Je suis resté allongé là une éternité. Tout le monde pensait que je m’assurais de bien viser, mais ce n’était pas le cas. J’étais en train de penser « Si je le fais, ma vie change définitivement. Je suis un tueur. Un tueur officiel. » Quand j’ai pressé la détente, cela a été un tir parfait. J’ai vu la glace se briser. J’ai vu le point d’entrée avant qu’il tombe. Et après…

Les yeux de Hotch brillèrent.

\- Et après ? l’encouragea Rossi.

\- Et après, tout le monde se réjouissait et se frappait dans les mains et me donnait des tapes dans le dos et souriait. Et moi je ne disais rien. Mais intérieurement, je pensais que désormais, j’étais différent. Et il était mort. Et d’une certaine manière, l’homme que j’étais était mort, lui aussi. Différent. Un tueur.

\- Tu as sauvé ces gens, Aaron. Deux vies ont été sauvées.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hotch. Deux vies on été sauvées. Une autre a été perdue. Et une a été… transformée.

\- As-tu parlé de tout ça au psychologue que tu as dû voir ?

\- Pas tout, non, répondit le Chef d’Unité en levant à nouveau le regard, l’air incroyablement jeune. C’était en partie… trop personnel… tu sais ? Et puis… je ne parle pas beaucoup. Tu le sais.

\- Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

Dave laissa Hotch respirer pour un moment. _Cela le rongeait depuis toutes ces années, et attendait seulement que quelqu’un comme Lewis le déterre et le lui serve sur un plateau._

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Aaron. Tout.

Il pu entendre la tension dans la voix de son ami quand celui-ci reprit son récit :

\- Je… j’avais cette image qui… qui décrivait ce que je ressentais. Mmh, c’était… c’était comme une blancheur, une ardoise vierge, je suppose. Et… et quand j’ai pressé la détente, et que ce trou est apparu sur son front… une marque est apparue sur l’ardoise. Noire et granuleuse comme du charbon. Et c’est passé à travers.

Le background catholique de Rossi l’aida à comprendre.

\- Alors tu avais l’impression qu’il y avait une marque noire, laide et permanente sur ton âme à cause de ça ?

Hotch acquiesça.

\- Aaron, je ne sais pas comment les points sont comptés, ou la manière dont la vie d’un homme est pesée sur la balance. Tout ce que je sais c’est que ce que tu ressentais… ce que tu ressens encore… c’est ce qu’un homme avec une conscience et un sens de l’humanité _devrait_ ressentir.

Hotch resta silencieux à contempler ses pieds. Rossi tendit la main et toucha celle de son ami.

\- Te souviens-tu de son nom ?

\- Macy Killian.

\- Quel âge avait-il ?

\- Quarante-deux ans.

\- Parle-moi de lui, Aaron. Raconte-moi… tout.

Pour le reste de la soirée, et une grande partie de la nuit, Rossi écouta l’histoire de Macy Killian. Et de la manière dont il avait changé la vie d’un très jeune et très vulnérable Aaron Hotchner.

Et à chaque mot prononcé, la haine que Dave éprouvait pour Peter Lewis augmentait.


	54. Génie vs génie partie 2

Quand la discussion fut terminée et que Hotch eut nettoyé un autre recoin obscur de son passé, il était tard.

Il ne se sentait pas mieux. S’être déchargé, avoir revécu une expérience qui le hantait toujours, cela le faisait se sentait usé et las.

 _C’est ça, vieillir. On ramasse tous ces événements en cours de route. Ils nous collent à la peau, et nous vident de notre énergie. A la fin, on ne peut plus bouger parce qu’on est encombré par tout ce qu’on a fait… et ce qui nous a été fait. On se renferme dans sa coquille…_ Il grimaça. _…si on a de la chance, en tout cas… si un unsub ne nous a pas eu avant._

_Tu parles d’une chance…_

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, Rossi passa plus de temps au téléphone que d’ordinaire.

Il vérifia avec Garcia toutes les pistes concernant les livraisons effectuées à l’appartement de Hotch. Il savait que Lewis en était à l’origine dans les deux cas, mais il devait avoir un contact à l’extérieur. Si un tel complice existait, Rossi voulait le ou la trouver. L’affirmation de Reid comme quoi il ne s’abaisserait pas à travailler avec quelqu’un d’autre continuait de résonner dans la tête de Dave, mais _quelqu’un_ lui venait en aide.

Penelope s’était attelée à la tâche avec détermination. Personne ne torturait son Chef Sans Peur sans le payer. Armée du numéro de téléphone de Peter Lewis et des noms des magasins de jouets et de sucreries, elle avait appliqué ses talents considérables à retracer les pas de l’unsub. Dire qu’elle fut frustrée en n’arrivant à rien était un euphémisme.

Dave pouvait l’entendre faire claquer et cliqueter ses bracelets du jour alors qu’elle expliquait ses découvertes, ou plutôt son absence de découverte, avec des mouvements expressifs qui auraient rendu fier n’importe quel père italien.

\- Nada, mon Noble Etalon Romain ! _Nada_! Je… je n’ai trouvé aucune trace chez l’une ou l’autre des compagnies d’un appel venant de ce Sbire du Mal. Et les achats ont été fait en liquide, ce que je pensais être bon signe au début, vu que, vous savez, _personne_ ne le fait plus de nos jours… et je pensais que, vous savez, on s’en souviendrait… et _c’est le cas_ , mais tout ce dont les vendeurs se rappelaient, c’est qu’une femme d’environ vingt ans leur a donné un morceau de papier avec les instructions pour les livraisons… papiers qu’ils ont jetés quand ils n’en ont plus eu besoin… donc… donc…

\- Donc ce que tu veux dire, Chaton, c’est que nous n’avons rien ?

\- Ce que je dis c’est que j’ai besoin du téléphone. Là je pourrais en faire plus. Pour l’instant, tout ce que je peux vous dire c’est qu’il a appelé Hotch. Mais… fit-elle d’une voix devenue basse et triste : …ça vous le saviez déjà.

Rossi raccrocha, impatient de se défouler sur le membre du personnel de la prison du comté de Garrett qu’il avait appelé et qui avait affirmé sans équivoque que le prisonnier #7962 «  _n’a pas de téléphone ! »_ Sous entendu : « nous ne sommes _pas_ les imbéciles que vous vous imaginez… alors ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! »

Il contacta à nouveau la prison.

\- Est-ce possible que Lewis ait eu _temporairement_ accès à un téléphone ? Un garde compatissant, peut-être ?

Sous entendu : « avez-vous un gars dans votre staff assez stupide et cupide pour se faire acheter ? »

\- Agent Rossi. Nous sommes au courant de la situation. Nous avons vérifié notre personnel. Si vous voulez parler à n’importe lequel d’entre eux, je vous en prie, allez-y.

Dave serra les dents et lâcha du lest. Il ne voulait pas s’aliéner les personnes dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Néanmoins…

\- Et si vous donniez à notre analyste technique tous leurs numéros de téléphones ? Juste les mobiles qu’ils utilisent au travail ? C’est possible ?

Un profond soupir précéda la réponse :

\- D’accord. Donnez-moi ses coordonnées. Je vais les lui faire parvenir.

Rossi obtempéra, bien que ce soit sans grand espoir. Il savait très bien qu’un membre du personnel qui prêterait son téléphone à un prisonnier ne donnerait pas cette information. A moins que ce soit déjà listé par l’administration, ils couraient le mauvais lièvre. Mais cela donnerait à Garcia plus de bases sur lesquelles travailler et on ne savait jamais ce que ses incroyables compétences en ordinateur pouvaient dénicher.

Cette pensée avait à peine traversé son esprit que son téléphone réclama son attention, et une Penelope sur les nerfs l’abreuva de parole sitôt décroché.

\- Rossi ! Rossi ! Le Vile-Rat Lewis a dû payer d’une manière ou d’une autre pour ces achats, alors j’ai vérifié ses comptes en banque et bingo, il a fait un retrait le jour de chaque livraison. Mais ! Mais ! continua Garcia, à court de souffle, et à toute allure. Il n’a pas envoyé la monnaie à un des vendeurs ! Il l’a envoyé sur le compte d’une certaine Emily Stanhope ! Et… l’adresse et le reste des informations sont en route vers vous… maintenant !

Dave entendit le staccato des touches de clavier, suivi d’une pause alors que l’analyste attendait sa récompense… attendait ce qui la motivait bien plus que son salaire : la reconnaissance d‘un travail bien fait, d’avoir dépassé toutes attentes.

\- Garcia… tu es un cadeau des dieux. Merci…

Penelope eut un petit cri de joie avant de mettre fin à la connexion.

 

* * *

 

Jerry Swanson, grand avocat en devenir, commençait à penser qu’il s’était fait avoir.

Son client, un tueur en série trainant le potentiel impact et les détails gores dignes d’un best-seller biographique, ou au moins d’un téléfilm-de-la-semaine… voire même une mini-série ! ... ne montrait pas le moindre intérêt dans la mise en place des bases pour plaider la folie et tout ce qui s’en suit dans une défense tape-à-l’œil.

En fait, M. Lewis paraissait s’ennuyer au plus haut point, à bâiller et jeter des coups d’œil à la grande horloge de la salle d’interrogation de la prison du comté de Garrett où les prisonniers étaient autorisés à avoir une entrevue avec leur représentant légal. Quand son client entreprit de craquer ses doigts avec force et en prenant son temps, tout en s’étirant pendant qu’il bâillait pour la quatrième fois, Jerry en eut assez.

\- Puis-je vous rappeler que nous avons un accord, _Peter_  ?

L’avocat jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, s’assurant de ne pas être écouté. Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, il baissa la voix jusqu’à parler d’un simple murmure :

\- J’ai rempli ma part du contrat. A présent, c’est votre tour, si vous voulez garder ce téléphone. Compris ?

Les lèvres de Lewis s’étirèrent en un sourire, dans lequel il parvint à transmettre à la fois sa pitié et sa satisfaction.

\- Oui, Jerry-baby. C’est compris. Et je m’en suis servi. Et en ce qui me concerne, ma part du contrat viendra quand je serai à la barre. Nous savons tous deux que je _pourrais_ assurer ma propre défense. Probablement mieux que 99% des avocats diplômés d’aujourd’hui. Mais ce ne serait pas juste, pas vrai ? Je veux dire…

Il se pencha au point que Swanson put sentir l’odeur d’oignons qui avait envahi la cafétéria à midi.

\- … C’est _moi_ qui ait fait tout le sale boulot. _J’ai_ implanté toutes ces adorables petites illusions qui ont fait couler le sang… fit-il avec un ricanement qui retourna l’estomac de son avocat. Et aussi drôle que cela ait été… que c’est _toujours_ , grâce à mon cher téléphone… il vous reste encore à gagner votre réputation. Oh !...

Il mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres pendant un moment, les sourcils levés devant son erreur intentionnelle.

\- …Je veux dire… _célébrité_. Votre _célébrité,_ répéta-t-il avant de plisser les yeux en fixant son avocat. Bien sûr, je _pourrais_ m’arranger pour que votre célébrité devienne une notoriété comme la mienne dès que j’en ai envie.

Sa voix devint un murmure plus bas encore que celui de Swanson. L’avocat dut s’approcher davantage pour entendre, et retenir sa respiration face à l’odeur nauséabonde d’oignon qui flottait vers lui.

\- Je _pourrais_ leur dire que vous avez fait passer un téléphone. Vous savez, ils sont devenu fou il n’y a pas si longtemps. Ils m’ont fouillé… ont retourné ma cellule… Quand ils n’ont rien trouvé, cela les a rendu fouuu-uuuu !

Il se redressa, avec un sourire insolent qui fit voir rouge à son avocat.

\- Imaginez comment ils réagiraient s’ils savaient qui me l’a donné. Et pourquoi… Je parie qu’ils vous mettraient ici-même, _avec_ moi. On pourrait être compagnons de cellules !

Lewis cligna des yeux et ajouta :

\- Je pourrais même vous laisser utiliser mon téléphone si vous agissez comme il faut… _Jerry._

L’avocat sentit sa poitrine se contracter.

\- Vous aviez promis ! On avait un accord !

Toute expression disparut du visage de Peter. Le visage que Swanson vit était celui de l’unsub. Hypocrite. Amoral. Inhumain.

Quand vint la fin de leur entrevue, Jerry Swanson, grand avocat en devenir, avait considérablement revu ses ambitions à la baisse.

 

* * *

 

Quand Morgan appela Rossi pour lui dire qu’ils avaient résolu l’affaire et que l’équipe revenait à la maison, le vieil agent les mit au courant de ses progrès.

Il ne mentionna pas le récit très privé de Hotch concernant la première fois où il avait pris une vie humaine. Ce n’était pas à lui d’en parler. Il se sentait privilégié de l’avoir entendu, mais ce n’était pas à lui de la transmettre.

Après de longues explications, Rossi conclut sur une note positive :

\- Au moins, nous avons une piste, Emily Stanhope. Je l’ai fait arrêter, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Hotch seul pour aller l’interroger. La laisser poireauter pendant la nuit pourrait l’amener à être un peu plus bavarde… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je ne pense toujours pas que Lewis travaillerait avec quelqu’un, dit Reid, l’air pensif. C’est probablement une intermédiaire qui n’est au courant de rien, mais…

\- Mais c’est une _piste_ , Beau Gosse ! s’exclama Morgan, qui brulait d’être de retour et de pouvoir aider Hotch. C’est mieux que rien !

Il retourna son attention vers le téléphone mis sur haut-parleur :

\- Et la fouille de la cellule de Lewis n’a rien donné ? _Rien_  du tout ?!

La réponse de Rossi fut précédée d’un profond soupir :

\- Nada, comme dirait Garcia. La fouille au corps… le grand jeu. Rien.

Le silence tomba pendant un instant. Puis, Reid le brisa :

\- Rossi, pouvez-vous leur faire faire quelque chose ? A la prison ? Cela nous apprendrait beaucoup… peut-être… enfin, je pense…

\- Dis-le, Spence, l’encouragea doucement JJ.

Le jeune génie se pencha vers le haut-parleur, impatient d’expliquer son plan.

\- Rossi, appelez-les et faites-les sortir Lewis. Qu’ils fassent une autre fouille au corps… et… euh… et une fouille des cavités également… juste pour être sûr. Et qu’ils l’emmènent ensuite dans une autre cellule. Qu’on lui dise qu’il logera là désormais. Nouveau lit. Nouveaux produits de toilette. Qu’il ne garde rien de son ancienne cellule. Rien du tout.

Un autre silence. Lentement, chaque agent comprit ce que Reid espérait accomplir.

\- S’il panique, nous saurons que le téléphone est quelque part dans son ancienne cellule, continua Spencer. S’il reste calme, nous saurons que quelqu’un lui donnait accès à un téléphone et que l’endroit où ils mettent Lewis n’a donc aucune importance.

Le sourire de Rossi devint douloureusement grand.

\- Spencer Reid… je crois que je t’aime…

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un joyeux courant d’espoir parcourut les rangs du BAU.


	55. Nuit sans répit

Quand l’avion eut atterri, Morgan envoya les autres chez eux pour un peu de repos bien mérité, avec la promesse de tenir tout le monde au courant en cas de nouvel élément concernant Peter Lewis.

Il regarda les autres déposer les papiers qu’ils avaient remplis pendant le vol puis partir chacun de son coté. Il n’avait pas sommeil, juste le besoin irrépressible de _faire_ quelque chose à propos de la situation de Hotch. En plus de détester la pensée d’un homme bon traîné si bas par la seule volonté de Lewis, le fort instinct protecteur que Morgan possédait quand il s’agissait de ses collègues, et en particulier son supérieur, ne le laissait pas en paix.

Il devait voir Emily Stanhope et le milieu de la nuit valait tout aussi bien qu’aucun autre moment.

_Je vais la prendre par surprise. La déstabiliser. Qu’elle soit davantage prête à se confesser et laisser tomber son partenaire. Nous savons déjà que Lewis tire les ficelles de tout ça, mais elle mérite d’avoir quelques sueurs froides pour y avoir pris part._

Après un petit remontant rapide à base de caféine, il prit la route pour aller voir Mme Stanhope. Elle n’avait pas encore été accusée de quoi que ce soit, et les 72 heures possibles de garde à vue filaient rapidement.

Morgan sentait qu’ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Sa rencontre avec Mme Stanhope ne se passa pas du tout comme il l’attendait.

 

* * *

 

Emily Stanhope n’avait pas plus sommeil que l’agent du FBI qui fit irruption dans sa cellule, brûlant de rage étouffée.

C’en était trop. Rien de tout cela n’avait de sens. Elle n’avait personne à appeler à l’aide. Elle ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal et se creusait la tête pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle avait été arrachée de son humble appartement puis incarcérée.

On lui avait dit qu’elle pouvait être gardée pendant 72 heures, et que quelqu’un viendrait l’interroger.

C’était il y a pratiquement 18 heures. Personne n’était venu lui parler. On lui avait donné des repas et le droit de passer un coup de téléphone. Mais elle n’avait personne à appeler, personne ne se souciait de la jeune Emily Stanhope. Elle ne manquerait à personne jusqu’à ce qu’il faille payer le loyer ou les charges.

Elle attendait.

Et quand Morgan entra brusquement… c’en fut trop pour elle.

Emily courba la tête et céda à des larmes silencieuses de désespoir. Dans le plus grand silence elle exprima son accablement pour une vie qui dérapait toujours, peu importe combien elle se démenait.

 

* * *

 

Derek était prêt pour l’affrontement.

Il approcha de la cellule, derrière le garde qui l’avait fait entrer. Mais quand il vit une femme qui ressemblait plus à une petite fille qu’autre chose, portant une robe couleur crème aux motifs délicats de roses et taillée comme une brindille… sa colère diminua…

…puis disparut.

Il s’efforça de se réfréner. Fronçant les sourcils devant la femme qui pleurait sans bruit, Morgan gronda :

\- Emily Stanhope ?

Un hochement de tête. Un reniflement. Davantage de larmes.

\- Vous réalisez que votre petit ami est un tueur en série ?

\- P-petit-ami ?

Un visage attachant leva le regard vers cette présence imposante qui se trouvait inconfortablement près d’elle.

\- Je... je n’ai pas de p-petit-ami.

Son visage s’avachit, sans qu’elle ne tente de paraître courageuse.

\- J’je n’ai personne… il n’y a que moiiiiii…

C’était le gémissement le plus faible, le plus déchirant que Morgan pensait avoir jamais entendu.

 

* * *

 

Rossi savait qu’il frôlait la limite de ce qu’il pouvait demander à l’administration de la prison du comté de Garrett. Mais la logique de Reid était tellement solide, et il était tellement optimiste quant à l’issue, que l’agent senior du FBI fit pression tant qu’il le put.

\- Nous avons déjà effectué une fouille au corps ! Ce type n’avait rien !

\- S’il vous plaît. Je sais que cela vous fait du travail supplémentaire, et pas des plus plaisants…

\- _Ca_ vous pouvez le dire ! Votre gars est plus que flippant ! Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche avec lui…

\- Je sais… je sais…

Rossi décida de compléter sa requête avec un aperçu du monde de Hotch.

\- Ce sera la dernière fois que je vous ennuierai avec ça. Ce prisonnier torture un de nos agents. Il l’appelle. Le menace.

Le chagrin emplit la voix de Dave et il continua :

\- Nous avons même dû le séparer de son fils juste pour être sûr que rien n’arrive. Je veux dire, pouvez-vous voir un type qui _vous_ fait flipper entrer en contact avec un petit garçon ? Alors…

\- Votre gars est un père ?

\- Un bon père. Le meilleur.

Rossi marqua une pause en sentant qu’il avait touché une corde sensible. Il fit sa propre petite danse de la joie en réalisant ça.

\- Bordel. Les trucs auxquels on a affaire ne sont pas censés sortir d’ici. Et quand ça atteint un _enfant_ …

Dave retint sa respiration, laissant l’homme à la prison du comté de Garrett réfléchir aux horreurs dont un enfant devrait être protégé. Au final, un profond soupir se fit entendre.

\- D’accord. Encore une fouille. Une de plus.

\- Une fouille _complète_ … vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? pressa Rossi, profitant de son avantage. Et de nouvelles affaires… et une nouvelle cellule. Nous voulons qu’il ne puisse rien emporter avec lui.

\- Waouh. Vous ne demandez pas grand-chose, vous, hein ?

Mais il y avait assez d’humour dans la voix de son interlocuteur pour que Rossi sache que sa requête serait honorée.

Si ce n’était pas pour aider le FBI, alors ce serait pour le bien d’un fils séparé de son père.

 

* * *

 

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Morgan avant qu’il ne considère qu’il en avait terminé avec Emily Stanhope.

Pas parce qu’il l’avait soumise à un interrogatoire poussé. Pas parce qu’il pensait qu’il fallait la marquer par la gravité de la situation.

Mais parce qu’il lui fallut ce temps-là pour comprendre qu’elle ne faisait pas semblant. C’était une jeune naïve qui ignorait totalement qu’elle touchait du doigt le demi-monde.

Quand il regarda la femme dans cette délicate robe pastel qui n’aurait pas détoné à l’Eglise mais qui avait l’air surréelle dans une cellule de détention, les mots « maladroite », « malchanceuse », et « ignorante » lui vinrent à l’esprit. Derek se rendit compte que beaucoup d’adjectifs pouvant décrire Mme Stanhope étaient négatifs.

Il la laissa partir après avoir obtenu les codes des comptes ayant été touchés par Peter Lewis, et lui avoir fait promettre de le contacter immédiatement si l’unsub tentait de la solliciter à nouveau.

Morgan rejeta sa demande de ne plus répondre à Peter Lewis. S’il était privé de sa coursière, il y en aurait beaucoup d’autres prêts à faire un peu de marche en échange de quelques dollars. Ils seraient alors de retour à la case départ. A présent, au moins, ils avaient une longueur d’avance sur Lewis s’il continuait à harceler Hotch.

Morgan n’aurait pas autant tenu aux codes d’Emily et à sa promesse s’il avait su ce qui se passait en cette heure tardive à la prison du comté de Garrett.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis se laissa porter par le sommeil avec un petit sourire suffisant sur son visage terrifiant.

Quand il se retrouva tiré hors de sa couchette quelques heures plus tard par deux gardes trapus, il en fut irrité.

Quand ils lui annoncèrent qu’on le soumettait à une autre fouille plus… poussées… il en fut dégoûté. _Ces idiots ne peuvent accepter leur propre échec. Très bien. Laissons-les s’épuiser. Je vaux mieux que ça…_ Il continuait de se répéter cette croyance en sa supériorité même s’il grinçait des dents pendant la fouille complète des cavités corporelle.

Quand ils lui tendirent de nouveaux vêtements et d’autres articles de toilettes, il en fut légèrement étonné

Quand ils le trainèrent jusqu’à une cellule dans une autre aile, en lui disant qu’il s’agissait d’un transfert et qu’il ne reviendrait pas dans son ancienne piaule…

…Peter Lewis devint livide quand la réalisation le frappa. Lui… lui qui surplombait intellectuellement parlant les autres de la tête et des épaules… avait fait deux graves erreurs de jugement.

Un : en pensant qu’il serait toujours dans la même cellule.

Deux : en pensant qu’il n’aurait désormais plus besoin de la coopération volontaire de son avocat, Jerry Swanson.

Peter Lewis ne se laissa pas aller au sommeil de toute la nuit. Il resta allongé, éveillé, à penser à son téléphone qui attendait, parfaitement dissimulé derrière le dentifrice. Parti. Hors de portée. Il avait eu hâte de faire tellement plus avec le pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner.

Mais Peter n’était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Il était déterminé à tenter de persuader cet idiot d’avocat de lui apporter un autre téléphone. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas…

…il restait encore un moyen de s’amuser avec son pauvre petit agent du FBI.


	56. Décision

Hotch se repliait.

Mentalement.

Emotionnellement.

Rossi en était témoin et souffrait pour son meilleur ami.

Il s’assit en face d’Aaron et l’observa jouer avec sa nourriture. Quand il devint évident que le Chef d’Unité espérait qu’une sorte de processus d’évaporation spontanée fasse disparaitre sa salade de pâtes, Dave poussa doucement son pied sous la table.

\- Hé. C’est la recette de ma mère. Montre un peu de respect.

Hotch se figea, la tête baissée sur son assiette, il fixa ses yeux sombres sur Rossi. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit une tentative humoristique. A n’importe quel autre moment, il aurait rétorqué avec quelques bons mots, mais il n’était plus certain de grand-chose, désormais.

A part qu’il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en ses propres réactions.

Dave lisait l’incertitude sur chaque parcelle du corps d’Aaron, chaque trait de son visage. Ses propres traits s’attristèrent.

\- J’aimerais arriver à te convaincre que tout ira bien.

\- J’aimerais bien, moi aussi.

Les yeux de Hotch tombèrent de nouveau sur ce qui avait été, autrefois, un repas bien présenté. Il posa sa fourchette dans l’assiette, la faisant dépasser du bord… toujours le gentleman bien élevé avec des manières irréprochables. C’était le geste de quelqu’un qui avait apprit à signaler au serveur ou au domestique qu’il en avait terminé avec son repas.

Rossi se mordit la lèvre et soupira. _Tellement contrôlé. Tellement inscrit dans son identité. C’est pour cette raison que savoir que quelqu’un d’autre s’est insinué en lui et lui a retiré ce contrôle, pour le remplacer par le sien, le détruit. Même si on fait des progrès et qu’il ne reste plus de déclencheur à découvrir, je doute qu’il se sente complètement lui-même à nouveau._

\- Que vas-tu faire si Reid a raison et que Lewis a été séparé de son téléphone… et qu’il ne peut plus appuyer sur les déclencheurs ? Hmm ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Avoir l’impression d’être une bombe à retardement et rester à l’écart des personnes et des situations sur lesquelles je pourrais avoir un effet néfaste.

\- Même si les chances que tu montres une mauvaise, euh, _réaction_ à quelque chose sont aussi minces que celle de te faire toucher par un éclair ?

Hotch le fixa, mais son regard était distant. Dave pouvait voir qu’il faisait défiler des images mentales.

\- Et si je suis sur le terrain ? Et si je suis au téléphone pour une consultation ? Et si… et si je suis avec… avec J-Jack ?

\- On peut être deux à jouer au jeu des « Et si », Aaron. Et s’il n’y avait _plus_ de déclencheurs ? Tu vas te couper de tout et de tout le monde ? Devenir un ermite et te cacher indéfiniment ?

Rossi se pencha et sa voix se fit plus douce :

\- Tu vas laisser Jack sans son père ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je sais. Je sais.

La confirmation de ses paroles, c’était ce que Dave avait voulu entendre. Il eut le sentiment que cela lui donnait la permission de pousser encore un peu plus :

\- Dans ce cas tu n’as pas le choix. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi… et en nous. Tu dois intégrer que nous verrons si quelque chose commence à aller mal et que nous t’aideront à le surpasser. Tu dois…

\- NON !

Hotch laissa échapper cette protestation avec plus de force que de volume.

\- Non. C’est précisément ce que je ne veux _pas_. Que tout le monde garde un œil sur moi… remette en question tous mes actes… partage son attention… Cela les handicaperait. _J_ e les handicaperai.

Rossi secoua la tête.

\- C’est le seul moyen. Et cela ne durera pas éternellement. Une fois que tu auras réalisé que tu peux aller au bout d’une affaire, d’une réunion ou d’une sortie père-fils sans…

\- Ce n’est _pas_ le seul moyen.

Les paroles de Hotch étaient prononcées à voix basse, mais il y avait… quelque chose en elle… qui stoppa Dave en pleine phrase. Il sentit sa cage thoracique se serrer.

\- Ce n’est _pas_ le seul moyen.

Rossi tourna la tête et regarda le Chef d’Unité du coin de l’œil. Un léger malaise commençait à l’envahir. Il espérait se tromper dans sa déduction.

\- Quel autre moyen y a-t-il ?

Hotch tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration, mais il était trop tendu. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était prendre de petites bouffées d’air.

\- Remet-moi face à Lewis. Il sera incapable de résister à l’envie de me provoquer. S’il y a quelque chose d’autre… tu sais… _en_ moi…

Il baissa la tête, honteux d’admettre qu’il se connaissait si peu.

Dave avait commencé à secouer la tête dès qu’il avait entendu le nom de Lewis, et n’avais pas cessé depuis lors.

\- Hors de question. Ce type est malade, Aaron. Il prend son pied à contrôler et torturer mentalement. Tu ne pourras pas lui faire confiance pour dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu’il fasse ce sera ce qui l’amusera le plus, et cela signifie que ce sera aussi ce qui te fera le plus de mal, affirma Rossi, avant de soupirer de frustration : écoute, l’équipe est revenue la nuit dernière…

Hotch releva brusquement la tête. Il ne savait pas qu’ils étaient partis sur une affaire. Il pensait que Dave jouait les absents au bureau, pas sur terrain. _Et ils me l’ont caché. Ils sont déjà en train de changer leur comportement par rapport à moi. Et ils sont allés sur une affaire sans que l’équipe soit complète. S’ils ont réussi à le faire cette fois, ils le referont encore… et encore. C’est précisément ce que je ne veux pas voir arriver._

Rossi vit l’expression alarmée temporairement visible sur le visage de Hotch.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Aaron. Ne prend pas la responsabilité de tout le poids du monde. Tu es blessé, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié. J’ai pris la décision de rester en arrière. Je ne l’aurais pas fait s’il y avait eu le moindre doute dans mon esprit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’en sortir seul. Et ne me fait pas ce regard de chien battu pour que je change de sujet.

Dave se redressa sur sa chaise et lissa sa barbe d’une main.

\- Comme je le disais… avant de faire quoi que ce soit de précipité avec Lewis, parlons-en avec Morgan et Reid. Ils sont revenus à une heure tardive… dit-il en jetant un regard à sa montre. Ils doivent être en train de se réveiller maintenant. Il nous reste encore certaines choses à vérifier, même si on sait que Lewis est à la tête de cette… cette _campagne_ contre toi. Rassemblons d’abord toutes nos informations et nos munitions avant de décider quoi que ce soit… d’accord ?

Aaron hocha la tête avec réticence. Il n’était pas certain de savoir de quoi Rossi parlait. Ils l’avaient mis à l’écart de toute action entreprise pour le bien de leur supérieur infirme. Cela lui laissait une impression étrange.

Cela n’était qu’une motivation de plus pour confronter l’auteur de ses maux.

La seule chose qui l’empêchait de partir pour le Maryland sur le champ, c’était son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas conduire. Mais sa décision était prise.

Hotch avait déjà décidé que si l’équipe se mettait du coté de Rossi et votait contre une rencontre avec Lewis, il ferait une sacrée longue course en taxi.


	57. Consensus

Hotch n’était pas le seul à avoir l’impression que les autres agissaient dans son dos.

Dès que Morgan se fut réveillé et eut obligé ses yeux à rester ouvert avec un peu de café bien corsé, il appela Rossi :

\- Je suis allé interroger cette Emily Stranhope.

\- Je comptais m’en occuper plus tard dans la journée.

\- Et bien… c’est fait.

\- Et ?

\- Le résultat qui semble être une constante dans tout ce bazar... _nada._

Le soupir déçu de Rossi fit écho à celui de Morgan.

\- Elle essaye juste de gagner un peu d’argent en jouant les coursières pour tous ceux qui l’embauchent. Ne savait même pas que son « employé » était un détenu. Alors…

\- Alors on sait que Lewis est derrière tout ça, mais nous n’avons rien de solide contre lui.

\- Rossi… quelle différence ça ferait de toute manière ? Vous pensez qu’ajouter « harcèlement d’un agent du FBI » en plus des multiples accusations de meurtre va faire une différence ? Ajouter quelque mois à ce qui sera certainement une condamnation à perpétuité ?

\- Non. Ca ne fera aucune différence dans un tribunal. Par contre ça va en faire une pour cet énorme égo narcissique. Savoir qu’on peut percer à jour chacune de ses manœuvre et se moquer de lui d’être aussi transparent… c’est _ça_ qui va faire une différence. Cela va le perturber dans ses plans et peut-être nous donner l’occasion de creuser davantage pour trouver, et c’est l’essentiel, ce qu’il a pu faire d’autre à Hotch. Et rabattre le caquet à Lewis pourrait lui faire du bien.

\- Le Grand Chef broie plus de noir que d’habitude ? demanda Morgan avec sympathie et tristesse, ce que le Chef d’Unité semblait beaucoup susciter ces derniers jours.

\- Il veut à nouveau aller confronter Lewis.

Un silence de plomb suivit la déclaration de Rossi. Il le laissa toutefois s’installer, sachant que Derek tournait et retournait cette idée dans sa tête pour examiner tant les gains potentiels que les dangers que cela pouvait impliquer. Juste au moment où Rossi allait parler pour tenter d’obtenir une réponse… elle arriva.

\- Et _vous_ , vous en pensez quoi, Rossi ?

L’agent senior jeta un œil autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’il ne pouvait être entendu :

\- J’y pense, en dernier recours. Je n’ai pas aimé cette idée quand tu l’as suggéré la première fois. Je ne l’ai pas aimé quand on l’a fait. Et je ne l’aime pas davantage aujourd’hui. Tel que je le ressens, nous devrions garder cet être qui n’a d’humain que le nom le plus loin possible de la vie de Hotch. Mais ce qui importe c’est ce qu’Aaron ressent, pas moi.

\- Est-ce qu’ils ont fait la fouille au corps et le changement de cellule ?

\- Je l’ignore.

Dave regarda à nouveau par-dessus son épaule et baissa la voix :

\- Je ne me suis pas éloigné d’Aaron. Je ne voulais pas appeler la prison alors qu’il écoutait. J’essaye de le faire penser à autre chose qu’à Lewis, je ne voulais pas qu’il pose trop de question… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ouais, je vois.

L’instinct protecteur surdéveloppé de Morgan quant il s’agissait de ses coéquipiers le faisait comprendre ce que Rossi ressentait. Faire des suppositions dans le vide n’allait rien apporter de bon. Sur-analyser la situation, ou l’unsub, ne l’aiderait pas à guérir. La seule chose qui pourrait apaiser l’esprit de son supérieur, c’était des faits réels et concrets.

Et il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen d’en obtenir, peu importe les risques. Derek prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à ce qui allait venir :

\- Je pense qu’il _faut_ organiser une autre rencontre avec Lewis.

Une petite modification dans la respiration de Rossi indiqua à Morgan que cette opinion n’était pas la bienvenue. Avant que son ainé puisse à nouveau exprimer ses inquiétudes, Derek apporta une précision :

\- Seulement, je ne suis pas certain que Hotch devrait être celui qui s’en charge. Je pense que le rôle principal devrait revenir à Reid.

Ce fut au tour de Rossi se songer à ce nouvel élément. Cela rendait la proposition dans son ensemble plus satisfaisante. Il acquiesça, l’air pensif :

\- J’aime bien cette idée. Si quelqu’un peut affronter le diable, c’est Reid.

\- Ca c’est sûr. Et Peter Lewis est aussi proche qu’on puisse l’être de ce recoin de l’Enfer. Et il sait déjà que le gamin l’a déjà eu la dernière fois… vous savez… avec les menottes. Cela pourrait assez l’énerver pour qu’il perde son calme.

Un discret sourire étira les lèvres de Rossi.

\- Je préfère si je peux me dire que cet enfoiré ne va pas avoir une autre chance de torturer Hotch en face à face… ouais…

Dave hocha la tête en imaginant le Chef d’Unité en train d’observer, mais sain et sauf dans une autre salle, aux cotés d’un ami.

\- Tu en parles à Reid… et j’en parle à Hotch ?

\- Et on se retrouve dans une heure, confirma Morgan.

\- Marché conclu.

 

* * *

 

Reid n’avait ni bien ni beaucoup dormi.

Il savait que son esprit avait l’habitude de faire une fixation sur des théories, tout particulièrement s’il existait une possibilité de les tester. Depuis qu’il avait suggéré à Rossi que Lewis devrait avoir de nouvelles affaires et une nouvelle cellule, il passait en revue les conséquences et extrapolait sur ce que certaines réactions pouvaient signifier.

_Oh, admets-le… tu veux être là pour voir son expression… pour lire son langage corporel. Les gardes et le personnel de la prison du conté de Garrett ne sont pas profileurs. Ils manqueront probablement tous les signes qui auraient été évidents pour toi._

Alors, Reid se tournait, se retournait, somnolait, rêvait, et quand son téléphone sonna sur sa table de nuit, juste à coté de son oreille, il quitta brutalement un lieu trouble où Peter Lewis était celui qui se débattait avec tant d’énergie que son épaule se délogeait. Alors qu’il répondait, il repoussa cette image de sa conscience, mais ne put se débarrasser de son désir d’arranger la situation pour Hotch.

Plusieurs niveaux de conscience se précipitèrent sur cette tangente.

Il se frotta les yeux en répondant :

\- Allo ?

\- Hé, Beau Gosse…

\- Morgan, je veux retourner voir Peter Lewis.

Ces mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu’il ait conscience de les avoir pensés. Il eut largement le temps d’en être surpris pendant que Morgan lui répondait par de longues secondes de silence.

\- Morgan ? Tu es là ?

\- Euh… ouais ! Ouais bien sûr… je suis là…

\- Ecoute, je sais que vous pensez sûrement que nous devrions nous éloigner de Lewis et laisser le système se charger de lui mais je pense vraiment que le meilleur moyen d’obtenir à Hotch un peu de répit avec ses manigances c’est que je…

\- REID ! l’interrompit Morgan avec une pointe d’amusement dans la voix.

\- Quoi ?

\- J’ai bien envie de me faire un road trip jusqu’au Maryland. Je passe te prendre dans 20 minutes ?

\- Je t’attendrai au coin de la rue.

Toute fatigue due à sa longue nuit sans sommeil disparut pour laisser la place à une bouffée d’adrénaline. Il ne l’admettrait jamais, mais cela avait été amusant de déjouer les plans de Lewis en se montrant plus malin que lui.

Il espérait que l’histoire se répète.


	58. Un pour tous

Peu de temps après, Reid s’installait dans la voiture de Morgan, arrêtée en double-file.

Le jeune agent fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire sardonique de son ami :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien. Je dois faire un petit détour avant qu’on prenne la route.

Spencer se tourna sur son siège en cherchant une position confortable.

\- D’accord. Mais peut-on s’arrêter à McDonald sur la route ? J’ai besoin d’un petit-déjeuner si je vais confronter Lewis.

\- Beau Gosse, l’heure du petit-déjeuner est passée depuis longtemps. Ca t’ira un burger au lieu de tes œufs-muffin ?

Reid grogna et lança un regard mécontent. :

\- J’imagine que je vais devoir faire avec.

\- Mmmh, fit Morgan avec un regard énigmatique. Peut-être pas. On verra.

\- Vas juste là où tu dois te rendre. Je n’ai pas très bien dormi. Vais faire une sieste sur la route.

Morgan répondit d’un simple « mmh-mmh »

 

* * *

 

La seule réaction de Reid, quand Morgan s’arrêta dans l’allée de chez Rossi, fut de grogner quelque chose d’inintelligible et de changer de position : il s’enfonça davantage dans son siège et se pelotonna dans les revers en laine de son manteau.

\- Hé, fit Morgan en secouant doucement une épaule anguleuse. Beau Gosse. On se réveille.

Spencer chassa la main qui le dérangeait dans sa tentative de rattraper sa nuit peu reposante.

Morgan sourit en secouant la tête, se détacha et quitta le siège conducteur. Heureux d’avoir une occasion potentielle de s’amuser un peu dans une journée qui s’annonçait difficile, il remonta l’allée jusqu’à la porte et pressa la sonnette en vérifiant d’un coup d’œil que Reid ne s’était pas réveillé.

Dave ouvrit en ajustant le col de son manteau pour le voyage.

\- Salut. Hotch est quasiment prêt. On va prendre ma voiture.

Il jeta un œil au-dessus de l’épaule de Morgan et ajouta :

\- Où est le gamin ?

\- Ouais, à ce propos, je crois qu’il a eu une nuit difficile. Je l’ai réveillé quand je l’ai appelé. Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il avait besoin d’un petit-déjeuner et s’est de nouveau mis à roupiller.

Rossi fronça les sourcils, le regard  toujours tourné vers la voiture de Morgan.

\- Ce n’est pas bon. Si c’est lui qui est sur le devant de la scène, il faut qu’il soit au meilleur de sa forme.

Il se tut un instant, soupira profondément puis retira son manteau.

\- Très bien… réveillons-le avec quelque chose qui mérite qu’il ouvre ses yeux.

 

* * *

 

A présent que son esprit conscient savait qu’il allait confronter Peter Lewis, le subconscient de Reid était plus disposé à le laisser dormir.

Mais le rêve qu’il faisait était… différent.

Il commença avec un unsub en fuite qui se réfugia dans un bâtiment. Un restaurant. Spencer le suivit consciencieusement. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment les obstacles avaient commencé à apparaître, mais le seul moyen de continuer la course-poursuite était de passer les murs massifs et les cloisons qui étaient jetés sur sa route. Un épais mur d’œufs brouillés et de fromage. Une solide cloison en bacon. Le seul moyen efficace pour les passer était de les manger jusqu’à pouvoir passer au travers. Reid gémit à l’odeur de toast beurré. L’unsub le narguait… le défiait de…

\- Allez, gamin… debout là-dedans… Reid, c’est l’heure de se lever…

Les yeux de Spencer papillonnèrent… puis s’ouvrirent en grand.

Une grande assiette où s’entassaient des œufs, du bacon et des toasts se trouvait juste sous son nez, et l’arome savoureux avait percé à travers ses rêves. Les cheveux en pagaille et l’air hagard, Reid fixait avec de grands yeux ambrés l’ange qui lui offrait ce repas.

La voix rauque de Rossi acheva de dissiper les miasmes ensommeillés.

\- Allez, gamin. Assieds-toi, prends ton petit-déjeuner et on y va.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Reid obtempéra.

Il n’exprima même pas sa surprise d’apprendre que Rossi et Hotch les accompagneraient.

 

* * *

 

Rassasié, Reid rangea son assette vide sous son siège et se lova sur celui-ci afin de reprendre sa sieste interrompue.

Ils avaient changé de véhicule. Rossi conduisait, avec Morgan sur le siège passager. Ils avaient laissés Hotch et Reid à l’arrière, en se disant que là, le Chef d’Unité aurait plus de facilité pour placer correctement son épaule blessée.

Gardant un œil sur ses passagers grâce au rétroviseur intérieur, Rossi vit le jeune génie en train de s’installer.

\- Reid ! Avant que tu ne t’assoupisses, assurons-nous d’être tous sur la même longueur d’onde en ce qui concerne Lewis.

Tout en répondant, Spencer continua de se faire une sorte de nid avec son manteau et les deux couvertures qu’il avait trouvé :

\- Je pense qu’un profileur devrait être là quand ils changeront la cellule de Lewis. Je pense que ce devrait être moi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « changer sa cellule » ?

Le sentiment que son équipe agissait dans son dos pour essayer de le protéger se fit de plus en plus présent chez Hotch. Il appréciait leurs efforts autant qu’il leur en voulait.

Morgan se tourna sur son siège afin de lui parler face à face :

\- C’est l’idée de Reid. On s’est dit qu’on allait voir comment Lewis réagissait s’il était privé de tout ce qu’il avait et qu’on le remettait dans une toute nouvelle cellule avec de nouvelles affaires, expliqua-t-il avant de voir le regard dubitatif de son supérieur. Ecoutez, il a eu un téléphone, ça c’est évident. Reid a réalisé que s’il ne réagissait pas au changement de cellule, cela voudrait dire qu’un membre du personnel lui donne en douce l’accès à un téléphone. Mais s’il pète un plomb, c’est qu’il avait un téléphone en sa possession et qu’il l’a caché dans sa cellule. Changez-le de cellule et le téléphone devient inaccessible.

Rossi ressentit le besoin de les rappeler à la réalité :

\- Je n’ai pas appelé la prison depuis que je leur ai demandé de faire le changement de cellule. Je ne voulais pas trop pousser ma chance en étant trop insupportable. Mais, les gars, ils ont eu largement le temps, c’es probablement déjà fait.

Hotch se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, l’air très clairement mécontent.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu’il a à sa disposition. Ce qui m’importe c’est ce qu’il a laissé en _moi_ … pas dans sa cellule.

Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder par la fenêtre, honteux d’avoir admis qu’un unsub ait placé en lui des connexions qu’il ne pouvait retirer.

Rosi et Morgan échangèrent un regard. Mais ce fut la voix basse de Reid qui tomba sur lui comme un baume apaisant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si c’est déjà fait à notre arrivée, je lui dirai que je suis à l’origine de cette idée. Comme lorsque je l’ai empêché de commettre un suicide par police interposée en se servant de vous, Hotch.

Le jeune agent se lova dans son lit improvisé :

\- Quand nous partirons, c’est à moi qu’il voudra faire du mal. Pas à vous. Je vais m’assurer que vous soyez en sécurité.

Avec un long bâillement, Reid ferma les yeux puis murmura de dernières paroles rassurantes :

\- Je vais probablement devoir dire à votre sujet des choses qui auront l’air horribles, Hotch… mais ce ne sera pas vrai… dit-il avant d’ajouter plus bas : comme avec Tobias Hankel… mais ne vous inquiétez pas… je ne le penserai pas vraiment…

Avec un profond soupir, le jeune génie, qui s’inquiétait de blesser les autres alors même qu’il essayer de les sauver, s’assoupit.

Plus que ses mots, c’est la facilité avec laquelle il s’endormit qui rassura Hotch. S’il était inquiet à l’idée de confronter Lewis, cela ne se voyait pas.

Hotch, d’un autre coté, observa fixement le paysage et sentit son estomac se tordre en une multitude de nœuds.


	59. Opération de sauvetage

\- Vous savez, on se plie déjà en quatre pour vous.

Le shérif de Garrett avait passé la journée à tout mettre en ordre et était prêt à rentrer chez lui. Des visions du rôti braisé que sa femme préparait dansaient dans son esprit, l’appelaient. La dernière chose qu’il souhaitait, c’était qu’un groupe d’agent du FBI se montre au crépuscule avec l’intention d’obtenir une autre entrevue avec leur détenu le plus perturbant.

\- Vous nous avez été d’une grande aide et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, affirma Rossi en s’efforçant d’être le plus suave, le plus charmant, le plus mielleux possible. Mais c’est un peu difficile à expliquer sans entrer dans plus de détails que vous ne voulez probablement en entendre. Toutes les requêtes et les demandes particulières… font parties d’un processus. Si nous nous arrêtons maintenant, toute la préparation, tout le travail que _vous_ avez accompli…

Rossi espérait que l’homme se sentirait plus impliqué, plus important qu’il ne l’était vraiment. Cela faciliterait les choses s’il pensait qu’il avait fait parti d’une opération semi-secrète du FBI. Peu importe à quel point c’était éloigné de la réalité.

\- … tout ce travail préparatoire aura été fait pour rien. S’il vous plaît, laissez-nous continuer avec une autre entrevue.

Le shérif soupira, et lança au groupe hétéroclite devant lui un regard qui indiquait clairement qu’il était conscient de leurs manœuvres discrètes pour flatter son égo.

\- Est-ce que cela va durer longtemps ?

Rossi hésita. Il n’était pas certain de ce que Reid avait prévu, mais il imaginait que se mesurer à un égo et un intellect tel que ceux de Peter Lewis demanderait un certain temps.

\- Cela dépend du prisonnier, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. Comme vous le savez.

Les yeux du shérif passèrent de Rossi, clairement expérimenté… à Morgan, l’air imposant et déterminé… à Reid, le plus jeune, et étrangement le plus à l’aise… à Hotch. Ils s’attardèrent sur l’homme blessé aux yeux voilés. Hotch tenait doucement le bras passé dans l’écharpe, et avait l’air abattu.

Le shérif fit un signe de tête vers Hotch :

\- Je ne veux pas qu’un homme qui a déjà été blessé y aille pour une deuxième manche.

\- Il n’ira pas, rassura Rossi, pris d’un élan triomphal.

S’il posait des conditions, cela voulait dire qu’il s’était décidé : la rencontre aurait bien lieu.

\- Il ne fera qu’observer.

Hotch eut l’air sur le point d’émettre une objection. Morgan mit une main sur son dos pour lui transmettre un avertissement. _Entrons d’abord, Patron. On poussa discuter des détails plus tard._

Le shérif poussa un petit soupir résigné.

\- Très bien.

Il retira son manteau, abandonnant l’idée de son foyer et du rôti braisé… pour l’instant, en tout cas.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres et tout préparer. Pareil que la dernière fois. Salle d’interrogation 3. Salle d’observation juste au coin.

\- Merci shérif. J’espère que c’est la dernière fois que nous empiétons sur votre territoire.

\- Mmmh. On verra, rétorqua l’homme avec un regard circonspect.

D’après son expérience, rien n’était jamais terminé avant que le détenu ait été transféré de la détention provisoire à l’établissement pénitentiaire permanent.

 

* * *

 

\- Ils ont lui déjà changé sa cellule et donné de nouveaux vêtements, soupira Reid quand les agents eurent entendu le compte-rendu concernant le détenu qu’ils souhaitaient voir.

\- Ouais mais ils ont dit que cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Il n’a pas fait de crise, mais il est devenu particulièrement pale, sourit Morgan. Je me fiche de ce que ça veut dire… je suis heureux d’entendre quoi que ce soit qui déplaise à face-de-rat.

\- Je sais. J’aurais néanmoins préféré être là pour le voir, argua Spencer avant de prendre une profonde inspiration : Bien… allons-y.

\- Je veux y aller avoir toi, déclara Hotch d’une voix basse mais ferme.

\- Non. Hors de question.

\- Ce n’est pas à toi de décider Morgan.

Derek pressa les lèvres en une fine ligne et se mit face au Chef d’Unité :

\- Je me fiche de qui doit décider quoi, Hotch. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, insista Morgan en posant une main sur l’épaule valide de son supérieur. Je n’essaie pas de vous blesser, Patron.

Avec autant de prudence que s’il s’approchait d’un chien sauvage acculé qui pourrait lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment, Morgan posa son autre main sur le torse de Hotch. Il le maintenait doucement mais fermement.

\- C’est la seule chose que vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire, Hotch… vous voir être blessé sans rien faire. C’est hors de question, affirma-t-il en se préparant pour la suite : je ne vous laisserai pas y aller.

Aaron étudia l’expression de son coéquipier. Il aurait pu argumenter. Il aurait pu tenter de se dégager de la prise de Morgan. Il n’en fit rien.

Le visage de Derek montrait ouvertement détermination et regret.

Mais surtout, l’affection pleine de respect que l’on a pour un frère.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis avait eu une pénible journée.

D’abord, le transfert malvenu dans une nouvelle cellule. Ensuite, il avait tenté de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de son avocat à grand renfort de flatteries. Sans succès.

Mais ses efforts avaient fait _sourire_ Jerry Swanson.

Après leur dernière entrevue plus-que-tendue, l’avocat s’était senti utilisé et impuissant. A présent, si l’épée de Damoclès n’avait pas complètement disparu, au moins elle ne se trouvait plus juste au dessus de sa tête.

_Lewis peut toujours mettre fin à ma carrière en disant à quelqu’un où le téléphone est caché et en révélant toute l’histoire. Mais à présent… à présent, s’il fait quoi que ce soit pour me compromettre, il n’aura plus la moindre chance de ravoir un jour des objets venant de l’extérieur. J’ai un peu plus de contrôle sur la situation que je n’en avais hier…_

Lewis avait pu lire le fil des pensées de Swanson comme si les mots s’inscrivaient sur son visage suffisant et triomphant. Il avait supplié pour obtenir une autre chance, un autre téléphone. Il avait fait miroiter toutes sortes de promesses et de rêves, en attendant que l’avocat morde à l’hameçon. Il n’avait pu obtenir de lui qu’un vague « on verra ».

Peter savait ce que cela voulait dire. Cela signifiait rentrer dans le rang… être sage… satisfaire l’esprit insignifiant d’un homme qui avait été, justement à cause de cette même infériorité intellectuelle, un candidat de premier choix pour servir de pion à Lewis.

Cela l’énervait.

Cela l’ulcérait.

Lewis ressassait son amertume et sa colère d’avoir compromis toutes ses chances avec Swanson. Il repoussa son dîner et retourna dans sa nouvelle cellule avec l’intention de s’étendre sur sa banquette et laisser son merveilleux esprit errer comme il le souhaitait. Parfois, c’est en se laissant porter au hasard qu’il résolvait le mieux ses problèmes.

Mais… oh comme il regrettait de n’avoir personne sur qui se défouler.

_Le pauvre et adorable petit Aaron Hotchner aurait été parfait. J’aurais pu l’appeler et lui raconter de belles histoires pour l’endormir… sur son fils… sur la mort de son fils… sur le fait que la mort de son fils est peut-être déjà programmée en papa, et que ce n’est qu’une question de temps…_

Peter eut un petit sourire en coin et laissa le fantasme l’emporter.

Il fut particulièrement mécontent quand un garde arriva accompagné d’un son métallique et déverrouilla sa cellule.

\- Tu as des visiteurs. Allez.

\- Qui ? demanda Lewis en restant allongé, réticent à bouger.

\- J’sais pas. FBI ou quelque chose du genre. Allez, bouge-toi.

Le sourire en coin de Peter se transforma en un véritable sourire ravi.

_Peut-être que c’est le pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner. Sinon, c’est peut-être quelqu’un que je peux persuader de prendre un message pour le pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner._

Peut-être que cette journée n’était pas totalement perdue, après tout.


	60. Métamorphose

Pendant qu'on le conduisait à la salle d'interrogation 3, Peter Lewis s'était convaincu que la raison pour laquelle le FBI venait le voir était sa campagne contre l'Agent Hotchner.

Il était ravi. Cela signifiait que ses interventions dans son esprit avaient un impact.

Connaissant la nature de l'agent qu'il tourmentait pour avoir fait un petit tour dans la psyché du Chef d'Unité, Lewis avait bon espoir que ce soit Hotchner lui-même qui passerait la porte. Frémissant d'anticipation et d'avidité, Peter ne réalisait pas qu'il retenait sa respiration quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir. Toutefois, il s'en rendit bien compte quand il la relâcha avec un _pffffff_ sonore de déception.

Puis, il reconnut l'homme qui entrait. La déception laissa place au ressentiment.

C'était ce clown grotesque qui avait débarqué pendant sa dernière confrontation avec le FBI. Le bouffon insignifiant qui avait bavardé et balbutié, qui s'était insinué dans ses affaires quand Peter était retenu dans le couloir. L'homme qui avait déjoué son si beau plan. L'homme à qui Peter devait d'être un détenu et non un heureux cadavre.

\- Vous, aboya Lewis.

\- Moi.

L'attitude désinvolte et le sourire léger de Reid quand il s'assit face au prisonnier avivèrent la flamme du mécontentement de Peter.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Le sourire de Spencer s'élargit.

\- Pour parler.

\- De toute évidence. Mais pourquoi _vous_ ?

Le sourire se fit carnassier.

\- Parce que nous sommes semblables.

Lewis plissa les yeux en se demandant quel jeu il allait jouer. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet agent qui avait ruiné ce qui devait être son coup de maître.

Mais quand Reid se leva et, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, éteignit d'un geste habile la caméra monté sur support dans un coin … Lewis commença à être intrigué.

 

* * *

 

Hotch, Morgan et Rossi se tenaient dans la salle d'observation, attentifs à chaque mot, chaque mouvement.

Leur jeune collègue n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa stratégie en dehors des quelques mots ensommeillés murmurés sur la route. Qu'ils n'aient pas insisté pour que Reid se lance dans une multitude de détails avant de le laisser mettre son idée en application montrait toute la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient.

Mais à présent, tous trois s'inquiétaient pour leur collègue.

\- Il est en train d'éteindre la caméra, commenta Morgan en décrivant ce qu'ils voyaient tous, chaque syllabe voilée d'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce qu'il essaye d'inspirer confiance ? De montrer que ce qu'ils diront ne sera pas réutilisé ? questionna Rossi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ou il instaure une complicité entre eux deux, déclara Hotch en frissonnant et en éprouvant des difficultés à déglutir.

C'était comme observer le serpent le plus venimeux au monde en sachant qu'on est derrière une glace, tout en ayant le sentiment qu'il pourrait faire couler son poison dans ses veines à chaque seconde. Et il pourrait bien trouver un moyen d'y parvenir… glace ou pas.

Morgan se mit derrière son supérieur et posa avec douceur les mains sur ses épaules, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux hommes dans la salle d'interrogation.

\- Ca va aller, Hotch. Lewis ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Il lui a fallu du temps et des drogues pour vous. Cet enfoiré n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour entrer dans la tête de Reid.

Rossi s'approcha de son meilleur ami, ressentant son besoin d'être rassuré et soutenu.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que le gamin a dit, Aaron. Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit. Il joue un rôle. Et tu as été un très bon professeur.

\- Ouais, le Beau Gosse a eu le meilleur entrainement qui soit. Ca va aller pour lui.

Morgan exerça avec précaution une petite pression sur les épaules de Hotch.

\- Et ça va aller pour vous aussi.

Toutefois, ses paroles ne semblaient pas vraiment chargées d'assurance.

 

* * *

 

Peter regarda la minuscule lumière rouge de la caméra de surveillance s'évanouir.

Il cacha sa curiosité avec ce qu'il considérait comme un scepticisme amplement mérité :

\- Selon mon avocat, ma culpabilité ne fait aucun doute. Je suis pris dans les rouages du système judiciaire et ils vont entreprendre leur travail lent et incompétent qui consiste à me broyer.

Il fit un signe du menton vers la caméra inactive, et ajouta :

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ce que je dis a de l'importance désormais ?

Reid se rassit et jeta un œil autour de lui comme pour chercher d'autres appareils qui empêcherait leur échange d'être privé :

\- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de commencer à utiliser cet intellect dont vous êtes si fier pour travailler sur vos techniques de survie. Que les rouages soient prêts à vous broyer ne signifie pas que vous deviez tomber seul.

Le visage de Lewis se fit parfaitement inexpressif.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire que vous avez tenté de faire de la destruction d'Aaron Hotchner votre ultime coup, et…

\- Ce que _vous_ avez empêché.

\- J'avais mes raisons, déclara Reid avec la même expression impassible que le détenu.

Après un moment de confrontation silencieuse, Lewis soupira :

\- Daigneriez-vous me dire lesquelles ?

Spencer se pencha en avant, le regard brûlant d'intensité… ou en tout cas il espérait…

\- Je sais ce que vous lui avez fait. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que cela se termine aussi vite.

Les yeux de Peter, perçants, reptiliens, transpercèrent son visiteur.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Reid. Spencer Reid. _Docteur_ Spencer Reid.

Les sourcils de Lewis se levèrent légèrement.

\- Quel genre de docteur ?

\- Le genre que le FBI embauche. Et en lequel il a confiance. Le genre qui doit supporter une intelligence inférieure… une intelligence _gouvernementale_ … à chaque instant. Le genre qui veut un moyen de, disons, rééquilibrer la balance du pouvoir.

Peter détourna le regard et secoua la tête :

\- Et vous vous attendez à ce que je crois ça ?

\- Pourquoi ne le croiriez-vous pas ?

\- Pour un millier de raisons, rétorqua Peter en s'adossant contre le dossier et en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez _vraiment_ ? Savoir ce que je pourrais avoir fait d'autre à l'Agent Hotchner ? Vous a-t-il envoyé parce qu'il a trop peur de ce qui pourrait attendre au détour du mur, prêt à sauter en faisant « Bouh ! » ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? ricana Reid. Ce type est une loque. Il n'envoie personne ici. Il est en arrêt, il passe son temps à geindre chez lui, trop effrayé pour répondre au téléphone, trop effrayé pour répondre à la porte.

Lewis ne s'embêta pas à cacher sa joie.

\- Alors, gloussa-t-il, vous voulez savoir ce qui mijote encore en lui ? … ce qui attend de faire surface ? … pour que vous puissiez au moins l'avertir, par vrai ? Retirer le facteur de surprise qui donne ce coup de pouce supplémentaire aux démons que j'ai mis dans sa tête ?

\- _NON !_

Ce n'était qu'un seul mot, mais il explosa comme un coup de fusil. Les traits de Reid se transformèrent, glissèrent, s'assemblèrent pour refléter la cruauté et le sadisme qu'il percevait en Lewis.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je veux. Je me _contrefiche_ de savoir ce que vous avez fait à Hotchner…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous _voulez_ … Docteur ? demanda-t-il en ajoutant son titre avec mépris, ce qui ne fit que nourrir l'aversion de Reid.

Il utilisa sa répulsion grandissante pour rendre son expression plus sinistre encore.

\- Je veux que vous m'appreniez. Apprenez-moi comment vous avez transformé le Chef d'Unité du FBI en un lâche geignard qui sursaute devant sa propre ombre. Enseignez-moi… et regardez votre œuvre se propager à travers leurs rangs, demanda Reid avec son sourire le plus diabolique. Réfléchissez-y… réfléchissez-y…

Lewis y comptait bien…

 

* * *

 

Dans la salle d'observation, les trois agents s'étaient rapprochés devant la scène dérangeante qui se jouait devant eux, cherchant inconsciemment du réconfort dans la proximité des autres.

Alors que le détenu et le docteur, tous deux des génies, se confrontaient, les mains de Morgan resserrèrent leur prise sur les épaules de Hotch, provoquant un grognement de douleur quand il serra trop l'épaule blessée.

\- Désolé, Hotch… désolé.

Derek relâcha rapidement sa prise.

\- 'pas grave, murmura Hotch, son attention concentrée sur le sourire carnassier grandissant du visage de Lewis… et qui reflétait celui qu'arborait Spencer.

Le Chef d'Unité ravala péniblement une boule d'anxiété.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai appris à Reid à faire ça ?

\- Oui, tu le lui as appris, répondit Rossi à voix basse. Tu lui as appris à s'identifier aux unsubs, et il met cet enseignement en pratique.

\- Il est doué. Effroyablement doué.

Hotch s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta d'assimiler ce qui se passait devant lui, qu'une personne qu'il voyait comme innocente et un peu gauche devienne diabolique.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu cet aspect de lui auparavant.

\- Merci mon dieu pour ça, murmura Dave.

Hotch et Morgan ne sourcillèrent pas en répondant à l'unisson :

\- Amen à ça.


	61. Analyse à posteriori

Le petit rictus satisfait qu'affichait Reid en sortant de le salle d'interrogation était parfaitement dans son personnage.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer le garde de nuit qui poussa Lewis dans le couloir, vers sa cellule. Au passage, le détenu lança à Reid un regard spéculatif, les yeux plissés. Le jeune agent haussa un sourcil, le coté diabolique de son expression toujours présent.

Il continua de l'afficher jusqu'à ce que le garde et son prisonnier aient disparu à l'angle du couloir. Alors, libre de quitter le rôle qu'il s'était donné, Spencer s'affaissa, dos au mur. Le temps que ses collègues le rejoignent, la mastication révélatrice de sa lèvre était réapparue avec force.

 

* * *

 

Dès qu'il fut évident que la rencontre était terminée, Hotch fit un mouvement vers la porte de la salle d'observation, toute son attention concentrée sur l'état de son plus jeune agent.

Il avait été perturbant de voir Reid se métamorphoser en quelqu'un de si radicalement opposé à celui qu'Aaron savait qu'il était. Hotch ne pouvait que deviner combien cela avait dû être difficile pour la part innocente de la nature profonde de Reid de se revêtir d'une telle malveillance.

\- Ouah ! Hotch ! s'exclama Morgan en l'agrippant par son bras valide pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Attendez un peu. Souvenez-vous, vous êtes censé être incapable de sortir et… comment le Beau Gosse a dit déjà ?

\- Geindre. Je suis censé passer mon temps à geindre chez moi.

\- Ouais. Alors Face-de-Rat ne doit pas vous voir.

Chacun des trois agents restèrent immobiles afin de donner le temps au garde et au détenu de quitter la salle ainsi que le couloir. Après quelques minutes, ils se dirigèrent presque d'un même mouvement vers la porte, impatients de voir Reid. Quand ils atteignirent leur jeune collègue, tous ses « indicateurs » de détresse étaient là, plus que flagrants. La posture ramassée. Les lèvres mastiquées. Le regard définitivement rivé sur le sol entre ses pieds.

Ses collègues s'en aperçurent aussitôt, ralentirent et s'approchèrent en faisant attention, tout en échangeant des regards soucieux.

\- C'était du bon travail, Beau Gosse, fit Morgan d'un ton léger qui ne reflétait pas du tout son expression.

Il étudia le visage à moitié détourné de son ami. Reid ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Ouais, fit-il en haussant une épaule. Je suppose. Peut-être.

\- Il a raison, Gamin. C'était… exceptionnel, fit doucement Rossi, sans réussir non plus à le faire lever les yeux.

\- Reid. Regarde-moi.

La voix de Hotch était basse, mais il avait la capacité de remplir ses mots d'une véritable autorité ; comme une rivière dont le flot limpide et lent coulerait sur un lit d'acier.

\- C'est un ordre direct, Agent. Regardez-moi.

Spencer déglutit, tint ses lèvres aussi immobiles qu'il put, et obéit.

\- Hotch… je suis désolé… il fallait…

\- Reid.

A nouveau, le grondement empli d'autorité. Une bonne part des capacités du Chef d'Unité à commander venait du fait qu'il attendait de l'obéissance, et ne doutait jamais qu'il l'obtiendrait. Cette confiance dans le fait qu'on lui obéirait était un pouvoir en soi. Même faible, blessé, et psychologiquement endommagé, la nature alpha de Hotch lui donnait les ingrédients de base pour diriger. Son plus jeune agent se tut aussitôt.

\- Reid… je suis fier de toi. Bien joué.

Les lèvres du génie tremblèrent, révélant son anxiété.

\- Mais… mais les choses que j'ai dites, Hotch. Je n'en pensais pas…

\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de leur supérieur. Le premier depuis des jours.

\- Si tu te souviens bien, j'ai dit certaines choses assez horribles sur toi, une fois. Et je t'ai frappé, rappela-t-il en perdant son sourire naissant. Nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire pour garder en sécurité les victimes ainsi que nous-mêmes, Reid. Cesse de t'excuser.

Spencer acquiesça, mais son regard tomba de nouveau au sol.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y a cru. Je pense, mais… je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Ca viendra, affirma Rossi en regardant l'endroit où Lewis avait disparu. Il te contactera d'une manière ou d'une autre, et tu sauras.

Au moins, Reid s'écarta du mur, même s'il resta ramassé sur lui-même.

\- Vous avez raison. S'il m'a cru, il offrira d'être mon professeur. Dans le cas contraire, il me contactera tout de même…

\- …parce qu'il voudra se servir de toi et tenter de te détruire au passage, l'interrompit Hotch d'une voix grave.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, laissant derrière lui une explosion de mèches folles.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Lewis est tordu. Et Reid est…

\- La meilleure chance que nous ayons de le vaincre, déclara Rossi.

Eternelle voix de la raison, le vieux profileur observa chacun de ses collègues.

\- La journée a été longue. Rentrons. Et demain, Reid appellera pour demander à parler avec Lewis et voir s'il marche.

Morgan hocha la tête en approbation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hotch. Notre Beau Gosse peut affronter Face-de-Rat n'importe quand et l'emporter.

Les yeux tristes et sombres de Hotch passèrent de Rossi à Morgan puis à Reid. Son épaule le lançait, et revoir Lewis lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable et fragile. Quelque chose dans cette entrevue l'avait frappé, transpercé, en lui faisant prendre conscience d'à quel point il était endommagé. Et il ne voulait pas que l'un deux s'en rende compte.

Alors que ses agents lui rendaient son regard solennel, ce fut Reid qui réalisa ce qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte.

\- Oh, mon dieu… Hotch… la voix… _sa_ voix… j'avais… j'avais oublié.

Si Spencer avait l'air abattu auparavant, il venait de faire quelques pas dans des profondeurs plus sombres encore.

\- Oh, non…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pendant un instant. Quand il se redressa, ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

\- Gamin ?

\- La voix. Vous vous souvenez ? Quand tout a commencé, c'était sa voix qui refusait de quitter Hotch. Et je savais… j'ai dit et redit que Hotch était une personne plus auditive que visuelle ou tactile ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous n'aurions pas dû le laissez venir. Nous aurions dû le proté…

\- Reid !

Si le Chef d'Unité était particulièrement sensible aux éléments auditifs, il savait aussi comment les utiliser. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il pouvait donner un ordre d'un seul mot… arrêter les tirades de Garcia… rediriger Reid quand ses pensées dépassaient ses capacités à les formuler sous forme de mots… amener Morgan, son subordonné alpha, à se calmer quand ses émotions l'emportaient… réconforter, consoler, soutenir… mettre fin à ce qui devait se terminer.

\- Reid… je voulais venir. Si je ne vous avais pas accompagné, j'aurais loué une voiture. J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen. Alors, n'en parlons plus… sauf…

Hotch inclina la tête dans un mouvement de respect :

\- …Merci. A vous trois.

Après un instant de silence plein de dignité…

\- Nous en avons terminé ? demanda Rossi en regardant ses trois coéquipiers qui acquiescèrent. Bien. Allons trouver un hôtel. Avec un room service. C'est moi qui offre.

Le porte-monnaie sans fond de Rossi ferait en sorte qu'ils soient rassasiés avant que Reid n'entame le deuxième round face à Lewis.

 

* * *

 

Lewis devait réfléchir à de nombreux points.

Allongé sur sa couchette, il observait le plafond et disséquait sa conversation avec le Dr. Reid.

Dès le début, un élément l'ennuyait. Le garde qui était venu le chercher avait dit qu'il avait des visiteurs… au pluriel. Donc quelqu'un d'autre devait être là. Au moins une personne de plus. Un autre agent, probablement.

 _Je vais devoir l'interroger à ce sujet. Et je vais devoir le tester_. Un de ses sourires caractéristiques s'insinua le long de ses lèvres fines et exsangues. _Et je sais exactement comment je vais faire._

Il poussa un soupir de contentement et se tourna de coté, prêt à mettre un terme à cette journée. Son sourire demeura même après qu'il se soit endormi.

Le lendemain, si le Dr. Reid était vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être, ce serait en effet une très mauvaise journée pour le pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner.


	62. Un coté plus sombre de Reid

\- Il n’est pas obligatoire que nous soyons tous là, tu sais.

Rossi étalait de la confiture de framboise sur un toast triangulaire dans le restaurant de leur hôtel et se demandait s’il pouvait persuader Hotch de rentrer se reposer chez lui. Il en doutait, mais cela valait le coup d’essayer. Il tamponna le toast bien garni dans un peu de jaune d’œuf laissé de coté sur une assiette qui montrait les signes d’un imposant petit-déjeuner.

\- Nous pouvons faire confiance à Reid pour s’occuper de tout, ajouta-t-il en ignorant le regard interrogateur du Chef d’Unité. En fait, je me disais que toi et moi, on pourrait revenir à Quantico, Aaron. Morgan et le gamin se débrouilleront très bien tout seuls.

\- Je ne suis pas là parce que je ne fais pas confiance à Reid. Je suis là parce que… parce que…

Hotch était profondément conscient que le jeune génie avait cessé de manger et que ses yeux ambrés étaient fixés sur son supérieur. Parce qu’il faisait _bel et bien_ confiance à son équipe, Hotch décida de donner sa véritable raison d’être là alors qu’il était évident qu’il souffrait encore.

\- Je suis là parce que je me sens responsable. Pour tout ce gâchis. J’avais besoin de… de _le_ voir… encore une fois.

Le silence tomba autour de la table, uniquement brisé par le bruit des couverts et le murmure des conversations des autres clients. Hotch donnait à sa tasse de café toute son attention, évitant ainsi le jugement qu’il verrait forcément s’il regardait ses coéquipiers. Cela n’aidait pas. La voix hésitante de Spencer délivra malgré tout un jugement :

\- Hotch, personne ne pense que vous êtes responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé… ni aux autres personnes que Lewis a pris pour cible. Et j’aime que vous soyez là, parce que, eh bien…

Reid se pencha sur les restes de son repas, jouant avec les croutes et les miettes pour cacher son trouble.

\- … parce que vous êtes une sorte de béquille rassurante pour toute l’équipe. Nous pouvons faire face, mais nous nous sentons mieux quand nous vous voyons tout surveiller. Le truc, c’est…

Il leva les yeux et trouva le regard intense de son supérieur fixés sur lui.

\- … Cela a été difficile pour moi, hier… vous savez… de jouer ce rôle… flatter Lewis… parce que je savais que vous étiez là… que vous écoutiez. Et… et… ce n’est pas que je ne souhaite pas votre présence…

\- Reid.

Hotch arrêta le flot verbal de son plus jeune agent. Il fit une pause pour prendre une inspiration et, quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était douce et dénuée de toute accusation.

\- Essais-tu de me dire que tu serais plus à l’aise si je n’écoutais pas quand tu es avec Lewis ?

\- Non, non… je suis désolé, Hotch, mais je ne veux même pas que vous soyez dans le même bâtiment que lui. Dans la même ville. Ou… ou le même état.

Spencer baissa les yeux. Il attendait la tempête de critiques que sa réponse honnête pourrait provoquer.

En comparaison avec les conversations légères et conviviales qui les entouraient, cela donnait l’impression que la table des agents du FBI était enveloppée dans une bulle de silence. Hotch réalisa que Morgan et Rossi le regardaient. La suite dépendait de lui.

Un autre homme aurait pu se sentir offensé. Un autre homme aurait pu trouver les paroles du jeune génie insultantes. Mais Aaron était un leader, un profileur, et un homme profondément attentionné dont les sentiments paternels s’étendaient à chaque membre de son équipe, bien qu’il essayait de cacher la bouffée d’émotion qu’il ressentait chaque fois qu’il entrait au BAU et les voyait en train de travailler dur. _C’est **mon**_ _équipe. La mienne. La meilleure._

Il se pencha en avant, concentré sur l’agent qui attendait nerveusement qu’on lui dise qu’il se trompait, qu’il ne comprenait pas, ou qu’il vivait sur une autre planète ou une des mille autres remarques que Spencer avait entendu tout au long de sa vie quand les autres ne parvenaient pas à suivre le fil tortueux de ses pensées.

\- Reid, tout dont tu devrais t’inquiéter, c’est Lewis et ta propre sécurité. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Dis-moi comment je peux t’aider.

Spencer marmonna sa réponse dans son assiette.

\- Pouvez-vous rentrer chez vous, Hotch ? S’il vous plaît ?

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il aurait aimé entendre, mais s’il faisait l’effort de se mettre à sa place, Aaron pouvait comprendre. Il pouvait apprécier la sensibilité dont Reid faisait preuve sur le fait de diffamer son supérieur. Confronter un tueur et un génie comme Peter Lewis demandait une totale concentration. Spencer ne pouvait se permettre d’être ne serait-ce qu’un peu distrait par une bienveillance qui le ferait hésiter à dire des paroles dégradantes sur son Chef d’Unité.

Hotch acquiesça.

\- Dave, ton offre de me reconduire à la maison tient toujours ?

\- Bien sûr.

Les yeux d’Aaron se posèrent sur Morgan.

\- Je ne veux pas que Reid soit seul ici…

\- Pas de problème, Grand Chef. Je ne vais pas le lâcher des yeux.

Hotch dévisagea longuement Spencer.

\- Très bien. Sois prudent. Donne-nous des nouvelles et dis-nous s’il y a quoi que ce soit qu’on puisse faire pour t’aider… en plus de rester à l’écart.

Il tenta un sourire mais échoua, offrant à la place un tressaillement des lèvres peu convainquant.

\- Et sois prudent.

\- Tu le lui as déjà dit.

\- Mieux vaut deux fois qu’une.

 

* * *

 

Quand le milieu de matinée arriva, Rossi et Hotch étaient en route pour Quantico.

Et Reid se préparait à appeler la prison du comté de Garrett.

Après une attente de plusieurs minutes, temps pendant lequel le détenu #7962 était emmené de sa cellule jusqu’au téléphone au coté duquel un garde écoutait la conversation, le filet de voix sibyllin de Peter Lewis se fit entendre.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Reid.

\- Lewis. Avez-vous réfléchi à notre conversation ?

\- Oui… oui, j’y ai réfléchi.

\- Et ?

Le prisonnier lança un regard de coté à l’uniforme qui s’ennuyait en écoutant son appel au cas où un plan serait mentionné, ou une confession lui échapperait. _Comme s’il y avait la moindre chance que je sois pris sur le fait par les béotiens et les imbéciles qui grouillent dans ce trou._

\- Je pense que nous devrions parler de nouveau, Docteur Reid.

\- Très bien. Je vais venir.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent, laissant le garde pas plus avancé qu’avant.

 

* * *

 

Reid et Morgan n’eurent aucun problème à organiser une deuxième rencontre avec Lewis.

C’était en pleine journée. Le personnel de la prison était bien plus accommodant pendant les heures normales de travail quand les visiteurs montraient des badges du Département de la Justice. En quelques minutes, Derek se retrouva confortablement installé dans une salle d’observation à regarder Spencer de préparer mentalement à un autre face à face.

\- Tu as été très bien hier, gamin. Tu peux battre Face-de-Rat. Ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Peut-être. Si nous jouions aux échecs ou à un quizz de science-fiction… peut-être. Mais c’est différent. Il va avoir besoin d’une sorte de preuve que je suis vraiment de son coté et pas juste là pour exposer toutes ses méthodes et ses secrets.

\- Il a dit quelque chose qui te laisserait penser ça ? demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n’en a pas besoin. C’est ce que je voudrais à sa place, répondit Reid avant de tourner un regard anxieux vers son ami : le plus grand danger pour moi, c’est de le sous-estimer…

\- Parce que tu peux sous-estimer 99.999 % de la race humaine sans danger et que, d’habitude, tu n’as pas à t’en soucier.

Les paroles de Morgan, tout comme son sourire, étaient dénués de toute critique.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Beau Gosse. Tu parles à quelqu’un qui te connait sur le bout des doigts. Et je ne changerais rien de toi… à part peut-être…

Le regard miel de Reid devint dramatique :

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Peut-être te faire avoir davantage de confiance en toi.

Morgan remarqua alors un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique et se tourna :

\- Hé, ils font entrer Face-de-Rat. C’est à toi gamin. Je serais juste là de bout en bout. Tu vas y arriver.

\- D’accord, déglutit péniblement Spencer. Accorde-moi une seconde…

Les traits de Morgan pâlirent alors qu’il observait la transformation du jeune agent. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce qui était différent. C’était un… glissement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c’était arrivé, mais l’homme qui sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d’interrogation était cynique, amer, avec une pointe de malveillance.

Définitivement pas le Beau Gosse à qui Morgan pourrait confier sa vie.

 

* * *

 

Reid ne perdit pas de temps à saluer Lewis.

Il éteignit la caméra comme il l’avait fait la veille et s’assit. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Du moins, c’est ce dont cela avait l’air pour Morgan, coincé derrière un large miroir sans tain.

En réalité, Reid se concentrait. Toutes ses antennes étaient actives et pointées vers son adversaire. Il déterrait des expériences enfouies et des traits de caractère qu’il embrasserait pour créer la personnalité qui, il l’espérait, amènerait Peter Lewis à se confier.

Le jeune agent laissa la douleur, la colère et la haine de toute une vie de persécutions, d’humiliation et d’incompréhension l’envahir. Il libéra la rage qu’il réprimait chaque fois qu’il voyait un unsub s’en prendre à un innocent. Il rassembla tous ses désirs interdits de vengeance, les garda près de lui… s’en imprégna.

Reid alla chercher toutes ses capacités. Il savait qu’il en aurait besoin, car il allait affronter son égal.

Lewis étudia le jeune agent du FBI et regretta de ne pas avoir pu faire de recherches à son sujet. Mais il avait confiance en sa supériorité intellectuelle. Ce garçon pouvait être malin, mais s’il était brillant, il ne travaillerait pas pour une agence gouvernementale si ordinaire, si obtuse. Il pouvait également sentir une grande malveillance latente chez cet agent. Pas comme la répugnante et si grande noblesse du pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner.

\- Très bien, Docteur Reid… commençons par parler de la personne qui vous accompagne. Et ensuite, si j’accepte votre réponse, nous discuterons de vos… disons… honoraires ? pour mon enseignement.

Un coté de la bouche de Spencer se releva en un rictus sournois. _Il marche… pour l’instant._


	63. Une partie de dés avec le diable

L’esprit de Reid carburait à toute vitesse.

Il filait toujours dans de multiples directions sur différents niveaux et une multitude de sujets, mais cette fois c’était différent. Cette fois, le cerveau de Spencer fonctionnait comme un arbre, avec des branches germant de chaque action potentielle. _Si je dis cela, alors il dira cela… ou cela… ou cela… et il pensera en fait cela… ou cela… ou cela… ce qui nous amènera à…_

Le jeune agent se réfréna en se souvenant des règles d’échecs que Jason Gideon lui avait appris il y avait si longtemps. _Pense avec des coups d’avance, mais pas trop. Chaque pas théorique que tu fais rend la retraite beaucoup plus difficile si ton adversaire n’agit pas en conformité avec tes suppositions. Permet à ton adversaire d’être imprévisible, même si ce n’est qu’une petite permission._ Reid sourit. _Ou comme Morgan dirait : ne va pas plus vite que la musique._

\- Quelque chose vous amuse, Docteur ? fit la voix sibylline de Peter Lewis en s’insinuant dans les pensées de Spencer.

L’agent réalisa qu’il souriait… et laissa son sourire s’agrandir encore davantage. Une partie de sa stratégie consistait à très peu refouler. Au lieu de cela, il allait broder des mensonges sur des réactions sincères. La dissimulation de ses véritables motivations n’en serait que moins perceptible. Même si Lewis était lui-même un maître de la dissimulation, il pourrait ne pas s’attendre à ce qu’on l’égale.

Reid pensa à une autre leçon. Une leçon qu’Emily lui avait apprise. _Ne te montre pas trop intelligent. Les gens aiment les idiots. Les gens aiment devoir expliquer les choses. Laisse-les t’aider et t’expliquer des trucs. Tu seras surpris de voir combien ils se rendront vulnérables pour toi._

Alors, le Docteur ne tenta ni de le cacher, ni de le nier. Son sourire s’élargit.

\- Je suis juste impatient de pouvoir m’amuser un peu. Et peut-être me venger.

_Au nom de Hotch._

Lewis étudia l’agent d’un regard inexpressif.

\- Nous verrons. Maintenant, répondez à ma question. Qui est venu avec vous ?

Une lueur avide, cupide, apparu dans ses yeux vides :

\- Est-ce Aaron Hotchner ?

\- Je vous l’ai dit, Hotchner est chez lui. Trop effrayé pour sortir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête avec un petit rire :

\- Un cas désespéré, ajouta-t-il en sentant les yeux du détenu le transpercer à la recherche d’un signe indiquant qu’il mentait. Mais vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas venu seul…

_Pardonne-moi, Morgan…_

\- J’ai pris monsieur muscle avec moi. Vous vous souvenez, vous l’avez vu la dernière fois. Un type grand. Noir. Plus de muscles que de matière grise…

Lewis s’adossa contre la chaise et hocha la tête alors que le souvenir lui revenait.

\- Oooh, oui. Lui. Il regarde ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? rétorqua Reid avec mépris. Ce type ne pense qu’à une chose. Il est sûrement parti voir s’il ne peut pas s’introduire dans l’aile des femmes.

Lewis s’installa confortablement sur sa chaise et laissa son regard errer sur son visiteur. Voilà typiquement quelqu’un qui semblait du genre à avoir du mal à s’intégrer socialement, accumulant les mauvaises expériences de l’école primaire jusqu’au jour présent. Peter pouvait comprendre le ressentiment éprouvé par ce marginal nerveux envers la capacité de l’Adonis musclé à attirer l’attention de la gent féminine. _Il hait probablement tous ceux avec qui il travaille parce qu’ils sont mieux intégrés que lui._

L’ironie de la situation n’échappait pas à Lewis. _Mais je suis assez intelligent pour organiser tout seul ma vengeance. Ce type ne l’est pas. Il a besoin de suivre mes traces._ Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire chargé de mépris.

Reid vit l’horrible sourire :

\- Maintenant c’est vous qui êtes amusé ? Vous ne le seriez pas si vous deviez travailler avec cet imbécile, remarqua-t-il en croisant les bras et secouant la tête avec dégoût avant d’ajouter : Vous savez, je crois que la plus importante des conditions pour entrer au FBI, c’est d’être capable de porter un costume de prêt à porter.

Il arracha un fil du cardigan qu’il préférait.

\- Abrutis.

Lewis commençait à s’amuser :

\- Mais ils ont laissé quelqu’un comme vous entrer.

\- Jusqu’à un certain niveau. Juste assez pour penser à leur place. Pour trouver toutes les solutions afin que les m’as-tu-vu comme Hotchner puissent me marcher dessus et s’attribuer tout le mérite.

\- Mmmmh… fit le détenu dont les yeux brillaient. Alors, le pauvre petit Agent Hotchner n’est pas si compétent que ça ?

Reid soupira longuement :

\- Je vous l’ai dit, je n’en ai plus rien à faire de lui. Il est détruit, asséna-t-il en relevant le menton tandis que son sourire revenait. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour m’avoir débarrassé de lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Reid écarta les bras et inclina la tête :

\- Merci.

Lewis observa l’homme face à lui pendant quelques secondes.

\- Vous ne seriez pas contre l’idée de vous débarrasser de quelques personnes en plus ? C’est ça, votre histoire ?

\- Pas une histoire. Un fait.

\- Mmh-mmh.

Le bout de la langue de Peter apparu et il s’humecta les lèvres comme un enfant anticipant avec avidité une friandise.

\- Je n’en ai pas terminé avec le pauvre petit Aaron. Alors si vous voulez que je vous prenne sous mon aile et que je fasse de vous mon protégé, il y a quelque chose que vous devrez faire pour l’achever.

Reid couvrit bien son inquiétude. Dans la salle d’observation, même Morgan pensa qu’il avait plus l’air impatient qu’effrayé.

\- Je vous l’ai dit. Je… n’en… ai… rien à faire… de… lui

Les traits de Lewis se durcirent.

\- Pas moi. Et c’est moi qui décide. Alors vous ferez ce que je dis ou vous retournez chez vous et vous vous couchez pour que toutes ces chaussures joliment cirées qui vont avec les costumes puissent continuer à vous marcher dessus.

\- Très bien… céda Spencer avec l’air d’un enfant grognon.

D’un enfant grognon _très frustré._

\- Quel est le prix de… comment avez-vous dit ?… vos honoraires ?

\- Vous allez apporter un présent au petit Aaron. Et vous allez enregistrer sa réaction sur votre téléphone. Puis vous reviendrez me la montrer. Et croyez-moi…

A nouveau, la langue de Peter vint danser sur ses lèvres.

\- …je saurai s’il fait semblant. Je saurai si vous l’avez prévenu, avertit-il avant de glousser : ce sera le bouquet final pour tout le travail préparatoire que j’ai déjà fait. Vous en êtes ?

Reid sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu’il se penchait en avant avec la même expression avide que le détenu.

\- J’en suis. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- D’abord, procurez-vous un récipient hermétique. Il ne faut pas qu’il puisse se douter de ce qu’il y a dedans avant de l’ouvrir… je veux que cela ait le plus d’impact possible, puisque ce sera son grand final…

 

* * *

 

Rossi jeta un coup d’œil vers son passager :

\- Tu es bien silencieux.

\- Mmh.

Ne voulant pas laisser Morgan et Reid sans moyen de transport pour revenir, Dave avait loué une voiture pour le voyage de retour. Quelques kilomètres défilèrent sous les roues du véhicule avant que Rossi jette un autre coup d’œil vers Hotch.

\- Tu es inquiet pour le gamin ?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, répliqua le Chef d’Unité d’une voix grondante. C’est moi qui devrais être là-bas. Pas Reid.

\- Non, Aaron. C’est ton sens démesuré de la responsabilité qui parle. Ton égo. Cela se passe exactement comme il le faudrait. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Peter Lewis ne peut pas droguer Reid et semer des suggestions en lui. Le pire qu’il pourrait arriver, c’est qu’il ne tombe pas dans le panneau et que le gamin ait l’impression d’avoir échoué.

\- Ce n’est _pas_ ce qui peut arriver de pire, Dave. Pas sur le long terme.

Une pointe de colère s’insinua dans la voix inquiète de Hotch. Il tint doucement son bras blessé dans son écharpe et fixa la route en reprenant la parole :

\- De nous tous, Reid est le dernier que j’aurais jamais voulu envoyer sous couverture. Je sais qu’il l’a déjà fait, mais j’essaie d’éviter de lui faire faire ça.

\- Mais quand il le fait, il est doué. _Très_ doué.

\- Cela lui coute bien trop, soupira Hotch en fronçant les sourcils. Son cerveau est différent du nôtre. Une partie de cette différence réside dans le fait qu’il n’a pas les mêmes boucliers. J’ai essayé de comprendre, et je sais que c’est lié à la compartimentation, mais il ne peut pas mettre de coté certaines expériences. Son esprit est incapable de _ne pas_ s’y plonger. Il est tombé dans le dilaudid parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Il ignore comment lâcher prise.

\- Il est curieux, c’est une bonne chose. C’est en partie la raison pour laquelle il en sait autant, fit Rossi avec un haussement d’épaule. Quand tu as un cerveau comme celui là, tu dois l’utiliser. Et il l’utilise.

\- Jusqu’à l’excès.

Hotch marqua une pause, et se mordit la lèvre de frustration envers son incapacité à communiquer la raison pour laquelle il craignait tant de faire assurer à son plus jeune agent un rôle qui ébranlait sa nature profonde.

\- Ce que j’essaye de dire, c’est… Reid est plus exposé aux cicatrices psychologiques que nous. Et maintenant je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que de telles cicatrices peuvent faire. Je sais à quoi cela ressemble.

Sa voix se brisa mais il se reprit aussitôt.

\- Le cerveau de Reid est merveilleux… puissant… mais c’est également son talon d’Achilles. Il le sait. Le mettre face à un sociopathe expert en torture psychologique…

\- Il va très bien s’en sortir, Aaron. Il reviendra quand ce sera terminé.

\- Agir comme s’il était au niveau d’un unsub l’atteint dans cette innocente que nous ressentons tous en lui. Ce n’est pas une question d’âge. Reid va toujours avoir cette innocence. Confronter des personnes comme Lewis le mettra toujours en danger.

\- Il n’y a pas de « personnes comme Lewis », Aaron. Dieu merci il est unique en son genre.

\- Tout comme Reid, déclara Hotch à voix basse. Je ne veux simplement pas qu’il soit blessé de cette manière.

Rossi voulait dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais Aaron saurait reconnaître des phrases creuses s’il en entendait. La vérité, c’était que Reid était né brillant et vulnérable.

L’un étant le prix à payer pour l’autre.

Ils n’avaient plus qu’à attendre et voir comment il survivait d’être mis dans une arène avec un homme comme Lewis.


	64. Honoraires

Reid fit de son mieux pour cacher sa répulsion.

Il avait de la chance que Lewis s’amuse autant et attribue sa posture rigide, son expression rude, au fait que le jeune agent soit impressionné et attentif au moindre détail plutôt que révulsé. Il ne remarqua pas non plus sa pâleur grandissante. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Reid pour juger des changements dans son teint.

\- Vous avez vos instructions, Docteur, conclut Lewis ricanant, s’abandonnant à l’hilarité qu’il avait retenue jusque là. Vous faites tout cela et vous me l’apportez, et alors je saurai que vous êtes sérieux dans votre envie d’apprendre mon, euh… _art._

Son rire s’envola dans les aigües comme celui d’une écolière.

\- Ouiiiiiii… mon _art_!

Le cerveau de Reid était lancé encore et toujours à toute allure, estimant comment le détenu réagirait à une variété de phrases qu’il pourrait prononcer, de chemins qu’il pourrait prendre. Il avait l’impression d’être à l’opposé d’une situation qui lui vaudrait un avertissement de Gideon sur le désir de vouloir trop prévoir de coups à l’avance au risque de perdre toute flexibilité. Et pourtant, c’était tout aussi restrictif. Spencer analysait tout ce qu’il avait fait, dit, et l’impression qu’il donnait tout au long de la session. Il pesait la cohérence de chaque nouvelle réponse possible. Quel que soit l’image qu’il présentait à Lewis, elle _devait_ absolument être cohérente.

Cela n’était pas facile. Plus Lewis révélait les détails de son plan, plus Reid trouvait difficile de jouer le jeu. Il avait hâte d’entendre l’avis de Morgan sur sa performance.

C’est avec soulagement qu’il réalisa que le détenu mettait un terme à leur entrevue.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous, Docteur Reid, dit-il avec un clin d’œil lent et sournois. J’espère pouvoir remettre ça bientôt.

\- Nous nous reverrons. Mais vous réalisez que j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour tout organiser de mon coté ?

_Bien. Confiant, mais pas impertinent, sans remettre en cause sa supériorité._

\- Du temps ? répéta Lewis en haussant les sourcils en regardant tout autour de lui. Je n’ai rien d’autre que du _temps_ , ici. Assurez-vous seulement de le faire correctement.

Le sourire qu’arborait Peter quand le garde le fit sortir dans le couloir n’en disait pas beaucoup à Reid. Ce pouvait être un signe d’anticipation des tourments de Hotch… ou de triomphe pour avoir amené un autre agent du FBI malchanceux dans son étrange cirque délirant. Plus Reid se trouvait en présence du prisonnier, moins il était certain de ne pas se faire manipuler lui aussi.

Cela ne serait pas étonnant que Lewis tente de le piéger et le transforme malgré lui en arme contre Hotch, juste pour s’amuser.

_La meilleure chose à faire c’est de parler de tout ça avec les autres. Nous trouverons une solution. D’une manière ou d’une autre._

Mais dans son esprit, sa voix semblait peu convaincue… même pour Spencer.

 

* * *

 

Rossi avait prévenu JJ qu’ils pourraient travailler sans la moitié masculine de l’équipe pendant quelques jours.

\- Mais si on a une affaire, tu sais que nous serons là. Garde juste le fort en attendant, d’accord ?

\- Bien sûr Rossi, répondit JJ, l’air las. Quoi que vous deviez faire pour libérer Hotch…

Après une pause, elle baissa la voix :

\- Il _va_ être libéré… n’est-ce pas ?

Quelque chose dans sa voix bloqua dans la gorge de Dave les paroles rassurantes pour dédramatiser la situation. JJ méritait qu’on soit honnête avec elle. Comme tous les autres. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas parler de ses doutes et de ses peurs alors que Hotch était à portée d’oreille.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- A bientôt. Appelle si tu as besoin de nous.

 

* * *

 

Sur le parking de la prison du comté de Garrett, Morgan et Reid s’assirent dans la voiture et s’entreregardèrent. Tous deux secouaient doucement la tête en un déni incessant.

\- Ce type est vraiment taré comme c’est pas permis. Vraiment. Je veux dire… ouaaahhhhhh…

La voix de Derek s’évanouit. Le mouvement continu de déni perdura.

\- Oui, mais au moins on sait ce qui nous attend.

\- Quel intérêt ? Face-de-Rat a dit qu’il saurait si tu avertis Hotch. Ca nous fait de belles jambes de le savoir si le Grand Chef l’ignore.

Reid ferma les yeux et les frotta de ses doigts effilés comme s’il pouvait détruire les images que les instructions de Lewis avaient fait apparaître dans son esprit. Quand il arrêta, il prit une respiration profonde et un peu tremblante, en semblant néanmoins plus calme.

\- Rentrons. Il faut en parler avec Rossi pour voir ce qu’il en pense. Il connait Hotch mieux que personne. Je veux entendre ce qu’il a à dire avant de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

\- Tu as raison.

Morgan tourna la clef de contact et ramena les moteurs à la vie. Il lança alors un coup d’œil en coin au jeune génie.

\- Juste pour que tu le saches, je pense que tu t’es bien débrouillé là-dedans, Beau Gosse. Vraiment bien. Hotch serait fier.

Reid était trop inquiet pour pleinement apprécier le compliment. Il glissa dans son siège, l’air morose :

\- J’en viens presque à regretter que Hotch n’ait pas été présent au bout du compte. Cela va être vraiment difficile de le faire partir pour pouvoir parler de lui. Il va détester ça.

\- Pas autant qu’il détesterait recevoir à sa porte une autre livraison spéciale par Face-de-Rat.

Spencer expira avec une inflexion moqueuse.

\- Oui… cette fois ce ne sera pas FedEx mais moi. Génial.

Le voyage de retour à Quantico se déroula en silence.

 

* * *

 

C’était un regard que l’équipe en tant que telle voyait rarement.

Hotch les observait avec de grands yeux tragiques, avec quelque chose de perdu et de frêle. Et pas seulement à cause de ses interactions avec Lewis.

Parfois, l’aide était ce qu’il y avait de plus difficile à accepter.

Ils lui avaient demandé de partir. De les laisser seuls pour parler de son destin. Lui. Leur leader. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment un leader désormais. Et la pitié dans leurs yeux. Elle le frappait profondément dans son égo. Il chercha sur chaque visage avec l’espoir de trouver… quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

\- Allez Aaron, fit Rossi en s’écartant de Morgan et Reid pour que cela ait un peu moins l’air d’un « trois contre lui ». Viens…

L’ainé prit le bras de Hotch gentiment mais fermement et le conduisit jusqu’à la chambre de Jack, tout au fond de l’appartement.

\- Cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Juste le temps que Reid me raconte. Tout ira bien… Ca va aller.

Le rythme rassurant de la voix de Rossi ne trompa pas Hotch. Cela ne fit qu’envoyer son esprit là où toutes les horribles choses honteuses qu’il gardait pour lui rôdaient, moqueuses.

 _Nous sommes tout ce que Peter Lewis sait de toi… ce qu’il a déterré… ce que tu hais… ce qu’il a dit à ton équipe… Nous sommes ce qui, une fois su, te feras perdre ton rôle de leader, tes relations, tes amitiés… tout ce que tu as… en fait, nous allons simplement te jeter à terre !... Bye-bye, Aaron !..._ Cela n’airait pas que tout cela soit murmuré avec la petite voix sibylline de Peter Lewis.

Mais Rossi disait quelque chose. Hotch se reprit. Il valait mieux qu’il soit attentif.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Aaron. Je vais écouter ce qu’ils ont à dire et je déciderai si on peut t’inclure ou non.

Il étudia l’expression distraite qui était apparue sur le visage de son meilleur ami et sut que celui-ci revisitait tous les doutes légués par une enfance difficile et une vie entrelacée d’événements douloureux.

Avec un profond soupir, il amena Hotch dans une semi-étreinte en évitant la blessure, privée du repos qu’elle méritait. Il posa la main sur la nuque du Chef d’Unité, l’encourageant à baisser la tête pour la poser contre son épaule.

\- Ai confiance en moi. Sois gentil, n’essaye pas d’écouter. En fait…

Dave relâcha Hotch et se pencha pour allumer le radioréveil perché sur la table de nuit.

\- …écoute un peu de musique, ou les infos, ou ce que tu veux. Je reviens vite.

Il fit s’asseoir un Aaron passif sur le lit de Jack en l’accompagnant d’un geste. Une fois la chambre traversée, il lança un dernier regard en arrière avant de fermer la porte et s’assurer que le loquet soit correctement mis.

Aaron n’avait pas bougé. Il fixait le sol, l’air confus et effrayé.

Dave se dépêcha de revenir dans la pièce où attendaient les deux autres. Plus vite Reid pouvait expliquer la situation… mieux ce serait.

 

* * *

 

Bien qu’ils sachent que, par simple sens de l’honneur, Hotch n’écouterait pas aux portes, les agents n’élevaient pas la voix.

\- C’est bizarre, déclara Rossi en s’adossant contre le dossier avec une grimace de répugnance qui lui donnait un air aigri.

\- C’est Face-de-Rat.

\- En réalité, ce n’est pas si bizarre quand on y réfléchit, le reprit Reid en prenant une grande inspiration qui l’aida à se calmer malgré les horreurs qu’il allait expliquer. Il veut que je donne l’impression que nous aidons Hotch à se changer les idées. Je suis censé proposer un barbecue… vous savez, une sorte de réunion familiale, pour que Jack et tous les autres enfants soient présents.

\- Il y aura alors une audience facilement impressionnable pour être témoin de la réaction de Hotch… pour qu’il se sente encore plus mal quand il comprendra ce qui s’est passé.

\- Exact, acquiesça Reid. Et c’est moi qui suis censé apporter le plat principal. Des steaks crus dans un récipient hermétique, pour qu’au moment où Hotch l’ouvre… l’odeur soit très forte, et juste sous son nez…

\- La viande rouge crue c’est la même odeur que… qu’un carnage, déglutit Morgan avant de regarder Rossi : vous étiez là. Quand j’ai dû éloigner le Patron du corps de Foyet… je n’oublierai jamais, avoua-t-il en avalant de nouveau péniblement. Il avait déjà brisé le crâne. Il ne s’arrêtait pas. Il continuait à frapper… plongeant ses poings dans cette horrible bouillie sanglante. Et l’odeur… je n’oublierai jamais…

Dave baissa la tête en se passant la main sur son front.

\- Quand Lewis avait Hotch sous son influence, il a dû en parler. C’est une des pires horreurs de sa vie, alors il a dû en parler.

\- Et cela correspond à la mise en place d’une connexion entre les déclencheurs et ses cinq sens, murmura Reid. Mais puisqu’il a dit que c’était le grand final, je pense que c’est le dernier. L’odorat et le goût son très proches. Ce doit être la dernière ancre qu’il a placée en Hotch. Je l’espère en tout cas.

\- Sa voix pour l’audition… la couleur rouge pour la vue…

\- Et les pistolets factices l’ont atteint au niveau tactile, ajouta Rossi en complétant la liste des tourments dont avait souffert Aaron entre les mains de Peter Lewis.

\- Et je dois faire ça… activer ce déclencheur… devant tout le monde et l’enregistrer pour avoir une preuve, afin que Lewis me fasse confiance et m’apprenne.

\- Mais si c’est le dernier, pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement le dire à Hotch et en finir avec ça ? demanda Morgan, la voix rêche de colère.

\- Parce que nous n’en sommes pas certains. Le seul moyen d’être _vraiment_ sûr c’est de faire en sorte que cet enfoiré dise à Reid qu’il s’agit bien du dernier déclencheur… ou qu’il donne au gamin assez de connaissances pour pouvoir entrer dans l’esprit d’Aaron et désarmer ce qu’il y a d’autre, soupira Rossi. Pour l’un comme pour l’autre, Reid doit gagner la confiance de Lewis.

\- Et il a dit qu’il serait capable de savoir si Hotch simule, rappela Spencer d’une voix tremblante.

Il détestait l’idée de torturer son supérieur quand tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était l’aider.

\- Merde.

\- Et… et Jack doit voir son père… vous savez… continua Reid, qui parvenait à peine à prononcer les mots, la voix étranglée.

Pendant un moment, le silence dans l’appartement devint oppressant. Puis…

…Morgan frappa du poing la table autour de laquelle ils s’étaient réunis pour ce conseil de guerre.

\- Non ! Non, Jack n’a pas à voir quoi que ce soit ! s’exclama-t-il avec ferveur. Face-de-Rat est peut-être capable de savoir si Hotch simule sa réaction, mais il ne pourra pas savoir si quelque chose a été… vous savez… _altéré_.

Ses yeux affichèrent une lueur triomphale.

\- Et Petit Cœur peut faire de la magie numérique comme Lewis n’en a jamais vu. Je _sais_ qu’elle le peut.

Les agents échangèrent des regards, à la recherche d’une confirmation… ou au moins, d’espoir. Des sourires commencèrent timidement à apparaître.

\- Mais nous devons malgré tout faire vivre à Hotch un enfer. Ca on ne peut pas l’éviter, rappela Reid en baissant la tête, de nouveau affligé après cette brève touche d’optimisme.

Le sourire de Rossi, toutefois, ne fit que s’agrandir. Et s’agrandir encore. Il commençait à avoir l’air diabolique.

\- Gamin… va te procurer la viande et le récipient hermétique. J’ai une idée…


	65. Antidote

Rossi prit les choses en main.

Après avoir envoyé Reid chercher un récipient hermétique et plusieurs kilogrammes de viande crue, il donna ses clefs à Morgan avec des instructions :

\- Il y a un grill dans le patio. Prépare-le, les ustensiles sont dans la cuisine, dans le placard au dessus du réfrigérateur. Les briquettes et l'accélérateur sont dans le garage… au fond à gauche.

Dave marqua une pause et plissa les yeux :

\- Gardons Mudge en dehors de ça. Je ne veux pas que Lewis sache que j'ai un chien. Je le vois bien du genre à envoyer des biscuits empoisonnés.

Morgan blanchit :

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je comptais amener Clooney pour que ça ait plus l'air d'une réunion de famille. J'imagine que c'est à oublier.

\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, confirma Rossi avant de prendre une grande inspiration en regardant vers la chambre de Jack : prépare tout ce qu'il faut. Je vais d'abord parler à Hotch, mais on te suivra de près.

Une fois au niveau de la porte, Morgan hésita.

\- Vous allez le dire au Patron ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Rossi, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

Il s'extirpa des pensées concernant son meilleur ami pour revenir à la présente conversation.

\- Oh… non. Je lui dirai ce que je peux, mais… non… je ne vais pas risquer l'élément de surprise.

\- Le pauvre. L'odorat est un des plus puissants déclencheurs de la mémoire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que je peux l'aider à faire face sans diminuer l'impact. Maintenant… vas-y… vas tout préparer. Et parle à Garcia. Met-là au courant de la manière dont il faudra modifier l'enregistrement de Reid.

Rossi se dirigea alors vers la pièce où Hotch attendait, blessé, effrayé et seul.

 

* * *

 

Le Chef d'Unité n'avait pas bougé.

Assis sur le bord du lit de Jack, tête baissée ; il était clair pour Rossi que Lewis pourrait bien gagner cette bataille sans même avoir besoin d'abattre sa prochaine main. Les yeux de Hotch tremblaient, mais il continuait de contempler l'espace entre ses pieds.

\- Aaron ? Comment te sens-tu ?

La tête de celui-ci fit un long et unique mouvement de gauche à droite.

\- Pas bien.

Ses épaules se soulevèrent suite à un profond soupir, afin de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour demander :

\- Reid va bien ?

\- Il va bien. Il ira mieux quand tout cela sera terminé.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Rossi s'assit à coté de son jeune collègue :

\- De toi, mais tu le savais déjà.

Il se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Cet angle lui donnait une meilleure vue sur le visage de Hotch.

\- Je te dirai ce que je peux, mais l'explication complète devra attendre…

Rossi s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration puis conclut :

\- … que nous provoquions le prochain déclencheur.

Les yeux de Hotch se fermèrent. Un frisson le secoua des pieds à la tête.

\- Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

Enfin, Aaron releva la tête et regarda Rossi droit dans les yeux :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Cela le désarmera pas vrai ? Si tu me le dis ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Nous savons déjà que tu ne peux pas trouver ce qui le provoquera. Comme une sécurité intégrée inhérente. Il semble que le déclencher le désarme, mais l'impact sur toi est conséquent, comme tu le sais.

\- Alors dis-le-moi. Voyons si cela fonctionne.

A présent, c'était Dave qui contemplait ses pieds.

\- Dave !

\- Je ne peux pas Aaron. Le seul moyen d'être certain que tu es libre une fois pour toute, c'est que Lewis dise à Reid ce qu'il t'a fait, qu'il lui explique sa méthode. Et le seul moyen pour Reid d'obtenir cette information est de _faire ses preuves_ aux yeux de Lewis. Et le seul moyen de faire ça, c'est…

\- … de m'achever…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera là.

En percevant le léger amusement dans la voix de Rossi, Hotch le dévisagea.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ca viendra. Mais d'abord, dis-moi…

Dave se redressa et observa l'écharpe qui couvrait une bonne partie du torse du Chef d'Unité :

\- … as-tu pris un de ces antidouleurs aujourd'hui ?

Le soupir exaspéré de Hotch lui fournit une réponse avant que les mots ne le fassent :

\- Je pense qu'on a des problèmes plus importants que ça.

Il jeta à Rossi un regard noir, puis réalisa que son ainé attendait une réponse définitive.

\- Non. Je n'ai pris aucun médicament aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a la moindre importance ?

Le sourire diabolique de Rossi réapparut et l'agent vétéran entoura doucement du bras les épaules de Hotch.

\- C'est important car… Aaron, mon garçon, je vais te faire prendre la plus grande cuite de ta vie.

 

* * *

 

\- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous faites ?

Morgan regardait Rossi remplir un verre avec un scotch vieux de 120 ans. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel verre. C'était un grand verre prévu pour de l'eau… ou du lait… ou une boisson légère. Parfaitement capable de contenir près d'un tiers de litre.

\- Hé… il va avoir une gueule de bois monumentale. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est m'assurer qu'il se fasse plaisir avant.

\- Non, je veux dire, vous êtes sûr que l'ennivrer va fonctionner ?

\- Le raisonnement se tient, intervint Reid en clignant des yeux devant la quantité d'alcool. Cela aura un effet atténuant sur le système nerveux. Et… continua-t-il, une légère lueur dans le regard, Lewis a donné des conditions, sur le lieu, sur la manière dont c'est censé se passer… la seule variable sur laquelle il n'a _pas_ mis de condition, c'est Hotch lui-même. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalisera qu'on s'est montré plus malin que lui. Sa première réaction sera de penser que je suis tellement stupide par rapport à lui, qu'il faut qu'on m'explique absolument tout. En fait, quand je plaiderai mon ignorance des effets de l'alcool sur le déclencheur, cela confirmera que j'ai vraiment _besoin_ qu'il m'apprenne. Et ! ... le fait que Hotch soit ivre sera dans la droite ligne de ce que j'ai dit à Lewis… que Hotch est détruit, qu'il est en trop mauvais état pour pouvoir fonctionner. Que la seule échappatoire qu'il ait, c'est…

Reid indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le verre plein à raz-bord :

\- … s'enivrer dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Rossi referma la vieille bouteille avec un soupir de regret. Il l'avait gagnée aux enchères et avait le sentiment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'occasion suffisamment importante pour mériter son ouverture. Après avoir jeté un œil vers le large verre empli de liquide ambré, il sourit :

\- Si ça fonctionne, on utilisera ce qui reste pour porter un toast. A Hotch.

Morgan hocha tristement la tête :

\- Gardons-en un peu. Le Patron va en avoir besoin pour rallumer la chaudière demain matin.

 

* * *

 

\- Voilà, tiens.

Rossi pressa le verre plein dans les mains de Hotch.

Le Chef d'Unité écarquilla les yeux. Il leva les yeux vers ses collègues, une ombre d'inquiétude dans les profondeurs marron.

Ils l'avaient assis dans le patio, sur une des chaises en osier rassemblées par Morgan afin de donner l'impression que le jardin était prêt pour un rassemblement détendu à l'extérieur. Le grill était prêt et n'attendait qu'eux.

Garcia avait assurée à Morgan qu'elle pourrait modifier tout ce que Reid lui enverrait avec les bruitages appropriés de… et là elle avait difficilement dégluti… d'enfants en train de crier et d'adultes alarmés. Elle avait également trouvé de vieux enregistrements d'un pique-nique d'employés et d'un jeu de football qui, à son avis, pourrait lui donner plus de matière avec laquelle travailler.

Spencer n'avait pas besoin de lui en donner beaucoup. Après tout, il ne se baladerait pas avec son téléphone tout le temps. Logiquement, il ne filmerait Hotch qu'au moment de lui présenter la boîte avec la viande.

Ils avaient tout préparé.

Aaron était le seul à être dans le flou.

Et, alors qu'il fixait le verre de scotch entre ses mains sous le regard scrutateur de ses collègues, il commençait à avoir l'impression qu'être un peu éméché n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- Bois, Aaron.

Rossi rapprocha sa chaise, déterminé à tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami le temps que durerait cette épreuve.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui va arriver… remarqua le Chef d'Unité en donnant à ses collègues un regard plein d'espoir. J'aimerais savoir quel est le déclencheur… ?

Rossi secoua la tête :

\- Non. Tu ne le veux vraiment pas, crois-moi. Maintenant… bois.

Hotch s'humidifia les lèvres, prit une profonde inspiration… et se lança...


	66. Bang

Rossi, et Reid et Morgan apprirent plusieurs choses sur leur supérieur.

La première, c’était que Hotch ne tenait vraiment pas l’alcool. Il n’avait pratiquement que la peau sur les os, ce qui n’arrangeait rien. Et depuis la première rencontre malheureuse avec Peter Lewis, le Chef d’Unité était loin d’être au meilleur de sa forme physique. Il n’avait aucun appétit. Il ne dormait que de manière sporadique.

Avant la fin de l’heure, il chancelait sur son siège.

La seconde chose que ses collègues remarquèrent, c’était que Hotch n’avait pas l’alcool mauvais. Il avait l’alcool très triste, désolé et timide. Il se blottit sur sa chaise et fit un effort déterminé pour terminer de boire la quantité astronomique d’un excellent Scotch qu’il aurait pu apprécier dans d’autres circonstances. Quand ses inhibitions eurent diminué et qu’il réalisa qu’on le scrutait, il lança à ses compagnons un regard inhabituel, plein de vulnérabilité.

\- Chuis désolé, les gars… Chuis vraiment ‘n’épave…

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard. Rossi et Morgan semblaient un peu amusés, et peut-être pas opposés à l’idée de profiter de la situation avec quelques moqueries amicales. Mais les lèvres de Reid tremblaient. Il détestait voir Hotch ainsi. Et il ne pouvait s’ôter de l’esprit le déclencheur à venir, sa mise à feu et l’enregistrement qu’il devrait en faire.

Ainsi, quand Morgan passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de plus en plus indisciplinés de Hotch en disant « c’pas grave, patron. Car vous allez être dans un plus sale état encore quand on aura terminé. » …Spencer ne put le supporter.

\- Arrête ça, Morgan. Laisse-le tranquille.

Hotch cligna des yeux en regardant son plus jeune agent, et les ferma pendant un moment pour tenter de se concentrer.

\- Non... J’veux pas êt’e seul.

\- Ha ! Tu vois, Beau Gosse ? Ca ne le dérange pas. En fait, je parie qu’il ne ressent aucune douleur en ce moment. Comment va l’épaule, Hotch ?

\- Morgan !

L’émotion sincère dans la voix de Reid attira leur attention.

En voyant la scène, Rossi avait été sur le point de suggérer qu’ils passent à la suite du plan, il pensait qu’Aaron était prêt. Mais en voyant la réaction immédiate de Hotch, il réalisa qu’il restait encore un bon chemin à parcourir avant qu’il soit suffisamment assommé.

\- C’n’est rien, Reid, fit Hotch en tentant de se lever.

Et il n’y serait pas parvenu si Morgan ne l’avait pas rattrapé par son bras valide, le levant et le stabilisant à la fois. Le Chef d’Unité se tourna vers le jeune docteur :

\- V’vous donnez b’coup d’mal pour moi. Si Morgan veut jouer ‘vec mes ch’veux… y peut.

Un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres humides de Scotch :

\- ‘puis… lui y n’en a pas.

Derek ne put retenir un grand rire spontané. Son hilarité tourna court quand Hotch chancela de coté… déstabilisé par le changement de la prise que Morgan avait sur lui, ainsi que par l’asymétrie due à son épaule blessée. Il tendit son bras valide pour tenter de regagner son équilibre.

\- Ouah… ! s’exclama Derek en passant le bras autour de sa taille pour l’aider à se rassoir. Doucement, doucement.

Hotch chancela, leva le regard vers l’agent baraqué qui posait sur lui des yeux inquiets et ressentit le besoin de s’expliquer :

\- C’la gravité. Y’a trop d’gravité.

Morgan lui tapota l’épaule d’un geste réconfortant.

\- Je sais, Hotch… je sais. La gravité m’a eu deux ou trois fois, moi aussi.

A cela, même Reid dut serrer les lèvres pour s’empêcher de sourire aux dépends de son supérieur.

 

* * *

 

Le scotch et la gravité complotèrent contre Hotch pendant l’heure qui suivit.

Au moins, ses collègues arrivèrent à un consensus : leur Chef d’Unit était prêt pour la prochaine étape.

Tous les signes d’anxiété de Reid redoublèrent d’intensité. Il se mordait tellement les lèvres qu’elles seraient douloureuses pendant plusieurs jours après ça. Il bégayait et ne tenait pas en place.

A nouveau ce fut Rossi qui prit les choses en main, en se tournant d’abord vers Spencer.

\- Commence à enregistrer, gamin. Garcia peut modifier ce qui sonnera faux, mais on va commencer à jouer le jeu de Lewis maintenant, déclara-t-il avant de faire signe à Morgan de s’approcher : va chercher le récipient avec la viande dans le frigo. Souviens-toi… toi et moi, nous ignorons ce qui se trame. Seul Reid connait les détails.

Morgan se dépêcha de rentrer pendant que Spencer se battait avec son téléphone. Il recula et le dirigea vers la zone autour du grill.

La voix de Rossi se fit entendre, peu élevée et un peu dégoûtée :

\- Aaron, je t’ai demandé de ne pas boire autant. Pour l’amour de dieu, il y a des enfants ici ! Et tous tes collègues.

Sincèrement troublé, Hotch leva le regard vers son ami.

\- P-pardon ?

Ils lui avaient demandé de faire ça, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu’il avait mal compris ?

Le soupir exaspéré de Dave suivit sa question :

\- Mange quelque chose, au moins. Je te jure, boire comme ça sans rien avoir dans le ventre…

Il secoua la tête sans terminer sa phrase, l’air plus que déçu.

Morgan apparut alors, portant un grand récipient circulaire. Il le posa sur la petite table à coté du grill, se tourna vers la caméra et regarda Reid avec perplexité :

\- C’est quoi cette boîte bizarre, gamin ? Un simple emballage ne suffisait pas ?

\- Heu… je… euh…

Spencer ne s’attendait pas à devoir parler. Il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser que cela aurait semblé étrange qu’il reste silencieux pendant toute la mise en scène.

\- Ca garde les aliments bien au frais.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Morgan en haussant les épaules.

Il vérifia l’état des briquettes dans le grill et, apparemment satisfait, lança un regard à la ronde :

\- Un volontaire pour jouer les cuistots ?

\- Hotch va le faire, déclara Rossi… avant de se pencher pour s’adresser au Chef d’Unité d’une voix plus privée : rends-toi utile, Aaron. Au moins, t’occuper des steaks te gardera loin des bouteilles.

Il aida ensuite Hotch à se lever de son siège et l’escorta jusqu’au grill.

Une fois se retrouva à chanceler devant le charbon rougeoyant, l’attention de Dave fut attirée de coté et il parla de nouveau plus fort :

\- Je sais que tu as faim, Jack. Ton père commence à faire les steaks, ce ne sera pas long.

Hotch fixa le récipient, sans comprendre ce qu’il était censé faire. Quand il comprit enfin, il manipula maladroitement le couvercle, sans résultat.

Hors-champ, les autres réalisèrent que leur supérieur ne pouvait pas y arriver avec un bras hors d’usage. Morgan réagit le premier et entra dans le champ de la caméra en se mettant aux coté de Hotch.

\- Un souci, Patron ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

L’attention obscurcie par l’alcool du Chef d’Unité était entièrement dédiée à la tâche qu’on lui présentait.

\- J’peux pas… ‘peux pas…

\- Laissez-moi vous donner un coup de main.

Si la voix de Derek semblait inhabituellement douce… si elle flancha un peu alors qu’il aidait à activer le déclencheur que Peter Lewis avait installé dans l’esprit d’un homme qu’il avait juré de protéger au prix de sa propre vie… cela n’avait aucune importance.

Garcia arrangerait ça.

 

* * *

 

Hotch avait du mal à saisir les choses. Physiquement aussi bien que psychologiquement.

Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Au lieu d’assembler les pièces de puzzle et prendre un rôle actif, il restait en retrait. Un observateur. Pas un participant.

En tout cas, c’est l’impression qu’il avait. Comme s’il y avait une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde qui étouffait tout.

Il était censé faire quelque chose… attendre quelque chose. Il ne souvenait pas quoi.

Puis Morgan défit en parti le couvercle de l’étrange boîte…

\- Voilà, patron. Elle est toute à vous.

… et recula…

… et Hotch s’efforça de l’ouvrir entièrement…

… et il ressentit un moment de satisfaction en réussissant…

… et puis…

… et puis…

 

* * *

 

Les mains de Reid tremblaient, mais il supposait que ce n’était pas grave. Cela collait avec la situation. Lewis se réjouirait de l’impact secondaire. N’était-ce pas pour cette raison qu’il voulait que les familles et les enfants soient présents ?

Il continua d’enregistrer.

Morgan et Rossi observèrent leur Chef d’Unité retirer le couvercle du récipient. Hotch ne vacillait plus. Il se tenait parfaitement droit et immobile, à fixer le contenu et inhaler l’odeur soudaine de sang et de chair arrachée.

Ce fut quand sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler que Morgan fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu ça avant.

Ce fut quand Hotch s’écroula à genoux, en pleurs, que Morgan comprit son erreur. _Ce n’est pas Foyet ! J’ai fait une fixation sur lui parce que c’était l’image la plus gore, la plus dérangeante pour **moi**  ! Mais ça ne l’était pas pour Hotch ! Ce n’est pas Foyet !_

Il y avait eu une autre pièce emplie d’une odeur de mort, ce jour là.

Aaron leva le visage vers le ciel bleu, vide, et hurla une douleur aussi vive que celle ressentit à l’époque.

\- HA-A-A-A-L-E-E-E-E-EY…

Garcia n’aurait pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit.


	67. Vengeance

Les collègues de Hotch se précipitèrent vers lui.

Il y avait quelque chose que Morgan voulait faire, qu’il avait regretté de ne _pas_ faire la première fois, mais cela ne lui avait pas semblé approprié sur le moment. Aujourd’hui, c’était différent. Leur Chef d’Unité n’étreignait pas le corps d’un être aimé.

Derek l’atteignit en premier et le serra contre lui. Il ne pensa pas une seconde à l’épaule blessée. Il était concentré sur une blessure bien plus profonde.

Aaron pleurait comme si son cœur allait se briser. Ivre, amorphe, trempé, il pleurait sa fureur contre le destin qui avait privé Jack de sa mère… il pleurait sa peur d’être seul, sa terreur de tout gâcher sans Haley pour le guider… il pleurait sa haine pour l’homme qui avait assassinée la femme qu’il aimait… et un peu de cette haine était dirigée contre lui pour avoir été incapable de la sauver… pour être arrivé trop tard, trop tard, trop tard…

\- Trop tard… trop tard… je suis désolé, Hotch… on est arrivé trop tard…

Morgan berçait son supérieur, le serrant contre lui comme si la proximité pouvait faire une différence dans le passage du temps. Comme si le temps lui-même prendrait en pitié l’homme qu’il avait détruit et reviendrait en arrière pour effacer ses blessures.

\- Morgan…

La voix de Rossi était un oasis de calme, ferme, régulière et répétitive.

\- Morgan… Morgan…

Il attira finalement son attention en tapant doucement l’épaule de Derek du dos de la main.

\- Morgan, il est inconscient. Aaron a perdu connaissance. C’est terminé.

Derek se souvint avoir prononcé ces mêmes mots… « c’est terminé. »… des années auparavant, quand il avait éloigné Hotch du cadavre de Foyet, en pensant qu’il lui offrait ainsi un peu de réconfort. A présent, il voyait les mots pour ce qu’ils étaient : des mensonges.

Ce ne serait jamais « terminé ». Pas pour Hotch.

 

* * *

 

\- Meeerde alors, Rossi ! Si ça ressemblait à ça alors qu’il était abruti par sa cuite, qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si on l’avait laissé subir ça complètement sobre ?! s’exclama Morgan, les bras croisés, en secouant la tête.

Ils avaient porté un Hotch inconscient dans le bureau de Dave pour l’allonger sur le long canapé en cuir. Après avoir rapidement vérifié ses signes vitaux afin de se rassurer qu’il avait bien été emporté par le choc émotionnel et un profond sommeil induit par l’alcool, ils se tinrent à coté de lui à le regarder, en prenant le temps de se remettre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n’en ai aucune idée, commença Rossi en ressentant un élan de sympathie pour son ami. C’était… _intense_. Tu as tout eu, gamin ?

Reid clignait vivement des yeux, signe qu’il faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes. Il semblait incapable de détourner le regard du corps immobile de son supérieur. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix flanchait :

\- Vous pensez qu’il nous remerciera pour ça ? Pour… pour lui avoir fait traverser ça ?

Rossi poussa un profond soupir :

\- Peut-être que nous aurons de la chance, peut-être qu’il ne se souviendra pas.

\- Mais c’est toujours en lui. Cette douleur. Et si nous l’avions réveillée… rendue aussi vive qu’au premier jour ? Et s’il devait tout retraverser à nouveau ? Comment va-t-il vivre avec ça, en sachant ça ?

\- Comme nous le faisons tous, gamin, répondit Derek en s’approchant de leur leader.

Il s’assit sur le large accoudoir matelassé au dessus de la tête de Hotch et observa son visage, qui affichait une quiétude trompeuse.

\- En s’occupant. En faisant des efforts pour ne _pas_ penser à ce qui est négatif, et après un moment tu n’as plus à faire tant d’effort. Ne pas penser devient une habitude.

\- Je le sais ça ! Je suis passé par là !

Reid perdit finalement la bataille et une larme coula impitoyablement sur sa joue. Son débit de parole s’accentua, alimenté par la frustration.

\- Mais dans de telles situations la survie repose à moitié sur l’ignorance. Si j’avais su comment Maeve allait… allait… Je n’aurai jamais… je n’aurais jamais… hoqueta-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas ça, gamin.

La voix basse de Rossi leur rappela que même si Hotch dormait, ils étaient devant les conséquences d’un traumatisme et que de la considération était de rigueur.

\- Ne rejette pas le temps que tu as eu avec cette jeune femme. Elle t’a appris des choses, elle a élargi tes horizons, elle t’a fait découvrir une part de toi que tu n’avais probablement jamais suspecté. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les malheurs d’arriver, Reid, mais très peu d’expériences sont une agonie pure et constante. Il reste toujours un peu de bon dans leur sillage. Tu _peux_ décider de chérir cette partie là. Juste ma façon de voir les choses, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune docteur renifla pour s’empêcher de pleurer et secoua la tête :

\- Non, je suis désolé Rossi, mais tout ça ressemble à un tas de banalités creuses sur le bon coté des choses et faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et comme quoi il est mieux d’avoir aimé et perdu la personne aimé que de ne pas aimer du tout, et bla, bla, bla… Ce n’est pas suffisant, affirma-t-il d’une voix qui se remplissait à nouveau de larmes. Ce n’est pas suffisant. Pas pour Hotch.

\- Beau Gosse, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, affirma Morgan sans lever le regard du Chef d’Unité. Tu veux arranger les choses pour Hotch. Mais on dirait que tu as aussi besoin d’une petite vengeance.

Il leva finalement la tête et ajouta :

\- Je me trompe ?

Reid se mordit la lèvre, réticent à admettre quelque chose de si …non-cérébral. Mais il s’agissait de la vérité.

\- Non, confirma-t-il, la honte perceptible dans ce simple mot.

Ce n’était pas ainsi que Reid se voyait. Ni qu’il souhaitait être.

En voyant le jeune agent ainsi bouleversé, Rossi se souvint des inquiétudes d’Aaron concernant les effets de la grande proximité de Reid, avec ses boucliers fragiles, et des unsubs. _Il en ressent les conséquences._ Une bouffée de regret l’envahi. Le peu d’innocence de ce monde s’avérait précieux. Il pouvait comprendre le remord éprouvé par Hotch à l’idée d’en ternir la petite quantité qui se trouvait en Spencer Reid.

Mais Morgan avait raison. Et parfois, l’innocence survivait à ses accrochages avec le mal. Et ils avaient besoin de Reid pour mettre fin à tout ça. Rossi soupira. _Je vais me sentir mal de faire ça, mais…_

\- Gamin, montre-nous ce que tu as sur ton téléphone. Voyons ce que ça a donné.

L’air toujours troublé, Spencer appuya sur son téléphone et lança la vidéo. Les deux autres agents se rapprochèrent, les yeux fixés sur le petit écran.

C’était encore pire la seconde fois. Comme un défilé de cruauté.

Au lieu de regarder les images qui défilaient sur le téléphone de Reid, Rossi observa les traits expressifs du génie. Et il ne s’aima pas beaucoup. Il savait que revoir la manière dont le cœur de Hotch se brisait ne ferait que durcir celui de Spencer.

Il avait raison.

Quand la vidéo se termina avec le cri d’un homme en Enfer, les larmes de Reid s’étaient taries.

Il leva la tête… lentement… et regarda ses collègues… le regard vide, acceptant son désir de vengeance au nom de Hotch.

\- Je vais détruire Peter Lewis.

Ni Morgan ni Rossi n’en doutèrent un seul instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qui a vu l'épisode 12x01 ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	68. L'attrait de la magie numérique

Hotch pensait que la pulsation qui parcourait tout son corps pouvait signifier qu’il était sur… une sorte de véhicule ?… un camion traversant une route particulièrement irrégulière ?… un train, peut-être ?

Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé là, où qu’il soit. Il se sentait… horriblement mal. Les derniers vestiges grisâtres de confusion disparurent et… il se sentit pire encore.

Le martellement rythmé qu’il entendait ne venait pas de roues heurtant une voix ferrée. Il venait de l’intérieur de sa tête. Sa compréhension de la sensation augmenta avec la douleur insupportable, écœurante. Ses yeux étaient irrités ; sa gorge, sèche. Sa blessure à l’épaule ajoutait une douleur sous-jacente, contribuant à son agonie. Il grogna, mais le son qui s’éleva ressembla davantage à un gémissement.

Puis, il poussa une exclamation de surprise et, quand un tissu humide et froid fut placé sur son front, il remercia tous les dieux et les puissances qui observaient et prenaient parfois en pitié les agents du FBI blessés.

\- Vas-y doucement, Aaron. Tu as passé un sale moment.

La voix de Rossi était basse, mais elle tonna et résonna dans le crâne de Hotch.

Son second grognement fut un peu plus respectable que le couinement de souris précédant. Malgré tout, s’exprimer intelligiblement semblait une lointaine possibilité, d’autres bruits d’expression de douleur faisaient la queue en attendant leur tour. Par bonheur, Dave resta silencieux. Hotch supposa que c’était parce que la douleur qui battait dans ses veines comme un tambour était audible pour quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle noierait Rossi. Il lui faudrait hurler pour se faire entendre par-dessus ce bruit.

Trois changements de compresses, deux grognements et un râle plus tard, le Chef d’Unité tenta d’ouvrir les yeux. Il était soulagé que la pièce soit plongé dans l’obscurité, mais très perturbé par la manière dont le plafond tournait lentement sur lui-même. Il ajouta un autre râle à son score et se réfugia derrière ses paupières closes.

La voix de Rossi fit irruption, accompagnée d’une main qui se glissa derrière la tête de Hotch, et la leva de quelques centimètres.

\- Je sais que c’est dur, mais essaie de boire un peu de ça. Will l’a envoyé. Il dit que l’alcool est plus qu’un style de vie en Nouvelle-Orléans et ça, c’est ce qu’il préfère pour limiter les dégâts.

Hotch voulait dire à son ami que, pour l’instant, les muscles de sa gorge permettraient uniquement un trajet du bas vers le haut, et non l’inverse, mais son cerveau ne parvint pas à trouver la connexion qui transformerait la pensée en mot. Il se sentit impuissant.

_Comme lorsque je ne pouvais pas bouger jusqu’à ce que Peter Lewis me dise que je pouvais… jusqu’à ce qu’il m’en donne la permiss…_

Les yeux d’Aaron s’ouvrirent brusquement, la montée d’adrénaline à la pensée de son supplice aux mains de Lewis dissipa le brouillard plus vite qu’aucune potion venue de Louisiane ne le pourrait jamais.

\- C’est bien. Juste une ou deux gorgées…

Inconscient du chemin emprunté par les pensées de Hotch, Rossi continua ses efforts pour lui faire boire l’élixir-contre-toutes-les-gueules-de-bois au jeune homme.

Aaron s’étouffa dès que les premières gouttes passèrent ses lèvres. Même si cela devait être son seul effet, la mixture réactiva au moins son centre linguistique.

\- Grands dieux, Dave ! toussa Hotch, qui ressentit les douloureuses vibrations qui en résultèrent voyager jusqu’au sommet de son crâne. Qu’est-ce que c’est que _ça_?!

\- Pas sûr, répondit Rossi en examinant le liquide sombre. L’odeur ressemble un peu à de la sauce worcestershire.

\- Eloigne ça de moi !

Dave obéit avec un début de sourire. Il continua de soutenir Hotch d’une main dans le haut du dos jusqu’à ce que la toux passe. Alors, il laissa l’homme pantelant se rallonger et observa ses traits hâves.

\- Tu as une tête de déterré.

\- Ouais… eh bien… je reviens à peine de l’enfer, répliqua Hotch en fermant les yeux.

Il avait été capable d’ignorer la douleur pendant un moment quand il avait été envahi par la panique, mais à présent elle revenait, martelant en rythme avec son cœur.

Après quasiment une minute de silence, la voix de Rossi s’éleva avec douceur et hésitation :

\- As-tu beaucoup de souvenirs ?

\- De l’enfer ? Bien sûr. Lewis était là, et… commença Hotch faiblement d’un filet de voix, avant de se taire.

Dans son esprit, quelque chose tentait de remonter à la surface. Quelque chose d’important. Quelque chose d’important et de vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Il secoua la tête, refusant de voir plus clairement ce dont il s’agissait. Le mouvement déclencha un feu d’artifice derrière ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir Dave l’observer.

Cela ébranla profondément Rossi quand la voix faible et presque inaudible d’Aaron souffla :

\- … Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je t’en prie, ne m’y oblige pas.

 

* * *

 

Reid ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il allait faire.

Les sentiments de colère et de vengeance ne lui étaient pas entièrement étrangers, mais il les avait refoulés la majeure partie de sa vie.

Cela avait commencé avec les brutes dans la cour de récréation. Le frêle Spencer ne pouvait se défendre physiquement. Pour sa défense, il s’était raisonné : les choses seraient un jour différentes. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était sortir du lot. Pour cela, son bel esprit avait été utile. Se divertir dans le système éducatif en acquérant doctorat après doctorat lui permit de passer au travers de la malveillance qui l’entourait. Mais pas d’en sortir entièrement indemne.

Spencer Reid possédait définitivement des cicatrices.

Durant le processus, il avait appris l’art d’être humble. Il avait aussi appris qu’il était davantage prêt à se battre pour quelqu’un qu’il aimait que pour lui-même. Il supposait que ses collègues auraient des choses à dire sur le sujet. Des choses en rapport avec des problèmes d’estime de soi et de codépendance.

Peu importe.

Ils pouvaient lui faire autant de remarques qu’ils le souhaitaient. Une fois que l’esprit de Reid était lancé dans une direction, il la suivait du début à la fin. Si cela menait à quelque chose qu’il souhaitait vraiment, rien ne l’arrêterait. Et si ce trajet était pour le bénéfice d’un autre cela ne faisait aucune différence. Les personnes qu’il aimait étaient trop peu nombreuses pour qu’il les considère autrement que comme des trésors précieux.

Et Hotch était un trésor précieux qui lui était très _cher_.

Après avoir vu pour la seconde fois l’enregistrement sur son téléphone, le jeune docteur avait trainé chez Rossi, réticent à abandonner son Chef d’Unité. Quand il était devenu évident que Hotch n’allait pas se réveiller avant un bon moment, Morgan avait été le premier à partir, en disant qu’il devait s’occuper de Clooney.

Cela avait attristé Spencer de songer qu’il n’avait rien ni personne pour l’attendre chez lui, requérant son attention. Il envoya l’enregistrement de la crise de Hotch à Garcia et indiqua l’heure à laquelle il compter regardera par-dessus son épaule pendant qu’elle ferait sa magie.

Alors qu’il en parlait avec elle, Reid ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les échos des cris de Hotch. Il commença à se demander s’il serait possible d’organiser une autre petite mascarade.

Une mascarade destinée tout spécialement à Peter Lewis.


	69. Sauge

\- C’est… c’est… juste… juste _horrible_! Et tu veux que ce soit encore _pire_  ?

Les grands yeux tristes de Garcia se levèrent vers Reid avec incompréhension.

\- Tu veux que j’ajoute des bruits d’enfants qui jouent et… et… le reste… ?

\- Et des cris, ajouta Spencer en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que cela donne l’impression que tout le monde passe du bon temps, et qu’ensuite…

\- Et qu’ensuite Jack voit son père... tomber… et… et l’entende crier… je sais. Ce n’est pas réel, mais quand même… s’exclama l’analyste technique en essuyant ses lunettes.

Les verres s’étaient embués à cause de la chaleur des larmes qui s’accumulaient dans ses yeux. Quand elle les eut nettoyées, elle regarda Reid avec la colère la plus profonde dont elle était capable : l’indignation devant des actes cruels perpétrés sur des innocents.

\- Et i-il voulait que _tout le monde_ voit ça ?! Pour de vrai ?!

Les lèvres serrées, Spencer acquiesça.

Garcia tourna de nouveau les yeux vers son écran et l’image figée de Hotch à genoux, recroquevillé dans sa douleur.

\- Je veux dire… je sais que tu as dit que cet horrible serpent avait joué avec l’esprit de notre Chevalier Blanc mais… mais…

Ses cils tremblant sous l’effort fourni pour contrôler son grand cœur plein d’empathie, Penelope leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Reid, dans lequel elle trouva un écho à sa propre peine.

\- Je le hais. Vraiment. Et ce n’est pas la personne que je suis.

Sa voix était si faible et affligée que Spencer ressentit un élan de culpabilité de l’avoir rendue complice des horribles agissements de Peter Lewis. Seulement Garcia était une puissante alliée et, avec sa passion mise dans la balance, elle était capable de merveilles technologiques qui équivalaient celles que Reid accomplissait intellectuellement. Il avait besoin d’elle. Hotch avait besoin d’elle.

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il en inspirant brusquement. Je sais ce que tu ressens. De tous les unsubs que nous avons eu, c’est celui dont je veux me venger. Et ce n’est pas la personne que je suis non plus.

\- Alors pourquoi celui-là est différent ? Il n’est pas le seul à avoir fait du mal au Capitaine. Et plus important… ajouta-t-elle en reniflant, …pourquoi sommes _-nous_ différents ?

Reid savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une question rhétorique. Garcia lui demandait d’accéder à ses capacités professionnelles et de les appliquer à la situation. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir en fixant la terrible image de son chef. La tension dans ses épaules se relâcha quand il réalisa…

\- Je ne pense pas que nous faisons ça _contre_ Lewis autant que nous le faisons _pour_ Hotch.

\- Tu penses ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Penelope préférait protéger l’image qu’elle avait d’elle-même d’un éclair de joie débordant de couleurs. La perdre signifierait octroyer une autre victoire à Lewis.

\- Je le pense. Je ne hais pas l’unsub autant que je hais le crime, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Alors qu’il disait cela pour rassurer sa collègue, l’esprit de Reid partait sur des tangentes comme une explosion d’éclairs lumineux. Il voulait annihiler Lewis afin que son Chef d’Unité puisse voir cet homme se retrouver impuissant et inutile, sans griffes ni crocs… Il voulait que Hotch puisse tourner le dos à quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus jamais le blesser ni blesser quiconque d’autre. Laissez Foyet derrière lui avait été plus facile : il était mort et avait emmené toute future menace potentielle dans la tombe.

Mais pas Lewis.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Reid et mourut dans sa nuque. _Je sais que Lewis souhaitait mourir. Si cela a changé, c’est parce que torturer Hotch est sa seule raison de rester en vie._ La pensée que l’agonie du Chef d’Unité soit l’unique raison à l’existence d’un génie tordu lui retournait l’estomac.

Il ravala une soudaine remontée de bile. _Peut-être que je ne veux pas annihiler ce type. Peut-être que je veux le rendre pathétique aux yeux de Hotch. Oui… cela sonne mieux. Et cela me fait me sentir mieux concernant mon rôle dans tout cela, également._

Il tenta d’ignorer le fait qu’il veuille également lui coller le nez dans sa propre inefficacité. _La vie en prison sera un enfer pour lui et son égo. Vivre avec la conscience qu’il est à peu près aussi important qu’un acarien…_ Les lèvres de Reid formèrent un rictus de jubilation malveillante, qu’il réprima pour le bien de Garcia.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour ajouter tout ce dont on a besoin pour donner l’impression que Hotch a craqué devant tout le monde ?

Penelope pressa ses lèvres d’un rubis brillant en une ligne déterminée.

\- Si ça va aider Mon Capitaine, alors oui. Je vais le faire pour lui. Mais…

\- Oui ?

\- Quand j’aurai terminé, tu le regardes tout seul. Ne laisse pas Hotch le voir, d’accord ?

Reid hocha la tête. Une telle requête venant de la Déesse du Numérique, qui aimait faire étalage de son talent autant que de sa garde-robe, ne pouvait que signifier qu’elle aller utiliser tout son arsenal pour tromper Lewis. Cela serait horrible. Cela serait réel.

Ses doigts se mirent à danse sur les touches du clavier. Les yeux fixé sur son écran, elle fit gentiment signe à son collègue de disposer.

\- Je t’enverrai le produit fini, mais tu devrais sûrement y aller, maintenant.

\- D’accord, agréa Reid en se reculant, l’esprit parcourant toujours une multitude de trajectoires connectées à Peter Lewis. Merci Garcia.

Parcourant des yeux son environnement de travail idéaliste, il s’arrêta sur un paquet de fibres étroitement entortillées et roussies à une extrémité, qui reposaient dans un petit bol de pierre. _De la sauge._

\- Puis-je prendre ça ? demanda-t-il en indiquant de ses doigts fins le petit paquet d’herbes.

Les yeux de Penelope jetèrent un rapide coup d’œil de coté vers l’objet en question.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi as-tu…

Elle cessa de taper et se tourna pour dévisager le jeune génie.

\- Hotch est venu en prendre un peu quand vous enquêtiez sur Lewis…

Reid hocha la tête. _Peut-être que le monstre de Monsieur Lewis va revenir dans sa vie à grand coup de griffes. Peut-être que son hallucination personnalisée deviendra sa nouvelle compagne de cellule._

\- En effet. Puis-je en avoir ?

Le docteur et l’analyste technique cherchèrent dans le regard de l’autre. Finalement, Garcia coupa le contact visuel et se remit à taper.

\- Prends-le. Et si tu as besoin d’en avoir plus… fais-le-moi savoir.


	70. Et l'Oscar du meilleur montage revient à...

\- Morgan, j’ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Reid roula entre ses doigts le paquet d’herbes odorantes que Garcia l’avait laissé prendre et renifla la forte fragrance tout en parlant dans son téléphone.

\- Bien sûr, gamin. Dis-moi.

\- Je le ferai bien moi-même, mais si Lewis vient à le savoir, je ne veux pas y être connecté…

 

* * *

 

Jerry Swanson avait l’impression d’avoir acheté un ticket pour des montagnes russes le jour où il avait signé pour être le conseiller légal de Peter Lewis.

Il n’aimait pas ce sentiment. Pas du tout, du tout, du tout.

D’abord, il s’était hissé au sommet, arrivant à portée de son rêve de devenir un des célèbres avocats qu’il enviait, ceux qui s’étalaient en première page, l’air austère et érudit, des hommes contrôlant à la fois leur destin et celui des autres.

Puis, il avait fait l’expérience de la chute brutale dans les profondeurs de la peur et de l’anxiété quand son client avait retourné la situation à son avantage. Du rêve d’éminence jusqu’à la terreur d’être exposé comme le joueur sournois qu’il était, ce qui pouvait le faire exclure du barreau. Des paillettes au caniveau d’un seul coup.

Et maintenant, alors qu’il commençait à accepter sa chute, qu’il pouvait dormir la nuit sans que l’inquiétude ne le dévore des heures jusqu’à l’aube, voilà qu’arrivait une autre boucle sur le manège, sous la forme d’un type à sa porte ayant l’air d’une brute et présentant un badge.

\- Derek Morgan, FBI. J’ai besoin d’accéder aux affaires de Peter Lewis.

Jerry s’était occupé lui-même des affaires de son client quand il était devenu évident que celui-ci ne serait jamais libéré, qu’il n’avait ni ami ni famille pour s’occuper de ses possession, et qu’il s’en fichait. Prudent quand il s’agissait des frais occasionnés, l’avocat avait tout mis dans un garde-meuble. Si besoin, le système légal vendrait les affaires aux enchères ou même le garde-meuble complet au plus offrant.

Quand Jerry avait pensé que Lewis et lui étaient sur la même longueur d’onde, il avait cherché tout ce qui pouvait l’incriminer. Il avait voulu se débarrasser de plusieurs récipients contenant des substances non identifiées, mais n’en avait rien fait. L’usage de drogue collerait très bien s’il plaidait une folie temporaire.

Les rouages de la loi tournaient lentement, mais Jerry savait qu’à un moment ou à un autre, un flic ou deux viendrait fouiner à la recherche de preuves. Il renifla avec mépris. _Comme s’ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus pour le condamner._

\- Mandat ? répondit-il automatiquement.

Morgan sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Est-ce qu’on a vraiment besoin de jouer à ce petit jeu, monsieur Swanson ?

Jerry poussa un profond soupir :

\- Non. Je suppose que non. Mais si vous me dites ce que vous cherchez je pourrais vous faire gagner un peu de temps. J’ai été assez minutieux en triant le tout.

\- J’aimerai bien, mis c’est un de ces trucs du genre je-ne-saurais-ce-que-c’est-que-quand-je-l’aurais-trouvé. Ce n’est qu’une vérification de contrôle pour une affaire impliquant le BAU. Vous savez… chercher ce qui pourrait nous aider à profiler les types de son genre à l’avenir.

Morgan était un très bon menteur.

\- Ce type est unique en son genre, Agent, grogna l’avocat.

Morgan haussa les épaules :

\- Comme je l’ai dit : procédure standard.

\- Comme vous voulez…

Jerry lui tendit l’adresse et un des doubles de clef du garde-meuble après avoir obtenu la garantie que l’agent rapporterait la clef dès qu’il en aurait terminé avec « l’inventaire ».

Tout cela ressemble à blabla pseudo-psychologique ; selon lui, si l’analyse comportementale avait le moindre mérite, Peter Lewis aurait été bouclé bien avant qu’il ne devienne tueur en série.

 

* * *

 

\- Et voilà, gamin, dit Morgan en lâchant la clef du garde-meuble dans la paume impatiente de Reid. Je la rapporterai quand tu auras fini.

\- Merci. J’espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps.

 

* * *

 

Le jeune docteur était très reconnaissant envers la personne qui avait trié les affaires de Lewis.

Tout était étiqueté avec de belles et grandes majuscules. Il y avait même une certaine logique dans la manière d’empiler les boîtes. Rétrospectivement, Reid supposait que l’avocat du détenu en était le responsable. S’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit pour corroborer une déclaration ou émettre une objection, ce serait ainsi plus facile à retrouver.

Ce fut tout aussi facile pour Reid de trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

Le père de Lewis était mort en prison, en attendant le procès. C’était un tragique catalyseur qui avait aidé son génie de fils à devenir un meurtrier. Peter avait gardé ses parents près de lui, en un rappel constant des fautes qu’il vengeait. En tout cas, c’est ce sur quoi Reid comptait dans son profil personnel du tueur.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Un scrapbook et plusieurs photographies encadrées des parents de Lewis accompagnaient Reid quand il s’en alla.

 

* * *

 

Rossi n’avait pas le cœur de presser Hotch à raconter ce dont il se souvenait de son combat contre un autre déclencheur de Peter Lewis alors qu’il était enivré.

Au lieu de cela, il opta pour s’asseoir à coté de son ami en fournissant compresses froides, aspirine et compassion.

\- J’ai appelé Jessica. Elle est d’accord pour garder Jack plus longtemps, dit Dave en écartant quelques mèches noires folles du front de Hotch.

L’expression de souffrance du plus jeune s’atténuait au fut et à mesure que les effets de l’alcool diminuaient. Rossi ne s’attendait toutefois pas ce qu’il se remette totalement, au moins pendant une journée. _Et il sera sûrement rebuté par l’alcool en général et par le Scotch en particulier pendant un moment._

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse t’apporter ? En dehors d’un peu d’eau ?

L’esprit de Hotch, cependant, n’était pas concentré sur son bien-être physique.

\- Non, merci. Dave… qu’est-ce qui se passe après ?

\- Eh bien… ensuite, on essaye de te faire manger un peu… rien de trop contraignant… quelque chose d’agréable et ordinaire d’abord… peut-être du porridge… ou des œufs brouillés…

Hotch leva un des coins de la compresse posée sur son front et sur ses yeux, et lança un regard en coin à Rossi.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, et tu le sais. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ensuite pour Reid. Pour Reid, et pour Lewis.

Dave contempla ses mains, trouvant ses cuticules soudainement fascinantes alors qu’il répondait:

\- Je suppose que Reid va amener Lewis à lui faire confiance et trouver un moyen de s’assurer que tu vas bien.

L’unique œil sombre découvert fixa Rossi en clignant des yeux :

\- Alors Reid a eu ce dont il avait besoin ? Il a enregistré… quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, confirma Dave.

Un moment de silence passa, puis… :

\- Je peux voir ?

C’était la question que Rossi craignait et espérait à la fois. Cela signifiait que le Chef d’Unité ne s’en souvenait pas, ou en tout cas, pas de tout.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Aaron.

Le silence continua alors que le cerveau de Hotch, ralenti par les effets persistants de l’alcool, analysait les paroles de son ami. Il avala une petite boule d’anxiété.

\- Violent à ce point ?

\- C’était violent, Aaron, c’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Rossi fut soulagé quand Hotch reposa le bord de la compresse, se retirant derrière sa sombre humidité.

 

* * *

 

Reid se dépêcha.

Il rendit la clef à Morgan, qui la ramena à son tour au bureau de Jerry Swanson. Dès que Spencer l’eut rendue, il retourna au BAU voir Garcia.

Il éparpilla les photographies qu’il s’était approprié, se pencha au-dessus et en sélectionna plusieurs du père de Lewis.

Garcia jeta des coups d’œil dans sa direction, tout en restant absorbée dans la modification de l’enregistrement de ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un pique-nique familial dans le jardin de Rossi.

Finalement, Reid alla se mettre derrière l’analyste pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu veux voir ? demanda Penelope avec, dans la voix, une combinaison de fierté envers son travail et de dégoût pour le résultat.

\- Oui, c’est prêt ?

\- A toi de me le dire…

Elle lança le fruit de son labeur et se pencha sur le coté, offrant à Reid une meilleure vue de l’écran.

Les sons joyeux des adultes et des enfants en train de jouer et de parler accompagnait les images. La plupart du temps le film se concentrait sur Hotch et la zone autour du grill et des meubles en osier, mais à un moment cela donnait l’impression que Reid s’était retourné après que quelqu’un ait appelé son nom en lui disant « attention ! ». Dans une démonstration de montage magistrale, un frisbee arriva dans le champ en manquant Reid de peu, avant d’être rapidement ramassé par un enfant en train de rire. Ce n’était pas Jack, mais ça, Lewis ne le saurait jamais.

Cela donnait ensuite l’impression que Reid se retournait vers Hotch. Le commentaire de Rossi concernant l’état d’ébriété de Hotch était peu audible, mais le sens général était facile à comprendre.

\- Je ne voulais pas donner l’impression que notre Etalon Italien voulait que tu l’entendes, expliqua Garcia à voix basse. En fait, je ne voulais pas donner l’impression que qui que ce soit sache que ton téléphone était en train de filmer.

La scène de Hotch s’approchant du grill et de Morgan qui l’aidait à ouvrir la boîte de viande crue avait l’air parfaite. Imprévue.

\- C’était une bonne idée… que Derek te pose la question sur le récipient. Et ça m’a donné le niveau sonore pour ce qui arrive à la toute fin. Tu verras, ajouta-t-elle seulement devant l’expression perplexe de Reid.

Tous deux retinrent leur souffle pendant le cri de Hotch. Les cris inquiets étaient réalistes et appropriés. Reid frissonna en entendant un petit garçon gémir… « Paaapaaaaaaaa ! » et un adulte ordonner sèchement : « éloignez les enfants ! ».

Mais ce qui le fit tressaillir, ce qui le fit haïr le Spencer fictif qui filmait une joyeuse réunion fictive entre amis et membres de la famille… c’était ce que Garcia avait ajouté à la toute fin.

Le ricanement pendant que Hotch s’effondrait en criant.

Il était bas, malveillant et appartenait indéniablement à Reid.


	71. Au bord de la défaite

Quand la dernière image s’immobilisa, Reid prit une longue inspiration tremblante et plongea son regard dans celui, anxieux, de Garcia.

\- T’en dis quoi ? C’était ce que tu voulais, Boy Wonder ? J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait ?

Il pouvait voir qu’elle était partagée. Un excellent travail, un terrible sujet.

\- C’est… c’est parfait, Garcia.

C’était tellement bien fait qu’il avait besoin d’un moment pour se remettre. Quand ce fut fait, il sortit son téléphone. En quelques secondes, il eut supprimé l’enregistrement original et remplacé celui-ci par sa version éditée.

\- Alors, tu vas montrer ça à ce… ce… serpent méprisable et lui faire croire que tu détestes Hotch ?

Reid acquiesça. Cette pensée lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la gorge, mais il devait considérer la situation à une plus grande échelle.

\- Oui. Une fois que j’aurais ce que je veux. Toutefois, je vais faire quelque chose de vraiment détestable. Et je ne veux pas que trop de personnes le sachent.

\- Hé… ce qui arrive dans ce bureau reste dans ce bureau, le rassura Garcia en battant des paupières pailletées. Surtout si c’est pour notre Intrépide Leader.

\- Merci. Alors, c’est parti pour la prochaine étape.

Reid rassembla les photographies du père de Peter Lewis qu’il avait sélectionnées, et les plaça devant l’analyste technique.

\- Cela va prendre un moment. Je pense à quelque chose de progressif, mais voilà ce que je voudrais que tu fasses…

 

* * *

 

La nourriture était hors de question. L’hygiène personnelle, en revanche, ne l’était pas.

Hotch s’adossa contre le mur carrelé de la luxueuse salle de bain principale de Rossi, laissa les pulsations des jets d’eau frapper sa peau et trouva une sorte de paix étrange. Il savait que c’était lié aux retombées d’une cuite monumentale, mais il était prêt à la considérer comme une pause apaisante dans le paysage infernal traversé par son esprit.

Qu’il y retourne, une fois complètement remis, n’avait aucune importance. Que son acceptation soit la preuve de sa faiblesse n’avait aucune importance. Il ne voyait pas comment en sortir. Tant que Lewis était en vie, il y aurait quelqu’un pour pousser le déclencheur. Ou les déclencheurs… au pluriel. Tant que Lewis était en vie, il connaîtrait Hotch presque aussi bien que Hotch lui-même.

Il ne pouvait se battre contre cela et Aaron commençait à accepter sa défaite.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu’il s’était trouvé dans la douche de Rossi. Quand tout ce chantier avait commencé. Il s’était roulé en boule dans un coin, nu et vulnérable, pleurant ce qu’il voyait comme la perte irrémédiable de sa dignité émotionnelle. Il ne se recroquevilla pas sur le sol cette fois. La perte, cependant, était toujours là.

 _C’est comme les étapes du deuil quand on perd un être aimé. J’en suis à l’acceptation. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour me défendre. J’ai perdu. Lewis a gagné._ Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace. _Je me suis battu avec tant de forces. Tant de forces. Je ne méritais pas ça. Tout ce que j’ai jamais voulu, c’était traverser la vie sans faire quoi que ce soit de vraiment mal. Si je pouvais faire un peu de bien au passage, j’en étais reconnaissant. Comparé à la plupart, ce sont des objectifs assez modestes. Pourquoi suis-je puni ?_

\- Aaron ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Rossi interrompit les pensées de Hotch et lui rappela la dernière fois qu’il s’était douché ici. _Il veut être sûr que je ne lui fais pas une répétition de cette scène. Ils peuvent ne pas le dire, mais tous savent que je ne suis pas le même homme qu’ils se sont engagés à suivre. A présent, ils vont être inquiets pour moi._

_J’ai perdu. Lewis a gagné._

\- Je vais bien, Dave. Je sors dans une minute.

\- Morgan et Reid sont en bas. Ils retournent au Maryland et voulaient d’abord s’arrêter pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu sais… voir comment tu vas.

\- D’accord, fit-il en éteignant l’eau. Je vais descendre. Dis-leur que je vais bien.

Rossi s’éloigna de la salle de bain, redonnant à Hotch de l’intimité. Il ferait comme demandé, il retournerait au rez-de-chaussée, où les deux autres l’attendaient. Mais il ne leur mentirait pas.

Hotch n’allait pas bien. Sa voix était lourde, défaite, sans vie. Reflétant l’état psychologique de son possesseur.

Dave passa une main inquiète sur sa barbe. _Peu importe ce que les jeunes ont prévu de faire… j’espère vraiment que cela va marcher._

 

* * *

 

Les mains de Garcia s’agitaient, les bracelets claquant, les bagues scintillant au dessus du clavier à la vitesse des battements d’ailes de colibri.

Le premier enregistrement avait pris plus de temps. Elle tâtonnait et testait différents volumes et effets sonores. Elle avait trouvé le passage avec le frisbee et il s’intégrait à la perfection à la vidéo originale.

La deuxième requête de Reid avait été plus rapide. Le gros du travail était déjà fait. Tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, c’était le copier et l’altérer légèrement. _Très_ légèrement.

Elle l’avait terminé et envoyé sur son téléphone, en lui donnant un nom qui l’identifiait clairement comme l’étape NUMERO 2 de son plan. Puis… le génie qu’était Penelope prit son envol.

Elle connaissait les intentions de Spencer. Elle termina d’abord les modifications qu’il lui avait demandées. Puis, comme elle avait su ajouter le ricanement vicieux et triomphant dans la voix de Reid à la fin de sa première production, elle chercha d’autres petites touches avec lesquelles le surprendre.

Garcia s’étonnait elle-même.

Quand elle eut terminé et que toutes ses œuvres eurent été envoyées à Reid, alors en route vers le Maryland pour une autre rencontre ou deux avec Peter Lewis, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et sourit.

Elle espérait seulement que Boy Wonder pourrait filmer les réactions de Lewis quand ses propres déclencheurs seraient activés.

 

* * *

 

Hotch descendit les escaliers comme une créature faite de rouages.

Pas de rebonds dans ses pas. Les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Cela pouvait être parce que sa tête était toujours douloureuse. Cela pouvait être parce qu’il était prudent pour ne pas trébucher sur les marches en marbre du majestueux double escalier, gêné par son épaule blessé.

Les profileurs pouvaient voir, cependant, que c’était parce qu’un peu de son feu était éteint, ou si faible que cela ne faisait pas grande différence.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu’il ne se souvient pas ? murmura Morgan en s’approchant de Dave.

\- Aussi sûr que je puisse l’être avec lui.

Les lèvres de Reid reprirent leur danse de détresse, tordues, mordues.

\- Il n’a _pas_ à se souvenir. Il sait qu’il a craqué devant nous. Il sait que ça a été filmé et que des personnes vont le voir. Vous vous souvenez comment il était après Foyet ?

\- Oui, soupira Rossi. Confus. Silencieux. Replié sur lui-même.

\- Eh bien, _ce_ Foyet-là est toujours dehors, expliqua Reid alors qu’une colère inhabituelle se glissait dans ses mots. Ce n’est pas comme si Hotch pouvait le pourchasser. Il a besoin de quelque chose qui lui donne le sentiment de ne pas être une victime qui attend la prochaine attaque.

\- Et tu penses que tu peux lui donner ça, Beau Gosse ?

Les lèvres de Spencer s’immobilisèrent pour former une fine ligne déterminée.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas.


	72. Caméra, sauge... action !

Les agents échangèrent des regards soucieux.

Correction, trois agents regardèrent Hotch d’un regard soucieux, puis s’entreregardèrent pour obtenir auprès des autres la confirmation de ce qu’ils pensaient. _Il ne va pas si bien, et cela a bien plus à voir avec une gueule de bois due à Peter Lewis qu’à l’alcool._

Le Chef d’Unité envoya à ses observateurs des regards rapides et furtifs. Il garda majoritairement ses yeux détournés, même quand il leur parla.

\- Dave a dit que vous retourniez au Maryland.

\- Ouais, Beau Gosse veut un autre tête à tête avec Face-de-Rat.

Hotch sentait les regards sur lui alors qu’il se concentrait sur le tapis turc du hall d’entrée où ils étaient rassemblés. Il inspira profondément :

\- Es-tu sûr que c’est sage ? Reid ?

Spencer cligna des yeux. Tout juste sorti du bureau de Garcia, son esprit consacrait la majeure partie de ses stupéfiantes capacités à la manière dont il s’attendait à ce que sa stratégie se déroule à la prison du comté de Garrett. Il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu’il s’engagerait dans un subtil affrontement avec Peter Lewis. La question de Hotch le prit de court.

\- Quo-pourquoi ce ne le serait pas ?

Aaron haussa les épaules comme il put avec l’une d’elle en écharpe.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon état lamentable déteigne sur quelqu’un d’autre. C’est tout, termina-t-il dans un marmonnement qui contrastait fortement avec le ton de commandement qu’ils avaient l’habitude d’entendre sur le terrain.

Morgan fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose de ce genre hier aussi.

Hotch leva les yeux en sentant la possibilité d’en découvrir davantage sur ses actes et ce qui avait été enregistré.

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez une épave. C’est faux. On s’en est pris à vous, c’est différent.

\- Et comme je l’ai déjà dit, intervint Rossi, si on s’en prend à un de nous, on s’en prend à nous tous.

Hotch baissa les yeux et se mordit un peu la lèvre. Il secoua brièvement la tête :

\- Non. Je comprends ce sentiment un-pour-tous-tous-pour-un, mais c’est différent. C’est Reid qui prend des risques alors que…

La voix de Hotch s’étrangla et il se reprit :

\- …alors que les dommages ont déjà été faits. Quoi que Reid fasse, ça ne me « réparera » pas.

Les autres purent voir qu’il lui en coûtait. Devoir le dire à voix haute était douloureux.

La danse des lèvres de Reid avait redoublé d’intensité, reflétant sa détresse. Et néanmoins sa voix était calme, ce qui donnait plus de poids à ses paroles :

\- En réalité, je pense que je _peux_ arranger les choses pour vous, Hotch. Je ne peux pas vous montrer comment, mais vous devez me faire confiance.

Une note de peine et de fatigue se mêla à sa voix quand il continua :

\- Vous êtes la première personne à l’avoir fait à vue. Me faire complètement confiance. Même maintenant, parfois les autres doutent de moi… des données que je fournis… et je sais que c’est fait amicalement, mais vous, vous ne le faites _jamais_. Vous avez toujours confiance en ce que je dis, alors… alors je vous dis que je préfère prendre le risque d’entrer en contact avec quelqu’un d’aussi tordu que Lewis que risquer de vous perdre.

Il baissa son regard vers le sol alors même que le Chef d’Unité levait le sien.

\- J’ai besoin que vous continuiez à avoir confiance en moi, Hotch. S’il vous plait.

Aaron étudia la tête baissée aux cheveux fous de son plus jeune agent. Il détestait la pensée que Lewis puisse laisser ses empreintes dans ce bel esprit.

\- Je te fais confiance, Reid. C’est _justement_ parce que tu es une de ces personnes sur lesquelles je sais que je peux me reposer… je l’ai su dès notre rencontre… que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de _te_ perdre.

Les yeux des deux agents se croisèrent.

\- Je crois que nous sommes dans une impasse, conclut Hotch.

Le silence tomba sur la demeure de Rossi…

…jusqu’à ce que le petit rire de Morgan brise la tension.

\- Ce n’est pas une impasse, Patron. C’est le club d’admiration mutuelle.

 

* * *

 

Le début dura un peu plus longtemps mais Hotch n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Il n’avait ni l’énergie ni suffisamment d’informations pour argumenter. Il demanda s’il pouvait voir l’enregistrement, puisque Reid semblait avoir tant de confiance en son plan et pour autant qu’il le sache c’était la seule arme qu’il prenait avec lui.

\- Non.

Ce fut une réponse unanime et simultanée des trois autres agents.

Aucune explication ni élaboration ne fut offerte.

Hotch absorba une autre défaite, et regarda avec inquiétude Morgan et Reid quitter l’allée à destination de la prison du comté de Garrett. Il sentit une main chaude descendre sur sa bonne épaule et presser avec affection.

\- C’est un gamin futé, Aaron. Il ne va rien lui arriver.

\- J’espère.

Rossi soupira. Normalement, il aurait essayé de divertir l’esprit de Hotch en lui offrant un bon grand verre de son meilleur Scotch.

Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une option cette fois.

 

* * *

 

Pendant le trajet vers le Maryland, Reid regardait arriver les fichiers que Garcia lui envoyait sur son téléphone.

Il en ouvrit un et écarquilla les yeux, étonné et émerveillé par la vitesse et le talent de l’analyste. Morgan lançait des regards en coin à son passager à chaque fois qu’un son marquait l’arrivée d’un message.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Tu me laisseras voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Quand on s’arrêtera. J’aurai bien montré à Rossi, mais je ne voulais pas que Hotch…

La voix de Reid mourut alors qu’il regardait la dernière œuvre de Garcia.

\- Waouh.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que Reid regardait de plus près le petit écran.

\- Hé ! Beau Gosse ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Le jeune docteur monta le volume de son téléphone et l’approcha de l’oreille de Morgan. Derek pencha la tête pour mieux entendre. Il fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- Qui c’est ? Je ne reconnais pas la voix.

\- Je te le dirai quand on s’arrêtera.

Le sourire de Reid était presque aussi malveillant que le ricanement que Garcia avait créé pour lui.

\- Tu vas adorer.

 

* * *

 

Ils prirent des chambres pour la nuit afin d’être en pleine forme lors de la rencontre avec Lewis, le lendemain.

Alors qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés dans un petit restaurant routier pour des burgers, Reid mit en sortant dans sa poche plusieurs pochettes d’allumettes. Morgan le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à m’expliquer, gamin. Depuis quand tu collectionnes les allumettes ?

\- C’est pour demain. J’ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pendant que je montre à Lewis le premier enregistrement.

Reid lança un grand sourire à son coéquipier.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Mais Derek _était_ inquiet. Il avait l’impression que Spencer commençait à y prendre sincèrement  plaisir.

 

* * *

 

Le matin suivant, Reid éteignit la caméra de la salle d’interrogatoire quand il fut seul avec Peter Lewis.

Morgan avait préparé le matériel pour enregistrer la rencontre depuis l’autre coté du miroir sans tain. Il laissa les choses courir seules pendant quelques minutes et s’enfonça dans le bâtiment à la recherche de la cellule de Lewis.

Quand il l’eut trouvé, il sortit de sa poche les objets que Reid lui avait donné. Lentement, avec un sourire, il alluma le petit sachet de sauge de Garcia, le passa dans l’espace entre les barreaux et laissa l’odeur révélatrice dériver, s’imprégner dans le lit, les livres et les vêtements.

Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, Morgan retourna observer l’entrevue de Reid et s’assurer que la caméra capturait autant de la scène que possible.

Ce serait un peu trouble par moment et cela prendrait deux ou trois jours mais, si tout se passait tel qu’ils l’espéraient, ils auraient quelque chose à ramener à leur Chef d’Unité.

Quelque chose à lui remettre comme un hommage… comme un étrange et tordu petit cadeau de guérison.


	73. C'est le jeu qui compte

Lewis regarda avec des yeux perçants et avides Reid éteindre la caméra à circuit fermé.

Il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle l’agent du FBI reviendrait pour une autre visite était qu’il avait accompli la tâche qu’on lui avait assignée, celle de faire exploser une autre mine à l’intérieur du pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner. Le détenu bondissait presque sur son siège d’anticipation et de jubilation.

\- L’avez-vous fait, Docteur ? Avez-vous fait ce que j’avais demandé ? _Comme_ je l’avais demandé ?

Reid hocha la tête et cacha son dégoût en s’appliquant à s’asseoir confortablement sur son siège, puis en cherchant la bonne vidéo sur son téléphone. Cela lui donna également le temps de se préparer. _Souviens-toi d’agir comme si c’était amusant. Tu dois lui faire croire que tu as aimé appuyer sur les déclencheurs de Hotch, ou il ne te confiera jamais la manière dont il les a installés ou combien il pourrait en rester. Tu dois être à la hauteur de ce ricanement écœurant que Garcia a ajouté à la fin._

\- J’ai fait _exactement_ comme vous avez demandé, Monsieur Lewis. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne serai pas là sinon.

Peter se frotta les mains l’une contre l’autre, rappelant à Reid ces méchants d’un autre temps tels qu’ils étaient montrés dans les films muets de qualité douteuse. Il était certain que si Morgan était revenu de la cellule de Lewis après avoir l’imprégné de sauge, il devait être en train de frissonner de révulsion dans la salle d’observation. Spencer envia à son partenaire cette liberté, là où lui devait garder ses réactions sous un contrôle strict.

\- Oui… je serai seul juge de si vous avez réussi ou non, affirma Lewis en se penchant sur la table, la langue visible entre les lèvres.

Reid songea devant son attitude que le surnom de « Face-de-Rat » choisi par Morgan était des plus appropriés.

\- Montrez-moi.

Spencer lança le premier enregistrement modifié, lequel montrait un barbecue familial avec les rires heureux des enfants comme des adultes, alors que tout le monde profitait d’une réunion décontractée comme ils avaient peu l’occasion d’en faire. Il tint le téléphone à quelques centimètres du visage du détenu, mais quand Lewis toucha l’appareil de deux doigts, il le serra dans sa main. Il n’allait pas lui permettre de prendre le téléphone. Il espérait seulement que cela ne deviendrait pas une condition de ses « honoraires ».

Tant de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

Le jeune agent choisit de ne pas s’y attarder. Au lieu de cela, Reid se concentra sur les réactions de Lewis alors qu’il regardait la vidéo, et se rappela silencieusement d’être prêt pour une approximation du ricanement final, signe que lui et le prisonnier #7962 étaient _compadres_ … complices pour la destruction de ces alphas inintelligents et indignes de leur place qui peuplaient les rangs du FBI.

 

* * *

 

Dans la salle d’observation, les lèvres de Morgan s’étirèrent en un grognement méprisant.

Il ne pouvait pas voir exactement ce que Face-de-Rat regardait sur le téléphone de Reid, mais quand ils s’étaient retirés à l’hôtel, la nuit précédente, le jeune docteur lui avait montré tous les dossiers que Garcia avait créés. Il savait quel était le premier. Il savait parfaitement quelle douleur insupportable Hotch avait vécu. Il avait tenu contre lui le corps du Chef d’Unité alors qu’il convulsait sous l’agonie psychologique.

A présent, en voyant les yeux de Lewis se déplacer constamment en suivant l’action, en voyant sa bouche aux lèvres humides s’ouvrir avec une anticipation avide… Morgan se sentit mal pour Spencer. Et il comprenait un peu mieux l’inquiétude du Patron.

_Personne ne devrait avoir à se frotter à quelqu’un comme lui. C’est un malade._

Ce ne fut pas difficile de dire quand ils avaient atteint la fin de la vidéo. Lewis explosa de joie.

Morgan sentit son estomac se retourner.

 

* * *

 

Reid afficha un simple sourire. Puis, il se força à arborer un grand sourire malveillant.

Lewis était plié en deux et s’étouffait de rire.

\- Oh… oh c’était… c’était…

Il essuya des larmes d’hilarité.

\- Et le garçon ? C’était… c’était…

\- Le fils d’Hotchner.

Spencer ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer le nom de Jack. Pas ici. Pas devant ce monstre.

\- Oh…oh…oui, termina Lewis en haletant.

Puis, comme un volet obscurcissant une fenêtre, la vue changea. Le visage impassible, il transperça Reid de son regard noir et acéré.

\- Cela aurait été mieux si le pauvre petit Aaron n’avait pas été complètement saoul.

Le jeune agent s’y attendait. Il haussa les épaules en secouant la tête :

\- Nous serions encore en train d’attendre une opportunité pour le filmer si vous vouliez qu’il soit sobre. C’est un ivrogne. Je vous l’ai dit la dernière fois. C’est une loque.

Reid poussa un soupir débordant de lassitude :

\- La seule valeur d’Hotchner est en tant que divertissement, affirma-t-il avant que ses traits ne s’illuminent comme s’il venait tout juste de réaliser quelque chose : ou peut-être en tant que salle de cours. Vous pouvez l’utiliser comme laboratoire et me montrer comment répandre votre travail.

Un sourire sournois à la mesure du faux ricanement de Garcia se glissa sur le visage de Spencer.

Lewis étudia son visiteur pendant plusieurs secondes. Reid voulait retenir son souffle, mais il se rappela de rester dans son personnage. _Inspire… expire… inspire… souviens-toi : Hotch n’est pas important. Face-de-Rat ne peut pas se douter à quel point tu veux savoir ce qu’il lui a fait en détail._

Il eut l’impression que cela dura une éternité mais, bien sûr, ce n’était qu’une impression.

Le sourire avide d’un enfant essayant d’atteindre toutes les sucreries du monde revint. Les yeux acérés et brillants d’impatience, Lewis reporta son attention sur le téléphone de Reid.

\- Remontrez-le moi… je veux le revoir, ordonna-t-il avec ce qui ne pouvait être qualifié que de gloussement.

Cela donna la chair de poule à Reid.

\- D’accord, mais après ce sera votre tour de _me_ donner quelque chose. C’était notre accord.

Avec habileté, le jeune docteur lança la vidéo #2. Il approcha de nouveau l’appareil de Lewis. Et, une fois de plus, il garda le contrôle du téléphone, empêchant le détenu de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que le toucher du bout des doigts.

Alors que Lewis bondissait sur son siège, totalement concentré sur le spectacle qu’il aimait teeeeeellement, Reid risqua un regard vers le miroir sans tain. Il hocha la tête.

C’était le signal pour Morgan.

 

* * *

 

Peter était ravi.

Il était obligé de se refreiner. Son premier réflexe avait été de sautiller tout autour de la pièce et donner une claque dans le dos du Dr Reid en le félicitant pour avoir mené à bien la mise à feu d’un autre déclencheur. Mais il se retint. Il était essentiel qu’il garde le contrôle. Il savait combien il était capital d’ _avoir_ le contrôle.

C’est pour cette raison qu’il en avait privé l’adorable pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner.

Voir cette merveilleuse vidéo avait provoqué un changement radical dans son attitude. Même sans le téléphone que son avocat lèche-cul avait apporté en douce… même sans tous les avantages d’une vie de tous les jours en liberté… il était parvenu à imposer sa volonté au monde.

Son égo s’envolait.

Soudain, l’emprisonnement à vie n’était plus si horrible. Pas si cela incluait des bonus comme celui-là !

Il devait revoir cette vidéo. Cette merveilleuse, exceptionnelle vidéo si plaisante !

\- Remontrez-le moi… je veux le revoir.

Ooooh…oui ! Il remarquerait à peine la prison qui l’entourait s’il pouvait entrainer quelqu’un comme le Dr Reid pour être sa marionnette… pour exécuter sa volonté dans le monde extérieur. Cet homme était à l’évidence d’un moindre calibre, d’une moindre intelligence. C’était un électron libre, un homme sans loyauté, un pigeon attendant d’être appâté par une pleine poignée de miettes rassies.

\- Remontrez-le moi…

 

* * *

 

Reid observa le visage de Lewis pendant que ce dernier regardait la vidéo #2.

Il savait à quel moment le détenu aurait l’impression qu’on tirait le tapis sous ses pieds. Le _premier_ tapis, en tout cas…

Les yeux brillants d’une joie malicieuse, le prisonnier poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction devant de déroulement de l’action.

Jusqu’à…

Ce fut plus extrême que la baisse du rideau précédente. Cette fois, il tomba brusquement et coupa toute source lumineuse. La peau devint pâle et moite en un instant. Le souffle fut coupé si brutalement par la surprise que les poumons furent pris d’un spasme.

\- Qu…C’était quoi _ça_?! s’exclama Lewis, les doigts tâtonnant vers le téléphone.

\- Ca quoi ?

Le docteur se recula, hors d’atteinte, au moment même où la porte de la salle d’interrogation s’ouvrit sur le garde auquel Morgan avait demandé de les interrompre.

\- L’entrevue est terminée les gars. Le shérif a dit que tout le monde devait retourner dans sa cellule.

Les yeux de Lewis se mirent à rouler d’une panique folle.

\- NON ! Qu’est-ce que… c’était quoi ça ?! C’était _quoi_  ?!

Reid lui envoya un regard perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais… hésita-t-il en jetant un œil vers le garde impatient… je reviendrai demain. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à discuter… n’est-ce pas… ?

Le garde fit un très bon travail en forçant le prisonnier à sortir avant que la conversation ne puisse continuer. Le type dans la salle d’observation lui avait glissé un billet de 20 pour qu’il s’en assure. Il n’allait pas se plaindre.

 

* * *

 

Alors qu’on le poussait dans le couloir, l’esprit fabuleux de Peter Lewis en était venu à une conclusion.

Mais c’était _impossible_.

Il jurait que ce n’était pas là avant, mais… quand il avait regardé la merveilleuse vidéo pour la deuxième fois, lorsqu’il arrivait à la partie où le frisbee tombait au pied du Dr Reid pour ensuite être ramassé par un petit garçon… le fils du pauvre petit Aaron… une main _adulte_ s’était immiscée.

Elle avait ramassé le Frisbee et l’avait tendu à l’enfant.

Elle appartenait à un homme plus vieux.

Elle portait la chevalière que portait le père de Peter chaque jour de sa vie jusqu’à son arrestation. Après quoi, l’anneau avait été mis dans un sac en plastique avec ses autres effets personnels. Chacun d’eux avaient été redonné à Peter quand Lewis Sr. était mort en prison.

La même chevalière que Peter avait porté jusqu’à ce qu’il soit _lui-même_ arrêté. Et elle lui avait été enlevée… mise dans un sac en plastique avec le reste de ses affaires.

La bague de son père. La main de son père ? _IMPOSSIBLE_  !

Cela emplissait l’esprit de Lewis jusqu’à son retour dans sa cellule. La seule chose qui se substitua légèrement au choc, ce fut le relent caractéristique de sauge qui imprégnait ses quartiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais une question pour une future fanfiction : si vous pouviez faire un voeu, un souhait, quel serait-il ? Pas de limites, pas de contreparties, pas de piège. Tout ce que vous voulez, sans rien en échange.  
> Merci d'avance ;)


	74. Les germes du doute

Confiné, Lewis empruntait la même route linéaire avec la futilité répétitive d’un canard à un stand de tir de carnaval.

Il allait et venait. Il faisait les cent pas. Il marquait une pause, de temps en temps, pour presser son visage étroit dans l’espace entre les barreaux et exiger à grands cris qu’un garde lui explique pourquoi sa session avec le Dr Reid avait été écourtée, pour affirmer un besoin vital de téléphoner au jeune docteur, pour demander à voir les effets personnels pris au moment de son arrestation. Il devait absolument savoir si la chevalière s’y trouvait toujours.

Son cerveau dansait et faisait des bonds, tirant à pile ou face des théories qui expliqueraient ce qu’il avait vu… ce qu’il _pensait_ avoir vu ? … comment pouvait-il en être certain ? _Il **faut** que je le revoie ! Il le **faut**!_

L’image de la main de son père, de la bague de son père s’incrustait dans son esprit jusqu’à ce que ce soit douloureux. Et cette puanteur, ce relent de sauge qui l’entourait, qui continuait de lui chatouiller les narines comme un écho de son passé, de la manière dont il conditionnait ses victimes. _D’où est-ce que ça vient, **ça** , au juste ?!_

A l’heure du repas, il était tellement à cran et hostile que l’ambiance frisait l’orageux. En précaution contre une émeute, le prisonnier #7962 fut ramené à sa cellule et bénéficia d’un room service pour le reste de la journée.

Personne ne prêta attention à ses demandes de plus en plus stridentes.

Peter se tourna et se retourna toute la nuit sur la surface de sa couchette qui ne faisait pas de cadeau. Son sommeil sporadique fut peuplé par sa mère et son père, et par tout le mal réel comme imaginaire qui avait envoyé leur brillant fils sur la voie du meurtre tant d’années auparavant.

Le cerveau de Lewis partageait plusieurs caractéristiques avec celui de Spencer Reid. Il était bien au dessus de la moyenne. Et il tendait à chercher des solutions sans faire d’effort conscient. En fait, un effort conscient pouvait se révéler un frein.  Alors, quand Peter émergea de son sommeil le moins agité de la nuit, il se redressa sur ses coudes et une pensée qui s’était formée pendant son sommeil inégal refit surface… _C’est un piège. C’est un piège du FBI. Le Dr Reid n’est pas vraiment de mon coté._

Cela aurait été une explication réconfortante, à deux exceptions près.

Lewis ne pouvait pas être certain d’avoir vu cette image brève, fugace. Et s’il l’avait bien vu, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen d’expliquer que le docteur ait su pour la bague de son père… sa bague, désormais. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la prendre dans les placards du bureau du chérif, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Lewis Sr la portait tous les jours ?

Alors que son esprit se séparait pour suivre un millier de tangentes, Peter grinça des dents et admit avoir besoin d’une preuve empirique.

Cela ne pouvait arriver que via une autre rencontre avec le Dr Reid.

 

* * *

 

Hotch jouait avec son petit-déjeuner, déplaçant une masse qui aurait dû être des œufs d’un bord à l’autre de son assiette. Il surprit un regard furtif de son hôte, assis en face de lui.

\- Je pourrais rentrer chez moi, Dave. Je me débrouillerai bien tout seul.

\- Tais-toi et mange. Tu ne vas nulle part.

Des mots sévères, mais un ton tellement empli d’affection, si décontracté par leur longue histoire commune que Hotch ne pouvait s’en offenser.

\- Et arrête de maltraiter tes œufs. Ils sont censés aller dans ta bouche.

\- Désolé.

Hotch fit un effort, mais c’était difficile. Il n’avait pas d’appétit.

Du coin de l’œil, Rossi suivait les progrès du plus jeune. Il avait le sentiment de regarder Mudgie manger du beurre de cacahuète… il passait beaucoup plus de temps à mâcher qu’on le penserait nécessaire. Rossi soupira.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre que de café, Aaron. Tu guériras plus rapidement si ton corps a des nutriments à disposition.

Il n’était même pas certain d’avoir été entendu. Le Chef d’Unité lançait entre deux bouchées des regards renfrognés à son repas, l’esprit à des kilomètres de la table de petit-déjeuner. _Probablement quelque part au Maryland…_ Les prochains mots prononcés par Hotch le confirmèrent :

\- A ton avis que font Morgan et Reid là ?

\- De leur mieux.

Hotch leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Rossi. Après un moment à se mordre la lèvre, il prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, mais je sais qu’un autre déclencheur a été activé hier. Je veux dire, c’était le but de cette réunion, pas vrai ?

Le regard de Dave ne faiblit à aucun moment.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire un compte rendu point par point.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, contra Hotch et Rossi pouvait voir qu’il cherchait des signes d’évitement dans ses réponses. Mais… est-ce que… est-ce que c’était… Haley ? Dave ? J’ai raison ?

Avec un geste délibérément lent, Rossi posa la tasse de café et le journal qu’il était en train de lire. Impassible, il rencontra le regard un peu nerveux de Hotch :

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Je n’en suis pas sûr. C’est juste… c’est juste que nous avons dit que je ne savais pas ce qu’étaient les déclencheurs jusqu’à ce qu’on les active. Et… et…

Le craquement dans sa voix était adolescent, embarrassant. Hotch cessa de parler plutôt que continuer et aggraver la situation.

Aussi emplie de détresse que soit la voix d’Aaron, Rossi y répondit en la contrebalançant avec de la bonté.

\- Alors tu pensais à Haley ?

\- Non… c’est juste ça. Je…

La posture du plus jeune changea, il se tassa, indiquant à Dave qu’il s’agissait d’un élément de sa vie privée qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de partager avec qui que ce soit.

Hotch se reprit à l’aide d’une profonde inspiration.

\- Je pensais à Haley… à ce qui est arrivé… chaque jour. Et je viens de réaliser que cela faisait un moment depuis… depuis la dernière fois…

Ses lèvres se tordirent, luttant pour ne pas afficher les émotions qui remontaient.

\- Et maintenant tu peux y penser à nouveau, continua Dave en se passant la main sur le visage en tentant de réprimer son propre élan de haine envers Peter Lewis.

\- Oui. Dave, c’était Haley ?

\- C’était Haley.

Hotch absorba l’information l’espace d’un court instant de silence.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il… qu’es-ce que… comment…

Il lança à son ainé un regard impuissant. Son habituelle éloquence l’avait abandonné.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de savoir ça, Aaron. Le déclencheur lui-même était cruel, sadique… comment tous ceux que cet enfoiré à ancré en toi. C’est suffisant pour toi de savoir que tu en es désormais libéré.

\- Le suis-je vraiment ? En serais-je jamais certain ?

Rossi expira longuement et lentement.

\- Ooooh, mon ami… nous traversons la vie en étant entouré par le doute. Il y a très peu de choses dont on peut vraiment être sûr.

\- Et si je ne peux plus jamais avoir confiance en moi, Dave ? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

Un coté des lèvres de Rossi se souleva en un demi-sourire ironique.

\- _Nous_ te ferons confiance. Et tu le verras, tu le ressentiras. Et parce que _tu_ as confiance en _nous_ , tu commenceras de nouveau à croire en toi. L’homme que tu étais ne disparait pas, Aaron. Mais ce qu’on t’a fait va bien disparaitre par contre, affirma-t-il avec un vague signe de tête vers le nord… c’est en train de se terminer, là bas, au Maryland.

Ce qui les ramenait au début de leur conversation.

\- Je me demande ce que font Morgan et Reid… répéta Hotch d’une voix pensive.

\- De leur mieux. Tu peux compter là-dessus.


	75. Dis bonjour à papa

Quand arriva le milieu de la matinée et l’heure à laquelle Reid avait décidé que son prochain rendez-vous avec Lewis aurait lieu, l’agent et le détenu étaient tous deux dans leur personnage.

La suspicion sortait pratiquement de tous les pores de la peau de Lewis, mais il la recouvrait par ce qu’il considérait être une attitude indifférente, supérieure. Malheureusement pour lui, il était face à un profileur professionnel qui passait l’essentiel de son temps à regarder à travers les multiples couches de tromperies dans lesquelles les gens se drapaient. Et tout aussi malheureusement pour lui, Lewis faisait face à un homme qui avait passé toute une vie à s’étudier lui-même… à étudier son propre esprit et ses propres réactions… et qui devenait de plus en plus doué pour s’insérer dans cette mascarade.

Reid était parfaitement conscient que grandir en étant un génie impliquait des contreparties. Il y avait des insécurités, des maladresses et l’incapacité à comprendre la majeure partie de l’humanité. Spencer s’intéressait à l’étude du comportement humain depuis qu’il était enfant car il voulait savoir pourquoi il ne s’intégrait pas, savoir comment les autres pouvaient trouver leur place avec une telle aisance et sans faire réellement d’effort.

Lewis avait pris un chemin différent. Il avait reconnu son incapacité à s’intégrer, tout comme Reid, mais cette prise de conscience avait nourri son mépris. Et le mépris était comme un rideau métallique qui tombait brusquement, gardant l’empathie à distance.

L’empathie. C’était un des outils d’apprentissage de Spencer. Hotch l’avais pris à ses cotés, enseignant par l’exemple en sachant que le jeune génie verrait des détails qui échappaient à des intellects ordinaires. La douce âme de Reid avait rejeté le mépris car elle brûlait d’être acceptée. Il rêvait d’être ordinaire.

Lewis, d’un autre coté, avait étreint le mépris comme une défense contre la solitude et la douleur d’être ostracisé. Le résultat était que les talents de Reid, combinés à une grande compassion, étaient un art qui jouissait d’un potentiel sans limite. Lewis n’était qu’une arme.

Dotés de QI similaires, leurs chemins n’auraient pas pu être plus différents.

 

* * *

 

Peter s’installa sur sa chaise et attendit.

Il pensait être une énigme. Que personne ne pouvait le lire. Que personne ne pouvait deviner ses buts et ses méthodes. Si l’image dérangeante de la main de son père était un piège du FBI, il ne montrerait pas qu’ils avaient réussi à bouleverser sa vie à tous niveaux dans ce fichu trou.

Mais il _allait_ revoir cette vidéo. Ils n’étaient pas assez intelligents pour le tromper. Il trouverait un moyen.

C’est en tout cas ce qu’il se répétait, rejetant l’incertitude qui grandissait en lui comme un cancer. _L’ai-je_ vraiment _vue ? Mon esprit est-il affecté par la fréquentation de ce bétail humain à chaque minute ?_ Il s’agissait d’une de ses plus grandes peurs.

Il pressa ses lèvres livides en une ligne déterminée, observa la porte…

…et attendit.

 

* * *

 

Morgan avait à nouveau installé la caméra.

Maintenant il attendait que Reid entre dans ce qu’il appelait le « mode Face-de-Rat ». C’était perturbant de voir le jeune génie que Derek aimait à considérer comme un jeune poussin, plein d’innocence et de confiance et de besoin de protection, devenir le personnage amer et dur que Reid avait choisi pour interagir avec Lewis.

Morgan connaissait son équipier. Il était lui-même versé dans les compétences requises pour travailler sous couverture, ce qu’il avait fait lorsqu’il était dans la police de Chicago. C’était comme pour la méthode Stanislavski, au théâtre : il fallait se baser sur des expériences et des émotions réellement vécues pour ajouter de la crédibilité. Il suspectait que Reid revivait les persécutions, les expériences déchirantes et les peines qui avaient marquées ses jeunes années, puis toutes les injustices et les regrets qui accompagnaient son travail, ainsi que la tragédie de son histoire trop vite écourtée avec Maeve. Tout ce que Spencer gardait en lui, toute la douleur et la colère qu’il ne montrait jamais.

_Il n’est pas comme nous autres. On s’endurcit, on prend de l’expérience en grandissant. Quelque part, lui n’est pas touché. Il y a un coté Peter Pan qui garde éternellement espoir, sans être terni par ce qui change les gens ordinaires._

Reid surprit Morgan à le dévisager et lui renvoya son regard en mode Face-de-Rat, inexpressif et glacial.

\- Tu sais quoi faire ? Quand je tousse et couvre ma bouche ?

Derek acquiesça :

\- Appuyer sur le bouton. Je t’appellerai. Ca va le rendre fou.

\- Mmh-mmh. Et tu réutiliseras à nouveau la sauge ? Tu as apporté les allumettes ?

Morgan hocha une fois de plus la tête. Ce n’était pas le Beau Gosse qu’il pouvait taquiner et dont il pouvait se moquer. C’était un homme aigri, dévoré par la colère et par des affronts imaginaires. Perturbant.

\- Bien. C’est le moment.

Sans un sourire ou un dernier regard, Reid sortit de la salle d’observation.

 

* * *

 

Quand la porte de la salle d’interrogatoire s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer l’agent du FBI, Lewis leva le menton avec un air calculateur et froid. C’était censé montrer au Dr Reid qu’il avait été découvert… _si_ la vidéo était un piège.

Ce que Spencer vit avec ses talents de profilage, c’étaient des narines dilatées, un pied agité de tic nerveux rapidement contrôlés, des clignements des yeux trop rapides.

Lewis prit la parole, avec ce qu’il pensait être une voix impérieuse, autoritaire.

Reid entendit un enfant gâté irritable, peu sûr de lui… peut-être même effrayé.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Reid. J’aimerais revoir cette vidéo. Tout de suite.

L’agent secoua la tête, sans détourner les yeux.

\- Non. Nous avons un marché, c’est votre tour. J’ai payé mes… honoraires. Il est temps de recevoir une leçon en échange.

\- NON ! s’écria Lewis.

 Il réalisa que cela ne collait pas à l’image qu’il voulait donner et baissa à nouveau le ton. Ses mots, toutefois, demeuraient insistants.

\- Je voudrais revoir cette vidéo.

\- Quand nous aurons terminé.

Reid éteignit la caméra et s’assit, l’air décontracté, les jambes étendues sous la table.

\- D’abord, il faut que vous me parliez de vos méthodes, dit il en sortant le téléphone de sa poche et l’inclina devant ses yeux pour le narguer. La leçon d’abord, la récréation après.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Reid savait qu’il gagnerait. Lewis parvenait à peine à réprimer le besoin impérieux de voir l’enregistrement qui le parcourait comme du courant.

\- D’accord.

Le détenu regarda autour de lui afin de se donner le temps de contrôler son irritation. Il voulait en terminer rapidement. Plus vite il donnerait quelque chose à cet idiot d’agent du FBI, plus vite il pourrait voir si son imagination avait fait apparaître la main de son père. _Et ça_ doit _être ça… mon imagination. C’est tout…_

\- D’accord. D’abord vous donnez à votre cible du sévoflurane et de la scopolamine.

Peter se mit à sourire. C’était un de ses sujets favoris qui illustrait son génie créatif quant il s’agissait de trouver des usages peu orthodoxes à des drogues ordinaires.

\- Tout ce qu’ils ont à faire, c’est l’inhaler et ils sont partis. Ils sont à vous. Vous les possédez, ricana-t-il. Quand ils sortent de l’inconscience… c’est là que vous devez, disons… _personnaliser_ leurs réactions ? Ils seront en plein délire et hautement sensibles à la suggestion. Mais il faut trouver la bonne dose. Ou plutôt… l’overdose, rit-il de nouveaux.

Reid fronça les sourcils

\- Mais ce sont des produits courants. Ils ne…

\- Non, l’interrompit Lewis.

Il savait ce qu’allait dire l’agent et voulait aller droit au but pour pouvoir revoir la vidéo.

\- Non, les drogues seules ne vont pas accomplir ce que vous voulez… c’est là qu’il faut devenir inventif.

\- Comme… ?

Peter regarda son visiteur en plissant les yeux.

\- En utilisant la suggestion tactile et verbale. Si vous voulez des détails, il va falloir me montrer le barbecue familial de l’Agent Hotchner, déclara-t-il en se redressant, les bras croisés.

Reid aurait pu insister davantage, mais il pouvait sentir à quel point Lewis était désespéré. Il sentait qu’il était temps de… _disons, **personnaliser** votre expérience visuelle, monsieur Lewis ?_

Spencer soupira comme si Lewis avait gagné. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et mit en route le fichier #3 de Garcia.

Il tint le téléphone devant le nez du détenu et appuya sur « play ».

 

* * *

 

Chaque fibre de l’attention de Peter Lewis était fixée sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

_Oui… oui… je me souviens de ça… allez ! Va jusqu’au moment où…_

Il bondissait pratiquement sur sa chaise d’impatience. Quand l’écran sembla tourner jusqu’au frisbee qui atterrissait près de Reid, Lewis se tendit… impatient. Quand tout ce qu’il vit fut un petit garçon ramassant le jouet en souriant, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il retenait sa respiration jusque là.

_Je le savais ! Il n’y a pas de main. Pas de bague. Juste mon imagination. Je devais être fatigué ou…_

Cette fois, Peter ne prononça pas un mot. Cette fois, seul un cri étranglé sorti de sa gorge. Son visage devint livide.

Avant qu’il ne puisse se jeter sur le téléphone… celui-ci sonna.

Reid le tourna vers lui… hors de vue de Lewis… et répondit.

Alors que le détenu tremblait et avait du mal à respirer, l’agent secoua la tête :

\- Désolé, Mr Lewis. C’est important, je dois y aller. Nous nous  reverrons.

Reid fut sorti avant que Peter ait pu retrouver assez de souffle pour parler.

Il frémit sur sa chaise jusqu’à ce que le garde entre et le mette debout. Il chancela jusqu’à sa cellule. Une fois arrivé, il se blottit dans un coin de son lit, ramena ses genoux contre lui et y enfouit son visage.

Alors que le Dr Reid retournait son attention sur Aaron Hotchner après avoir été interrompu par le frisbee, il avait filmé un homme… un visage qui n’était pas là la première fois ! _Je l’aurai vu ! Je m’en serai rappelé ! J’en suis sûr ! J’en suis sûr !_

Il était un peu flou à cause du mouvement de la caméra, mais il n’y avait pas d’erreur possible. _Papa ! Papa !!_

Et il ne regardait pas Reid, il ne regardait pas celui qui filmait. Il regardait directement dans l’objectif. Droit vers lui. Droit vers son fils, son petit garçon, Peter.

Et son visage montrait une expression de pur chagrin, de vive déception.

Lewis ne réalisa pas qu’il sanglotait jusqu’à ce qu’un autre prisonnier lui hurle de la fermer.


	76. Du pareil au même

\- Arrête de me fixer, Dave.

\- Tu n’as pas tourné une seule page. Ca fait dix minutes que tu es sur la même.

\- Parce que je sens qu’on me fixe.

\- Menteur.

\- Fixe-eur.

Après un moment, Hotch laissa tomber ses efforts pour paraître paisiblement occupé avec son livre. Il rencontra le regard critique de Rossi :

\- Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander comment ça se passe à la prison. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à Reid en train de se confronter à… lui.

Dave cessa ses propres tentatives de paraître occupé avec les contrats d’éditeurs. Il mit les documents de coté, croisa les mains et donna à Hotch toute son attention.

\- Tu n’es pas en train de penser, Aaron, mais de broyer du noir. Tu as été blessé, donc ton esprit est focalisé sur la manière dont c’est arrivé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela va arriver à quelqu’un d’autre. Je veux dire, allez… ajouta-t-il en levant les mains, comment ce type va droguer un agent du FBI qui lui rend visite en prison ? Hein ?

Hotch passa sa main valide sur ses yeux afin de tenter d’effacer l’image de Reid en tête à tête avec un cobra.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas penser à autre chose…

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Rossi. Il sentit une opportunité en or de distraire son cadet en le défiant de prendre ses compétences de profilage et de les utiliser autour de lui. Au moins, c’était mieux que broyer du noir. Il se pencha en avant, concentré sur sa tâche :

\- D’accord. Si tu suspectes qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, examinons ça d’un peu plus près. Nous avons le temps et l’expertise psychologique pour nous. Aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Dave suivit des yeux les mouvements de la pomme d’Adam de Hotch alors qu’il déglutissait. Il était clairement anxieux. Il avait clairement besoin de se décharger un peu. Après un moment à ronger sa lèvre inférieure, le Chef d’Unité prit une inspiration :

\- Je pense que je suis inquiet pour Reid parce qu’il a beaucoup en commun avec Lewis.

Rossi haussa les sourcils :

\- Et tu penses… quoi ? Qu’ils vont joindre leurs forces ? Devenir amis ? Tu n’es pas sérieux.

\- Non. Rien de tel.

Hotch secoua la tête et se redressa sur sa chaise comme si arranger sa posture démêlerait aussi ses pensées. Mais, alors, il garda le silence et eut un regard que Dave ne connaissait que trop bien. Hotch cligna ses yeux sombres et accablés.

\- C’est difficile.

\- Si c’était facile, tout le monde le ferait.

Les mots étaient taquins, mais prononcés avec douceur, légèreté.

\- Il n’y a que moi ici. Dis-moi pourquoi tu t’inquiètes tant.

Hotch acquiesça et baissa le regard vers ses mains.

\- Nous avons tous des déclencheurs. Je le sais. Nous ne les partageons généralement avec personne. Et ils ne bouleversent généralement pas nos vies…

Ses yeux se levèrent et se posèrent temporairement sur son ainé, puis se baissèrent à nouveau.

\- …ou les vies de ceux qui nous entourent. Par ma position de Chef d’Unité, je fais probablement plus attention à mon équipe que qui que ce soit d’autre quand il est question de déclencheurs comportementaux.

Il marqua une pause. Rossi avait l’impression qu’Aaron s’arrêtait pour se mordre les lèvres. Cela lui rappela un des indices de détresses principaux de Reid. Et cela lui fit penser…

\- Tu es inquiet à propos des déclencheurs qui sont déjà présent chez le gamin ? Tu es inquiet que Lewis les déclenche sans même les connaître. Comment le pourrait-il ?

\- Parce qu’il y a de grandes chances qu’ils partagent les mêmes, admit Hotch en fermant les brièvement les yeux. J’espère que je me trompe, mais…

\- Mais tu es à peu près certain d’avoir raison.

Le regard des deux hommes se croisa longuement. Puis Rossi sortit son téléphone.

\- Je pense que je vais passer un coup de fil à Morgan. Voir comment ça avance.

 

* * *

 

Quand Lewis avait été ramené à sa cellule, il avait pratiquement l’écume aux lèvres. Ses cris résonnaient à travers les couloirs de la prison du Comté de Garrett, ce qui lui valut l’isolement pour le reste de la journée.

Les gardiens ne pouvaient faire de cadeau au détenu qui rendait déjà les autres mal à l’aise et incitait à la violence. Depuis peu, ils entendaient les prisonniers hurler au #7962 de se taire. En des termes bien moins courtois.

Reid rejoignit Morgan dans la salle d’observation. Derek regardait la vidéo qu’il avait enregistré pour vérifier la qualité, s’assurer qu’il avait bien capturé les points importants de la rencontre. Il leva les yeux quand le jeune docteur entra et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Bon travail, Beau Gosse. Tu veux voir ?

Spencer secoua la tête et évita l’écran du regard.

\- Non, c’est bon.

\- Tu parles que c’est bon, gamin. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas voir ? Tu étais sorti avant que ça le frappe réellement, tu l’as eu et d’une fooooorce !

Le sourire de Morgan disparut quand il n’obtint aucune réponse.

\- Hé. Gamin. Qu’est-ce que t’as ?

Spencer secoua la tête, le regard fixé sur la salle d’interrogatoire désormais vide, de l’autre coté du miroir sans tain.

Derek éteignit le matériel. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il mit tout de coté, prêt pour le lendemain. Voyant que son jeune collègue, qui n’avait toujours pas parlé, semblait s’être perdu dans ses pensées, Morgan passa un bras musclé autour de son cou.

\- Morgan ! Arrête ça ! s’exclama Reid en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Cela lui rappelait trop un geste fait lors des persécutions scolaires que le jeune docteur n’oublierait jamais.

\- Parle-moi, Reid. Ou je te traine dehors jusqu’à ce restaurant chinois devant lequel on est passé… le Golden Dragon, ou quelque chose du genre. Et je te fais utiliser les baguettes. Devant tout le monde.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Spencer. Il pouvait faire des tours de magie. Il pouvait étonner avec des tours de passe-passe. Il n’arrivait pas à manipuler des baguettes.

\- Parle-moi. Ou ce sont les baguettes qui t’attendent.

Reid savait que c’était une menace mi-humoristique. Il savait que les intentions de son collègue étaient bonnes. Il abandonna.

\- D’accord.

Après un instant de silence, Morgan l’encouragea :

\- Eh bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je ne vaux pas mieux que Lewis.

Derek dut faire un effort pour entendre ce qu’il disait. Reid murmurait pratiquement ; la honte évidente dans chaque mot.

\- Quoi ? Gamin ! Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

La torsion et la mastication des lèvres reprirent.

\- Parce que je connais ses déclencheurs. Et je les utilise contre lui. Et je comprends à quel point ils sont douloureux, car… car…

Les lèvres du jeune génie s’immobilisèrent, puis se mirent à trembler.

Morgan lut tous les signes. _Mon dieu, ça le retourne vraiment ! Il pourrait en pleurer !_

\- Tu comprends ce que ressent Face de Rat parce que tu es un sacré bon profileur. Tu utilises ton empathie pour entrer dans sa tête.

Reid secoua la tête, le regard rivé au sol.

\- Non. Je connais ses déclencheurs parce que j’ai les mêmes, affirma-t-il en rencontrant enfin le regard inquiet de Morgan. Il y a le truc du père absent, et… et savoir que ton cerveau est… différent… et toujours, toujours se demander en secret s’il ne va pas te trahir un jour. Si tu ne termineras pas fou. Dans une institution.

Spencer chercha du jugement dans le regard de Morgan, alors qu’une larme solitaire coulait de ses propres yeux.

\- Je lui fais douter de sa propre santé mentale en utilisant des souvenirs de son père contre lui. Je sais ce que cela me ferait, si les rôles étaient inversés.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

\- Je ne vaux pas mieux qu’un unsub.

Il n’y eut que quelques secondes de silence, mais Reid eut l’impression que cela dura des heures alors qu’il attendait que son collègue voit qu’il avait raison, qu’il prononce une condamnation et l’appelle « monstre ».

\- Gamin… pour un type vraiment malin, tu as réussi à comprendre ça complètement, mais complètement de travers.

Morgan soupira, fit assoir son jeune collègue sur une chaise et en approcha une autre afin qu’ils soient assis genou contre genou.

\- La différence, c’est la motivation, Reid. Face-de-Rat a d’abord fait ce qu’il a fait pour se venger. Mais ce qu’il a fait à Hotch, c’était pour s’amuser. Le Patron ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Il n’avait pas à lui faire de mal. Mais il lui en a fait. Et il en a tiré beaucoup de plaisir.

Morgan donna un petit coup de genou à Reid.

\- Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Cet enfoiré riait à la manière dont Hotch criait le nom d’Haley. Est-ce que _toi_ , tu ris ? Non. Voilà la différence. Tout simplement.

Il attendit pour voir si ses mots avaient touché au but. Après quelques minutes, Reid soupira et leva les yeux.

\- Je pense que j’ai besoin de parler à H-Hotch.

Comme un signe, le téléphone de Morgan sonna.


	77. Aide à distance

Morgan regarda qui appelait avant de répondre :

\- Salut Rossi. Quoi de neuf ?

\- C’est plus ou moins ce qu’on se demandait pour vous, répondit l’aîné avec une intonation qui rendit Derek méfiant. Comment ça se passe ? Comment va Reid ?

\- Bien, répondit Morgan en rencontrant le regard du jeune docteur. Il a peut-être une sorte de petite… heu… crise identitaire, mais… ça va. Ca va. Il a mis Face-de-Rat dos au mur.

\- Crise identitaire ?

A Quantico, Rossi vit Aaron devenir alerte, son froncement de sourcils s’accentuer et son dos se crisper.

\- Ouaaaais… fit Derek en dévisageant Spencer, assit face à lui. Ca va aller. Juste un peu attristé par… tout ça.

Rossi vit Aaron lui faire de petits gestes insistants de la main.

\- Ne quitte pas, Hotch veut te parler, prévint-il avant de passer le téléphone au chef d’Unité.

\- Morgan.

\- Hé, Patron. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Ca va mieux ?

Hotch ignora les questions concernant sa propre santé :

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Reid ?

\- Je… euh…

Morgan plongea son regard dans les yeux du jeune agent, à quelques centimètres des siens. Il se sentait mal à l’aise à l’idée de parler de lui alors qu’il pouvait entendre chaque mot.

\- Il est là ? demanda Hotch en entendant l’hésitation de son collègue.

\- Ouais.

\- Passe-le-moi.

Le téléphone changea de mains.

\- Bonjour Hotch. Je vais bien.

Les antennes d’Aaron s’allongèrent au maximum de leur capacité devant le ton lugubre de son jeune collègue.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, cela ne te dérange pas de me parler un peu.

Le Chef d’Unité était tendu, concentré… inconscient du sourire qu’afficha Rossi.

 _Le meilleur moyen de faire sortir Hotch de ses idées noires, c’est lui faire sentir qu’on a besoin de lui. Le plus rapide pour ça, c’est le mettre face à un collègue qui a besoin d’aide._ Dave se leva, tapota la main de Hotch et partit, laissant un peu d’intimité à son supérieur.

A des kilomètres, au Maryland, Derek fit la même chose : il ébouriffa les cheveux de Beau Gosse et sortit l’attendre dans le couloir.

 

* * *

 

La voix de Hotch s’adoucit :

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Reid.

Le jeune génie était divisé. Il voulait se confier à son supérieur. La voix profonde et autoritaire était paternelle, engageante. Elle frappait profondément Reid quand il avait pensé aux problèmes paternels qu’il partageait avec Lewis. Mais il y avait une limite à ce qu’il pouvait révéler.

Toute cette manœuvre avait pour but de protéger Hotch. _Ne pas oublier l’objectif principal._

\- Reid, tu n’as pas à me donner de détails. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui en restant dans les grandes lignes.

Y aller par étape aidait. Sans y réfléchir beaucoup, Spencer réalisa que ce qui le troublait n’était pas réellement lié à la partie sur Hotch. Il se lança, d’une voix faible et fluette, signe de sa reluctance à admettre des faiblesses à un homme devant lequel il souhaitait apparaître fort.

\- J’ai… j’ai utilisé les déclencheurs de Lewis contre lui. Et ils ont fonctionné. Et je me suis senti… je me suis senti…

\- Tu t’es senti mal ?

Hotch entendit une longue inspiration tremblante à l’autre bout de la ligne.

\- Après, oui. Mais… mais…

Le silence tomba.

\- Une part de toi à aimé. Comme pour lui faire payer certaines des choses qu’il a faites ?

\- Oui.

Un seul mot, empli de honte et d’une peine infinie.

L’estomac de Hotch se tordit de compassion. Il prit une profonde inspiration. _Allons-y doucement. Il est fragile._

\- Merci, Reid. Merci.

\- Qu-quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi… pourquoi vous me remercieriez ?

\- Parce que tu t’infliges ça pour moi.

La voix du Chef d’Unité baissa encore de niveau, devenant encore plus douce.

\- Tu n’as pas à continuer, Reid. Rentre. Ca va aller pour moi.

Pendant un moment, Hotch pensa qu’il avait réussi à convaincre son plus jeune agent. La pause, avant que Spencer réponde, fut longue. Puis…

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Certainement pas ! Je ne rentre pas ! Hors de question !

Hotch entendit une porte s’ouvrir, des bruits étouffés et la voix de Morgan en arrière-plan qui demandait ce qui se passait. Apparemment, la réponse perçante du jeune docteur à son Chef d’Unité avait été entendue par Morgan, qui trainait dans le couloir.

\- Reid ! tenta-t-il de se faire entendre au dessus des questions inquiètes de Morgan et des promesses impatientes de Spencer que tout allait bien. Reid !

Le bruit devenait de moins en moins chaotique. Les choses se calmaient.

\- _Agent Reid !_

Cela eut le résultat escompté.

\- D-désolé Hotch. Je suis là. Mais je ne vais pas simplement tout abandonner.

\- Pourquoi ?

Une fois encore, la voix d’Aaron était le calme incarné ; un oasis où son plus jeune agent pouvait poser son fardeau et se reposer.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne partiras pas.

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que… parce que…

Les mots sortirent enfin, poussés par la frustration.

\- …parce que je ne supporte pas l’idée que Lewis vous fasse du mal. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Ca se termine ici et maintenant.

Hotch ressentit un élan de gratitude et de fierté. Il le réprima cependant et continua d’une voix égale.

\- Donc tu es engagé dans une bataille. Et c’est un combat en un contre un, au corps à corps. J’ai raison ?

\- Eh bien… oui. Même si je n’y pensais pas vraiment de cette manière.

\- Penses-tu que les armes que tu utilises sont injustes en comparaison à celles que ton adversaire possède ?

\- Eh bien… non… pas du tout.

\- Alors le seul obstacle, c’est ta conscience…

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

\- …et le fait que tu réalises de plus en plus que tu partages certaines caractéristiques de ton adversaire, n’est-ce pas ?

Hotch ne s’attendait pas réellement à une réponse. Il avait remarqué que l’élégante machinerie qui constituait l’esprit de Reid fléchissait quand ses émotions étaient impliquées à un niveau très personnel. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent. Cela s’était le plus vu quand la vie de Maeve était en jeu. Quand cela arrivait, le jeune génie avait besoin d’un encouragement par-ci… d’un ajustement par-là… et d’un peu de réconfort en cours de route.

\- Reid, tu es en train de sacrifier quelque chose pour moi. Penses-tu vraiment que ce genre d’altruisme désintéressé existe quelque part en Lewis ? Penses-y de cette manière : un virus peut tuer, mais c’est également la base pour le vaccin qui le combat. Même ingrédient… résultat différent, selon la manière dont on en fait usage.

Hotch marqua une pause et retint sa respiration. Il espérait qu’une comparaison scientifique parlerait à l’agent qui s’identifiait lui-même comme un homme de science. Pendant le silence qui suivi, il put pratiquement entendre la machinerie qui s’était enrayé dans le cerveau de Reid se remettre à tourner rapidement, bien huilée.

Un soupir chargé de soulagement lui parvint.

\- Hotch ?

\- Je suis toujours là.

\- Merci. Je savais qu’il fallait que je vous parle. J’ai même dit à Morgan que j’en avais besoin. Je savais que vous comprendriez. Je le savais.

Le sourire du Chef d’Unité atteignit ses yeux, bien que Reid ne pouvait le voir.

\- Je pourrais le détruire, Hotch, reprit le jeune génie.

Il y avait toujours une pointe de malaise dans cette déclaration. Il fallait juste une touche de réconfort.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, Reid. Parce que tu n’as pas besoin de le faire. Et parce que tu ne le veux pas.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il eut le sentiment que la conversation avait accompli ce dont le jeune docteur avait besoin.

\- Est-ce que Morgan est toujours là ?

\- Oui.

\- Passes-le moi.

Du bruit en arrière plan accompagna l’arrivée de Morgan et la prise du téléphone.

\- Hé, vous avez dit quoi au gamin ? Il avait pratiquement le sourire en sortant.

\- Je lui ai juste rappelé qui il était. Et _toi_ , comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, répondit Morgan en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je fais, c’est filmer des trucs et brûler de la sauge.

\- De la sauge ?

\- Longue histoire. C’est l’idée du Beau Gosse. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais dû vous le dire…

\- Alors je ne poserai pas de questions. Morgan, garde l’œil sur lui. S’il va trop loin avec Lewis, ramène-le. Cela ne vaut pas le coup de lui faire traverser un enfer.

Le bruit que fit Morgan tenait à la fois du compliment et de la moquerie.

\- Vous valez bien plus que deux ou trois jours en enfer. A bientôt.

Souriant, Morgan raccrocha avant que Hotch n’ait l’occasion de transformer la demande en ordre direct.


	78. Jamais deux sans trois

Peter Lewis était clairement brillant.

Il en savait beaucoup sur beaucoup de sujets. Il pouvait apprendre à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais il ne savait pas tout. Un des domaines auxquels il ne s’était jamais intéressé, c’était les arts graphiques, en particulier les arts graphiques numériques. Lewis trouvait bien plus intéressant et, au final, gratifiant, de jouer avec l’esprit humain et les images qu’il pouvait engendrer, qu’avec les machines.

Mais, tremblant dans sa cellule, ressentant alternativement des vagues de nausées et de peur, alors qu’il considérait la possibilité que son propre esprit soit en train de dérailler, le désespoir le fit considérer une autre explication pour ce qu’il avait vu dans la vidéo du docteur Reid.

_Ce doit être un tour numérique. Ca **doit** être ça !_

Et pourtant, la petite voix tenace qui répétait à Peter qu’il allait perdre l’esprit si on le forçait à être entouré de ceux dont le QI devait équivaloir celui d’une plante, cette petite voix ne cessait de résonner en lui. Il pouvait sentir la panique s’accumuler. Ce n’était pas si grave quand il s’occupait… peu importe avec quoi… mais l’incarcération impliquait tant de temps libre. Voilà la véritable punition. Pas le manque de liberté, mais l’ennui. Voilà ce qui finissait par vous avoir.

_En tout cas c’est le cas pour ceux qui ont plus de deux neurones qui s’agitent. Pour les autres, c’est une promenade de santé, un vrai jeu d’enfant. Je parie que le Docteur Reid se plairait ici. Un tas de camarades avec qui partager son amertume d’avoir été trompé. Trop stupide pour voir qu’ils ont eu ce qu’ils méritaient parce qu’ils n’étaient pas assez doués pour s’élever plus haut. Et le pauvre petit Aaron Hotchner **adorerait** être ici. Il se sentirait en sécurité. Il pourrait se cacher sous sa couchette et se convaincre que les grandes méchantes goules dans son esprit ne peuvent pas le trouver._

Pendant un instant, un sourire se faufila sur le visage de Lewis. Juste pendant un instant. Car dans chaque recoin, dans chaque fissure et crevasse, il y avait l’image du visage de son père. Il avait beau le tourner, le tordre et l’examiner, Peter arrivait à la même conclusion.

_Il faut que je revoie cette vidéo. Et cette fois, **pas d’interruption**  !_

 

* * *

 

Rossi décida de battre le fer tant qu’il était chaud.

Aider un collègue, se sentir utile… c’était ce qui pouvait dissiper une partie des nuages de la dépression et du doute de soi qui s’accrochaient à Hotch. Dave allait faire bon usage de l’élan positif créé par le fait d’aider Reid. Il allait tenter de nourrir l’appétit chancelant d’Aaron.

Quelques minutes après que le Chef d’Unité ait raccroché, Rossi entra dans son bureau avec un plateau chargé de sandwichs et de boissons douces. Tout en posant son fardeau sur une longue table à café, il lança un regard à son benjamin. Hotch tenait toujours le téléphone de Rossi et le fixait sans vraiment le voir. L’esprit… ailleurs.

_Dans le Maryland, probablement. Soit dans une cellule de prison où un monstre attend Reid, soit avec le gamin lui-même à se demander s’il a dit ce qu’il fallait… s’il l’a vraiment aidé. Ou s’il devrait tenter d’intervenir pour le bien de Reid._

\- Dave, je pense que je devrais être là-bas, dans le Maryland. Avec Morgan et Reid.

\- Non.

\- Si. Reid a besoin…

\- Reid a besoin de rester concentré. Il n’y arrivera pas si tu peux voir ou entendre Peter Lewis, soupira Rossi en pressant un sandwich dans la main valide de Hotch. Il sait qu’il peut te parler quand il le veut. Tu n’as pas besoin d’être là-bas à lui tenir la main, Aaron.

Il jeta un regard au Chef d’Unité, et nota son expression d’inquiétude bornée.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il avait à dire ? Quelque chose d’intéressant ?

\- Il se passe exactement ce que je voulais éviter, Dave. Reid se rapproche trop de lui. Il trouve les déclencheurs de Lewis et les utilise. Et ça le fait douter de lui-même… se haïr lui-même.

Rossi s’installa sur sa chaise et inspecta son propre sandwich.

\- Tu l’as remis sur les bons rails, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais ça ne durera pas. Il est vulnérable. Il va aller faire une autre session avec Lewis et ça va devenir de pire en pire au fur et à mesure qu’il plongera dans son esprit. Je ne veux pas que Reid subisse ça.

\- Et Reid ne veut pas que tu subisses quoi que ce soit d’autre non plus.

Dave étudia son meilleur ami. Hotch avait ce que son ainé appelait secrètement « le regard Mudgie ». C’était une expression qui transmettait un besoin désespéré de se faire comprendre, ainsi que le doute dans sa capacité à communiquer. Il apparaissait généralement chez son chien aux alentours de l’heure du dîner. Que ce soit chez un animal ou un humain, le cœur tendre de Dave le trouvait difficile à ignorer.

\- Aaron, Reid est plus intelligent que n’importe lequel d’entre nous. Son cerveau analyse les choses de manière différente. Cela signifie que l’aide que tu peux lui apporter est limitée. Aucun de nous ne parle complètement le même langage que celui du gamin. Quand tu l’aides… et _tu l’aides_ , se dépêcha d’ajouter Rossi, c’est principalement parce que tu le sollicite à un niveau émotionnel plus qu’intellectuel. Je parie que ce dont il a vraiment besoin, c’est que son chef lui dise que tout ira bien.

Hotch cligna des yeux, mais le regard Mudgie demeura dans ses yeux.

Rossi soupira et secoua la tête.

\- On les appellera demain pour être sûrs qu’ils vont bien. Si Reid a besoin d’un autre discours d’encouragement, tu pourras le lui donner. Pour l’instant… tais-toi et mange ton sandwich.

_Et j’aimerais que tu **sois** un peu plus comme Mudge… tu aurais déjà dévoré ce truc depuis longtemps._

 

* * *

 

\- Tu veux que je brule encore de la sauge, gamin ?

Le lendemain matin, les deux agents se trouvaient dans la salle d’observation et se préparaient pour la session numéro 3.

Reid revint de l’endroit où son esprit s’était aventuré et lança à Morgan un regard perdu :

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

\- La sauge. Je recommence ?

\- Heu… ouais, je suppose, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment important. Cette séance devrait me donner tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir sur ce qu’il a fait à Hotch.

\- Tant mieux. Il est temps qu’on rentre chez nous.

Indécis, Spencer se tordit les lèvres de nervosité.

\- Attend, Morgan ! J’ai changé d’avis. Arrête avec la sauge.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n’est pas un problème.

Reid eut l’air un peu déconcerté.

\- Je devrais avoir tout ce dont j’ai besoin avant qu’il ne retourne dans sa cellule, alors lui faire sentir cette odeur qui lui rappelle les horreurs qui sont arrivées dans son enfance, ce serait de la simple méchanceté… Je n’ai pas besoin de faire ça.

N’ayant aucune réponse de Morgan, Spencer leva les yeux… et se figea devant l’expression  de son collègue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t’inquiètes d’être _méchant_ avec Face-de-Rat ? Après ce qu’il a fait à Hotch ? Gamin ! Tu es sérieux ?!

Reid sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

\- Je suis venu ici pour aider Hotch. Et… et cela a été plutôt difficile d’agir comme un unsub. Je pense simplement qu’il est temps d’être meilleurs que ça.

Sa voix, déjà faible, baissa pour n’être plus qu’un murmure.

\- Parler à Hotch m’a rappelé que je ne suis pas comme… lui, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le miroir sans tain.

Lewis venait juste d’être amené et assis dans la salle d’interrogation, prêt pour une autre rencontre.

Derek regarda le détenu. Il tentait de présenter une façade calme, sereine. Sans grand résultat.

Peter Lewis était en sueur. Sa jambe marquait un staccato nerveux dont il ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Ses doigts se nouaient et se tordaient en un mouvement constant. Son regard était fixé sur la porte, le coin de l’œil secoué d’un petit spasme involontaire.

\- Il est dans un sale état, sourit Morgan. Beau travail, gamin.

\- Merci, fit Reid sans avoir l’air de tirer une quelconque fierté d’un travail bien réalisé. Si toi, tu veux bruler de la sauge dans sa cellule, vas-y. Je comprendrai.

Derek quitta des yeux le détenu pour revenir sur son collègue, pour voir que le jeune génie commençait à se mettre dans la peau de son personnage pour une autre rencontre avec Face-de-Rat. Il vit l’effort que cela lui demandait.

\- Ca va aller, Beau Gosse. C’est ton spectacle. C’est toi qui dis aux autres ce qu’ils doivent faire. Et Hotch a raison, tu n’as rien à voir avec cette pourriture. Maintenant, va récupérer ce dont tu as besoin et rentrons chez nous.


	79. Désirs

Lewis ressentit un accès de rage quand la porte de la salle d’interrogatoire s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Docteur Reid à l’air revêche, agri, qui lui lança à peine un regard avant de commencer à marmonner son déplaisir concernant son travail ; un sujet qui n’intéressait absolument pas le détenu.

\- Il faut terminer cela aujourd’hui, Monsieur Lewis. Les abrutis du Bureau veulent que je revienne pour qu’ils puissent utiliser mon cerveau et recevoir les lauriers pour ce que je vais découvrir, asséna-t-il avant de sourire avec mépris : saviez-vous que FBI signifiait Franchement Bêtes et Incapables ?

Le jeune agent ricana pour lui-même en s’asseyant, sans se soucier de voir comment sa petite plaisanterie avait été reçue.

\- Montrez-moi la vidéo, grinça Lewis à travers ses dents serrées, pratiquement sans bouger ses lèvres.

Spencer feignit de ne pas remarquer la tension qui brûlait en Lewis en attendant de frapper. Il s’occupa à ajuster sa position et rapprocher sa chaise de la table.

\- Montrez… moi… la… vidéo… _maintenant_.

C’était plus un grognement qu’une requête.

Intérieurement, Reid sourit. Morgan avait raison, Lewis était dans un sale état. Extérieurement, le jeune docteur étira ses lèvres en une ombre de sourire sans humour, en accordant un rapide regard à son vis-à-vis.

\- Quand nous aurons terminé. C’est comme ça que ça marche.

\- C’est _moi_ qui pose les règles, Docteur. C’est _moi_ qui ait les informations dont vous avez besoin… et que vous ne pouvez pas deviner tout seul, peu importe à quel point vos collègues du FBI pensent que vous êtes intelligent.

Spencer accorda finalement toute son attention au prisonnier. Il se pencha vers lui depuis l’autre coté de la table, et le regarda dans les yeux. Sa voix devint mordante et se chargea de venin.

\- Oh… je pense que l’équilibre a changé, monsieur Lewis. Nous avons tous les deux quelque chose que l’autre désire, mais si nous quantifions ce « désir », le vôtre l’emporte sur le mien, et de très, très, _très_ loin.

Reid se recula, un sourire narquois tordant ses lèvres.

\- Alors nous le faisons à ma manière… ou nous ne le faisons pas du tout.

Son visage devint inexpressif, ses traits impassibles.

\- Alors, ce sera quoi ? Choisissez. _Maintenant_.

 

* * *

 

De son point d’observation dans la salle voisine, Morgan fixa la scène, son attention plus concentrée sur son collègue que sur le détenu. Un frisson de révulsion lui remonta l’échine et dressa les poils sur sa nuque. _Bon sang. Peut-être qu’on **devrait**_ _s’inquiéter que le gamin plonge trop profondément…_

 

* * *

 

Dans la salle d’interrogation, Lewis éprouvait des difficultés à respirer.

Il avait le sentiment que l’espace était dénué d’air et se refermait sur lui. Mais il n’était pas un dégonflé. Et il avait confiance en sa supériorité. Cet agent arriviste avait besoin qu’on lui rappelle sa place dans l’ordre des choses. Un ordre qui avait été si joliment orchestré par Peter. Il voulut afficher un sourire malfaisant, mais se rendit compte que son contrôle était, au mieux, précaire. Il dut faire un effort de calme pour venir à bout du tressautement de sa jambe.

\- Vous n’avez pas compris, Docteur. Vous n’avez pas bien pesé la situation. Laissez-moi vous aider… suggéra Lewis, qui avait au moins réussi à empêcher sa voix de trembler. Si vous partez maintenant, sans aucune instruction supplémentaire de ma part, votre carrière au FBI sera aussi illustre que celle d’un paillasson. Ils continueront de vous marcher dessus encore et encore, et vous passerez votre vie à regretter de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à Monsieur Peter Lewis… qui aurait pu vous sauver, conclut-il en écartant les mains, paumes vers le plafond.

Délivrer son petit discours lui en avait couté. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour tenter d’aiguiser sa concentration et d’apparaître contrôlé.

Reid, cependant, avait noté le moindre effort fourni. Sous des paupières à moitié baissées, il scanna son adversaire, le laissant mijoter quelques secondes de trop. Le jeune génie prit une profonde inspiration, et sourit.

\- Voici la différence entre nos deux situations, monsieur Lewis. Je pourrais sortir d’ici en étant un paillasson, mais je sortirai. Et dehors…

Spencer inclina la tête vers la porte, et la liberté que Peter ne connaîtrait plus jamais.

\- … il existe un monde d’opportunités et d’espoirs. Je pourrais trouver un autre « professeur » pour me montrer comment contrôler mes collègues. Je pourrais aussi trouver une toute autre carrière. Tout peut arriver. Mais vous ? lança-t-il tandis qu’un lent sourire crocodilien de satisfaction apparaissait. C’est la fin du voyage, pour vous. Le dernier acte de votre spectacle aura été l’Agent Hotchner.

Reid sortit son téléphone et le tint à coté de sa joue, attirant l’attention sur son sourire grandissant.

\- Maintenant, peut-être que vous avez posés d’autres déclencheurs dans Hotchner et que vous pouvez trouver quelqu’un d’autre qui se débrouillera pour tout filmer quand aura lieu la mise à feu…

La bouche de Lewis tressaillit vers le bas. Ses yeux tremblèrent. Le profileur en Reid mourrait d’envie de lancer un cri de joie. _Il n’y a **pas** d’autres déclencheurs ! Il sait que c’est le seul moyen de revivre les dommages qu’il a causés. Mais Hotch est libre. Je peux le lui dire. Je peux le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que ça va aller mieux. J’ai cependant encore besoin d’en savoir plus sur le comment… pour aider Hotch à guérir plus efficacement… plus rapidement…_

\- … et c’est en supposant que vous puissiez trouver quelqu’un qui peut s’approcher d’Hotchner comme je le peux ; quelqu’un en qui il a confiance…

Reid savait qu’en cet instant, le détenu voulait bien plus vérifier sa santé mentale que revivre les tourments du Chef d’Unité. Il voulait désespérément voir l’enregistrement à la recherche de ces images furtives de son père. Plus que désespérément, il _mourrait_ d’impatience d’avoir confirmation du bon état de son unique possession de valeur ; son esprit.

\- … alors soit vous me dites ce que je veux… et je vous _montrerai_ ce que vous voulez. Soit… je m’en vais.

Spencer jeta par-dessus son épaule un coup d’œil vers la porte, et parvint à avoir l’air de penser que sortir pourrait bien être ce qu’il choisissait de faire, peu importe ce que Lewis disait.

La bouche du prisonnier s’agitait. Dans la salle d’observation, Morgan se tendit. Il ne savait pas avec certitude si le langage corporel de Face-de-Rat laissait présager l’attaque ou l’acceptation. Ou peut-être une attaque cérébrale.

\- _Très bien_! cracha Peter, un filet de salive coulant sur son menton.

Le clignement rapide des yeux et les lèvres serrées indiquèrent à Reid de faire attention. Lewis n’aimait pas perdre. Quand Morgan l’avait arrêté, il avait nargué l’agent et s’était assuré d’avoir le dernier mot. Cela n’étonnerait pas Spencer qu’il lui donne de fausses informations sur ses méthodes pour se venger.

_Je vais juste devoir rester sur le qui-vive. Car je n’ai le droit qu’à un seul essai. Une fois qu’il aura vu la dernière vidéo, ce sera terminé._

Reid s’obligea à respirer régulièrement et calmement.

\- Eh bien ? Apprenez-moi. Si je pense que cela vaut le coup, peut-être prendrons-nous une petite pause.

Une fois de plus, il agita le téléphone pour le narguer.

\- Allons, monsieur Lewis… commençons donc à préparer… le _spectacle_ , conclut-il en secouant légèrement le téléphone.

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis avait _réellement_ un esprit brillant.

Il faisait juste du hors-piste à l’occasion. Peut-être que si une personne qu’il respectait ou admirait avait été là pour le freiner, aucune des horreurs dont il était l’auteur n’auraient eu lieu. Il en avait plus ou moins conscience.

Alors, maintenant, Peter tentait de se freiner _lui-même_. Après tout, il était la seule personne présente qui méritait du respect ou de l’admiration. _En présence des idiots, on doit maîtriser ses capacités et aller de l’avant_.

Peter prit son temps.

Peter calcula rapidement plusieurs équations.

_Si je donne au Docteur Reid tout ce qu’il demande… toutes les informations dont il a besoin pour faire des ravages dans les rangs du FBI… il en aura terminé avec moi. Il ne reviendra pas. Et il ne laissera certainement pas son téléphone ici pour que je puisse regarder le pauvre petit Aaron craquer quand j’ai besoin d’un remontant._

_Tel que je le vois, j’ai deux solutions possibles. Le Docteur est un crétin ; il semble être un homme honnête… un homme de parole. Alors soit je peux lui arracher la promesse de m’apporter des enregistrements de son travail de manière régulière une fois qu’il saura comment programmer les gens, ou je peux l’induire en erreur. Et quand il reviendra pour savoir pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas, je pourrais regarder le petit Aaron perdre la tête encore, et encore… en fonction du temps sur lequel j’arrive à étirer son « entrainement ». Ouiiiiiiiii… je n’ai pas encore perdu._

_Et je ne vais pas perdre._

 

* * *

 

Reid regarda les rouages tourner dans l’esprit de Lewis.

La seule chose dont il pouvait être certain, c’est que son adversaire ne jetterait pas l’éponge sans se battre. Il devait être à l’affut d’un piège, d’une désinformation, d’une faille ou d’une stratégie qui prolongerait leur lien infect.

_Souviens-toi de ce que Gideon t’a appris : ne prévois pas trop de coups à l’avance. Reste flexible. Laisse venir._

Il attendit.

Enfin, Lewis se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants.

\- Très bien. Vous voulez savoir comment plier les autres à votre volonté ? Avant tout, il faut les amener à parler. Trouver ce qu’il y a au plus profond d’eux. Trouver ce qui est primitif. Leurs peurs, c’est ce que vous devez utiliser contre eux. Mais pour les obliger à écouter en premier lieu, pour entrer dans leur tête et leur faire faire ce que vous voulez… trouvez leurs plus profonds _désirs_.

Reid déglutit péniblement. Il avait le sentiment qu’il allait entendre des choses qu’il ne devrait pas savoir.

\- Maintenant, puisque l’Agent Hotchner est présent dans nos deux esprits… fit Lewis avec un regard avide vers le téléphone que Spencer gardait hors de portée, …utilisons-le comme exemple.

 

* * *

 

Dans la salle d’observation, l’estomac de Morgan se retourna.

Il éteignit la caméra.

Il était sûr que Hotch ne voudrait pas savoir ce que Lewis pouvait avoir déterré concernant ses désirs les plus profonds, les plus primaires.

Morgan était à peu près certain de ne pas vouloir le savoir non plus.


	80. Pauvre petit Aaron

\- Tu sais, chaque fois que tu restes chez moi, Mudge grossit un peu plus.

Rossi jeta un œil critique aux quelques bouchées que Hotch avait pris à son sandwich.

\- Ce serait bien que tu ne lui laisses pas autant de restes.

Le Chef d’Unité regardait dans le vide, fixant une vision dans son esprit.

\- Hé ! lança Rossi en donnant un petit coup du dos de la main sur l’épaule valide de son ami.

\- Hum ? Quoi ? questionna celui-ci en levant ses yeux sombres vers son ainé. Excuse-moi… ?

Rossi retira l’assiette toujours à moitié pleine de Hotch et la mit à coté de la table basse où Mudgie, agitant la queue, mit immédiatement le sandwich sous sa protection.

Dave examina son invité : cheveux ébouriffés, regard inquiet, faisant encore un peu plus attention à son épaule blessé que deux jours avant. Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Ton épaule te travaille ?

\- Un peu, répondit Hotch en modifiant légèrement sa position afin relâcher la pression sur son abdomen. J’ai des courbatures partout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, à moins que…

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rossi, et une ombre d’inquiétude les traversèrent.

\- Dave ? Est-ce que j’ai… _fait_ … quelque chose ? Quand vous avez provoqué le déclencheur ? Celui sur… sur Haley ?

L’ainé considéra l’idée de contourner le problème, mais ces jours-ci Hotch ruminait et suranalysait tout. Balayer le problème d’un revers de main ne ferait que rajouter de l’huile sur le feu de l’introspection. Avec un soupir, Rossi croisa les bras et baissa les yeux vers l’expression méfiante de son ami.

\- Si tu as des courbatures, c’est probablement à cause de Morgan.

\- Oh mon dieu. Es-ce qu’il a dû me retenir ? Est-ce que j’ai attaqué quelqu’un ? Dave ?

\- Chhht… calme-moi, Aaron.

Rossi s’assit sur le bord de la table basse, et se retrouva ainsi à la même hauteur que le Chef d’Unité.

\- Tu n’as attaqué personne. Morgan t’a tenu. Contre lui. C’est tout. Il ne t’a pas retenu, il t’a tenu.

L’espace de plusieurs secondes, les deux hommes maintinrent le contact visuel. Dave tenta de projeter un air paisible. Hotch luttait seulement pour assimiler ce qu’on venait de lui dire, inspectant chaque mot pour trouver le pire scénario. Rossi finit par ne plus le supporter. Il pensait qu’un grand pas en avant avait été fait quand Aaron avait pu parler à Reid. Il avait semblé que leur supérieur commençait à revenir de ce sommet ténébreux où Peter Lewis l’avait envoyé. Mais à présent…

\- Tu n’as attaqué personne. Tu n’as pas montré la moindre tendance violente. Tu comprends ?

\- T-tenu ? Contre l-lui ? Morgan ?

Quelque part, les mots et les images refusaient de concorder. Derek n’était pas du genre à enlacer un autre homme pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Il t’a tenu, oui.

Après quelques secondes de plus, le doute subsistait dans le regard de Hotch.

\- Bon sang, Aaron. Comme ça.

Rossi refit une bonne approximation de l’étreinte de Morgan, tout en prenant garde à éviter d’aggraver les dommages fait à l’épaule blessée.

La voix de Hotch, immobilisé, étouffé, émergea des profondeurs de l’étreinte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu en avais besoin. Et lui aussi.

Aaron sentit la vibration du petit rire que fit Rossi.

\- En fait, on voulait tous le faire. Reid… moi… mais Morgan nous a pris de vitesse.

Toute légèreté quitta sa voix quand il continua :

\- Il t’a tenu. Comme ça. Il ne t’a pas retenu. Il t’a tenu. Compris ?

\- La réponse est sur cette vidéo, n’est-ce pas…

Il ne s’agissait pas d’une question, mais d’une affirmation entourée de crainte.

\- La seule réponse dont tu as besoin, c’est que le grand et solide Derek Morgan a partagé sa force et a pris un peu de réconfort au passage.

\- Mais…

\- N’insiste pas, Aaron. Fais-nous confiance… n’insiste pas…

 

* * *

 

\- Si vous voulez entrer dans la tête des autres, Docteur Reid, vous aurez besoin d’utiliser quelque chose qu’ils veulent tellement, si profondément, qu’ils ne vous verront pas fouler du pied leurs cellules cérébrales avant qu’il soit trop tard.

La voix de Lewis était douce et sibylline, appropriée pour la divulgation d’un secret.

Reid réprima la vague de répulsion qu’il ressentait et se pencha en avant pour entendre chacun de ses mots. Un sous-niveau de son esprit trouvait ironique qu’il base son expression attentive et impatiente sur le comportement avide dont Lewis avait fait preuve pendant le premier visionnage de la vidéo où le cœur d’Hotch se brisait une nouvelle fois pour la femme qu’il aimait.

\- Si vous pouvez trouver leur souhait le plus profond et leur faire croire qu’il devenu réel, ils ne vous verront pas traverser leurs défenses.

Pris dans le récit de son propre génie, Lewis gloussa de rire et se lécha les lèvres en se rappelant…

\- Maintenant, je vais vous donner un exemple en utilisant l’Agent Hotchner. Ou, comme je le vois… le pauvre petit Aaron, révéla le détenu alors que le coin de ses yeux se plissait. Savez-vous pourquoi je l’appelle comme ça ? Pouvez-vous deviner ?

Rien au monde ne pousserait Spencer à s’impliquer dans un jeu de devinettes sur les mécanismes internes de son Chef d’Unité. Il secoua la tête et tenta de ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul devant la présence repoussante de Lewis.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C’est pour ça que vous devez suivre mes traces, n’est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres de Peter se soulevèrent de mépris. Quand ses yeux se mirent à luire de jubilation malveillante, Reid frissonna.

\- Je l’appelle « pauvre petit Aaron » parce que son désir le plus secret, le plus cher, le plus profond, lui vient de son enfance.

 

* * *

 

Dans la salle d’observation, Morgan ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

Il le savait, il le supposait. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre ses suspicions mises sous formes de mots. Et certainement pas des mots choisis par quelqu’un comme Face-de-Rat.

Il ne voulait pas être témoin de ça. Il souhaitait partir.

Il reviendrait, prêt à s’interposer, si Reid avait besoin d’aide. Mais pour le moment…

Morgan fouilla sa poche et en sortit un bâton de sauge à moitié brulé. Il fouilla jusqu’à localiser les boites d’allumettes qu’il avait utilisé précédemment. Sombrement, il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la cellule de Lewis. Ce type méritait de souffrir. Purement et simplement.

_J’assure vos arrières, Patron._

 

* * *

 

\- C’est si simple, vraiment. Tellement basique… comme tout ce qui est primal, continua d’expliquer Lewis à son protégé. Saviez-vous que l’Agent Hotchner avait eu une enfance plutôt difficile ? Saviez-vous ça à propos de lui, Docteur Reid ?

Spencer secoua lentement la tête. _Hotch, si c’est la vérité, je ne révèlerai jamais ce que je sais. Je le promets. Mais peut-être que c’est un piège. Je ne pourrais pas en juger à moins d’entendre ce qu’il a à dire. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas arrêter maintenant, Hotch…_

Les yeux de Peter s’attardèrent sur le téléphone de Reid.

\- Alors. Je vous ai donné un petit quelque chose. Que diriez-vous de faire cette pause dont vous parliez ?

\- Non. Pas encore. Vous ne m’avez rien donné d’utile, Monsieur Lewis. Je suis encore loin d’être prêt à faire une pause.

La voix et le regard du jeune docteur se firent plus durs. Sa main se crispa sur le téléphone.

\- Continuez. Quel est le lien entre ça et… comment avez-vous dit ?... « fouler du pied leurs cellules cérébrales ? »

Le désespoir dansa sur les traits du détenu, se manifestant en de minuscules signes qui, pour la sensibilité de profileur de Reid, ressemblaient davantage à un grand panneau hurlant son anxiété et son obsession. L’effort de Peter pour se refreiner était tout aussi visible.

\- D’accord… d’accord… la pause viendra plus tard… très bien…

Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau de plaisir au souvenir du processus qui avait transformé l’esprit de Hotch en son terrain de jeu. Mais il voulait arriver au point où il pouvait dire qu’il en avait assez révélé pour mériter de revoir la vidéo. Il en ressentait davantage le besoin à chaque minute qui passait. _Vite._

\- Le pauvre petit Aaron était battu, affamé, abusé et a été élevé dans un environnement dépourvu d’amour, sourit-il. Je parie que vous ne le saviez pas, ça ? Eh bien, c’est la vérité. Alors… la chose primale, basique, que l’Agent Hotchner veut de tout son pauvre petit cœur… c’est… ?

Lewis fit un geste lent vers son élève, lui donnant l’opportunité de donner la bonne réponse.

Muet comme une carpe, Reid le fixa, à peine capable de réprimer son hostilité envers cette vermine qui s’amusait d’une chose si tragique.

Peter laissa tomber. Il n’était pas vraiment surpris. Ses attentes concernant la capacité du docteur à suivre le fil de ses pensées étaient très faibles.

\- Le pauvre petit Aaron voulait être aimé. De l’amour parental, et en particulier… paternel. Il n’a jamais eu ce dont il avait besoin et a donc trainé ce manque avec lui jusqu’à sa vie d’adulte, expliqua-t-il avant d’hausser les épaules. Il ne se remettra sûrement jamais de ce genre d’éducation. Et cela a influencé son attitude envers l’amour sexuel, aussi. Il ne peut pas juste les aimer et les laisser derrière lui. Il a besoin de quelque chose de plus profond. Le pauvre petit…

\- Alors comment ça s’imbrique dans votre, euh, technique ? l’interrompit Reid.

Il n’avait pas besoin de s’attarder sur la douleur intérieur et continuelle de Hotch, ni sur la vie sexuelle de son patron.

Le ricanement de Peter fut bas et sinistre.

\- Je lui ai donné ce qu’il voulait. Les drogues l’ont rendu sensible à la suggestion. Je lui ai dit que j’étais son père. Je l’ai tenu contre moi et lui ai dit que c’était un bon petit. J’ai parlé sans m’arrêter, murmurant tout ce que son vrai père ne lui a jamais dit. J’ai…

\- J’ai compris, interrompit une fois de plus Reid d’un ton brusque et déterminé.

Il en avait suffisamment entendu. Son esprit agile avait fait toutes les connexions. Il n’avait plus besoin de Lewis. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était retrouver Quantico. Et Hotch.

Le jeune docteur considéra brièvement l’idée de montrer à Peter la vidéo originale… celle qu’il souhaitait réellement voir… celle dépourvue d’images de son père.

Mais il voulait que Morgan enregistre Face-de-Rat souffrant de l’explosion d’un de ses déclencheurs. Il le voulait, pour Hotch. Il dirait au Chef d’Unité ce qu’il avait fait et lui donnerait le choix de regarder… ou non.

De plus, Garcia s’était donné beaucoup de mal pour exhumer la mise en examen de Lewis Sr. afin de travailler sur sa métamorphose magique finale.

\- Je pense qu’il est temps de faire une pause, Monsieur Lewis. Et vous ?

Tremblant, le détenu se pencha vers le téléphone que Reid tenait quelques centimètres devant ses yeux.


	81. Cadeau d'adieu

Morgan ne partageait pas la volonté de clémence de Reid.

Avec des gestes rapides, il brula l’épais bâton jusqu’au bout en soufflant dessus pour accélérer le processus. Il le passa à travers les barreaux de la cellule de Lewis puis, quand il n’en resta presque plus, il l’écrasa sur le mur et frotta les cendres odorantes aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Il voulait que l’odeur frappe le détenu comme un coup de poing. Il voulait qu’elle tienne aussi longtemps que possible.

Une fois terminé, il se dépêcha de revenir dans la salle d’observation et il y parvint juste à temps pour voir Reid mettre son téléphone sous le nez de Lewis. L’affliction et une sombre détermination se mélangeaient le visage du jeune docteur.

Morgan ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que le détenu avait pu dire d’autre sur l’enfance de Hotch pour engendrer une telle expression. L’âme rongée par la colère, il ralluma la caméra.

Il voulait capturer chaque seconde de la réaction de Lewis.

_ Hotch pourrait ne pas vouloir le regarder, au final, mais si ça se passe comme Beau Gosse le pense, moi ça ne me dérangera certainement pas de me le repasser une ou deux fois. _

* * *

 

Peter se pencha vers le téléphone de Reid en mordant sa lèvre inférieur d’anticipation nerveuse, sans réaliser, dans son impatience, qu’il saignait.

Il était déchiré. Non en deux, mais en de nombreux morceaux. Chacun d’eux frémissait d’indécision, de crainte et de désir. D’une part, il réalisait qu’il _voulait_ revoir son père. Après le choc initial, une petite part de lui voulait croire qu’il était en vie… quelque part, _n’importe_ où. En même temps, il savait que c’était impossible. Et malgré tout…

Une autre part de lui tremblait de terreur à l’idée que les images n’aient été présentes que dans son esprit. Il savait depuis qu’il était enfant que la santé mentale pouvait être le prix à payer pour un QI élevé. En écoutant aux portes après que sa mère et son père soient revenus d’une réunion parents-professeurs à l’école primaire, il les avait entendus parler des résultats du test d’intelligence passé par tous les enfants. Une conseillère les avait félicités d’avoir un fils si brillant, destiné à une grandeur potentielle… _ou_ … une seconde après, elle les avait prévenus d’être attentifs aux signes pouvant indiquer des problèmes mentaux.

_ Quoi que ce soit, des phobies et obsessions aux comportements antisociaux, aberrants.  _ Lewis pouvait encore entendre la voix de sa mère, empli de fierté et de peur, tard dans la nuit alors qu’elle et son mari tenaient conférence à la table de la cuisine en pensant que leur fils dormait. _Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire avec un enfant comme ça ? Qu’est-ce que **nous**_ _pouvons faire ?_

Peter avait été terrifié par l’incertitude de ses parents. Il faisait des cauchemars où on l’envoyait dans un endroit « spécial ».

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment précis, assis en prison et attendant que la vidéo du Docteur Reid se lance, que Lewis réalisa que son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Il était dans cet endroit « spécial » après tout. La réalisation le frappa violemment. La bile remonta et brûla sa gorge. Dans un effort de réprimer ses réactions, Lewis déglutit. Plusieurs mouvements consécutifs de sa pomme d’Adam que Spencer ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer.

\- Vous allez bien, monsieur Lewis ?

\- Lancez cette foutue vidéo.

Sa voix était usée… rêche.

Reid obéit.

* * *

 

La scène s’était rejouée dans son esprit un millier de fois.

Peter regarda fixement. Fasciné. Obsédé. Craignant l’arrivée du moment, mais impatient de passer le préambule.

Il voulait voir la partie où le frisbee tombait… la partie où la main de son père s’était immiscée… _ou peut-être pas ?_... et où le visage flou de Lewis Sr. était apparu… _mais était-il **apparu**_ **?**...

La caméra se tourna… un frisbee atterrit aux pieds du Docteur Reid. Un petit garçon se précipita, le ramassa et lança un grand sourire rayonnant à la caméra…

Quand la caméra se concentra de nouveau sur Hotch sans que son père ne soit apparu, un gémissement échappa à Peter avant qu’il ne puisse le retenir. _Ca n’y était pas ? Ca n’y était **pas**! Ce qui signifie… ce qui signifie… _ Son cerveau glissait sur l’odeur de sauge à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper depuis plusieurs jours… qui se glissait dans ses rêves… qui s’enroulait autour de ses pensées  à chaque instant passé éveillé. Le choc de ne pas avoir vu Lewis Sr. et les implications sur sa santé mentale ruinaient sa capacité à apprécier le reste du spectacle.

Et il voulait voir le pauvre petit Aaron s’effondrer à genoux, en pleurs, brisé, une ruine humaine.

Peter se reprit comme il put. _Il ne faudrait pas rater ce qui vient après !_

Il regarda le spectacle qu’il avait joyeusement anticipé se dérouler sous ses yeux. Hotch luttait contre le grand récipient de chair morte, lacérée et sanglante. Le gros-bras stupide… _Morgan ?_... intervint et lui prêta main forte.

Le pouls de Lewis accéléra. Sa bouche s’emplit de salive, il avait tellement hâte d’entendre ce merveilleux, magnifique hurlement torturé.

L’Agent Hotchner se figea… l’Agent Hotchner tomba à genoux… un cri d’agonie venu des profondeurs d’une âme tourmenté aurait dû retentir… mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

…et Peter Lewis se mit à vomir, les yeux humides, incapable de cligner des yeux ou de les détourner de la vidéo.

* * *

 

Reid savait ce qui se passerait.

Mais il ignorait que la réaction du détenu inclurait le renvoi du contenu de son estomac. D’un coté, c’était parfait. Cela donnait au jeune docteur une excuse pour arrêter la vidéo et s’enfuir.

Il recula avec un dégoût sincère et se leva alors même que sa main tenait le téléphone immobile devant les yeux de Peter pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires.

\- Oh… c’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce que… ?!

Spencer ferma son téléphone, laissant le détenu avec les derniers sons et les dernières images gravées dans son cortex frontal.

* * *

 

L’Agent Hotchner était tombé à genoux. Mais quelque chose… _n’allait pas_.

Non… un _tas_ de choses n’allaient pas !

C’était arrivé si vite. Sans prévenir. Comme une balle de plomb traversant le cerveau de Peter. Avant d’exploser.

Ce n’était pas le pauvre petit Aaron. C’était Lewis Sr., les tonalités sonores de sa voix remplaçant le cri de lamentation que Peter attendait.

Garcia avait travaillé à partir de l’enregistrement du tribunal de la mise en examen de son père. Avec une habileté magistrale, elle avait découpé, collé, ajusté le ton et le niveau de voix et, à l’occasion, créé des mots de toute pièce avec sa propre magie numérique depuis le discours fait par le père de Lewis qui expliquait à quel point il était choqué des allégations portées contre lui et sa femme. A quel point il était déçu de savoir que les enfants, les fils et filles d’autres personnes mais qu’ils avaient accueillis chez eux, se retournent contre eux de la plus vile des manières.

Tremblants d’émotion et de larmes, les mots de Lewis Sr. sortaient de la tombe pour aller brûler dans la mémoire de leur fils, destinés à rester là comme des cicatrices permanentes.

\- Pourquoi… _Pourquoi_ … ? Nous t’avons tous donné. Tous nos espoirs. Nos vies. _Tu_ nous a tué… tu as pris tout ce qui restait de notre héritage… c’était _toi_ … menteur… assassin… Tu nous as détruits… mon fils…ma fin…

* * *

 

Alors que le liquide remontait dans sa gorge, tout ce que Peter put émettre fut une protestation étranglée, incompréhensible.

Trop tard.

Reid était parti.

Tout ce qui restait, c’étaient les paroles fatidiques et la dernière image fugitive du visage tassé, anéanti de son père, qui se tournait vers lui dans une accusation désespérée. Elles tinrent compagnie à Lewis pour le reste de son séjour, alors qu’il pleurait et tremblait dans sa cellule à l’odeur de sauge.


	82. Contrecoup

La dernière impression que Reid eut de Peter Lewis fut ses cris étranglés noyés dans les jurons dégoûtés du garde qui, en entrant dans la salle d’interrogation, avait été accueilli par l’odeur de vomi.

Le jeune docteur fit bon usage de ses longues jambes. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le détenu, et tout ce que ce dernier représentait. Il tourna en courant pratiquement à l’angle du couloir, soulagé d’entendre de moins en moins les tentatives étranglées de Lewis de le rappeler.

A l’intérieur de la salle d’observation, Morgan se tenait au dessus de la caméra avec un sourire satisfait. Il leva les yeux quand Reid entra et l’inquiétude remplaça la satisfaction quand Spencer se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dos au miroir sans tain qui laissait voir Lewis être sorti de la pièce malgré ses protestations.

\- Ca va gamin ?

\- Mmh mmh.

Morgan éteignit l’équipement ; il ne restait plus rien à filmer, la salle d’interrogation était désormais vide.

\- Reid, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis parti mettre de la sauge dans la cellule de Face-de-Rat, je ne pouvais pas écouter ce type parler de l’enfance de Hotch, mais… fit-il en prenant une grande inspiration avant d’ajouter : si ça t’aide de parler de ce qu’il a dit, j’écouterai.

Il marqua une pause, puis…

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Spencer secoua la tête, les épaules avachies.

\- Rien. Je suis fatigué.

Il leva les yeux vers son collègue inquiet.

\- Tu sais, comme tu te forces à tenir le coup quand tu fais quelque chose et, une fois que c’est terminé, tu relâches tout, en quelques sortes, et tu t’effondres juste parce que tu le _peux_ , sans que cela ne fasse de différence pour qui que ce soit ou que ça influe sur la manière dont tout va se terminer ? Eh bien… je suis juste… juste fatigué, répéta-t-il. Et je m’effondre un peu. Parce que, maintenant, je le peux.

\- Mmmh.

Morgan se mit à ranger les affaires afin de laisser Reid respirer. Quand ce fut terminé, il mit le matériel par-dessus son épaule et se tourna vers le jeune agent :

\- Allez viens. Allons trouver quelque chose à manger, et après on appellera Rossi. On lui dira que c’est fini et qu’on revient à la maison.

Morgan ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un élan de jubilation.

\- Penses au fait que tu vas dire à Hotch qu’il ira mieux, Beau Gosse. _Vraiment_ mieux. Pense que tu vas pouvoir voir ces ombres qu’il traine disparaître. Ca va aider à faire passer l’arrière-goût que Face-de-Rat t’a laissé.

La pensée d’être celui qui apportait de bonnes nouvelles commença à faire son effet.

Quand ils quittèrent la prison du comté de Garrett, les deux agents affichaient de petits sourires optimistes.

 

* * *

 

Morgan et Reid s’offrirent un excellent diner en guise de célébration.

Derek continuait d’insister sur le fait qu’ils avaient besoin de faire passer « le sale goût de Face-de-Rat ». Il traina ainsi son équipier avec lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui vaille le coup. Quand ils furent tous deux rassasiés de filet mignon et de homard, Morgan sortit son téléphone et appela Rossi.

\- Salut. Bonne nouvelle, on a terminé. On revient demain. Reid a quelque chose à vous dire…

Il passa le téléphone à un Reid sérieux mais bien plus détendu.

\- Gamin ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Rossi avec une pointe d’anxiété.

\- J’ai eu ce que je voulais. Je ne pense pas qu’il reste de déclencheur en Hotch, mais…

La voix du jeune docteur mourut, indiquant à Rossi que la bonne nouvelle pourrait bien être accompagnée d’une mauvaise.

\- D’accooooord… hésita Dave. Je suis heureux d’entendre ça, mais… quel est le reste, gamin ?

\- Lewis m’a dit comment il est entré dans la tête de Hotch. Et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de le refaire et peut-être trouver un moyen de nous assurer que Hotch va bien… à tous niveaux… y compris avec _lui-même_. Vous savez… le rassurer ?

Quelques secondes de silence tombèrent, pendant lesquelles Rossi pesa les mots de Reid, ainsi que son ton.

\- Ca m’a l’air d’une bonne idée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l’air, je ne sais pas… _in_ certain ? … en en parlant ?

Un malaise indéniable lui parvint de l’autre coté de la connexion quand Spencer continua :

\- C’est en rapport avec le fait d’être une figure paternelle. Et avec le passé de Hotch… son enfance. Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez de lui, Rossi, mais, eh bien… je pense qu’il serait mieux pour lui que nous ne sachions _pas_. Enfin, je veux dire, qu’ _il_ ignore que nous sommes au courant. Et je… je…

Morgan vit Reid se remettre à se manger nerveusement la lèvre. Il reprit le téléphone des doigts du jeune génie qui ne protesta pas.

\- Hé, Rossi. C’est encore moi. Ecoutez, le gamin a fait du super boulot. Vraiment incroyable. Là il ressent juste le contrecoup. Il ira mieux quand on sera revenu, affirma Morgan avant de baisser la voix pour ajouter : et peut-être qu’on devrait parler en privé avant de décider de faire quoi que ce soit au Patron. Je veux dire, sans qu’il soit là, vous voyez ? Et peut-être que vous devriez voir la vidéo que j’ai faite de la dernière session de Reid avec Face-de-Rat.

\- Dit au gamin de ne pas s’inquiéter, répondit pensivement Rossi. On fera un bilan avant d’impliquer Hotch dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Comment va-t-il d’ailleurs ?

\- Bien et mal. Guérir prend du temps. Mais il sera heureux d’entendre qu’il n’y a plus de déclencheurs, ou d’ancre, ou quoi que ce soit qui attende d’exploser. Quant au reste, c’est difficile de juger de quoi que ce soit sans en savoir davantage. Peu importe ce qui inquiète Reid, dis-lui qu’on trouvera une solution. Le pire est derrière nous, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, le pire est derrière nous, confirma Morgan avec un soupir de soulagement. On sera de retour demain.

\- Bien. Et bon travail. Dis-le à Reid. On trouvera une solution pour l’enfance de Hotch et ce qui pourrait apparaître, plus tard, quand vous serez là. Bonne nuit.

Rossi coupa la connexion avec l’impression de flotter. Peu importe ce qui inquiétait le petit génie de l’équipe, ils avaient progressé et il ne pensait pas que grand-chose de plus puisse aller mal.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il se retourne pour voir un Chef d’Unité très pâle et très silencieux s’appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, la circonspection noyant son regard.

\- Dave ? Qu-qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec… avec mon enfance ?


	83. L'énigme des raclures

Les yeux de Hotch transpercèrent Rossi.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec…

Il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix d’avoir des intonations nerveuses, et tenta de les réprimer tant qu’il put :

\- …avec mon enfance ?

Les traits de Dave s’affaissèrent avec une tristesse compatissante qui, plus que tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire, indiqua à Hotch que toute cette histoire avait déterré des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé voir revenir à la surface.

Rossi tenta la manœuvre d’évasion #1 : rediriger la conversation.

\- C’était Morgan et Reid. C’est terminé, Aaron. Ils reviennent demain. Le gamin a dit qu’il n’y avait plus de déclencheurs, tu es libre, dit-il avec un sourire prometteur. N’est-ce pas génial ? Un énorme soulagement ?

Aaron pressa les lèvres jusqu’à ce que la pression les rende exsangues.

\- Tu as parlé de mon enfance, Dave. Je t’ai entendu.

Rossi ne savait que faire. Manœuvre d’évasion #2, la réinterprétation, tirant sur le mensonge, dire à son meilleur ami qu’il avait mal compris et entendu des choses hors de leur contexte. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, Dave ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il soupira et abandonna son répertoire de tactiques de fuite.

\- On a mentionné ton enfance. En toute honnêteté, je ne connais pas les détails, donc ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut poser des questions. Nous devrons attendre que les garçons reviennent.

Hotch n’avait pas bougé, mais quelque chose avait changé dans sa posture. _Il est effrayé. Plus qu’effrayé. Terrifié. Hoooo… non…_ Rossi sentit une boule grossir dans sa gorge. _Par tous les saints, il en a eu assez…_

\- Aaron, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait un agent au Bureau qui ne soit pas passé par des difficultés personnelles et n’en porte toujours la marque brûlante. Pourquoi choisirions-nous de faire ce qu’on fait, autrement ? Pour quelle autre raison on se dévouerait à corriger les torts et arrêter les criminels ?

Le Chef d’Unité demeura immobile et silencieux. Si Dave avait utilisé sa sensibilité d’auteur pour le décrire, il aurait dit qu’il y avait un tremblement intérieur discernable uniquement par un scintillement dans les yeux… une atrophie de l’âme. Face à face, néanmoins, les mots étaient inadéquats. Le cœur de Rossi se déchira un peu. _Nous avons tant d’armes qui peuvent détruire, mais si peu de ressources pour recoller les morceaux._

\- Aaron. Je suis profileur. Nous le sommes tous. Reid. Morgan. Tous. Ce n’est pas parce que nous ne parlons pas de quelque chose que nous ignorons son existence.

Il marqua une pause, espérant un signe de vie autre que le regard sombre et tragique.

\- Ecoute, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de parler de ce qui te tracasse avant que les garçons reviennent. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hotch cligna des yeux. Avec les mouvements lents et mesurés d’un somnambule, il se tourna et s’éloigna en trainant des pieds. Rossi entendit les bruits de pas traverser le couloir, le hall, et se diriger lourdement vers les escaliers. Pendant un moment, il pesa ses options.

Puis il opta pour le suivre.

 

* * *

 

\- On devrait peut-être parler de ce qui te tracasse avant de repartir.

Morgan n’aimait pas la manière dont Reid mordait et mastiquait ses lèvres. Il aurait préféré que le jeune génie les utilise pour s’exprimer. Une communication efficace pourrait les sauver de la punition que leur propriétaire leur infligeait.

\- Allez, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? demanda-t-il en indiquant de la tête la porte de sa chambre d’hôtel en essayant que ça ait l’air tentant. Le minibar est plein. C’est moi qui offre.

Avec un air plus renfrogné et féroce qu’une simple invitation à partager un verre ne le méritait, Reid acquiesça. Il suivit Derek à l’intérieur et sans cérémonie se laissa tomber sur le pied du lit avec un grognement. Son ainé lui jeta un regard en coin avant de traverser la chambre jusqu’au petit placard et le réfrigérateur encastré sous un plan de travail.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? On a téquila, scotch, vodka…

\- Ca m’est égal. Prend-en un c’est tout, fit le jeune génie d’un ton impatient, ou en colère… ou les deux.

Morgan lui lança un regard calculateur avant de sélectionner une mini bouteille de vodka. Après un moment il en prit une deuxième. Puis une troisième. _Et puis zut… je peux conduire demain. Et ce ne sera rien comparé à la gueule de bois que le Patron a dû avoir. Difficile de savoir ce qui traverse un esprit comme celui-là, mais le gamin a besoin de se détendre._

En silence, Derek dévalisa les jus de fruits et les boissons gazeuses qui attendaient dans le frigo. Avec des intentions un peu discutables, il se servit un rhum coca en utilisant une des petites bouteilles puis, le dos tourné, il bloqua la vue de Reid et vida les trois mini-bouteilles de vodka dans un verre, avant de rajouter du jus d’ananas.

\- Eh voilà, Beau Gosse, s’exclama Morgan en lui tendant le verre rempli à ras-bord d’un liquide jaune vif. Bois-ça. Santé…

Il donna l’exemple en prenant une grande forgée de son verre rempli principalement de coca.

Reid sirota le sien. Le goût acide le sortit de sa rêverie un moment.

\- De l’ananas. J’aime bien l’ananas.

\- Je sais.

 _Maintenant, vide-moi ça, petit génie. Mets la rationalisation et l’isolation de coté. Parle-moi._ Toutes les apparences indiquaient que Morgan ne souhaitait rien de plus qu’apprécier un interlude agréable rehaussé d’alcool et de camaraderie.

Quand le verre de Spencer fut vidé d’un tiers, il tourna son expression renfrognée vers son collègue.

\- Morgan, c’est quoi le problème avec les pères ? Pourquoi est-ce que sont de tels… de tels… tenta d’articuler le docteur, dont la vodka avait limité les capacités d’éloquences.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont de telles raclures ?

\- Ouais ! Ouais… des raclures… pourquoi ce sont de telles raclures ?… Ouais…

Morgan cacha son sourire devant cette version de son collègue.

\- Tout d’abord, c’est faux. Et tu le sais, mais j’imagine que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Hotch et Face-de-Rat, par vrai ?

\- Et… ouais…

Reid baissa les yeux dans son verre dont le niveau déclinait.

\- Tu as entendu les trucs que Lewis a dit ?

L’amusement de Derek disparut.

\- Non. Je te l’ai dit, je suis parti mettre de la sauge dans sa cellule. Tu veux me répéter ce qu’il a dit ? soupira-t-il.

Ce n’étaient pas des informations qu’il voulait entendre, mais Reid avait prit l’initiative… il avait affronté Face-de-Rat… il accusait le plus gros du contrecoup de la rencontre. S’il avait besoin de partager son fardeau, Morgan était prêt.

Spencer hésita et rempli le vide de la conversation en prenant quelques gorgées supplémentaires. Finalement, il leva des yeux humides.

\- Je pensais que mon père était détestable. D’être parti. De ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelles. Mais… mais le père de Hotch était… était…

\- Une raclure ?

Reid hocha la tête. Son expression serra le cœur de Morgan par ce que cela laissait présager.

\- Le père de Hotch le battait et… l’affamait… et je suppose qu’il n’a jamais dit tous ces trucs que les enfants ont besoin d’entendre. Plus que tout le reste, si Lewis a raison, Hotch voulait être aimé.

Les coins de la bouche du jeune agent tremblèrent de compassion.

\- Hotch n’a jamais été aimé… jamais été _aimé_ …

Sa tête s’affaissa et ses cheveux indisciplinés tombèrent devant son visage alors qu’il considérait l’énormité d’une éducation sans amour.

Derek pouvait voir que c’était là qu’il était censé intervenir et soulager la pression de ces connaissances non souhaitées et hautement personnelles. Il ne pouvait pas. C’était terrible à entendre. Cela amenait toutes sortes de suppositions et d’images mentales. Cela aurait été plus supportable si tout ce qu’il savait de son supérieur était le Chef d’Unité moralement rigide à la mâchoire d’acier et aux regards froids. Mais il connaissait le Hotch aux yeux expressifs, au cœur généreux et à l’âme noble. Un de rares hommes pour lesquels Morgan prendrait une balle. Pas parce que c’était son devoir, mais parce que de telles personnes étaient une rareté dont l’existence était une lueur d’espoir pour toutes les personnes en difficulté, malheureuses, qui avaient besoin d’espérer.

Il leva la tête et fixa Reid.

\- Hotch est un père, rappela-t-il en sentant une boule d’émotion apparaître dans sa gorge dont il rejeta la faute sur l’alcool. Il y a un tas de raclures, mais parfois il y a un Hotch.

Spencer cligna des yeux et, avec la vitesse graduelle d’une fonde des neiges en été, la lumière s’insinua dans son regard, réchauffant leurs profondeurs ambrés. Il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. Hotch est un père, lui aussi, répéta-t-il qu’un sourire légèrement ivre naissait. Merci, Morgan.

\- Pas de quoi. Fini ton verre et va te reposer un peu. Demain on va devoir trouver comment aider un des bons pères à le rester.


	84. Qui est ton papa ?

Rossi présuma avec raison que Hotch était parti se terrer dans la chambre d’ami.

Il s’approcha de la porte fermée et s’arrêta pour écouter. Rien. Silence.

Dave leva la main et donna un petit coup avec la jointure d’un doigt.

\- Aaron ? Je peux entrer ?

Rien. Silence.

Il poussa un petit soupir las et passa d’importun à autoritaire :

\- Aaron, j’entre.

A l’intérieur, Hotch était assis sur le coin du lit le plus éloigné de la porte, dos à celle-ci. Son épaule blessée et l’écharpe l’empêchait de se replier sur lui-même, mais sa posture arrivait à montrer qu’il était effondré sur lui-même malgré tout.

Rossi commença à faire le tour du lit pour lui faire face, mais se reprit. Se cacher était important pour Hotch. C’est pour cette raison qu’il cultivait sa façade professionnelle stoïque, pour que personne ne puisse voir les lacérations dans son cœur et en son âme quand des vies étaient arrachées, ou changées à jamais par le traumatisme et la torture. Dave resta du coté opposé du lit et s’adressa au dos de son ami, avec un ton dépourvu de tout jugement :

\- Pourquoi est-ce important qu’on soit au courant ou non, Aaron ?

Une longue pause. Suffisamment longue pour sous-entendre combien Hotch trouvait cette conversation malvenue.

\- Parce qu’alors je ne peux plus faire semblant.

Dave n’aimait pas ça. Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec une profonde tristesse, à la limite du défaitiste.

\- Faire semblant. De quoi fais-tu semblant ?

\- Aucune importance.

Une voix étouffée, pesante, emplie de honte.

\- D’accord. Le « quoi » n’est pas important. Alors répond à ceci : _pourquoi_ fais-tu semblant ?

Le silence s’attarda.

\- Aaron ?

\- Ca me fait me sentir mieux. Avec moi-même.

Dave se passa la main sur sa barbe en étudiant le dos de son ami. _Il est assez malin pour voir ce dont il s’agit. Une réaction typique des victimes d’abus prolongés. Mais le savoir, à un niveau intellectuel, ce n’est pas suffisant… ça n’atteint pas le cœur._ Rossi laissa échapper un petit bruit de frustration avant de contourner le lit pour s’asseoir à coté du plus jeune.

Il étudia le profil d’Aaron, ou ce qu’il pouvait en voir. Aaron semblait déterminé à rester concentré sur le sol, et il se détourna légèrement.

\- La manière dont tu te vois n’est pas la manière dont les autres te voient. Tu le sais, ça, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça.

\- Sans blague.

Rossi observa l’inconfort de son ami s’accentuer sous la fermeté de son regard.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille, n’est-ce pas…

Ce fut plus une constatation qu’une question.

\- Qu’est-ce que _tu_ penses, Aaron ?

Dave se pencha vers le Chef d’Unité et lui donna un petit coup de coude, ajoutant une nuance affective à l’échange. Quand il ne vit pas la plus petite lueur de grimace du début d’une trace de sourire, il redevint sérieux.

\- Ecoute… j’ai dû parler avec toi de ton égo auparavant. Cette part de toi qui pense être responsable pour tous les maux du monde qui auraient pu être stoppés par une décision ou une main humaine. Tu n’as pas ce pouvoir. Je pense que tu le comprends maintenant. Eh bien, c’est une branche du même arbre. Tu n’es pas responsable de ce que les autres choisissent de te faire. Tu n’es pas l’arbitre de leur décision. Et… ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix pour transmettre une information très privée : …tu n’as jamais mérité toutes les mauvaises choses qui te sont arrivées.

Les yeux de Rossi, entrainé à discerner toutes les nuances et les ombres, virent le tressaillement quasiment interne. _Alors c’est ça. Il pense qu’il a mérité des horreurs. Il pense probablement que ce qui lui arrive de bien n’est qu’un accident et que cela lui sera retiré si un pouvoir plus grand remarque qu’il en est le bénéficiaire._ Il soupira _. Non… ce n’est pas ce qu’il « pense ». C’est ce qu’il ressent. Il n’y a pas de logique et c’est inscrit au plus profond de lui, depuis l’enfance, qui dicte tellement du reste de nos vies. Et c’est de **là** que Lewis a tiré ses armes. L’enfance et les émotions primales._

Avec la pression la plus douce possible en considération de la blessure du Chef d’Unité, Dave passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je sais que c’est difficile. Et je sais qu’une part de toi _comprend_ ce que je dis, Aaron. On pourrait être en train de se battre contre une ombre, cela dit. Attendons que Reid et Morgan reviennent et nous donnent des nouvelles. Et je dirai une fois de plus… quand nous voyons des horreurs t’arriver… et que nous te voyons y survivre… tout ce que cela fait, c’est nous rendre fiers de ta force, et reconnaissants que tu sois toujours avec nous.

Après avoir embrassé Hotch sur la tempe, Rossi se leva et se dirigea vers là porte. Une fois arrivé, il se retourna une dernière fois :

\- Je vais être levé un bon moment. Si tu as envie de parler, descends me voir.

Quelque part, il savait que Hotch n’en ferait rien.

 

* * *

 

\- Tu es obligé de conduire aussi _fort_ … ?

Morgan sourit en entendant le gémissement plaintif de Reid. S’il était désolé pour sa gueule de bois, il n’éprouvait pas le moindre regret d’avoir mélangé la concoction mortelle à l’ananas le soir précédant. En dépit des nausées et des maux de tête, le jeune génie semblait avoir retenu l’essentiel de leur discussion.

Il se sentait mieux concernant la nature de la paternité. Il restait néanmoins tendu à l’idée de confronter Hotch.

Après quelques kilomètres et un arrêt pour un café et un petit-déjeuner léger fait de toasts pour Reid… et de _huevos rancheros_ pour Morgan, ils reprirent la route en étant à peu près capable de tenir une conversation décente.

\- Alors, comment va-t-on faire à ton avis une fois arrivé ? demanda Derek en jetant un coup d’œil à son passager.

Le jeune docteur avait glissé sur son siège jusqu’à avoir le nez au niveau du tableau de bord, contre lequel ses genoux étaient appuyés. _Les personnes qu’on croise doivent penser que c’est un enfant à peine capable de voir par la fenêtre_ , songea-t-il avant d’hausser les épaules. _De bien des manières, c’ **est** un enfant_.

\- Je pense aller directement chez Rossi. On est sur la même longueur d’onde, Beau Gosse ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr, répondit Reid en se mordant doucement la lèvre. Il faut toutefois qu’on puisse parler sans qu’Hotch entende.

\- Jusqu’ici, il n’a pas posé de problèmes pour partir quand on le lui a demandé, acquiesça Morgan. Aucune raison de penser que ce sera différent cette fois.

Il regarda de nouveau son passager et ajouta :

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui te travaille ?

Spencer secoua la tête, à moitié distrait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En supposant que nous pouvons arriver à calmer suffisamment Hotch… comme dans une semi-transe… _sans_ drogues… la personne qui essaie de suivre les traces de Lewis devra prendre un rôle paternel. Tu sais… parler comme le père de Hotch, mais en lui disant ce qu’il n’a jamais entendu de sa part. Puis passer à travers ses défenses et lui dire qu’il n’a pas peur de son arme, ou de la couleur rouge, ou des blessures au cou, ou des autres choses.

\- Heureux que tu ais une mémoire eidétique, Reid. Je n’avais pas filmé cette partie là et je n’étais pas là pour l’entendre.

\- Mais c’est le problème ! Je… je ne… je ne suis _pas_ une figure paternelle ! Encore moins pour Hotch.

Il s’affaissa encore davantage sur son siège et marmonna :

\- Peut-être une figure paternelle pour Clooney… ou Mudge. Mais pas pour Hotch.

\- C’est _ça_ qui t’inquiète ?

\- Oui ! Il n’y a que moi qui connaisse tout ce que Lewis dit avoir fait. Il n’y a que moi qui maitrise plus ou moins la technique qu’il a utilisé.

Reid se frotta les yeux et continua dans ce qui s’approchait dangereusement d’une lamentation :

\- C’est _moi_ qui vais devoir être… le _père_ de Hotch !


	85. Trophée

Pendant que Morgan et Reid étaient sur la route du retour, Hotch tentait de terminer le déjeuner en évitant tout contact visuel.

Ce qui n’amusait pas du tout Rossi.

Il était fatigué de voir son meilleur ami picorer sa nourriture au lieu de l’apprécier. En fait, il était fatigué de l’extrême manque de joie qu’il percevait de son existence entière. Maintenant que Hotch avait osé nommer son démon intérieur… celui qui lui donnait l’impression qu’il devait faire semblant de mériter ce que d’autres considéraient comme un droit… Dave voulait extraire ce sentiment, le mettre à jour, le regarder glapir et se tortiller puis le piétiner jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste rien.

Avec ce genre d’élan grandissant en lui, il était difficile de se souvenir d’y aller doucement avec un homme blessé et arraché de ses fondations par un unsub insidieux. Rossi s’assit donc face au Chef d’Unité et le regarda en plissant les yeux au-dessus d’une tasse de café.

\- Comment te sens-tu ce matin, Aaron ?

\- Je vais bien.

Il piqua dans les pommes de terre rissolées que son hôte avait entassées dans son assiette, puis, se souvint de ses bonnes manières.

\- …Hum, merci d’avoir demandé. Et toi ?

Rossi inhala une profonde inspiration destinée à prolonger sa patience.

\- Un de ces jours, je vais demander et tu vas me répondre avec _exubérance_ … comme un homme jouissant de la vie plutôt qu’avançant péniblement à travers son existence.

Hotch hésita, la fourchette suspendue au-dessus de la parfaite cuisine de Dave. Après un moment d’incertitude, il posa l’ustensile et l’aligna avec le bord de son assiette dans une position dictée par la bonne étiquette. Il s’humecta les lèvres, mais ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Il y a beaucoup de bon dans ma vie, et je suis _reconnaissant_ que ce soit le cas. N’est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Non, et de loin.

\- Eh bien… désolé que cela te contrarie, Dave, mais c’est suffisant pour moi.

\- Ouais, c’est justement ça le problème. Tu te contentes de peu dans ta vie personnelle. C’est étrange, car tu te bats bec et ongles en faisant tout ce que tu peux pour obtenir le meilleur résultat possible dans son travail. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais appliquer un peu de cette vigueur et de cet engagement pour d’autres objectifs, comme… oh, je ne sais pas… être heureux ?

Quelques secondes de silence indiquèrent à Rossi qu’on examinait son petit moment d’emportement. Il considérait cela comme un signe prometteur. Quand Hotch répondit, cela sonnait comme quelqu’un qui essaie de son mieux de trouver les bons mots pour éviter une dispute.

\- Je ne suis pas _mal_ heureux.

\- Tu es accablé.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme _actuellement_ …

\- Bien. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas là _tout de suite_. Ne réfléchis pas. Dis-le simplement.

\- Mon… mon épaule me fait mal.

\- Et ?

\- Jack me manque.

\- Et ?

\- Et j’ai… j’ai…

\- Dis-le !

\- … honte.

Rossi continua de le pousser mais avec douceur, dans un souffle :

\- Honte de… ?

\- De tous les problèmes de j’ai causé.

Un tremblement de la lèvre de Dave trahit sa désapprobation mais il continua de creuser davantage :

\- Et ?

\- Et j’ai toujours peur.

Enfin, les yeux de Hotch se levèrent et rencontrèrent ceux de Rossi. Il chercha dans les traits de son aîné des signes de jugement et de verdict. _Il m’a poussé à le dire. Alors comment va-t-il réagir ? Et je serais reconnaissant si Morgan et Reid entraient maintenant et mettaient fin à ça._

Mais le visage de Dave était insondable.

\- Reid a dit qu’il n’y avait plus de déclencheurs. Alors, tu as peur de quoi ?

Le regard d’Aaron tomba et se troubla alors qu’il cherchait en lui une réponse honnête. Il baissa la tête :

\- J’ai peur que tout ça… commença-t-il en tenant son bras blessé comme en symbole de tout ce que Peter Lewis avait fait, …ne change qui je suis. Et la manière dont… les autres… me voient.

Rossi se frotta lentement la barde.

\- Nooooon… ce n’est pas ça. Je pense que tu es le seul qui juge Aaron Hotchner aussi sévèrement, le seul qui pense qu’Aaron Hotchner n’est pas assez bon.

Tout en inclinant en arrière sa chaise, de sorte que les pieds de devant restent à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, Dave croisa les bras et étudia son collègue comme un Freud moderne. Et, comme le célèbre père de la psychanalyse, décortiqua l’enfance et les relations parentales qui étaient un si grand problème pour le pauvre Hotch.

\- Il se peut que je dépasse les bornes là, Aaron, mais il faut que je te le demande. Serait-il approprié de dire que tu as toujours eu le sentiment que tu devais être un « trophée », juste là pour être exhibé, pour les apparences ? Un fils trophée ? Un mari trophée ? Un père trophée ?

C’était une question bénigne. Personne ne pouvait en pointer une partie et dire que c’était offensant ou cruel. Mais le visage de Hotch se vida à la fois de toute couleur et de toute expression. Il fixa le vide. Alarmé, Rossi se redressa et les pieds avant de la chaise retombèrent au sol. Il vit le vide apparaître dans les yeux du plus jeune.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui », murmura Dave.

 

* * *

 

Reid chancelait toujours un peu quand ils arrivèrent au manoir de Rossi.

Il remonta l’allée en plissant les yeux, en avançant laborieusement derrière Morgan et son équipement vidéo comme si son ainé dégageait la voie pour lui. En réalité, Spencer ne voulait pas être le premier à passer la porte. Ou le premier à se retrouver face à Hotch.

Il était _bien_ impatient de voir la lumière dans les yeux de son supérieur quand il lui assurerait que les déclencheurs de Lewis n’étaient plus en place, mais Reid était inquiet qu’un profileur expérimenté comme son Chef d’Unité se doute, au fil de la conversation, que ces secrets très privés et très bien gardé que tout le monde garde étaient désormais publiquement connus. Ou, au moins, n’étaient plus aussi sacrosaints qu’ils l’avaient été.

Ainsi, quand Rossi ouvrit la porte avec une salutation cordiale et Mudgie à ses cotés, le jeune génie resta en arrière.

\- Entrez les enfants. Bienvenue, fit l’agent vétéran en leur faisant signe d’entrer. Allez vous rafraichir si vous en ressentez le besoin. Autrement, venez dans le bureau.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers ladite pièce, plus loin dans la demeure, et il baissa la voix :

\- Hotch s’y trouve déjà. Il semble se sentir plus en sécurité dans une pièce plus petite et plus sombre.

\- En sécurité ? répéta Morgan, les sourcils froncés. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

\- Juste un peu d’introspection. Ca a été difficile pour lui. Pas juste aujourd’hui. Toute cette aventure, du début à la fin.

Il haussa les sourcils en direction des arrivants.

\- C’ _est_ la fin, n’est-ce pas ?

Derek lança un regard en direction de Reid, qui s’essuyait les pieds à l’entrée.

\- Ouais, à propos de ça… vous devriez peut-être poser cette question au Beau Gosse.

Dave observa l’allure réticente de leur plus jeune agent et ressentit un frisson d’inquiétude.

\- D’accord, alors… pourquoi ne pas s’asseoir et parler. Je vous sers un verre.

Reid pâlit brusquement et ses yeux brillèrent d’effroi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionna Rossi, décontenancé.

Morgan sourit largement et poussa gentiment du coude son jeune collègue dans le couloir.

\- Rien, rien. Le gamin a juste bu un peu trop de jus d’ananas la nuit dernière.

\- Du jus d’ananas ?

\- D’un ananas particulièrement agressif.


	86. Validation

Hotch ne prononça pas un mot quand Morgan et Rossi entrèrent dans le bureau en parlant à voix basse, Reid trainant des pieds derrière eux.

Hotch leva rapidement un regard tremblant puis le baissa de nouveau. Il tenta de ne pas avoir l’air d’un homme anéanti pitoyablement recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais il était sûr que cette vision de lui-même était désormais claire comme du cristal et évidente pour ses collègues. Ils étaient profileurs, après tout. Et Dave avait été capable de débusquer les gouffres et les monstres de son âme sans faire beaucoup d’effort.

_Un trophée. Non… pas juste un trophée. Pire encore. Un aspirant trophée. Qui n’a même pas réussi à l’être réellement._

Il espérait qu’ils allaient l’ignorer. Ou faire suffisamment bien semblant pour qu’il ne remarque pas que leur opinion de lui avait changé. Ou être incapable de le voir s’il restait parfaitement immobile, comme des prédateurs qui ont besoin que leurs proies bougent pour pouvoir les distinguer de l’arrière-plan.

Il n’eut pas cette chance.

\- Boss !

Morgan s’avança vers lui à grandes enjambées et s’arrêta juste devant lui, au point que Hotch dut se tordre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- V’s’auriez été fier de Reid, patron ! Il a complètement retourné Face-de-Rat et la laissé là avec le cerveau à l’envers. J’ai tout filmé si vous voulez voir, mais ça devrait êtr’au gamin de vous apprendre les bonnes nouvelles.

Avec un sourire rayonnant, Derek invita d’un geste son jeune collègue resté anxieusement en arrière à approcher.

Aaron cligna des yeux, le regard fixé sur Morgan. Son attitude ne démontrait aucun jugement. Au contraire, il semblait heureux, plein de confiance et d’une joyeuse anticipation. En tant que leader, Hotch ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait juste pas… détruire un tel optimisme.

 _Cela fait maintenant des jours qu’ils ont tiré un trait sur leurs vies et leur travail pour m’aider. Et je n’ai même pas demandé quoi que ce soit. Ils se sont juste levé et ont pris mes problèmes à bras le corps comme si c’était les leurs._ Il tourna son attention sur Spencer…

… et constata la présence de tous les signaux qu’il craignait de voir.

 

* * *

 

Reid savait que Morgan tentait seulement de se montrer juste, de rendre à César ce qui était à César.

Mais alors que son ami lui faisait signe d’avancer et le présentait avec fierté à leur supérieur, Spencer regretta que Derek ne soit pas du genre à s’attribuer le mérite des autres. Il aurait été parfaitement heureux de croupir dans un coin et de laisser les projecteurs illuminer son collègue qui irradiait de confiance en lui, qui n’avait pas de traces d’un jus d’ananas particulièrement agressif dans ses veines, ou d’images d’un enfant affamé et battu s’attardant dans son cerveau.

Puis, Spencer se retrouva devant un Hotch affligé qui avait l’air d’avoir été agressé par des ananas, lui aussi.

Reid se mordit les lèvres. Le Chef d’Unité pressa les siennes en une fine ligne.

Reid baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Hotch regarda lui aussi les pieds de Reid, incapable de rencontrer les yeux dans lesquels il avait aperçu tant d’aversion et de réticence qu’il était certain que le jeune homme connaissait tous ses secrets d’enfance. La bienséance lui ordonnait toutefois d’agir. Le baryton d’Aaron gronda comme un orage approchant :

\- Reid… Morgan, aussi… merci. Vous êtes allé bien au-delà de ce que la description de votre travail demandait. Tous les deux… en fait, toute l’équipe… vous avez toujours dépassé mes attentes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue d’être surpris par votre loyauté et vos compétences, je vois ces qualités chaque jour. Mais elles continuent de me surprendre. Surtout maintenant, alors que vous êtes censé ne pas travailler. Merci.

C’était courtois, éloquent, bienveillant et tout ce qui définissait son supérieur, mais cela contrariait le jeune génie.

Ses lèvres arrêtèrent de s’agiter. Ses sourcils formèrent une ligne contemplative. La détermination remplaça sa timidité maladroite. Il leva le regard, passant des pieds de Hotch, à ses genoux, à son torse en partie caché par l’écharpe, et finalement, arriva au niveau de son visage.

Pendant un moment les yeux des deux hommes se rencontrèrent… et restèrent accrochés.

Ceux de Spencer se troublèrent. C’était en partie dû à l’épuisement émotionnel des derniers jours, à jouer en la présence de Lewis un rôle qui n’avait rien à voir avec la personne qu’il était réellement. C’était en partie dû à l’épuisement physique d’avoir bu trop de vodka la nuit précédente. C’était en partie dû à l’inquiétude quant à ce qui allait suivre. Mais c’était principalement dû à la pensée que Hotch, un homme qu’il admirait et prenait en modèle, soit surpris de voir jusqu’où son équipe était prête à aller pour le protéger. Comment pouvait-il croire qu’il pourrait en être autrement ? Comment pouvait-il y avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu’un seul instant ?

Dans un de ces moments propres à Reid, les morceaux et les éléments tombèrent en averse et crissèrent en trouvant leur place, pour former un dessin raffiné… son esprit de profileur vit les causes et effets d’une enfance maltraitée s’épanouissant en une fleur étrange et exceptionnelle.

Il vit des éclats brisés s’assembler en un vitrail, un joyau inattendu.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

\- Hotch, nous ne sommes _jamais_ censés ne pas travailler. Nous répondons _toujours_ présents. Parce que… parce que… eh bien… il s’agit de _vous_.

 

* * *

 

A l’écart, le sourire de Rossi passa inaperçu.

En tant que validation, les mots simples de Reid frappaient en plein dans le mille. Il espérait seulement qu’ils iraient aussi se loger dans le cœur d’Aaron.

 


	87. Contusion contre tatouage

Être le centre de l’attention rendait Hotch mal à l’aise.

C’était une chose de prendre la tête dans une enquête en équipe, d’être l’intermédiaire pour les informations et les instructions, mais c’en était une autre quand tout le monde le regardait _lui_ , et parlait de _lui_ , au lieu d’une affaire.

Il cligna des yeux en entendant les mots de Reid, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à les accepter. En ce qui le concernait, ils étaient bien trop à coté de la vérité. Ils ne s’accordaient pas avec l’image d’aspirant trophée qu’il avait de lui-même et, si solidement ancrée en lui, que le retirer demanderait quelque chose tenant de l’ordre légal. Comme toujours lorsqu’il doutait, le gentleman courtois émergea :

\- Reid… à nouveau… merci. Et Morgan a raison : je suis fier de toi.

Hotch vit l’expression sérieuse de son jeune agent et fut secrètement soulagé. C’était une expression si définitivement « Spencer » que cela le rassurait ; l’exposition prolongée à Peter Lewis n’avait pas touché le jeune docteur assez profondément pour faire des dégâts permanents ou le faire douter de lui. _Pas comme moi. Mais j’aurais dû le savoir. Reid est plus malin que moi, plus difficile à transformer en victime pour Lewis. Même s’il avait été drogué, Reid aurait été plus résistant à quelqu’un essayant d’imposer des conditions et de contrôler son cerveau._

\- Les… les déclencheurs ont tous été désactivés, Hotch.

Le jeune génie semblait plus intéressé par le fait de rediriger l’attention sur son leader qu’à accepter des lauriers. Voilà une attitude à laquelle Aaron pouvait s’identifier.

\- Mais il reste encore du travail à faire. Et… eh bien, je pense qu’il faut que nous vous aidions à laisser tout ça derrière vous, vous savez ? Je veux dire, ce que Lewis vous a fait. Je pense que je _peux_ vous aider, mais… mais…

La détresse fit surface dans les yeux de Reid.

Rossi aurait laissé l’échange maladroit continuer, persuadé que de telles expériences étaient un bon exercice social pour Reid, s’il n’avait remarqué que le regard de Hotch renvoyait le même niveau croissant de stress de celui du jeune génie. Il intervint :

\- Aaron, je n’ai pas tous les détails, mais Reid m’a dit plus tôt qu’il voulait une réunion stratégique avec moi et Morgan. En privé, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Sans moi…

La déclaration de Hotch allait droit en but. Savoir qu’il se retrouvait encore exclu intensifia les ombres dans son regard. _Si les déclencheurs sont tous hors service, pourquoi dois-je encore être mis à l’écart ? A moins… que ce soit pour parler de mon passé… de mon enfance… ce dont je les ai entendu parler au téléphone avec Dave, non ?_

Morgan s’était replié sur le coté après avoir poussé Reid sur le devant de la scène. Il gardait néanmoins un œil attentif sur l’échange. A présent, en voyant le regard lugubre de Hotch, il se souvint que Spencer avait parlé de la nécessité d’amener Hotch dans un état si détendu que cela relevait presque de la transe. Ce qu’ils faisaient là était contreproductif.

\- Les gars, écoutez, je pense que le Grand Chef devrait connaître les bases.

Morgan surprit le regard reconnaissant de Hotch et se sentit conforté dans son idée.

\- Je veux dire, regardez-le. Si nous le laissons dans le noir, il va se monter la tête en essayant de prédire le pire, le meilleur et toutes les possibilités entre les deux. Et tu as dit que tu voulais qu’il soit détendu, gamin, rappela-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas que garder des secrets soit la meilleure chose à faire pour atteindre cet objectif… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Rossi soumit Hotch à un long examen avant d’acquiescer.

\- Tu pourrais avoir raison. L’inconvénient, c’est que c’est un homme naturellement méfiant. Il sera sur la défensive sans même le savoir lorsqu’il s’agit de techniques de relaxations, car…

La voix de Dave mourut. Il ne voulait pas terminer sa pensée : _…car il sera terrifié de laisser échapper quelque chose et que tous ses secrets se retrouvent dévoilés. Et si on lui dit que nous avons déjà une assez bonne idée de la nature de ces secrets, il sera tant consumé par sa propre honte et son angoisse qu’il se refermera complètement._

Etant naturellement inquiet, comme Dave le disait, Hotch était concentré sur les paroles de celui-ci et son esprit s’empressait de remplir les blancs, comme Morgan avait dit qu’il le ferait. A part qu’au lieu d’imaginer le pire, le meilleur et tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux, Aaron alla droit vers le pire aspect possible de la situation. Comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il s’analysait lui-même.

Plutôt que terminer sa phrase, Rossi expira avec frustration :

\- Ne prends pas cet air là, Aaron. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, rappela-t-il en se passant la main sur les yeux. Au moins, nous n’allons pas prendre tes émotions pour une cour de récréation. Nous ne te droguerons pas.

\- Attendez une minute !

Le visage de Reid s’éclaira, l’abattement soucieux qu’il montrait disparut alors qu’une solution possible surgissait des profondeurs de son cerveau en constante ébullition :

\- On _peut_ le droguer !

Les expressions de Rossi et Morgan reflétèrent l’intérêt. Hotch passa cette étape pour aller directement à l’effroi.

\- Qu…quoi ? s’exclama-t-il d’une voix un peu tremblante.

Dave lui lança un regard rapide et s’approcha de lui pour lui donner de petites tapes rassurantes, mais cela eut l’effet malheureux de le faire se sentir piégé plutôt que réconforté.

\- Ch…ch…ch…chhhht. Tout va bien, Aaron. Ecoutons-le jusqu’au bout.

\- Mais…

\- Chhhhh…

L’attention de Rossi était concentrée sur le jeune génie. Il pouvait comprendre les réservations de Hotch à être drogué, mais avancer jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent mettre tout l’épisode « Peter Lewis » derrière eux lui importait davantage.

\- Vas-y, gamin. A quoi penses-tu ?

Reid avait une manière plutôt explosive d’exposer une nouvelle idée qui l’excitait et qu’il devait immédiatement partager. Il voûta les épaules et se pencha vers ses coéquipiers en accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes des mains.

\- Rien de mauvais Hotch ! Rien de mauvais ! Vos médicaments pour la douleur ! Vous ne les avez pas pris, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire que vous ne prenez _jamais_ ce genre de médicaments, donc si nous vous donnons la dose maximale autorisée, cela vous endormira probablement à moitié, ce qui serait _génial_! Alors…

Le petit son misérable qui sortit du plus profond de la gorge de Hotch mit fin à la tirade du génie plus efficacement que si quelqu’un avait agité un panneau rouge en criant « STOP ! »

\- Aaron ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Rossi, en tournant toute son attention vers l’homme qui frissonnait à son contact.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je ne veux pas qu’on m’endorme. Pourquoi vous voulez me droguer ? Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Les trois collègues de Hotch sentirent la profonde anxiété de leur supérieur.

Morgan plissa les yeux. _Bon sang ! Il a un TSPT. C’est comme si nous reconstituions l’attaque de Face-de-Rat. Le pauvre…_

Reid hésita, les paupières palpitant de détresse compatissante alors qu’il tentait de réfréner son enthousiasme. _C’est Hotch. Il faut qu’il connaisse tous les éléments pour avoir le sentiment d’avoir le contrôle… mais il ne peut pas davantage contrôler **ça** , ce qu’il faut que nous lui fassions, qu’il ne pouvait le contrôler quand c’était Lewis. Le pauvre…_

Rossi contracta les muscles de la mâchoire. _C’est une seconde nature pour nous d’avancer rapidement quand nous réfléchissons avec Aaron. Je continue d’oublier que Lewis l’a rendu fragile. Et peu importe combien de fois je lui répète que ce qu’il lui soit arrivé pendant sa jeunesse n’affecte pas la manière dont nous le voyons aujourd’hui, il ne le croira jamais. Le pauvre…_

\- Donnez-nous une minute, les garçons, demanda Dave en indiquant la porte d’un signe de tête et, ainsi, son besoin d’un moment en privé avec son meilleur ami.

Obéissants, Morgan et Reid retournèrent dans le couloir en échangeant un regard soucieux.

 

* * *

 

Rossi rapprocha une chaise de manière à être genoux contre genoux avec Hotch.

\- Aaron, on dirait que tu ne nous fait pas confiance. Et cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je sais… je sais… fit le Chef d’Unité en se frottant le front de sa main valide. C’est juste que vous allez trop vite. J’ai besoin de temps pour… je ne sais pas… je… j’ai juste besoin de temps.

Dave s’avança et posa une paume chaude contre la joue émaciée du plus jeune.

\- Normalement, je ne te pousserais pas. Je te donnerais tout le temps du monde pour guérir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit être un peu sonné par les médicaments qui t’inquiète. Je pense que tu as peur que nous fassions un voyage non surveillé dans les moments de ton passé que tu t’es efforcé d’enterrer.

La respiration de Hotch devint irrégulière.

\- Ca a prit beaucoup de temps pour laisser tout ça derrière moi, Dave. Je ne veux pas que tout revienne à nouveau.

La paume de la main de Dave exerça une petite pression et incita Hotch à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C’est justement ça, le problème. Tu n’as _pas_ laissé tout ça derrière toi. C’est toujours en toi et cela affecte tout ce que tu fais. Pour l’instant tu es si effrayé que tu ne réfléchis pas comme d’habitude : pas à pas, logique et efficace. Nous ne savons même pas ce que Reid prévoit de faire. Tu laisses tes émotions parler, Aaron… pas ton intellect.

\- Je sais…

Les yeux sombres de Hotch cherchèrent ceux de Rossi, suppliant.

\- Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je ne veux vraiment pas… je … je ne sais pas, Dave. Je ne veux pas, c’est tout.

Il déglutit en réalisant qu’il se tenait au bord d’un précipice, sans autre choix que celui d’aller de l’avant. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Aide-moi ? Reste avec moi ?

Rossi inspira profondément :

\- Je te le promets. Maintenant, je vais aller parler à Morgan et Reid pour voir s’ils ont seulement un plan de bataille viable et savoir ce qu’ils espèrent accomplir exactement. Je reviendrai ensuite et soit je te donnerai les détails, soit je t’expliquerai pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire. Et ce sera la vérité. Et tu comprendras. D’accord ?

Hotch se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, approuva Rossi.

Il se leva en baissa les yeux vers son ami, découragé.

\- Tu dois voir ton passé comme une contusion, Aaron. Pas un tatouage. La sensation que tu éprouvais, la souffrance que ça a provoquée, cela fera toujours parti de ta mémoire. Mais ce n’est pas visible pour qui que ce soit d’autre.

Sur ces mots, l’agent alla retrouver Morgan et Reid, laissant Hotch contempler la nature des blessures et de leurs effets à long-terme, le plus puissant étant la peur d’être blessé à nouveau.


	88. Plus une seule oasis

Rossi trouva Morgan et Reid en train de trainer dans le couloir.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine, hors de portée des oreilles de Hotch. Une fois arrivé, il commença à préparer du café. Ce qui, chez Rossi, signifiait broyer une sélection des meilleures graines et pouvait prendre vingt minutes pour atteindre le résultat voulu, sous forme d’un breuvage gastronomique aux arômes riches. Dave considérait cette activité comme apaisante. Le regarder faire avait également un effet calmant sur ses invités.

\- Nous avons un homme avec beaucoup de cicatrices internes, dit-il tout en travaillant, et qui pense que tous allons le traiter comme une galerie d’exposition, à errer dans son passé pour regarder avec curiosité tous les moments étranges et effrayant qu’il garde pour lui.

Il lança un regard vers Reid et continua :

\- Je lui ai dit que j’allais être honnête avec lui, alors j’ai besoin d’en savoir plus sur tes méthodes et tes intentions, gamin.

Incapable de tenir en place, Spencer se lança dans un exposé qui calmerait Hotch, ou en tout cas il l’espérait.

\- C’est de cette manière que Peter Lewis entrait dans l’esprit des autres, selon ses dires. Bien sûr il utilisait des drogues pour augmenter la sensibilité à la suggestion, mais ce qu’il a mentionné comme étant spécifique à Hotch, c’est…

Reid marqua une pause, mal à l’aise d’être le premier à aborder le sujet sensible.

\- …hum… c’est quand il, euh…

\- C’est quand il s’est servi de l’enfance de Hotch, fit avec douceur la voix de Rossi par-dessus la sienne.

\- Oui.

\- Et donc, comment a-t-il utilisé une corde aussi sensible pour pénétrer plus en profondeur ? Il me semble que mentionner la jeunesse d’Aaron le rendrait nerveux. Pas exactement l’atmosphère qui entretiendrait l’influençabilité, peu importe les drogues administrées par Lewis.

\- C’est la partie… euh…  gênante.

Reid s’humidifia les lèvres et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule comme s’il s’attendait à voir Hotch les écouter.

\- De ce que j’en sais, Lewis a prétendu qu’il _était_ le père de Hotch. Et… et… hésita le jeune génie d’une voix nouée par l’émotion. …Je suppose qu’il a fait toutes les choses qu’un père est supposé faire, mais que Hotch n’a jamais eu… comme le prendre dans ses bras, ou le féliciter ou, eh bien… montrer du soutien en général.

Inutile de se cacher ; Reid baissa la tête et laissa les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il avait lui aussi manqué de beaucoup de soutien paternel. _Mais au moins mon père n’était pas cruel. Faible, oui. Mais jamais cruel._

Morgan et Rossi échangèrent des regards mais gardèrent le silence, laissant leur collègue sortir de ses pensées de lui-même. Après un instant, Spencer se reprit.

\- Je… je pense que le moyen utilisé par Lewis pour lui faire du mal est également celui que nous devrions utiliser pour le soigner. C’est comme… comme… de la colle chaude ! Oui ! On utilise la chaleur pour l’appliquer et on peut la retirer, en grande partie en tout cas, en utilisant le même moyen… la chaleur.

Reid surprit le regard perplexe de ses collègues.

\- Enfin, en tout cas, c’est comme ça que je le vois. Mais ce que je veux dire c’est qu’utiliser la même méthode est la seule chance que nous ayons. Je pense.

Rossi hocha la tête, l’air pensif.

\- D’accord. Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi parler de ça te terrifie presque autant que cela terrifie Aaron ?

Reid cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce fut juste assez de temps pour que Morgan s’engouffre dans la brèche :

\- C’est le Beau Gosse qui a les infos et l’expertise, puisque c’est lui qui en a parlé avec Face-de-Rat. Du coup…

Derek ne put contenir son sourire en ajoutant :

\- …du coup c’est lui qui va devoir prendre le rôle du père de Hotch. Ca va être _intéressant_ à regarder.

\- Personne ne va regarder quoi que ce soit, Morgan, rétorqua sévèrement Rossi. C’est un sujet très privé pour Hotch. Aucune audience. Quant à toi… ajouta-t-il en tournant un regard vers un Reid clairement anxieux, si je peux l’amener à se détendre et à être quasiment endormi, je ne pense pas que cela fera la moindre différence que ce soit ma voix ou la tienne qui le guide à travers tout ça.

Profondément soulagé, Spencer reprit une respiration normale. Jusqu’ici, il prenait de petites inspirations rapides et nerveuses, inquiet de devoir prendre un rôle paternel qui lui était totalement étranger.

Rossi sourit, compréhensif.

\- Ecoute, je vais rester seul avec lui jusqu’à ce que je pense qu’il soit prêt, et ensuite tu pourras venir et on verra comment ça se passe.

Il attrapa ensuite le regard de Morgan :

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je pense que ce sera plus facile pour Hotch si le deuxième mâle alpha de l’équipe n’est pas dans les parages.

Le sourire de Derek fondit aussitôt :

\- Je plaisantais, Rossi ! Je veux aider. Ou au moins être là pour savoir si ça va.

\- Je suis sûr qu’il apprécierait, Morgan. Mais nous en avons déjà parlé. Il est tendu quand d’autres alphas sont autour de lui. Les personnes présentes devraient être uniquement celles qui doivent obligatoirement être là. Reid doit être là pour des raisons évidentes, et je suis le plus vieux. Si quelqu’un peut se poser en figure paternelle, c’est moi. Et puis… ajouta Dave avec un sourire et en haussant un sourcil moqueur : c’est ma piaule, ici. Rentre chez toi. Nous t’appellerons quand il y aura quelque chose à dire.

\- D’accord, grommela Morgan.

Il était presque à la porte d’entrée quand il se raidit. Il se retourna alors et une ampoule s’illumina quasiment au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Attendez une minute ! J’ai la vidéo de Reid appuyant sur les déclencheurs de Face-de-Rat ! Ce fera du bien à Hotch de la voir. Et ça _nous_ fera du bien de voir qu’il a eu sa petite revanche.

Rossi acquiesça.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Laisse-là dans le vestibule. Et ensuite, rentre chez toi.

 

* * *

 

Dave laissa Reid raccompagner Morgan et retourna seul dans son bureau auprès de Hotch.

L’expression du Chef d’Unité, quand il leva la tête, rappela à son ainé un délinquant appelé dans le bureau du principal et à qui ont aurait demandé d’attendre dehors pendant qu’on discutait de son sort.

\- N’ait pas l’air si inquiet, Aaron. Ca ne va pas être douloureux.

Les blessures présentes dans les profondeurs des yeux de Hotch n’étaient pas du même avis.

\- Qu’allez-vous me faire ?

Rossi soupira et s’assit aux cotés de son ami :

\- Ce n’est pas comme si nous te retenions prisonnier pour faire des expériences illégales sur toi. Détends-toi.

\- Désolé, s’excusa Hotch en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés. Mais tu comprends mon inquiétude, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je la comprends, oui. Tu ne veux pas qu’on creuse dans ton passé. Tu es une personne très privée.

Rossi avait opté pour un ton léger, espérant ainsi dissiper l’atmosphère tendue avant qu’ils ne commencent. Mais en lançant un regard en coin à Hotch et en voyant son langage corporel… replié sur lui-même, partiellement détourné, étreignant son bras blessé, tous des signes appelant à la protection… il loua le plan de Reid.

Ses espoirs furent un peu revus à la baisse quand Hotch prit la parole d’une voix monotone et lugubre.

\- Tu ne comprends _pas_ , Dave. Ca… le BAU… mon équipe, c’était le seul endroit où j’avais le sentiment que peut-être je pourrais valoir quelque chose. Que peut-être toutes les déceptions et la colère et l’humiliation n’étaient pas de ma faute. Que peut-être mon père se trompait à mon sujet. C’était la seule oasis, le seul endroit inviolé, le seul endroit où ce gamin raté que mon père prétendait que j’étais, n’avait pas laissé de traces. Et maintenant… ça ne l’est plus. Il est là. Une fois que vous aurez fait ça, même si plus personne ne le mentionne à l’avenir, je saurai. Et il ne restera plus aucun endroit où le raté n’a pas laissé de traces.

Le cœur de Rossi se serra. Il savait l’effort que cela avait demandé à Aaron pour s’ouvrir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas dire à son cadet que c’était déjà trop tard. Que c’était trop tard depuis longtemps déjà. Que son équipe suspectait qu’il avait vécu un passé difficile sans jamais en parler, même entre eux. Ce qui était révélateur du respect qu’ils éprouvaient pour leur Chef d’Unité.

Rossi voulait répéter que cela n’avait aucune importance. Que le passé était le passé. Et pourtant, le garçon a qui on avait répété qu’il était un raté continuait de regarder par les yeux de l’homme, rôdait toujours dans les profondeurs de son âme, le freinait et l’empêcher de profiter des joies simples ordinaires que Dave pensait qu’il méritait.

Rossi voulait dire beaucoup de choses, mais il avait le sentiment que parler était un moyen pour Aaron de retarder l’échéance. Alors, il tendit la main dans laquelle il tenait deux des antidouleurs prescrits au Chef d’Unité et prononça les seuls mots qui valaient la peine d’être dits à cet instant :

\- Prends-les, Aaron. Je te promets que je reste là. Je te promets que ça ira. Prends-les.

Avec ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot, Hotch obtempéra.


	89. Discussion

Au final, Rossi fut heureux d’avoir pris les choses en main.

Il ne pensait pas que Reid aurait été capable de garder le calme apparent nécessaire à l’opération.

Après que Hotch eut pris les pilules, ils parlèrent pendant un moment. Le plus difficile était l’effroi présent dans les yeux d’Aaron pendant tout ce temps. Il restait concentré sur Dave, gardant son ainé au centre de son champ de vision à tout moment.

Cela rappelait à Rossi l’instant où tout avait commencé ; l’instant où il avait trouvé Hotch assis sur le sol, terrorisé, manipulé. Ses premiers mots avaient été « Il m’a fait voir des choses. » Dave avait suivi le protocole et fait courir ses mains sur le corps du Chef d’Unité pour chercher des blessures qui nécessiteraient un soin urgent. Pendant la procédure, il savait que les yeux sombres d’Aaron suivaient ses gestes. Un frisson avait parcouru Rossi comme un serpent de plomb alourdi par l’horreur. Il savait alors, au fond de lui, que les blessures qu’il trouverait ne seraient pas physiques.

Mais les yeux, les yeux, les yeux… Rossi avait presque eu peur de croiser son regard. L’angoisse était si profonde que c’en était insupportable. _Je crois que je savais alors que la route serait longue. Je ne connaissais simplement pas les détails. Maintenant je les connais. Et à présent je le regarderai dans les yeux et le convaincrai qu’il y a un endroit sain dans ce monde où il peut être en sécurité._

En attendant, il fallait le rassurer.

\- Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit exactement ce que vous allez faire.

La voix de Hotch était basse, un contrepoint à l’anxiété qui courait juste sous la surface.

Rossi se recula et plaça son bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière les épaules du plus jeune. Une démonstration d’aisance qui, il l’espérait, mettrait Aaron à l’aise également. Il laissa ses doigts se poser sur l’épaule qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Si je ne donne pas de détail, c’est parce que je ne veux pas que tu suranalyses et que tu t’inquiètes, ce qui, dans les faits, iraient contre l’effet voulu des médicaments.

Hotch déglutit péniblement. Il ne voulait pas réellement savoir ce qui se passerait. Il voulait en terminer rapidement avec ça. Il voulait que le lendemain arrive et, avec lui, la résolution, qu’elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

\- Alors, toi, Reid et Morgan…

\- J’ai envoyé Morgan chez lui. Il voulait rester mais je ne l’aurais pas laissé faire, rassura-t-il avant de sourire et ajouter : apparemment il a une vidéo qu’il veut te montrer. Quelque chose en rapport avec le gamin qui utiliserait les déclencheurs de Lewis contre lui. Il pensait que ce serait approprié, une fois tout ça terminé.

Quelque chose changea dans l’expression de Hotch, une légère modification. Il s’agissait de la confiance présente dans l’affirmation de Morgan que son supérieur verrait la lumière à l’autre bout du tunnel et serait dans l’état d’esprit nécessaire pour partager une petite vengeance bien méritée. Aaron ne pensait pas qu’il voulait être témoin de la détresse de qui que ce soit, mais la certitude qu’avait Morgan dans le résultat de cette intervention n’en demeurait pas moins la bienvenue.

\- Et Reid sera là. Mais pour l’instant, c’est juste toi et moi.

Dave laissa son bras entrer juste assez en contact pour fournir un peu de chaleur. Une preuve tactile de sa présence constante. Intérieurement, il eut un petit rire. _Je crois me souvenir avoir fait un geste de ce genre quand j’avais seize ans, à mon premier rendez-vous dans un cinéma. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que je le réutiliserai pour empêcher mon meilleur ami de bondir jusqu’au plafond._

\- Tout ce que je vais faire, c’est te parler, Aaron. Le but est de remplacer le son de la voix de Lewis et ses effets. C’est vraiment tout ce que je peux te dire. Et ce n’est pas si effrayant, si ?

\- Hu-hu.

Hotch reposa sa tête contre le bras de son ainé et la tourna sur le coté. Il gardait toujours Rossi au centre de son champ de vision. Dave garda un rythme continu de paroles inconséquentes, maintenant tant qu’il pouvait le contact visuel et contemplant la tristesse au fond de ses yeux… et attendit que la drogue fasse effet.

\- Eh bien, nous autres, italiens, sommes connus pour être de beaux parleurs ; nous sommes mêmes connus pour le faire avec les mains. Et on a la main mise sur l’opéra, qui n’est rien d’autre qu’un dialogue amélioré….

Rossi adopta un sourire nostalgique, espérant amener le sujet de la paternité d’une manière non-agressive.

\- Cela dit, je me souviens que mon père n’était pas très bavard. Sauf quand les gamins lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Je peux encore l’entendre nous crier « On s’taaaiit! » quand j’avais invité des amis et qu’on commençait à être un peu trop turbulents…

Le rythme avec lequel Hotch clignait des yeux ralentissait.

\- Ce qu’il nous criait aussi tout le temps, c’était « V’nez lààà ! » quand il y avait quelque chose qu’il pensait que nous devrions voir et qui soulignait combien nous devrions être fier de notre héritage, rit doucement Rossi.

Le regard d’Aaron devenait vitreux. Dave espérait que c’était dû aux médicaments et non à la conversation qui l’ennuyait. Mais que ce soit l’un ou l’autre…

\- Et quand on parle de réunion de famille, on ne peut pas faire mieux qu’une grande famille italienne ; le rugissement de la foule…

 

* * *

 

La voix de Rossi était comme un roulement de tambour.

Grave. Sonore. Régulière.                                 

Après un moment, Hotch ne faisait plus attention aux mots. Il les laissait tourbillonner autour de lui comme une rivière de velours. Il ne souhaitait pas être impoli, mais ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Ses paupières s’alourdirent, se baissèrent jusqu’à ce que Dave ne soit plus qu’un amas familier de couleurs floues.

Un flou réconfortant, produisant un son réconfortant.

Quelque chose l’emportait, l’amenant à se tourner légèrement et s’appuyer contre quelque chose… quelqu’un ?... il n’était plus certain de rien. Mais il se sentait en sécurité et cela soulageait son épaule blessée d’être tenu et calé ainsi.

Hotch poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

Il avait eu peur, mais ce n’était pas si terrible…

 

* * *

 

Reid attendait le bon moment dans le couloir, en écoutant le monologue de Rossi.

Quand la voix de son ainé, sans changer de rythme ni de volume, appela son nom, il se dévoila et entra dans le bureau. Hotch était définitivement sous l’influence des médicaments. Pas totalement endormi, mais bien assommé.

Le jeune docteur s’approcha doucement.

Avec la même voix mesurée et le même rythme de parole, Dave demanda à Reid de l’aider à déplacer leur supérieur dans une position plus confortable. Quand ce fut terminé, Hotch était contre Rossi, la tête et les épaules entre ses bras. Rossi baissa les yeux pour voir sur le visage de son meilleur ami une expression rare de paix.

\- D’accord, gamin. Ne hausse pas la voix et guide moi…


	90. Travail d'équipe

Ils faisaient une bonne équipe.

Reid balisait la route, murmurant des suggestions et des intuitions basées sur ses conversations avec Peter Lewis, tandis que Rossi suivait le chemin tracé par le génie avec son instinct paternel et le savoir faire imaginatif d’un auteur. Les premiers moments avaient été difficiles, jusqu’à ce que Dave accède à son propre paysage intérieur, né de ses propres expériences et des ses regrets profonds et sincères.

Il avait une fille, bien qu’il aurait toujours le sentiment d’avoir été volé de la possibilité de l’élever, d’être présent pour chaque petit pas, chaque triomphe, chaque peine. Profondément, toutefois, le désir frustré d’avoir un fils le hantait toujours. Ce désir reposait à coté de ce petit corps enterré sous une pierre tombale d’un cimetière qu’il visitait toujours afin de rendre hommage à sa première femme et au seul fils biologique qu’il ait jamais eu, à Carolyn et à James.

Alors, quand il baissa les yeux sur le visage paisible de l’homme entre ses bras, il ne fut pas difficile de laisser ses propres rêves et ses et-si prendre vie.

_Mon fils aurait été ainsi… un peu plus grand que moi, les cheveux noir, les yeux marron. Mais plus encore, mon fils aurait été honnête, et bon, et fort. Il se serait battu à mes cotés. Il aurait tourné vers moi ce regard tragique quand le monde est injustement cruel. Il aurait eu besoin d’explications et de réconfort car son âme ne connaîtrait pas le désir de blesser les autres._

_Il aurait été un être fait de confiance et de noblesse. Un prince d’un autre temps, amené dans un monde en grand besoin de princes. Un homme contraint à cacher ses points faibles afin de faire un travail difficile et d’endurer un destin plus difficile encore._

Rossi repoussa les cheveux de Hotch de son front pâle et haut et fit comme Reid l’avait demandé, il joua le rôle d’un père afin de passer les défenses d’Aaron vers les parts de lui les plus profondes.

Spencer ignorait seulement que Dave ne faisait pas semblant.

Il donna libre court à son instinct paternel et dit à Aaron combien il était fier de lui. Rossi dit tout ce qu’il avait imaginé dire pendant les longues années solitaires, quand il prétendait que son fils avait survécu et était simplement injoignable pour un moment.

Quand Dave serra davantage Hotch contre lui dans une douce étreinte en murmurant « Ti amo, Aaron… ti amo sempre… », _Je t’aime Aaron… je t’aimerai toujours…_ et que Hotch se blottit contre lui avec un faible son, Reid sentit qu’il était temps de passer à l’étape suivante. Il pouvait ressentir un lien émotionnel entre eux, une connexion suffisamment forte pour que le subconscient de Hotch « écoute » son ainé.

 

* * *

 

\- Nous allons y aller à rebours, Rossi, indiqua Reid d’une voix à peine plus audible qu’un murmure. Nous allons commencer avec le dernier déclencheur. C’était comme une combinaison du goût et de l’odorat ; l’odeur du sang et de la chair liée à la mort d’Haley. Parlez à Hotch. Faites qu’il assimile le souvenir d’Haley à d’autres odeurs.

Les yeux de Dave étaient mi-clos. Il avait l’impression d’être dans une oasis de calme, une mer sans fin dont les ondulations apportaient de douces paroles sur des vagues qui poliraient tout sur leur passage. La poésie de son âme d’auteur travailla à dépeindre des scènes venues du passé.

\- Aaron, souviens-toi de ta femme, Aaron. Souviens-toi d’Haley.

Des morceaux et des bribes de la vie de couple des Hotchner, des commentaires faits par Aaron refirent surface dans sa mémoire, lui offrant l’inspiration.

\- Souviens-toi de Haley pendant ta lune de miel, Aaron. Vous étiez à Hawaii. L’odeur du lei autour de son cou quand tu pressais tes lèvres sur les fleurs. Tu volais des baisers enflammés à ta nouvelle femme, propageant l’arome de frangipane, le parfum que tu lui achetais chaque année en souvenir. Aaron, souviens-toi d’Haley en train de préparer des repas que tu étais parfois obligé de manquer ; la cuisine emplie de la chaleur des repas de fêtes, des tartes et des gâteaux d’anniversaire de Jack. Aaron, souviens-toi de l’odeur d’Haley… son odeur, mélangée à la tienne après lui avoir longuement fait l’amour. Souviens-toi, Aaron… souviens-toi…

Reid était un peu sous le choc. Il ignorait totalement que Rossi pourrait évoquer des images si personnelles et d’apparence si authentiques. Il se demandait si ces souvenirs étaient réels. Il n’avait cependant pas le temps de demander. Ils devaient continuer à avancer.

\- Rossi, le déclencheur tactile… l’arme…

Dave marqua une pause, détachant son propre esprit de la chaleur des premières années du mariage des Hotchner.

\- Aaron, souviens-toi de ce que tu ressens sur le champ de tir. L’entrainement pour le SWAT. Les louanges, les regards étonnés quand tes talents au tir se sont révélés… combien _tu_ as été surpris par ce talent inattendu. Souviens-toi, Aaron… souviens-toi de l’aise avec laquelle tu manie n’importe quelle arme à feu, comme si c’était une extension de toi-même… une prolongation de ton corps. Nous étions tous si fiers de toi. Doué… plein d’assurance… l’arme aussi sûre et naturelle que si c’était ta propre main. Le poids… la présence de l’arme… tu la sens dans ta main et tu peux faire des miracles avec… souviens-toi, Aaron…

\- La couleur rouge, Rossi… le déclencheur visuel… faites-lui voir une autre sorte de rouge. Tout sauf du sang.

Les yeux de Dave étaient fermés. Il était penché sur Hotch, chaque mot dirigé vers leur cible. Il était surpris et heureux de la manière dont les images lui arrivaient, agréables et immédiates. Il les partagea…

\- Aaron… souviens-toi Aaron… les rassemblements chez moi avec l’équipe, tout le monde partageant des verres de vin d’un rouge profond si doux et riche qu’il a le goût de la Toscane elle-même. Et les roses… tu étais toujours de ceux qui offrent des roses aux dames… des pétales si rouges qu’on s’attendrait à ce qu’elles aient la texture du velours. Et souviens-toi du crépuscule, Aaron… souviens-toi du rouge étalé dans le ciel comme si le vent avait emporté des tas de rubis réduits en poussière… Souviens-toi, Aaron…

\- Rossi…

Reid sentit son estomac se tordre. C’était le déclencheur le plus profond, l’auditif… celui relié à la voix de Lewis.

\- …parlez-lui de la peur, de… continua-t-il péniblement, d’être blessé par balle au cou… de la douleur… de la mort…

Mais Dave continuait de murmurer au sujet de la couleur rouge… des cupcakes rouges… des baies rouges du houx dans la neige… des lèvres rouges d’une femme… Il ne parvenait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit de plaisant en rapport avec la douleur, la peur, la mort. Rien. Le néant. _Et c’est ça le truc, c’est ça son pouvoir, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’y a aucun moyen de le détourner._

Spencer attendit, son inquiétude grandissant à chaque moment supplémentaire où Rossi n’abordait pas le plus profond des déclencheurs. Puis, le flot constant de parole cessa.

Tout en étant légèrement à court de souffle suite à son monologue ininterrompu, Dave fixa Hotch, si docile dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Reid sur lui, questionnant son silence. Il eut un petit hochement de tête absent et serra encore un peu plus le Chef d’Unité contre lui.

\- Aaron… Aaron, j’espère que tu peux m’entendre, car… car je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas craindre la douleur, ou la mort, ou la perte d’un coéquipier. Cela me fait peur, à moi aussi. Je n’ai pas les réponses, mais si cela peut être réconfortant, tu n’es pas seul. Dans tes craintes les plus profondes, tes pires peurs, regarde derrière toi… et de chaque coté… et alors tu verras que le reste de l’humanité est là avec toi. Mais celui qui prendra ta main et ne la lâchera pas ?... ce sera moi. Nous sommes tous effrayés, Aaron. Et ce n’est pas grave de l’être. Cela veut dire que nous sommes vivants, et que nous sommes humains, et que nous avons toujours des choses que nous voulons faire et des personnes avec lesquelles nous voulons les faire. Ce n’est pas grave d’avoir peur… c’est normal… tout va bien…

Les yeux humides, Rossi regarda Reid en s’attendant à voir de la déception ; tout allait si bien jusque là, il y avait eu tant d’alternatives pour chaque déclencheur. Plus maintenant.

Mais le jeune docteur était concentré sur Hotch. Rossi suivi son regard. Le Chef d’Unité avait un soupçon d’ombre d’un sourire. Alors que les deux autres l’observaient, Aaron se blottit davantage contre Rossi. Les mots leur parvinrent avec un soupir calme et détendu.

\- C’normal… c’normal… p’pa dit c’normal… tout va bien…


	91. Journée décontractée

Hotch se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Rien ne l'en empêchait. Pas de voix. Pas d'anxiété évoluant peu à peu en panique. Il s'installa confortablement dans un endroit sombre, silencieux. Puis, après un moment, des images se mirent à faire surface.

Il rêva d'un paysage inconnu ; d'un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu de ses yeux, mais dont il était certain malgré tout qu'il s'agissait de l'Italie. Cela sentait les fleurs, le vin, l'été, et chaque odeur vive et fraiche. Il y avait un léger murmure qui aurait pu être une voix, si les collines recouvertes de roses et les cieux écarlates pouvaient parler. Cet endroit le berçait et promettait, si non la sécurité, au moins de la compagnie. Cet endroit serait chez lui.

Cela lui suffisait.

Cela l'autorisait à être un humain. Un humain imparfait au vécu empli de zones d'ombre.

Cela semblait bien. Cela sonnait bien.

Mais le meilleur de tout cela, c'est que cette voix ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Peter Lewis.

-o-o-o-

Rossi et Reid s'étaient retirés dans la cuisine, autour de la cérémonie apaisante de la confection du café. Dave ajouta une dose de cognac dans le sien et inclina la bouteille vers Spencer pour lui en proposer.

\- Non merci.

Le jeune génie arborait un regard abasourdi. Il continuait de regarder Rossi avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Ce dernier prit une bonne gorgée de sa boisson :

\- Tu penses que j'ai fais une erreur ? A la fin ? En n'allant pas inventer un conte de fée basé sur ses peurs les plus profondes ?

\- Non… répondit Reid en secouant lentement la tête. Non, je pense seulement que vous avez pris un chemin que je n'avais pas envisagé.

Rossi haussa les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse seulement _exister_ une possibilité qui aurait été négligée quand il s'agissait de l'intellect ultra-rapide de Spencer. D'un autre coté, le gamin ne cessait jamais d'apprendre. Une part de son génie résidait dans la flexibilité sans fin de son esprit. Dave trouvait cela épuisant rien qu'en ne faisant que penser à l'activité incessante du cerveau du jeune homme.

\- Non, je pense que si vous n'aviez pas été complètement honnête, Hotch l'aurait su. Au niveau subliminal que Lewis a atteint, il aurait reconnu un réconfort factice. Je pense que vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Rossi.

L'ainé prit une autre gorgée avant de répondre :

\- Nous ne pourrons être sûrs de rien tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé. Une idée du temps que cela va mettre ?

\- Des heures, répondit Reid avec un haussement d'épaule. Je suppose que plus il dort longtemps, mieux c'est. Ce ne sera pas seulement l'effet des médicaments, si nous avons réussi, il pourra enfin se reposer. Lewis ne sera plus présent et il sera enfin capable de dormir réellement et profondément.

Rossi regarda sa tasse et soupira :

\- Alors, espérons qu'il en ait pour des heures.

 

* * *

 

Ce fut le cas.

Quand le Chef d'Unité ouvrit les yeux, il cligna des yeux sous le plafond lumineux et se demanda où il se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à s'y retrouver. _Chez Rossi. Je suis chez Dave et… et j'étais effrayé. Maintenant… plus autant._

Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, tout en essayant de chasser le sentiment surréaliste qu'il s'était endormi dans un monde pour se réveiller dans un autre.

S'il se basait sur la lueur dorée qui perçait autour des rideaux, la soirée était bien avancée. Ce qui, en soi, était perturbant. Il se souvenait que Morgan et Reid étaient revenus de leur mission à la prison du comté de Garrett en plein après-midi. _Combien de temps suis-je resté là ?_

Il était plaisant de se sentir lucide, de sentir que ses instincts de profileurs fonctionnaient correctement. Il se sentait crasseux et sa bouche ne lui donnait pas la sensation d'être aussi fraiche qu'il le souhaiterait. _Ca fait donc un moment que je ne me suis pas douché ni lavé les dents._

Hotch se redressa, les pieds fermement appuyés au sol. Une vague d'étourdissement le submergea et le força à se pencher en avant, la tête baissée dans une position bon-sang-que-je-ne-m-évanouisse-pas classique. _Je suis donc resté allongé pendant longtemps. Il vaut mieux y aller doucement._

Une fois que la pièce eut cessé de tourner et que le bruit de son pouls battant à ses oreilles s'estompa, il prit conscience que la demeure semblait déserte. Il se tendit et écouta, mais aucun bruit de mouvement ni de conversation ne lui parvint. _Mais dans un endroit de cette taille, cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Pour ce que j'en sais, Dave pourrait avoir organisé une immense fête dans une pièce du fond._

Il se redressa et réalisa que, non seulement son épaule était douloureuse, mais que ses autres articulations râlaient, elles aussi. Faute d'exercice, tout son corps était courbaturé. En s'examinant, il constata qu'on avait retiré ses chaussures et défait les boutons du haut du polo qu'il portait.

Hotch se donna du temps pour se lever, sa mémoire musculaire ajustant automatiquement ses gestes par égard pour son épaule immobilisée. Une fois sur pieds, il sortit lentement dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta alors pour écouter, mais n'entendit toujours aucun son qui indiquerait un occupant à proximité. _Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne serai pas présentable tant que je n'aurai pas visité la douche._

Il suivit le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers et monta péniblement les marches, sa bonne main sur la rampe. Une fois sur le pallier, il hésita à entrer dans la chambre donnée par Rossi. Quelque chose se trouvait sur le lit. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une caméra. Il fronça les sourcils, indécis, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un mot plié en un carré bien net sous la caméra.

« Morgan a filmé le gamin et Lewis. Je voulais te laisser la possibilité de le voir seul. »

Hotch regarda fixement le morceau de papier portant l'écriture de Dave. Il avait l'impression d'être Alice au Pays des Merveilles trouvant une bouteille aux propriétés inconnues et avec l'étiquette « bois-moi ». Si une préadolescente tombée tête la première dans un terrier de lapin n'avait aucun scrupule à obéir, ce n'était pas le cas de Hotch.

Avec d'infinies précautions, il replia le mot et le remit à sa place. Mais l'objet ne quitta pas ses pensées pour autant.

A présent un peu préoccupé, il fouilla son sac de voyage pour trouver un rechange puis se rendit dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait en faisant attention à garder son épaule aussi immobile que possible, il se gratta et eut un sourire en coin. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'Haley et lui avaient passée toute une nuit dans le même lit. Il s'était senti si bien le lendemain matin, si satisfait, si heureux. Il s'était réveillé et avait entrepris de gratter vivement une zone de démangeaison, pour le plus grand amusement d'Haley.

\- Hé, tous les hommes se grattent le matin, s'était-il défendu alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.

Hotch sourit à ce souvenir. Un parfum de frangipane… ou peut-être était-ce l'odeur agréable d'un gâteau en train de cuire… flotta alors qu'il entrait dans la douche.

_Je me demande d'où ça vient…_

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il pensait à son ex-femme décédée sans se sentir mal.

 

* * *

 

Au rez-de-chaussée, Rossi était allongé sur une chaise longue dans son patio, Mudge à ses cotés.

Quand le chien releva la tête, les oreilles en avant et l'espace entre celles-ci formant de profondes rides recouvertes de fourrure, Dave posa le journal qu'il était en train de lire et passa la porte vitrée pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il écouta un moment, la tête penchée sur le coté.

A l'étage, le son étouffé de la douche se fit entendre.

Rossi sourit et sortit son téléphone pour appuyer sur une des touches d'appel rapide.

\- Salut gamin. Rip Van Wrinkle* s'est réveillé… non, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Il est dans la douche. Prends Morgan avec toi. Je vais commencer à préparer le diner. A tout à l'heure.

Fredonnant une aria d'un opéra de Verdi, Rossi se mit au travail. Il espérait qu'Aaron était en état de faire un grand repas.

Il espérait aussi qu'il était en état d'avoir un peu de compagnie… et prêt à être observé à la loupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : *personnage principal de la nouvelle du même nom de l’auteur américain Washington Irving. Rip Van Wrinkle plonge involontairement dans un sommeil de vingt ans après avoir accepté une boisson empoisonnée donnée par des esprits.


	92. Le vent a tourné

Quand Hotch émergea de la douche, il se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

Cela le rendit perplexe. Le stress ainsi que le jeu de Lewis avec son esprit n'avait pourtant commencé qu'un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent lui donnait le sentiment que ce que Rossi et l'équipe lui avaient fait ressemblait à un grand ménage printanier dans sa psyché.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'essuyant, et grimaça quand son épaule le lança. La blessure lui rappelait qu'il avait encore une longue période de guérison devant lui, même si son état mental et émotionnel était revenu à la normale.

Se raser et s'habiller lui demanda plus de temps que d'habitude. N'avoir qu'un bras valide nécessitait de rechorégraphier des activités qui, auparavant, étaient réalisées par habitude, sans y penser. Quand il eut presque terminé, il entendit des bruissements dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit l'arome d'un café tout juste fait.

Une tasse chaude attendait sur sa table de nuit ; cadeau de son hôte.

Hotch avait l'impression d'être choyé. _Je pourrai m'y habituer. Mais cela finirait par me lasser. Nous sommes étrangement ainsi. Nous pouvons nous habituer à presque n'importe quoi._ Il soupira. _Je me demande ce que l'équipe pense de moi après tout cela. Je me demande s'ils peuvent s'habituer à voir des choses assez déplaisantes faire surface._

Tout en sirotant son café, il laissa son regard errer vers le lit au centre duquel la caméra et le mot de Rossi attendaient toujours. Hotch l'ignorait, mais une trace de chagrin réapparut dans ses yeux. _Ils m'ont laissé la vidéo de Lewis devenant fou, ce qui signifie qu'ils s'attendent raisonnablement à ce que je la regarde._ Il s'assit au bord du matelas. _Ce qui signifie que la vidéo de **moi** les a assez perturbés pour les envoyer sur le chemin de la vengeance. Alors, ce qu'ils ont fait… ce qu'il y a là-dessus… il ne s'agit pas seulement de m'aider. Il s'agit de punir un unsub. Pour moi._

Hotch fixa la caméra, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'aspect vengeur de ce qui, il en était certain, était une démonstration exemplaire des compétences professionnelles de Reid. Le désir de faire du mal à Lewis en retour le contrariait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son plus jeune agent, inhabituellement dépourvu de cruauté et de rancœur. C'était là une des facettes particulière de la personnalité de Spencer que le Chef d'Unité chérissait.

_Et comme je l'ai dit à Dave, c'est précisément ce que je craignais depuis le début de voir menacé si Reid était mis face à Lewis._

\- Aaron ?

Le faible appel de son nom ramena immédiatement Hotch sur terre. Rossi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'étudiait.

\- Dave, fit Hotch en envoyant un dernier regard pensif à la caméra.

\- As-tu regardé ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

Il leva alors les yeux pour voir l'expression grave de son ainé.

\- J'ai regardé.

\- Et… ?

\- Et je pense que c'est important que tu saches que Reid, lui, ne l'a _pas_ regardé.

\- Reid l'a vécu.

\- Mais il ne voulait pas le _re_ vivre.

Rossi baissa la tête et dévisagea Hotch intensément.

\- Comprends-tu la différence ?

\- Je comprends… oui… acquiesça Hotch.

\- Bien. Maintenant…

Rossi lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors que la riche mélodie de sa sonnette résonnait à travers le manoir.

\- …ce doit être Morgan et le gamin. Comment te sens-tu ? Partant pour venir en bas et partager un repas ? Les laisser fouiner autour de toi pour qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter ?

Le profond soupir de Hotch était à en pleurer.

\- J'ai rendu mon équipe inquiète. Ce n'est pas bon.

\- Cela fonctionne dans les deux sens, Aaron, alors fais-toi à cette idée. Tu étais malade d'inquiétude à l'idée que Reid rencontre Lewis. Je sais que tu l'as été.

Le chef d'Unité hocha la tête.

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je regarde cette vidéo un jour ou l'autre. Pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'il a traversé. Même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

\- Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, répondit Rossi avec un grand sourire dans la voix, quand _je_ l'ai regardé, j'ai été fier de Reid. Et je ne pense pas que ce qui est arrivé à Lewis soit une punition cruelle et inhumaine. Allez, Aaron. Descendons prendre un bon dîner, un ou deux verres de vin… ?

Il vit le regard terrifié que Hotch lui lança et rectifia rapidement :

\- …d'accord, pas de vin ni pour toi ni pour Reid. Il s'est pris une bonne cuite, lui aussi… avant-hier soir…

\- Avant-hier soir ?! J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Dave jeta un œil à sa montre :

\- Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Tu dois avoir faim. Et parler à tes coéquipiers est le meilleur moyen de réaliser qu'ils s'en sont tirés sain et saufs, déclara-t-il avant d'ajouter en haussant un sourcil : et ils se demandent la même chose à ton sujet, tu sais.

Hotch hocha la tête et un coin de sa bouche se souleva légèrement :

\- Je m'en sors mieux que bien. Quoi que vous ayez fait, je me sens… plus détendu… que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps. Je suppose que personne n'a pensé à filmer ce processus- _là_ , n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en cherchant du regard une réponse dans les traits de son ainé.

\- Bien peur que non. Et juste pour que tu saches… continua Rossi avec suffisance, tout film dont tu étais l'acteur principal a été détruit. Garcia a été occupé à infiltrer et effacer pendant que tu récupérais.

\- Hum, fit Hotch en regardant de nouveau la caméra. Tu sais, cela aurait pu être un bon support pour un séminaire d'entrainement psychologique. Tu es _certain_ qu'il ne reste rien ? _Nulle part_ ?

Rossi fixa son ami en plissant les yeux.

\- Bien essayé. La seule vidéo que _tu_ auras… c'est celle-ci, contra-t-il en désignant la caméra.

Puis, il se détourna alors que la sonnette retentissait de nouveau et murmura d'un ton faussement écœuré :

\- Espèce de petite fouine sournoise… il va _vraiment_ mieux s'il se met à essayer de m'entourlouper…

Avec un dernier regard vers la caméra, Hotch se leva en riant. Son estomac grondait. Il pouvait entendre des voix au rez-de-chaussée. Et aucune d'entre elles n'appartenait à Peter Lewis.

Il était temps de descendre remercier son équipe.

 

* * *

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à l'autre Tordu ?

Le garde de nuit de la prison du comté de Garrett jeta le repas intact du détenu dans la poubelle et grimaça face à l'image que le prisonnier qu'il appréciait le moins avait gravé dans son esprit.

\- J'sais pas, répondit son partenaire en haussant les épaules. Ca fait deux jours maintenant qu'il est comme ça. J'ai entendu dire que son avocat l'avait lâché, ce qui est assez drôle vu qu'il comptait plaider la folie. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était juste une bonne excuse facile pour un salopard.

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? On ne peut pas le garder ici. Pas comme _ça_.

\- Ils vont sûrement le transférer à Potomac Hills.

\- L'asile psychiatrique ?

\- C'est là-bas qu'est sa place, maintenant…

 

* * *

 

Peter Lewis avait un esprit brillant.

Si brillant qu'il pouvait créer indéfiniment sa propre réalité à partir de voix, de visages, de culpabilité et d'horreur.

Dommage que le seul qui aurait pu comprendre cela soit un agent du FBI. Dommage, également, que Peter n'ait pas d'amis qui soient prêt à tout risquer, tout tenter et ne jamais abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parvenus à le faire sortir d'un lieu si terrifiant.

Oui… dommage que Peter n'ait pas de tels amis.

Aaron Hotchner, lui, en avait.

Fin


End file.
